Chronicles of Xander Cage Part IV
by TheXMan99
Summary: "How could I let this happen?" Months after WrestleMania 26 he loses it all, now he must climb back to the top and regain what he never lost but what will be awaiting for him when he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone just to make up for making you all wait so long I decided to put this up qucikly so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Surrender

How in the hell could I let this happen? Whenever you see those promos for superstars getting injured and telling people not to try it at home you think to yourself…"It's never gonna happen to me."

Well that changed for me last night.

_LAST NIGHT AT OVER THE LIMIT_

"_It's down to one minute Cage must remain champion in order to survive but can he make it past his other four challengers?"_

"_RKO! Orton is the current champion!"_

"_Brogue Kick! Sheamus is the current champion!"_

"_Code Breaker! Jericho is the current champion!"_

"_Attitude Adjustment! Cena is the current champion!"_

"_Thirty seconds to go! Cage has him up…Xander Zone! 1-2-3! Cage is the current champion!"_

"_Time has ran out! XANDER CAGE IS STILL THE WWE CHAMPION!"_

"_Wait a minute Cage doesn't look to good, he's being helped out of the ring by officials, hope he's not seriously hurt."_

MONDAY NIGHT

The General Manager of Raw Bret Hart was in the ring and a statement needed to be made concerning last night's events that went down at Over the Limit.

"I know that rumours have been running wild since last night about the condition of Xander Cage I would like to ask at this time for the WWE Champion to come out here right now." Bret asked.

_Bleed it out _hit and I came out to a huge reaction but to everyone's surprise and concern I was limping out to the ring on one leg with crutches for support as I had the WWE title around my neck and slowly I headed to the ring and got some help getting in as I was in and handed a mic.

"Yeah I know what your all thinking and yes to put the rumours to rest, yes I am hurt but even though I took a risk last night…IT WAS WORTH IT!" I stated as they popped to that. "I beat four other men to retain this title, I put it all on the line last night not just for the title but for you guys, the WWE Universe!" I stated.

"Xander…I spoke with your doctors and they told me you tore your ACL last night and your going to be out of at least six to eight months." Bret said as the crowd booed my injured status would put me out for that long. "You know what needs to be done." he said.

I knew what he was talking about and the emotion began pouring out from me, as I brought the title out into my hands and looked at it as I was hesitant to do what needed to be done.

"I have to follow the rules and regulations here…you have to surrender the WWE Championship." Bret said.

The booing got louder as I then felt my eyes well up with water and they began to go red from frustration and sorrow but I knew he was right and I had no choice.

I looked at the title and gave it a light kiss as literally I was kissing it goodbye and reluctantly I handed it over and the overwhelming amount of anguish having to surrender the title I fought tooth and nail for, the title I put my career on the line for, the title that means so much to me is now being forced away from me due to an injury.

"I'm sorry Xander, it's the rules and I know this must be hard for you." Bret said.

"Y'know I never thought this would happen to me but now it has…THIS SUCKS! I mean after everything I went through to get the title back I lose it like this? And worst of all I can't come back to work for several months to do what I love, but also I feel like I let you guys down so tonight I make a vow that I will return to action and I will regain the WWE Championship!" I stated.

"XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE!" the crowd chanted as they popped to my vow as I got a handshake and hug from Bret and left the ring as I traded some high fives with the fans at ringside and was making my way out of Raw and WWE until the day I could step foot back in the squared circle and regain what I never lost.

**Say it ain't so...our hero is hurt and no longer the champ? What will happen now? Will he get back what he never lost?**

**I know it's a short introduction but next chapter will be longer.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Watching from the sidelines

**Here it is, I would like to say that I am glad CM Punk decided to stay and will be enjoying SummerSlam when we see it. Enough chat enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Watching from the sidelines

It was now weeks later and already we do have a new WWE Champion and that man's name is John Cena, he deserves it and also is the guy who can lead Raw I place my faith in him.

Rehab was going to be tough but after my surgery I've been going now for several sessions a week and all it's been is that and my attendance to give talks on telling kids and people to not try this at home.

I was determined to return and get back the title but until then all I could do was watch as the show went on.

I wasn't alone however of course Aeon stood by my side but she wasn't here all the time due to her travel schedule but I did get visits from the locker room, Jason giving me his usual pep talks on recovery, John with his keep at it attitude but the most of my support was coming from the man I fought at WrestleMania.

He wished me a speedy recovery and was hoping to face me again real soon as did I.

But mainly now I kept my eye on what was happening in WWE and so far the winds of change were blowing, after I defeated Miz on NXT to take Daniel Bryan under my wing he made it to the finals but lost to Wade Barrett as I told him I was proud to call him my rookie.

That was until the most shocking moment in WWE history happened…

I watched Cena vs. Punk and it was a great match until I saw the arrival of Wade Barrett at ringside but then the appearances of Michael Tarver, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, Darren Young and Daniel Bryan joined him as then they surrounded the ring and entered as they beat down the S.E.S. and then ganged up on Cena, he fought them as hard as he could but they just destroyed him as then they went on a rampage and destroyed the ringside area, attacked King, Striker, the timekeeper, the cameramen, security even watching Bryan choke Justin Roberts with his own tie.

Then the all out assault on Cena, Bryan spitting in his face, Sheffield clothes lining him, Tarver KO'ing him, Young slamming him, Otunga spinebustering him, Slater facebustering him, Barrett decimating him with that Wasteland and Gabriel nailing that 450 splash.

Just watching it all and seeing EMT's take Cena out on a stretcher and attending to everyone was just…I can't describe what I was feeling it was too much to watch but these past few weeks on were hard to watch.

But few days after I got a call from Daniel and he told me he felt guilty about what he did and he got himself kicked out of their group now called The Nexus.

I was glad he did feel bad but still it didn't save him from getting the can by WWE.

However Nexus would go on to beat up almost everyone they saw and even costing Cena the WWE title twice.

But that made Cena fight back and bring in a team of WWE superstars together to take on Nexus, he assembled John Morrison, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, Edge, The Great Khali and Bret "The Hitman" Hart.

They had a formidable team but it was all falling apart on them as Khali got injured and Jericho had enough and left them to it they were running out of options as I decided to intervene.

"John…yeah it's me, look I know what's been going on and well I could help you out with your team shortage." I said.

Raw was chaos as Nexus and Team WWE were beating the hell out of one another but Nexus were outnumbering them as then the lights went out and Nexus were getting the heck beaten out of them by…MICHAEL STORM!

He was beating the hell out of all seven members with the baseball bat as he chased them out of the ring and seemingly saved Team WWE from annihilation as Cena and the rest of them looked on in confusion as Storm just left the ring.

It was now next Monday night as it was the end of Raw…_Down with the sickness _hit and Michael Storm made his way back onto Monday Night Raw after several months of missing action he was back and got a mixed reaction from the crowd and had a mic.

"I came back tonight because I want to make two announcements, firstly I am back and I came back to save WWE from The Nexus." Storm said as the crowd popped to that.

"Second I am a part of Team WWE at SummerSlam and I know people are asking why would I help? Redemption…Trust…Respect…but also because I was asked by a friend of mine who right now is recovering from a serious injury." as the crowd knew it was a shout out to me. "So I got a call from him and he said that the WWE is in trouble by these angry rookies and they needed someone to help them replace Chris Jericho who just up and left them as he said he's "The Best in the World at what he does" yeah running away from a fight to save your company." Storm stated.

"So since I know that my team does not trust me in any way, I will issue a challenge not for one member of Nexus…not two…three…four…five, six but all seven members tonight!" Storm stated wanting to fight The Nexus.

_We walk alone, the unknown, we live to win another victory, our sacred scars, show who we are, it's time to face it…_

_We are one _hit as the entrance of all members of the faction known as The Nexus made their way out and the crowd booed the NXT rookies as of course the leader had the mic.

"Are you serious? Did you injure that head of your so badly at WrestleMania that you'd want to fight the most dominant faction in the WWE? Let alone all of us? If that's what you want just to prove to those men and to these people then so be it as tonight The Nexus will take out Michael Storm!" Barrett said.

"You do that and I'll bring my little friend for backup." Storm said brandishing his baseball bat.

They then left the top of the ramp and began surrounding the ring as Storm got ready to fight as they got up to the apron and surrounded him as he then drew first blood hitting Barrett with the bat to the gut as Nexus attacked him but he fought back holding his own armed with his weapon nailing anything that moved.

But the numbers were too great as they overwhelmed him as Nexus preyed on him like the pack of hyenas they are, the beat him down as Storm was all alone with no one to help him.

However Nexus began bailing the ring as in came the remaining members of Team WWE as Cena, Truth, Edge, Morrison came out with backup from the locker room filled the ring as Nexus got chased off as Storm realised what had happened Cena looked down on him as did everyone and Cena extended his hand to him as Storm took it and it seems Cena accepts him into the team but on the benefit of a doubt.

NIGHT BEFORE SUMMERSLAM

"What did I say, he's not the same guy right?" I said.

"He's changed I'll give you that but we're still one guy short and asking Miz may have been a mistake." Cena said.

"Look Miz has a ginourmous ego it won't allow him to join on your request it has to be on his terms, so let me give you someone who knows and hates Nexus as much as you do." I said.

"Who would that be?" Cena asked.

SUMMERSLAM

I watched on as it was WWE vs. The Nexus as I saw them out in the ring and awaiting Team WWE and were all assembled including Storm I saw then Miz come out but Cena had something to say.

"Whoa there Miz, you took way too long to answer so I got a call from a friend who's on the bench right now and he got us a partner who know and hates Nexus as much as us…IT'S DANIEL BRYAN!" Cena announced as music hit and out came my protégé made his way out and he just darted after Barrett and the fight was on between both teams.

Bryan went on to eliminate two members of Nexus but thanks to Miz he bashed Bryan across the head with the briefcase and got him eliminated, but in the end it was all down to Storm and Cena versus Barrett, Slater and Gabriel.

Slater and Gabriel worked as a great unit to be honest they isolated Cena but he managed to tag in Storm and he was cleaning house as he took out Gabriel and Barrett and grabbed Slater…HE NAILS THE DARK MOON! 1-2-3 HEATH SLATER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

As Gabriel made his way in to battle Storm he went for a clothesline and Storm ducks it and kicks Gabriel in the gut and HE GOT THE DRAGON DRIVER! 1-2-3 JUSTIN GABRIEL HAS BEEN ELEIMINATED!

From behind Barrett assaults Storm and quickly brought him up on his shoulders and HE GETS WASTELAND! 1-2-3 MICHAEL STORM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was down to Cena and Barrett all this was down to the two leaders of both teams as they went fist for fist but Barrett got a rake to the eye and went for WASTELA-NO CENA COUNTERS AND ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! AND THE STF IS LOCKED IN…BARRETT TAPS OUT!

WWE is victorious as Cena poses for the celebratory win but also and maybe the WWE has given Storm a second chance.

As months passed on my knee was getting better, I was also told if it continued that I could come back earlier as I wanted to train and improve my ring skills.

However WWE's landscape was changing and what shocked me more was that Storm and Edge got themselves traded off to Smackdown!

I guess I will not be facing him again anytime soon but also was this new Anonymous Raw General Manager, whoever he may be he's making some fair but harsh decisions.

I was also proud of Daniel Bryan as he made Miz tap out to become United States Champion.

It was shocking that Wade Barrett beat John Cena and making him Join The Nexus after he lost to Barrett at Hell in a Cell, then making Cena into his personal slave and even using him to win matches and get the WWE title as it went on to Survivor Series as Cena had to make a choice either hand him the title and be free of Nexus or not let him win and be fired, he chose fired and I'm glad he did.

But that didn't last long with Nexus getting assaulted anytime, anywhere by a fired Cena as Barrett rehired him.

However the most shocking thing was witnessing the moment and a nightmare come true…"MIZ IS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION!" the announcement echoed throughout the arena as the booing was deafening I however was just speechless seeing that smug jackass hold up the title after cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase on an injured Randy Orton, it was a cheap win for The Miz.

THE SLAMMY AWARDS

As the Slammys were announced and awarded as David Arquette made his way back out as he was to present another award.

"Well it's been a night alright and now it's time to present the award for WWE Universe Fan Reaction of the Year, the nominations are…

**Angry Miz Girl. **

**Woman crying at Shawn Michael's retirement speech.**

**Guy looking shocked at the Smackdown! Money In The Bank PPV . **

**Kid shocked after John Cena Lost to Wade Barrett at the Hell In A Cell 2010 PPV and was forced to join The Nexus.**

"And the winner is…ANGRY MIZ GIRL!" Arquette announced.

As the Angry Miz Girl herself also known as Cayley made her way out and accepted her award as she went to make a speech…

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and out came the reason why she was called Angry Miz Girl as the man responsible for giving her this award interrupted her as he and Riley made their way out and of course that smug look on his face as he looked down at one of his biggest "fans".

"Well…well…well, we finally meet The Angry Miz Girl, I gotta say you made the front page on and around the world with that look and now your getting an award for doing that face…why don't you do it for me right now?" Miz asked as he was scaring her.

As then he sunk lower than ever and stole her slammy.

"You don't deserve this I made that moment for you happen so this award is mine!" Miz said as then from the back was the World Heavyweight Champion Michael Storm and he came to Cayley's defence.

"Seriously Miz? First you steal the WWE title now you're stealing a slammy for a kid? Really?" Storm said.

"So the all mighty Michael Storm is now standing up for little kids now? Really? Really? Really? It's pathetic you seek forgiveness with these losers and after you got kicked off Raw you won the title but I have this the WWE Championship because I'm The Miz and I'm AW-

"AWFUL!" Storm interrupted him.

"YOU ARE AWFUL! YOU ARE AWFUL! YOU ARE AWFUL!" The WWE Universe chanted.

"Alex…take care of this clown!" Miz ordered as Riley had the steel briefcase ready as Storm had the belt as Miz was about to leave he was stopped by someone and turned around to face…ME!

I had a crutch in my hand and was threatening to use it on him as I then took the slammy off of him and he called Riley back and they left seeing it was even ground.

No one could believe I was on Raw after several months of absence I surprised everyone including Storm as I then approached Cayley and gave her slammy back which she earned and me and Storm raised her arms up as the crowd gave us a standing ovation.

"I thought you were still on the injured list?" Storm asked.

"I am but it's the Slammys I had to be here tonight, we got nominated for some awards if you remember." I said.

"Oh yeah we didn't get match of the year but I do have an award to present so why don't you do this one with since your out here?" Storm asked.

"Why not it's been such a while since I was on Raw." I said as we took the podium to present the next award.

"This award is for Rivalry of the Year." I said reading the card.

"The nominations are…

**Shawn Michaels & The Undertaker**

**John Cena & Batista**

**CM Punk & Rey Mysterio**

**Xander Cage & Michael Storm**

"And the winner is…you have to be kidding me…XANDER CAGE AND MICHAEL STORM!" I announced us as the winners.

The award was right in front of us as the we both had our hands on it but there was a problem there was only one trophy and two winners.

"Okay we have a problem here, who gets the Slammy?" I asked.

"Well I'm the World Heavyweight Champion." Storm said.

"I have one leg!" I said.

"I came back a changed man!" Storm said.

"I've been out for months!" I said as the arguing was getting us nowhere.

"Okay how bout we flip for it?" Storm said as he had a coin in his hand.

"Alright I call heads!" I claimed.

"Tails because it never fails!" Storm said as he flipped the coin and we watched it go up then land on the floor…

"OH YEAH! I get the Slammy!" I said as I got to take it.

"Okay you won that one but one of us will be Superstar of the Year." Storm said.

"I'm going for two years in a row!" I said.

"Well it's you, me and five other guys so good luck." Storm said as we shook hands getting an ovation from the crowd.

DECEMBER, NORTH CAROLINA, HARDY RESIDENCE

It was Christmas time in the Hardy house as I was celebrating with the Hardy family as a full blown trade of insults were being directed at the Anti-Christ of Professional Wrestling and his title belt from me.

"I'm just saying that belt looks like a glorified Divas Championship." I said commenting on Jeff's Immortal World Championship.

"Not you too! Look it took me weeks to design this and after I finally get it done you start throwing insults about it!" Jeff complained.

"Yeah but I'm not insulting you just pointing out it looks like this belt." I said holding out Aeon's Divas title.

"There's no-oh I just realised it, should've gone with some different colours." Aeon said seeing what I meant.

"Look what you've just started!" Jeff complained towards me.

"Jeffrey give it a rest son, he's just winding you up." Gilbert said calming his son down.

"Dude seriously all that time with injury has made you more annoying than ever." Matt said.

"I have one leg…UNO LEGO! PEG LEG! HOPALONG!" I said in a rant to why that was.

"Okay enough ranting and raving let's open some presents." Aeon said as we gave one another gifts.

Matt got CD's, games and DVD's, Jeff received CD's, artwork and a new guitar, Gilbert received some shirts, DVD's and records, I got DVD's, CD's and a game of Sudoku. (Aeon's way of teasing my intellect)

I then handed Aeon's gift over to her as it was a huge wrapped box as she opened it and inside was another wrapped box as she opened it and another smaller box as she opened that and an even smaller box was in there as she was getting irritated and decided one more to open and this time it was a small black box and she brought it out wondering what it was.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have a look." I said.

She opened it and her eyes went wide and had her hand over her mouth in shock.

I then got down on one knee (the good knee) and the entire room froze.

"I was going to do this before but I wanted it to be a day to remember so I ask you on the day we celebrate Christmas, Audrey Madison Hardy…will you marry me?" I popped the question to her as we were all awaiting an answer.

She snapped out of her state and looked at me straight in the eye and said it…

"Yes…Yes I'll be your wife!" Aeon answered me. "But you're still the shmuck I'm gonna marry." she joked as she placed the ring on her finger which was a trinity ring all made of diamonds.

"God I love you but can I ask something?" I asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Can I get up…my knee's killing me." I asked as she helped me up.

We kissed as the entire Hardy family were clapping us on our engagement.

"About time…wondering when you were going to do it." Matt said.

"I said I was planning to wasn't sure when just needed the right moment." I said as Gilbert approached us.

"Son…I wish you both the best and take care of my little girl and welcome to the family." he said as I hugged my soon to be father in-law.

A few days later I got a call and it was my doctor and let's just say it was good news.

**Xander and Aeon are getting married! But what news did our hero get from the doctor?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Royal return

**Hi sorry for the very long wait but here it is. I would like to say congratulations to Alberto Del Rio for fianlly winning the big one and also for WWE making good changes. Enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Royal return

**40 Man Royal Rumble match**

**Winner receives a championship match at WrestleMania 27**

**WWE Championship**

**The Miz (c) w./ Alex Riley vs. Randy Orton**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**(If Michael Storm or Edge use their finishing moves Dolph Ziggler becomes World Heavyweight Champion)**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. Edge vs. Dolph Ziggler w./ Vickie Guerrero**

**WWE Hardcore Championship**

**Hornswoggle (c) vs. Chris Masters vs. Tyler Reks vs. Curt Hawkins**

**Divas Championship**

**Aeon (c) vs. Scarlett Veil vs. Michelle McCool vs. Layla**

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the Royal Rumble match!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Here are the rules, there are no pinfalls , no submissions, the only way to eliminate an opponent is to throw them over the top rope and both feet must his the floor, the last man standing will be the winner and have earned himself a championship match at WrestleMania!" he explained the match rules.

"Introducing first the two men who drew numbers one and two…

_This fire burns _hit as it was the leader of The New Nexus CM Punk was the unfortunate one to be out first, he looked confident as always knowing that all members of Nexus would be in the rumble as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring he just sat in the ring cross legged awaiting the number two participant.

_Bleed it out_ hit and the entire placed just erupted into a massive frenzy and punk quickly shot up from his seating position and was finding it hard to believe as he thought it was a joke but that thought was erased as I made my way out and I was so glad to be back and making my return at the Royal Rumble but unfortunately at number 2 as I made my way down greeting the fans and I threw my shirt to them and entered the ring for the first time since my injury and a jaw dropped Punk looked at me just shocked I was the number two entrant in the rumble match.

"XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE!" the chants broke out as I and the WWE Universe was glad to be back in the WWE and to make a triumphant return tonight.

The bell rang and it was underway for the first ever 40 man Royal Rumble.

We locked up and both of us were evenly matched as I had been out of the ring nearly a year but had not missed a beat from the last two months of training I was allowed to do.

He got me into a hammerlock but I countered into a hip toss as had him in a headlock but he countered and threw me off and I came off the ropes into him as he attempted a clothesline but I ducked it came off the ropes again and got him with a wicked heel kick to the face.

I brought up The New Nexus leader and I kicked him in the gut and got him up for a suplex as I set to hit my other two combos on him I got them in and the countdown started for the number three entrant to arrive.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Ride of the Valkyries _hit and it was the current United States Champion and my former NXT rookie Daniel Bryan I was happy it was him as he came down the ring ready for his first rumble and was thrilled it was me awaiting him as I let him get in and we had a mentor/rookie moment in the ring and shook hands as we locked up.

I had a wirstlock on him but he flipped out of it and got it on me as I got a hammerlock then he flipped me to the ground but I used a quick legsweep as he fell flat on his back as we both quickly got to our feet and smiled at that quick exchange of moves.

We locked up again and this time he caught me with a kick to the chest as it winded me, he hit another bringing me to my knees as the kicks kept on coming from him and came off the ropes with knees to my face, but he was then attacked by Punk as he zeroed in on Bryan with stomps and fists.

As Punk took him into the corner the countdown began once again for number four to enter.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_End of days _hit as the member of The Corre, Justin Gabriel made his way out and went right after Punk as they fought and he was already on the verge of eliminating the Nexus leader.

Meanwhile me and Bryan went at it as he used his boot to stomp on me in the corner as he was trying to wear me down as then he brought me up standing up in the corner and I was getting struck with chops to my chest as he then brought me out and kicked me in the gut and was about to throw me out of the match but I held on for dear life.

I managed to hit a few elbows to his head and it threw him off as I got myself back in the ring.

We fought again as Gabriel was still trying to eliminate Punk but he kicked him in the head and was stomping him in the corner as the next participant was coming out.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_We are one _hit and out came New Nexus member Husky Harris as the Army Tank with a Ferrari Engine just flattened me and Bryan, he then went to help Punk as they double teamed Gabriel in the corner taking turns beating down on him, as Punk laid Gabriel out on the floor Harris just came off the ropes and HE HIT A HUGE SENTON SPLASH CRUSHING HIM WITH ALL OF HIS WEIGHT!

They continued the assault as then me and Bryan went after them both I went right for Punk, Bryan went for Harris as the four of us fought I then tried to eliminate Punk but he was holding on as I got attacked by Harris in which then both him and Punk double teamed me then went after Bryan and back to Gabriel.

The countdown began again for the next entrant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Oh radio, tell me everything you know…_

_Radio _hit as the Long Island Ice Z, Zack Ryder made his way down and he instantly got jumped by Nexus as they just beat him down not giving him a single chance to defend himself as he was laid out Harris hit the Senton splash and Punk ordered him to get him back upon his shoulders and HE HIT'S THE GO TO SLEEP!

Then grabs the Long Island resident and just throws him over the top rope ZACK RYDER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Gabriel came back at them and Bryan and myself joined in on it as the two of them got outnumbered by us as Bryan floored Harris and I was still down but Gabriel went after Punk as he floored him with a suplex and decided to go up high and was about to hit 450 SPLA-NO PUNK GOT OUT OF THE WAY! He grabs Gabriel who was injured by missing the 450 and JUSTIN GABRIEL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Punk loved the fact he got rid of a Corre member and now wanted to go back to beating me and Bryan up as the countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Regality _hit and the 2008 King of the Ring made his way out as he just went after anyone who stood in the ring nailing Punk, Harris myself and then the battle was on between Bryan and Regal as former mentor and protégé went at it with an exchange of uppercuts to one another.

They went blow for blow as then Regal caught him and just threw him with that unorthodox suplex of his with Bryan landing on the back of his head, he then came after Punk and suplexed him onto the back of his head and HE DRILLS HARRIS WITH A KNEE TREMBLER! He saw me and ANOTHER KNEE TREMBLER TO ME! The move just rattled my skull as Regal was dominating.

He then again went after Bryan and they brawled into the corner with Regal missing a fist and getting a kick to the chest by Bryan as he kept the kicks up and the countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_I come from money _hit as the Fortunate Son, Ted DiBiase made his way out and ran right down the ramp and into the ring for his third rumble match as he hit everything that moved and ducked a clothesline attempt by Bryan and got himself hooked into the Million Dollar Dream clutch and DIBIASE HITS DREAM STREET! He then grabbed me and HE HITS DREAM STREET ON ME!

DiBiase was on fire as he then went after Punk but Harris was making sure his leader did not get eliminated as I was about to be by Regal who was trying to get me over the top rope but I was clinging on to those ropes like glue not letting go.

I managed to kick him in the head as he staggered off I then balanced on the ropes as I positioned myself and I HIT A MOONSAULT FROM THEM RIGHT ON TOP OF DIBIASE!

The countdown began again for the next superstar to enter.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Aint no make believe _hit and it was the arrival of the Prince of Parkour, John Morrison as he just ran right into the ring and hit me with a clothesline, a huge dropkick to Harris, an enziguri to Punk and went to take him into the corner as the former rivals clashed.

I got back up from that clothesline as it was me and Regal again and then I found myself teaming up with Bryan as we began beating Regal down and he kicked the Englishman hard in the back as I then stepped in and told him "Not that way." as I kicked him hard and he then kicked him then I did as he got a kick and we then just kicked him at the same time causing him to stand up in shock.

As we grabbed him and threw him over the top ropes and WILLIAM REGAL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

We high fived that elimination as then Bryan got blindsided by DiBiase and me by Harris as Punk had Morrison over the ropes and just pounded him with a kick but he managed to avoid elimination by gripping the barricade and then a Spider-man like grip and balanced on top of it and ran across it and jumped to the ring steps and landed perfectly on them and back into the ring as the countdown started again for the next entrant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_We are one _hit and out came Michael McGuillicuty as he ran right in to save Punk from elimination as he attacked DiBiase and Harris even came over as there were three members of Nexus now in and all attacked DiBiase and threw him over the top rope and TED DIBIASE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

While that was going on me, Bryan and Morrison saw those three teaming up we decided to team up and it was three on three and we all went at it but it was quickly narrowed down as Punk kicked Bryan in the head and clotheslined him over the ropes and DANIEL BRYAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Me and Morrison were fighting McGullicuty and Harris as Punk helped them with us as then the countdown began.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_End of days _hit and out came Heath Slater, the One Man Rockband and member of the Corre was out and he went after Punk straight away, as then we had some unlikely backup but took the fight to the group, as the three of us were actually beginning to work as one but still we could not overpower them as HARRIS CRUSHED ME WITH THAT SENTON OF HIS!

I just rolled out of the way in agony as he went back to help his team mates and they ganged up on Morrison as they then beat him down three on one as they went to throw him over the top rope he was still holding on by his feet just stopping him from falling out as he tried to skin the cat.

But Punk saw him and just kicked him off, JOHN MORRISON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

A they then went to go after Slater they then beat the hell out of the Corre member and threw him out, HEATH SLATER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! The countdown began for the next entrant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Land of five rivers _hit and it was the music of The Punjabi Playboy, The Great Khali was back and he had a score to settle with Nexus as he marched to the ring and even before getting into the ring they went after him but he just shoved each member back with is giant hands.

I decided to sit to one side and watch him take them out as Harris tried his luck but he grabbed the third generation superstar and manhandled him over the top rope, HUSKY HARRIS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

He delivered head butts, chops and a boot to the remaining members of Nexus and he was going for Punk next as the countdown began for the next entrant with Punk on the brink of elimination.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_We are one _hit and the big man of Nexus, Mason Ryan ran out to save his leader from elimination and pulled him back in and was going toe to toe with the giant.

The hulking enforcer of Nexus was hitting Khali with strikes rocking him but he got floored with a chop but as he went to eliminate him Ryan ducked his attempt and THE GREAT KHALI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Nexus was dominating as now I was all alone with them and it looked like that I was going next as I got myself up to my feet but I was beginning to feel tired and worn out from the beating I took earlier on, but the countdown just started for the next participant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_We are one_ hit and it was Nexus member A-List David Otunga who ran right down the ring and joined his team mates.

Punk looked at me sinisterly and wanted to throw me out to keep his dream alive of main eventing WrestleMania but I had to keep mine alive and he knew I wasn't going to back down and then ordered his boys to attack me as I threw the first punch at Punk but they ganged up on me just beating me down as they held me down.

Punk started talking trash to me and slapping me repeatedly across my face as he ordered Nexus to hit their finishers on me.

I got kicked in the gut by McGuillicuty and he went off the ropes HE HITS THE SWINGING NECKBREAKER! I got picked up thrown towards Otunga HE HIT'S THE SPINEBUSTER! I was brought to my feet and RYAN NAILS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE!

The countdown began again as Punk had me on his shoulders for a GTS.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_CAN YOU DIG IT…SUCKA?_

_Can you dig it _hit as it was the entrance of the six time former world champion, Booker T, as the roof blew off the place seeing him return as he just rushed into the ring but Nexus attacked him as then McGuillicuty threw him off the ropes and Booker countered with a kick to the gut and HE NAILS THE SCISSORS KICK! Otunga went at him but Booker grabbed him and HE HIT'S THE BOOKEND! Ryan came at him as he just decks him with a huge kick to the face.

He then motioned for it as yes he knelt down and had his hand up and a Royal Rumble sized SPINAROONIE! But from behind Punk attacked him and BOOKER T HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Punk looked on proud as he then looked to me trying to get myself back up to my feet as he just went over to me and turned me around to face him as he went to kick me I ducked the kick and as he spun around to face me I HIT RAGE IN THE CAGE OUT OF NOWHERE!

All competitors were down as the countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Trust Company-Stronger _hit as no one had any idea who this was as then the mystery superstar made his way out, he had messy brown hair and wore a light blue wrestling tights with white boots and on the sides of his tights was a trident as he then had a mic on him.

"Hi! My name is Kalin Kessler and tonight I make my WWE debut and I will win the Royal Rumble!" Kessler said as he threw the mic down and rushed into the ring.

He looked around and grabbed Ryan trying to eliminate the big man in his debut match in the WWE but that was not a good idea as the enforcer of Nexus grabbed the rookie and threw him hard into the corner as he then lifted him to the top rope as then I struck the big man from behind and he turned around and I quickly hit the backflip kick and I hooked him up and I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE!

I looked to Kalin and I told him to go for it as in his WWE and Pay Per View debut KESSLER HIT'S A 630!

"KALIN KESSLER! KALIN KESSLER! KALIN KESSLER!" the crowd chanted as he soaked it in and I told him to help me pick up what was left of Ryan and MASON RYAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Me and Kalin looked to one another as we shook hands and hugged as we knew one another from Japan as then we got attacked by the rest of Nexus as they beat us down like the pack of hyenas they were as the countdown started.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Time is now _hit and it was the entrance of John Cena as he just threw off his gear and rushed to the ring as he vowed to eliminate all members of Nexus he pounded the hell out of McGuillicuty as he threw him over and MICHAEL MCGUILLICUTY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Cena was going crazy as he then went after Otunga and he then just pounded the hell out of him and threw him out and DAVID OTUNGA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Now Punk was alone as he pleaded with Cena and he wasn't hearing any of it and he was just going at it with the Nexus leader as then me and Kalin were fighting one another and the countdown began for the next entrant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_J-Pop drop _hit and out came the Japanese superstar himself Yoshi Tatsu as he ran right in and went right after both me and Kessler.

He kicked him in the back as he nailed some kicks to my sides and then rolled me with a snap mare and blasting me in the face with a huge kick and he then blasted Kessler with one.

Cena was trying to eliminate Punk by throwing him over the top rope but he hung on for everything he had as Tatsu came to help Cena eliminate him as then the countdown began once more.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Pain _hit as the Moscow Mauler himself and one half of the Tag Team Champions made his way out and just went right after anyone who stood in his way of winning the rumble as he just entered the ring and instantly Tatsu went after him but he got a huge boot to the chest flooring the Japanese superstar.

Kessler went for him as he hit him in the face with some forearm shots but the Moscow Mauler grabbed his arms locking him in his radius and just delivered the head butts to the chest of the newcomer and then throwing him to the side.

I went for him as I was exchanging blows with him he threw me into the ropes but I countered with a quick drop down and chop blocking the knee of the Russian and delivering a kick to his head but he just got up unfazed by that as I went off the ropes but got caught with that head butt of his.

The countdown for number 20 to enter this match.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Killing Joke- Loose cannon _hit and again no one knew who it was until I and everyone else saw the individual stepping out and my eyes could not believe who it was…SAMOA JOE! SAMOA JOE IN THE WWE?

My eyes were just locked on him as he had his usual attire on and threw the towel down as he was in destruction mode and ran to the ring as he hit anything that moved.

He grabs Tatsu and with one arm slams him to the mat, he kicks Kessler in the head and he and Kozlov come face to face as both men exchange blows but Joe just delivered the palm strikes as that backed the Russian in the corner as he continued to strikes to the face he then delivers a huge flying kick to his head and grabbed the Russian on his shoulders and had him up high…MUSCLE BUSTER! Joe delivers the most brutal move I have ever seen as he took his lifeless body and…VLADIMIR KOZLOV HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! As the countdown began.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Booyaka 619 _hit and out came the former world champion as he rushed down to the ring as then Joe just nailed him with a huge chop flooring him, the Samoan Submission Machine was on fire as Yoshi Tatsu came at him with a kick but he just gave that look of his and took him by the head and…YOSHI TATSU HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Punk was back in as he just kicked Cena in the head and as he turned around to face Joe and I knew as did every wrestling fan these men had past history and they just both went at it with kicks and strikes flying everywhere.

Me and Kessler were fighting one another as he tried to get me over the top ropes and I was teetering on the brink of an elimination as I pulled a desperate act and used my legs to grab him by the head and with all my strength…KALIN KESSLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The countdown began for the next participant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Overdrive _hit as it was The Masterpiece, Chris Masters and he just made a b-line to the ring and hit me with a clothesline and even struck Joe down and Cena as he then had Punk in his sights and was going for it…MASTER HAS THE MASTERLOCK ON PUNK! He just kept the hold on him and was looking to eliminate Punk but he hung on again as he used the ropes to his advantage…CHRIS MASTERS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Joe was beating Cena and Rey down as me and Punk went at it as I wanted to beat him down for what he did earlier on with Nexus as I was hitting strike after strike to the Nexus leader and was just letting my emotions guiding me as I looked to eliminate him but he quickly countered me and had me up for GO TO SL-NO I GOT OUT GRABBED HIM AND CM PUNK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

He tried to get back in but the officials sent him to the back as the match went on and I got caught into a bulldog from Mysterio as the countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Tylersarrus reks _hit and the newcomer on Smackdown! Tyler Reks made his way out and wasted no time in going after the strongest person in there and he just attacked Joe as both big men went at it.

I was battling with Rey as he and I were trying to eliminate one another but just then we both got clocked in the face by Cena as he then went right after Reks who just booted Joe in the face, he then fought with Cena as he threw those lefts and rights and then ducked a clothesline attempt by Reks and just took him up for that inverted side slam and had his hand up for what was coming next…YOU CAN'T SEE ME!

He went off the ropes but narrowly avoiding Joe and delivering a side slam and once again…YOU CAN'T SEE ME! Coming off the ropes DOUBLE FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE!

Grabbing the disoriented Reks and throws him over and TYLER REKS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! The countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Somebody's gonna get it_ hit and it was the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry made his way down and he hit anything that moved there as Joe was still down as he brought him back up to his feet but Joe just came back and was hitting the big man with strikes but got floored with a head butt.

I was trying to eliminate Rey again and I'll tell you I know why he won and lasted the longest in a rumble match the way he did he was hanging on for all he had and me trying to get him out was hard enough without me being drained after all the time I've spent in this match and getting my ass kicked by everyone.

But however as then Joe was back up and he just kicked Cena in the head with a super kick and also he had Henry up on the second rope and HE WAS ON HIS SHOULDERS AND…MUSCLE BUSTER TO THE FOUR HUNDRED POUNDER!

"JOE!JOE!JOE!JOE!JOE!JOE!JOE!" the crowd chanted as the Samoan just shocked everyone yet again.

But he wasn't done as he then rammed Cena into the corner, took him to the second rope, he was on his shoulders and…MUSCLE BUSTER! Joe then struck me and Rey fell on the apron as Joe had me up and MUSCLE BUSTER! He grabbed Rey from the apron and had him up on his shoulders and MUSCLE BUSTER! SAMOA JOE IS ON A RAMPAGE! The countdown began.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Hes ma da_ hit and it was the littlest superstar in the history of the WWE, Hornswoggle who was still the Hardcore Champion after once again outwitting his opponents and he just rushed into the ring but was faced by Joe who just looked down on the little guy as he tried to leave Joe grabbed him by the head and just easily had him up for the Muscle Buster but the Hardcore Hornswoggle bit Joe on the hand and just slid out of the ring and hid under the ring for safety.

Joe looking around at the devastation in the ring he was responsible for and decided to dish out more punishment as he grabbed Cena and had him on his feet as he talked some trash to him and just began the palm strikes and throwing him back first into the turnbuckle as he fell sitting down there he got a huge boot to the face and the face washing began.

It was complete disrespect by the Samoan as he continued to choke him with his boot and me and Rey were still down from Joe's rampage as the countdown began yet again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Bed of nails _hit and the last student of the Hart Dungeon, Tyson Kidd made his way out and quickly went on the attack unfortunate that was me as he stomped the hell out of me and started pounding my head.

He then went for Rey and stomped on him as he then did something very brave but stupid and struck Joe from behind as that caught the Samoan's attention and he backed off and then just struck Joe once again as he hit him again and again but it did not effect him as he continued to march on him.

Not backing down he went off the ropes and dropkicked him but that again unfazed him as he dared Kidd to hit him again and this time he went to the top ropes and was going for a cross body as he dove from there…JOE CATCHES HIM AND HE HIT'S A POWERSLAM!

The countdown began as Joe awaited the next man to enter.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Written in my face_ hit and it was the 2010 King of the Ring, Sheamus and the first ever Irish born WWE Champion made his way out crown and all as he threw down and walked to the ring not taking his eyes off of Joe as did he and entered the ring and both men stared each other down.

Both just dared one another to throw the first punch and Joe did as Shaemus retaliated and the fight was on, both men just striking one shot after another.

I however was staying well out of that fight as I was trying to hang on with Kidd trying to eliminate me but I kicked him in the head and it got him off me as I then grabbed him and hit all three of my suplex combos and went to eliminate him but as I threw him out and I turned my back to him he landed on the apron but from under the ring he was pulled off the apron and out to the floor TYSON KIDD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! It was Hornswoggle and he then decided to enter the ring.

The littlest Hardcore Champion was this time armed with a weapon his choice a kendo stick as he struck me on the back of my leg and then hit Rey in the back of his leg as he then went after the two titans Joe and Shaemus as he hit them both but that only diverted their attention onto him as Sheamus grabbed his weapon and threw it to one side as he manhandled the little guy and had him on the top rope and just slapped him so hard it dazed him but he refocused RIGHT INTO A BROUGE KICK! HORNSWOGGLE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! The countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Broken dreams _hit as it was the Sinister Scotsman, Drew McIntyre as he ran right down and into the ring and just attacked Rey as Sheamus then asked him to help him get rid of Joe as he obliged and both men double teamed him.

I was now fighting with Cena as we exchanged fists, and the crowd chanting for us both.

"LET'S GO CENA! CENA SUCKS! LET'S GO CENA! CENA SUCKS!" the mixed chants directed at Cena.

"LET'S GO CAGE! LET'S GO CAGE! LET'S GO CAGE!" the chants for me as I felt the support of the WWE Universe.

As then he missed a right and got a back flip kick from me staggering him as then he fell into the second ropes as I then got dropkicked by Rey into them right next to Cena and he was setting us up for the area code and dialled it up 619 CONNECTED TO BOTH CENA AND MYSELF!

The countdown began once again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Get on your knees _hit as the All American-American-American, Jack Swagger made his way out and just went after everyone as he clotheslined Rey and seeing both me and Cena down he just quickly went up the ropes and HE HIT'S THE SPLASH FROM THE SECOND ROPE TO ME! AND ANOTHER FROM THE OTHER SIDE TO CENA!

Swagger then went after Rey again and HE HAD THE ANKLE LOCK ON REY! He wailed in agony as he kept the hold on but Rey flipped him off as he went flying into Sheamus, McIntyre and Joe breaking up the three men from brawling and Joe was back up and tearing into Swagger now.

The countdown began yet again for number 30 to enter the match.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_End of days _hit and it was the leader of The Corre, Wade Barrett as he ran down to the ring and went straight to work on his former arch rival John Cena.

I was however duking it out with the Celtic Warrior as his massive blows came down across my back I was being worn down by him, but the amount of time I had been in there was nearing the mark Rey had set a few years ago.

Sheamus was not letting up as he was looking to eliminate me from the match as he tried to get me over the top rope but again I was hanging on as I elbowed him in the face knocking him off as I went to the top rope and from there I NAIL A HUGE DROPKICK TO THE CELTIC WARRIOR!

The countdown began once again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_I AM PERFECTION!_

_I am perfection _hit and for the first time in rumble history the number 30 was not the last as Dolph Ziggler help make history as he ran right into the ring and just quickly went after his former rival Rey Mysterio.

I was bow trying to get Sheamus over the top rope but the guy was a lot of weight and power to even do that as then McIntyre was trying to throw Cena out with Barrett's help and Swagger was trying to avoid being decimated by Joe as he was gripping onto the ropes for safety.

Sheamus was on the outside apron as I was trying to now suplex him back in as he was trying to suplex me on the outside but we both fought one another but I managed to bring him back in with the suplex, but then I saw Cena fighting off both Barrett and McIntyre as he took the Scotsman over the ropes and DREW MCINTYRE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The countdown began for the next participant.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Brining tha hood to you _hit as it was the entrance of the ever fly JTG and he was all fired up to win this as he went right for Swagger and HE HIT'S THE SHOUT OUT! Then picking up the stunned Swagger and looking to eliminate him.

I was battling with Sheamus trying to floor him with a flurry of kicks to his body with each shot sounding like wood hitting his upper torso as he was taking my shots and they seemed to be making him angrier as he just came at me with a fist as I responded with one of my own but he rocked me with a wicked right hand as I fell to the corner turnbuckle.

He was pounding my way at my head as I was just too drained to even defend myself from the onslaught but as that was happening, JTG HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! Thanks to Swagger as he then turned his attention to Joe who was being double teamed by both Barrett and Ziggler in an unlikely alliance as he joined in and Cena was trying to eliminate Rey the countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Diesel blues _hit and another shocking return of a WWE Legend, Diesel the former world champion made a long return as he just marched down the ring andd entered it shocking us all with just his presence.

Rey went at him but got a boot, Sheamus went at him and was struck in the head with a fist, as did Cena, Barrett, Ziggler, but when he and Joe stood face to face neither backed down and their history did not get in the way as both men went at it and Nash just grabbed him by the throat and A CHOKESLAM BY BIG DADDY COOL!

I tried to take him on but that was a mistake as I was still drained and running on reserves and he just kneed me in the gut and took me up high HE HITS ME WITH A JACKNIFE POWERBOMB!

"DIESEL!DIESEL!DIESEL!DIESEL!" the crowd chanted, the countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as that was the entrance of The Miz but ias he made his way out it was for his protégé Alex Riley as he was ready for his first rumble match and made a b-line to the ring and went after Cena as then Barrett and Nash were trying to eliminate one another.

I was trying to recover from the power bomb as I used the ropes to try and get back up and saw that Sheamus came at me full force to clothesline me over the top rope and ducked and pulled the ropes down…SHEAMUS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

I had gotten rid of the Irishman but there were still more in the ring as I went after Riley and just pounded the hell out of him as Miz watched on commentating on how he supposedly "won" earlier on.

The countdown began again for number 35.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Crank it up _hit as then The Big Show came out but just then DIESEL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! He was eliminated surprisingly by Barrett as he left in disappointment and as Big Show made his way down he looked to the passing Diesel and went back to entering the rumble.

He came in and just dominated it as then Joe even tried to push The Giant around but he received a head butt for it, I tried and got a head butt, Rey however went up high but Show caught him by the throat and with one arm he threw Rey over and REY MYSTERIO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! Swagger came at him and with one arm he lifted the former world champion over and JACK SWAGGER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

As Show dominated and Cena then pounded away at Riley he then grabbed the Varsity Villain by the head and threw him over and ALEX RILEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Domination _hit and it was the entrance of Corre member Ezekiel Jackson as he was ready to destroy all who stood in his way as he struck down Show and then began to beat him down as he'd done in previous weeks with his fellow team mates.

I was now trying to hang on again as Barrett was trying to throw me over the top rope but I was fighting him off as he was pulled back by Cena as he and I worked together to get him out of the match, but from behind Jackson struck me and threw me shoulder first into the ring post as I came out from there I walked right into him and caught me with one arm and HE HITS ME WITH THE BOOK OF EZEKIEL!

He then grabbed Cena and just clotheslined him to the ground and saved Barrett from elimination as the countdown for the next entrant began.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_La vittoria è mia _hit and the other half of the Tag Tema Champions made his way out and he looked ready to last longer than one second as he did but when he entered the ring he was face to face with Jackson who just scared the life out of him and walked right into a kick from Joe.

I was still recovering from the assault by Jackson and Joe wanted me out as he grabbed me by the head and just started the slaps to my face and went to throw me out but Cena came to my aid as he and I worked together to get Joe out but I then got a huge backhand flooring me but Joe got caught off guard as Cena had him on his shoulders and lifted him up and over SAMOA JOE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Joe was not happy he just got eliminated by Cena but just then Riley came back down to distract Cena and from behind JOHN CENA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! And to his shock it was Miz who was not in the match had eliminated him but then Joe attacked Cena and both men went at it from the ringside to the backstage area.

The countdown began again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Realeza _hit as it was the entrance for the first time of the Aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio as his personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez announced his entrance in Spanish as Del Rio took his time to enter the match and decided to wait on the outside.

I however was getting the boots driven into me by Barrett as he enjoyed taking me down but then Ziggler joined in and wanted the elimination on me as he started talking trash to my face he went to throw me out but I quickly shifted the momentum and used it on him to throw him over and DOLPH ZIGGLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Del Rio still waiting on the outside and he was being smart as the countdown started again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as an angry Viper made his way out and struck Del Rio from behind and threw him right into the ring making his entrance official.

After Nexus cost him the WWE title he was in a foul mood as he struck everything that moved, Ziggler was turned around RKO TO ZIGGLER! Then Jackson turned around RKO TO JACKSON! Then Barrett tried to attack him RKO TO BARRETT! I then got back up and I turned around to face Orton and AN RKO! Then he went Del Rio again and RKO TO DEL RIO! And unlucky for Santino RKO TO SANTINO!

Orton just went on an RKO rampage as The Viper was unleashed and everyone was down and the countdown for the 40th and final entrant into this match.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Man on fire _hit and The Big Red Machine made his way out and making history as the forty entrant into the rumble match and hoping to win hi first and keep his record intact as he entered the ring facing The Viper.

Both men went at it as Kane floored Orton with an uppercut as then Big Show was back up and both former Tag Team Champions faced off and they just grabbed one another's throat as the Chokeslam attempt on one another as they were on the ropes and tried to eliminate one another until Jackson grabbed them both and using their own momentum THE BIG SHOW AND KANE HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED!

A shocking elimination as then from behind EZEKIEL JACKSON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! He looked up and saw that it was his own team mate Barrett had done it and both were arguing over it as then I saw my opening and from behind WADE BARRETT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

As then from behind I GOT ZIG ZAGGED! I rolled and fell to the outside as Ziggler then bragged about doing that as he then got hit by Orton with that neck breaker of his and grabbed by his head as he threw him over and DOLPH ZIGGLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! Then out of nowhere RANDY ORTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! He looked to see it was Del Rio who eliminated him but he got caught from behind by SANTINO! HE STRIKES WITH THE COBRA! Thinking he could pull off the upset he begins to celebrate as then he takes the downed Del Rio and goes to eliminate him only to be thrown out and SANTINO MARELLA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Del Rio seeing no one else around know he has won the Royal Rumble and Rodriguez announcing his win as he is on the turnbuckle celebrating his victory.

But the ref and everyone else was trying to tell him something important as then I struck from behind and ALBERTO DEL RIO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

I HAVE WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

"Here is your winner and the 2011 Royal Rumble Winner…Xander Cage!" Roberts announced as the roof blew off the place with my return and shocking win here tonight as I defeated 40 men to win the biggest rumble in history and I will be headlining WrestleMania 27!

I went to the top turnbuckle and pointed to the WrestleMania sign as the pyro went off and now I had a choice to make…who should I challenge?

**Royal Rumble winner: Xander Cage**

**WWE Championship winner: The Miz**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**Divas Championship winner: Scarlett Veil**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Hornswoggle**

**Yes he did it! He's going to WrestleMania, but where will he go? What will be the repurcussion of his victory? Also Kalin Kessler is an OC that was created by Fenikkusumaru who sent me the suggestion so thank you!**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Common thief

**Here it is sorry for the wait, so enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Common thief

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back to Monday Night Raw…The 2011 Royal Rumble winner…Xander Cage!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Bleed it out _hit and I came through the crowd as my victory last night gave me a huge reaction as I was among the WWE Universe as they welcomed me back and I gave them my thanks going down the steps and over the barricade and into the ring as I was given a mic.

"XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE!" the crowd chanted.

"WOW! I only have one thing to say…I'MMMMM BAAAACCCKKK!" I said as the crowd popped to that.

"Last night I won the biggest matches of my career, I beat 39 other men in the biggest Royal Rumble match in history to earn a championship match of my choosing at WrestleMania." I said pointing to the sign above. "Also I made rumble history last night when I eclipsed the time of Rey Mysterio setting my time at 67:32 and it is an honour to be the one to beat that record setting mark with my own." I said showing my respect to Rey's record time.

"Now the question that everyone's been asking me…Who are you going to challenge?" I said.

"Well let me answer that for you as I will be going to-"

_Realeza _hit and it was the entrance of SmackDown's Alberto Del Rio and he made his way out not looking too happy as he was the last guy I eliminated to win last night and he had a mic.

"My name…is ALBERTO DEL RIOOOO!" Del Rio introduced himself. "But you already know that." he said.

"So Xander Cage…The X Man, Mr. Unpredictable, last night you won the biggest Royal Rumble match in history and that…that's impressive." Del Rio said.

His facial expression changed from happy to upset.

"But last night I should've won that match as you snuck in the back way and stole my destiny from me like some common thief!" Del Rio said.

I just laughed at that statement.

"It's Alberto right? I asked. "Sorry all these new faces arrived while I was gone are hard to keep track of." I said.

"Listen Paco…there were only two rules in that match, one it's every man for himself and only way to win is by throwing your opponent over the top rope and I believe I followed those rules and took advantage of the situation…when you weren't looking." I said as the crowd popped to that statement.

"You stole my chance to achieve my destiny! And I will achieve my destiny once I take what rightfully belongs to me!" Del Rio said as he marched down the ring and I got ready for a fight.

He got to the apron and I dared him to get in but he then smiled at me and gave me the wink and backed off and left.

"BLING!"

"Can I have your attention please! I have received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager!" Cole announced as he went to the podium and read the message from the laptop.

"And I quote…Xander, last night you did win the Royal Rumble match fair and square as you stated the rules of the match…but however Alberto Del Rio does have a point on how you won and so I have made a match for you two to go one on one at Elimination Chamber with the winner receiving the title opportunity at WrestleMania." Cole read the GM's message.

"Is that the new GM? Man this guy does not kid around when he's asking to remain anonymous, but really do you have to have Michael Cole as your mouthpiece I mean it's annoying enough that he's kissing Miz's ass and screwing people out of their title shots." I said as everyone popped including King laughing his ass off at Cole who was just insulted by me.

"But you know what GM? Bring it on, I'll take on Paco and I will win and go on to WrestleMania and become champion again!" I stated.

As then I got blindsided by Del Rio's NXT rookie Brodus Clay as both men beat me down and I got thrown shoulder first into the steel ringpost and Del Rio quickly locked in the Cross Arm Breaker as the pressure and pain was unbearable with him trying to get an advantage over me before Elimination Chamber.

But from the back I had help as both men ran from the ring retreating up the ramp as I saw it was Kalin Kessler and he helped me up to my feet.

"BLING!"

Can I have your attention please! I have received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager!" Cole announced yet again as he went to the podium and read the message from the laptop.

"And I quote…since neither of you can't wait until Elimination Chamber let's have a tag team match tonight, it will be Alberto Del Rio teaming with Brodus Clay to face in his return match to Raw, Xander Cage and his partner making his debut tonight on Raw, Kalin Kessler." Cole announced as the match was made.

LATER ON

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Six years, four months, two weeks, twelve days, nine hours, twenty two minutes and forty three seconds." Kessler answered.

"Did you just calculate the entire time off your head or did you just give me a bunch of random figures?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'm mathematically gifted, it's both a joy and a curse." Kessler said.

"It's good to see you again man." I said as we both shook hands and hugged.

"I finally got here, it took several tries but after all that they signed me after my stint in IWGP they brought me here and when they said your making your debut in the rumble match I was like "Nice" and plus I got to face you again." Kessler explained his arrival.

"Yeah and sorry about the whole eliminating you last night but it had to be done." I said apologising to him.

"Eh no biggie, it's every man for himself and besides we're teaming tonight and I wanna make an impact." Kessler said.

"Good to hear, I got something to do, I'll see you out there." I said as he waved me off.

I left him to find my fiancé and talk plans and "other" stuff as I found her talking with some of the other divas.

"Hey ladies." I said.

They all smiled or giggled at my presence as Aeon just went up to me as I stole her away from them.

"Hello Mrs. Cage." I said sly fully.

"Not yet but soon, I need time to change everything and besides who says I wanna be Cage, maybe you should convert to Hardy." Aeon said.

"Ohhh…that's a thought maybe I might just do that." I said thinking of new possibilities that could open up for me.

"You're not seriously thinking of doing that now?" she asked.

"It would be cool at first but I'd rather be Cage and make you one." I said.

"I'd rather be Cage than Hardy if that's the case, so when are we setting a date?" she asked me.

"I already took care of it." I said.

"Really? When ?" she asked me looking surprised.

"How does the day we became a couple sound?" I asked.

She looked surprised I remembered the date we became officially a couple.

"Perfect, so I heard you and the new guy are teaming tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, he and I go back." I said.

"Your history with Orlando again?" she asked.

"Sort of but it was when I was in Japan at the time and in between Orlando and them." I said.

"He's got you back tonight?" she asked.

"Of course and I know he'll make an impact, hey he might even pin Del Rio here tonight and get noticed." I said.

"Just be careful, you have that title shot to defend in three weeks and then you need to decide who you're going to face." she reminded me as even though my title shot was on the line I do need to decide who to face at WrestleMania.

LATER ON

"Ladies an gentlemen please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer…Ricardo Rodriguez." Justin Roberts introduced.

_Realeza _hit and coming out in a classic Rolls Royce was the Aristocrat himself as he honked the horn and exited his car while being introduced by his announcer in Spanish as his pyro went off and following him behind was his bodyguard Brodus Clay as both men looked ready for this match as they entered the ring and awaited our arrival.

_Stronger _hit as the reaction for the debuting Kalin Kessler was mediocre and only his second night in WWE as he came out wearing a sort of warriors helmet and a chain mail that looked like fish scales and holding up a golden trident as he walked down to the ring and greeted the fans and waited on the outside getting his armour off and waiting for my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way out to a huge reaction and I soaked it all in to my return match on Raw, I ran down the ramp as Kessler followed both Del Rio and Clay got out of the ring quickly as we stood tall in there ready to fight.

The bell rang and it was Clay versus Kessler as the two rookies started things off with them locking up and Clay was the far more superior as his strength and size was way too much for the upstart as he overpowered him to the mat and just gave a roar at him trying to intimidate him.

But he then rushed at the newcomer and Kessler ducked the attempt and quickly springboard off the ropes as he then came at Clay and HE HIT'S A TORNADO DDT! 1-2-NO CLAY POWERS OUT!

Kessler quickly started nailing kicks to the head of the big man but it only seemed to enrage him as he then again went off the ropes but only collided with a huge wall that was Clay as he got flattened by him with a clothesline, he then took him up and slams him with a inverted back breaker, 1-2-NO KESSLER KICKS OUT!

As Clay then slams him again to the mat he then tags in Del Rio who looks at me and gives the wink and just nails Kessler with the standing enziguiri as he then stomps on the newcomer and begins to talk trash to him then directs it at me as he grabs him from behind and quickly hit's a northern lights suplex, 1-2-NO KESSLER KICKS OUT!

Bringing him up slowly by his head he then just slaps him hard across the face and even bringing him back to our corner but he pulls him away in an effort to frustrate me, as he then took him up to suplex him he quickly countered it and fell to his feet, ran back to our corner and I GOT THE TAG!

I exploded into the ring but Del Rio just quickly got out of dodge and tagged himself out as Clay entered the ring as the Aristocrat just smiled knowing he got away from a beat down from me, as Clay came at me I ducked a clothesline and got in a huge heel kick, 1-2-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I brought the big man up and started nailing the kicks to the sides as I kicked the leg of Clay he began to fall to one knee and I went from behind and chop blocked the other knee as he went down I then grabbed the leg and I applied a leglock using my MMA background I was trying to make the big man tap but coming in was Del Rio as he stopped me instantly as he broke it off.

I went right after him but again he made it to the outside as the ref stopped me it was enough to distract me from getting nailed behind by Clay even on one leg he was still dangerous and then brought me back into the centre of the ring and brought me back up by my head as the massive hands of Del Rio's enforcer but I then got him with a few kicks to the bad knee of his as he let go.

I then went off the ropes as I came at him with a cross body but he caught me but I countered again and got free as I landed behind him and I got in an inverted DDT, 1-2-TH- NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I looked to the ever grinning Del Rio and began nailing knee drops to the head of his enforcer as I sat him up and went off the ropes and nailed a knee strike to his head as then I struck Del Rio in the head and he fell off the apron and then from my corner Kessler went to the other side and from the top rope KESSLER TAKES OUT DEL RIO WITH A SENTON SPLASH!

Clay was getting back up and I just ran at him and I NAIL THE RAGE IN THE CAGE! 1-2-3 I GOT THE WIN!

Kessler came back into the ring and celebrated with me as both Del Rio and Clay left defeated and now the WWE saw I was back and at one hundred percent.

MONDAY NIGHT

I was in the back helping Kalin prepare for his match tonight against Del Rio as he had made an impression at the Rumble and also last week getting a lot of attention and it was more like Diva attention.

"That 630 you pulled off at the Royal Rumble was out of this world!" Eve said as Kalin was all smiles.

"You think that was out of this world wait till you see what I pull off tonight and I beat that Mexican jerk." Kalin said.

I then approached him and he waved Eve off as I was about to give him a small pep talk.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I'm totally fired up for this, just like last week I'm gonna make another instant classic and the upset of the year!" Kessler said.

"Well don't get too cocky, Paco maybe as well but he's good and avoid that submission hold of his or it's all over." I advised him.

"I know just stick to my high ground game and throw him off, but what about his cronies?" Kessler asked.

"I'll be out there to watch your back, just concentrate on winning the match and can we go without the getup tonight?" I asked him referring to his entrance attire.

"Hey…I wear this to represent my heritage to my ancestor Poseidon!" Kessler said as I just nodded my head.

"Okay but at some point can you at least drop the trident?" I asked.

He just sighed and walked off as I followed him out to the ring.

LATER ON

"Ladies an gentlemen please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer…Ricardo Rodriguez." Justin Roberts introduced.

_Realeza _hit and Rodriguez announced Del Rio in Spanish as he made his way out in a 1974, Porsche as he honked the horn and got out of the car and headed to the ramp posed for the pyro and made his way down and into the ring as Clay was already out and on the outside in his corner awaiting our arrival.

_Stronger _hit and out came with me trailing behind was the newcomer Kalin Kessler as he had his armour and trident with him as he held the trident up and his pyro went off and he made his way down to the ring and took his gear off as he posed for the crowd and I stayed on the outside as I told Clay I had my eye on him.

The bell rang and Del Rio was not even taking Kessler seriously as he got on one knee and let him put a hold on him but Kessler looked a bit insulted as he saw Del Rio with his eyes shut and smiling he waited for it…KESSLER NAILS A WICKED DROPKICK TO HIS FACE!

He had underestimated Kessler as he rolled to the outside and was with Rodriguez and Clay as they checked on their boss…KESSLER COMES CRASHING RIGHT INTO ALL OF THEM!

"KALIN KESSLER! KALIN KESSLER! KALIN KESSLER!" the crowd chanted as he emerged from the wreckage as he rolled back into the ring and with the crowd I applauded that move.

Del Rio got back into the ring as Kessler then started kicking him in the right leg as he hit shot after shot trying to pick his spot of attack and so far the rookie was dominating the Aristocrat, he then went off the ropes and dropkicked the knee as he stumbled to the corner rope and used them to stand as incoming for a splash was Kessler…Del Rio got out of the way and Kessler tasted turnbuckle.

As Kessler turned around Del Rio managed to jump up and hit that hard hitting enziguiri to the head of Kessler. Knocking him down he quickly went after the prone body of him and brining him up to his feet and grabbing the right arm he just delivered the two knees right into it.

Del Rio was in control as he had both Kessler's arms in a surfboard stretch yanking on the bad and other arm but I knew he was only weakening him for that submission hold of his. He then brought him out of the hold and into a northern lights suplex, 1-2-NO KESSLER KICKS OUT!

He was not giving the rookie a chance to recover now taking seriously he just put the boots to his head but I was again trying to will him back into the match along with the WWE Universe, but Del Rio then looked out to me and was then boasting on showing me what he would do to me in two weeks as he then said for me to "watch this" going over to Kessler.

He threw him to the outside and as Kessler hit the floor Del Rio followed him out and grabbed him and threw him shoulder first into the barricade, he then brought him up again and had him up on his shoulders as he ran towards the corner post and Kessler hits it shoulder first again as he screamed in pain and I was forced to watch, he threw him back in the ring.

Getting back in the ring he then looked down on him and was about to go for the Cross Arm Breaker as he hooked him in but Kessler quickly jumped up on the head of Del Rio and delivered a huracarrana in revolutions as he then started chopping him in the chest and firing himself up to get back in the match.

Del Rio was shocked but saw Kessler coming and went for a clothesline but Kessler ducks and comes off the ropes and hit's a tornado DDT, 1-2-THR-NO DEL RIO KICKS OUT!

Kessler was now looking to put him away as he waited for him to get to his feet he grabbed him and he hit him with what was called Consequence but he renamed it and HE HIT'S HIM WITH THE 757! 1-2-THR-CLAY BROKE THE COUNT!

It was an automatic disqualification as Clay attacked Kessler as I got in the ring and it was all even and I pounded Clay and Kessler took care of Del Rio as then I went after Del Rio and Kessler dropkicked Clay to the outside and I threw Del Rio to the outside and watching them retreat.

"Here is your winner by disqualification…Kalin Kessler!" Roberts announcing him as the winner.

I raised his hand as he got a huge win on his second night on Raw and seeing the face of Del Rio I knew this wasn't going to go down well.

LATER ON

"A win is a win and I got a big one!" Kessler said as he celebrated his DQ win over Del Rio.

"Don't get too cocky man, you got lucky when his boy got involved, just make sure you watch your back around here." I warned him as he nodded as then Eve approached us.

"Hey Kalin, congrats on your win and again amazing finisher you coming out later?" Eve asked.

"Uh yeah I'll be there!" Kalin said.

"Great see you then." Eve said as she left and I noticed the looks he was giving her.

"Oh…you want to hit that!" I said deducting his mental thoughts.

"That obvious? She's so gorgeous and funny too, I just wanna ask her out." Kalin said as I put my arm around him.

"My friend let me teach you the finer points of wooing a woman like that…get a notepad, pen, an etch sketch and a boom box and meet me in in the green room, now come on…Romeo!" I said dashing off.

"Yo Xman! What do ya mean an etch sketch? And why a boom box? The things a man does for love." Kessler said to himself as he followed me for a lesson.

**Our hero gets one over the cocky Mexican and giving the newcomer a huge win, but what will happen next week? Will Del Rio retaliate for this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Grand theft auto

**Here it is sorry for the wait but my net was down. Also would like to say congratulations to Mark Henry for finally winning the big one after 15 years! And to Bobby Roode for getting his well deserved title match. Anyway enough chat, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Grand theft auto

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off as Brodus Clay was beating the hell out of Kessler and Del Rio joined in along with Rodriguez as they beat him all the way down the ramp and at ring side throwing him into the steep steps shoulder first and then bringing him up and sending him shoulder first again but this time into the ringpost.

Clay took him into the ring and the beat down continued as Del Rio grabbed a mic and he entered the ring and stomped on Kessler.

"YOU…You didn't beat me last week!" Del Rio shouted down at Kessler as Clay and Rodriguez took turns stomping on him.

"You're beneath me, you are nothing…NOTHING!" Del Rio said stomping on him as he then ordered Rodriguez to get something as he went ringside and grabbed a steel chair and brought it into the ring and gave it to his boss.

He then grabbed the chair as he told Clay to hold down his right arm and everyone was guessing what would happen next…

I came rushing down the ramp to save him from having his arm broken.

"Hold it there! Do not come a step closer or I'll break his arm!" Del Rio threatened me as I stood where I was.

"You think that in one week at Elimination Chamber that I will let you win…No that is not your destiny, it is mine! And like the common thief you are I plan on seeking justice and claim what rightfully mine and my title shot at WrestleMania!" Del Rio stated.

I could see the chair slowly getting near the arm as then he let him go.

"Now, to prove I can not only be a champion but also I will go to your level and fight like the commoners on the streets, I want you at Elimination Chamber in a Street Fight!" Del Rio demanded.

I then got into the ring and I asked for a mic and answered his challenge.

"Seriously? You beat a guy up three on one, you're about to break his arm just to goad me into a Street Fight at Elimination Chamber? Well I have to say you're on Paco!" I said accepting the challenge. "But that doesn't mean I have to wait until then." I said as I darted after him with a takedown.

I just pounded at him, grounding him completely but his lackey's stopped me as they pulled me off and were restraining me as he looked angry and embarrassed as he started to talk trash he then slapped me across the face repeatedly as the degrading display by Del Rio then got even more physical as Clay grabbed me by the face with that massive right hand of his and with an STO trip he took me to the ground as Del Rio then locked in the Cross Arm Breaker.

I screamed in pain as the strength of the Aristocrat pulling back and feeling all my muscles and my bones in the arm being stretched and twisted as he then let go and I clutched my arm in serious pain and Del Rio doing his pose over me and looking down on me as he just gave me the wink and left the ring smug about what he just did.

LATER ON

I was in the trainer's room and they took a look at my arm as I had ice all over it and the doc was checking it over again and again and gave it to me straight.

"How bad is it doc?" I asked.

"Well the damage isn't too bad but my advice is no wrestling tonight and it'll have to be taped up for a few weeks." the doctor said as I nodded my head to acknowledge his advice.

"So no wrestling tonight? Fine but what about…driving?" I asked.

LATER ON

"What do you mean it's gone?" Del Rio shouted.

"I'm sorry sir I parked your car right next to the stage for your entrance but as I went to make one final wax job to it…it vanished!" Clay said.

Del Rio then looking very upset then got in Clay's face.

"You find my car…you find the cholo who took it, make him pay and if you don't…there will be severe consequences." Del Rio said to him as Clay nodded and left to find the missing vehicle.

LATER ON

Del Rio was going one on one with Kessler again as Kessler again caught him off guard was taking control but after a distraction from Rodriguez pulling his foot Del Rio got the advantage and was now taking the rookie seriously.

So far it was going bad for the rookie as he was getting his ass kicked and after the attack earlier on, he had been weakened as Del Rio threw him shoulder first into the steel steps as he then threw him back in the ring and looked for the submission win…

"So do you like it?" as Del Rio looked up at the titantron he saw me and my soon to be wife sitting in something as he then saw HIS CAR!

"I LOVE IT!" Aeon squealed in delight as she was in he driver's seat.

"Only the best for you my lady." I said as she kissed me and I turned to the camera.

"Oh hey Alberto…just having a lookie at your ride here and was wondering if my fiancé could have it for a week?" I asked he shouted "NO" a dozen times.

"Yes? Oh thanks man I promise she'll take care of it I mean she is a very good street racer and hasn't had an accident in twelve races since." I said.

"Actually it was three, we're already late so buckle up!" Aeon said as I got my seatbelt on.

"We'll bring it back to you next week man, thanks for an engagement present!" I said putting a helmet on as we drove of furiously.

He was ranting and raving at us taking his ride as the he realised the ref was counting him out and he ran back but he was too late…KESSLER WINS BY COUNTOUT!

"Here is your winner by countout…Kalin Kessler!" Justin Roberts announced.

Del Rio was flipping out on the outside as the rookie has beaten him two weeks in a row and what was worst of all…I stole his car.

MONDAY NIGHT

Del Rio was waiting around the parking lot with Rodriguez awaiting the arrival of me and Aeon as after one week we had his car in our possession and all week all we did was race and even went sight seeing with it, it was a good week.

"I swear if those two cholo's have damaged the car I'll-

"PACO!" I said walking in as I went face to face with him.

"Where is it?" Del Rio demanded.

"Whoa hold it there! I ordered your burrito an hour ago and it still hasn't arrived, can't blame me for the delivery guys stuck in traffic they always try to get it to you thirty minutes or less but that means a free meal for you." I said.

He got right in my face looking to clock me…

"HONK, HONK HONK!" the sound of his car was heard as in came Aeon driving it and parked it right beside us as he looked shocked.

"Here's your ride, this thing handles like a dream I mean I've driven some machines but this one was like this Lambo I drove about a couple of years back." Aeon said as she stepped out and gave me a kiss and handed the keys back to Del Rio as she walked off.

"See Paco no harm done, you injured my arm and I took your car…even stevens." I said.

"I'm glad you brought my property back but I'm also glad you came straight to me." Del Rio said as he grinned at me and then it hit me.

I got blindsided by Brodus Clay as he then got me up and threw me arm first into the side of the car with a loud thud, then again bringing me up and throwing me into it a second time as he then held me up to face Del Rio.

"You listen here gringo…no one steals from Alberto Del Rio…NO ONE!" Del Rio shouted in my face. "Tonight you have a match with Brodus Clay and he's going to hurt you then you won't be able to make it to Elimination Chamber this Sunday and I Alberto Del Rio will finally take my rightful place and achieve my destiny at WrestleMania." he said as he slapped me in the face.

Clay threw me down to the ground as I clutched my arm in pain and they left me there as I would face Brodus Clay later on tonight.

TRAINER'S ROOM

I was getting my arm checked again after the second attack on it in nearly two weeks as I had ice packs on it and the doc checked me over and he gave that look of concern to me.

"I think you should avoid competing tonight, it could aggravate the injury further." the doc said as he taped my arm up.

"No can do, I have to have this match, get my hands on that whale, beat him to another lifetime then I go on to this Sunday and defeat Paco and go on to WrestleMania to become champion." I stated and I just hopped off the table and left the room as then I bumped into Kessler.

"Oh hey dude, heard about your attack you ok?" Kessler asked.

"Yeah I'm good but I plan on revenge tonight." I said.

"Well good luck to ya as I got Alberto again tonight and I plan on making it three in a row." Kessler said.

"Good luck man and by the way how's the romance going?" I asked him on his situation with a certain Diva.

"Well so far the boom box lessons paid off and I was able to keep up with her on the dance floor, I have to be honest she got more moves than Billy Ray." Kessler said.

"Yep I should know me and Audrey tried to keep up with her and JTG and she tired us all out." I said recalling a time.

"That girl can move and just watching her was a treat but since I kept up and even showed her my moves she and I are now going on another clubbing adventure this week." Kessler said.

"Well I say good luck to you and may the force be with you young Skywalker." I joked as he chuckled and I left for my match.

LATER ON

Kessler and Del Rio had one hell of a third encounter with Kessler nailing that 630 but Del Rio got his foot on the rope as he was going for 757 Rodriguez got involved distracting him as Del Rio threw him shoulder first into the ring post as he came out Del Rio slapped on the Cross Arm Breaker and KESSLER TAPS OUT!

Del Rio finally beats the rookie but he wasn't done as he locked it on again and would not let go but eventually did as he hurt him even more as that made him ecstatic but now I had to go through his bodyguard.

LATER ON

_Realeza _hit as Brodus Clay made his way out minus Del Rio as the enforcer was ready to destroy anything in his path and I was in his path as he got into the ring and was all fired up to face me as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a huge reaction and as everyone saw my arm was taped up heavily and I came out to greet the fans and looked right at Clay as I entered the ring and kept my eyes on him.

The bell rang and we locked up as he got the advantage on me and hooked the bad arm as I then managed to throw him off as I came off the ropes and was looking to clothesline him but he bent down as I just kicked him square in the head shooting him up.

I then grabbed him into a headlock as I had it on tight but he threw me off and I went off the ropes as I went for a flying cross body but he caught me in mid air and just slammed me to the ground, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

He then grabbed me by the injured arm and started twisting it as I yelped in pain he then applied a modified chickenwing clutch applying the pressure on the bad arm as I was in trouble. I then used my own leg strength to get back up on one knee then the other and elbow shots to his gut and threw him off.

I then began hitting the kicks to the sides of Clay with each shot striking with precision and weakening him as I jumped up and nailed a heel kick to the face flooring him, 1-2-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I was trying to get my bad arm working again as I was shaking the pain off and quickly I nailed a knee drop to the head of the big man. As I then climbed up to the top rope and I NAIL A LEG DROP! 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

I knew he was going to be tough to beat as he then began to move I went off the ropes and was going for a dropkick but I got ran over by a three hundred pound freight train as Clay just clotheslined me into the mat, he then came off the ropes and HE HIT'S A SPLASH! 1-2-THR-NO I KICK OUT!

Having all that weight crash down on me was bad enough with my arm still hurt he then brought me up and had me in a bear hug and the life was being squeezed out of me by this massive man. I was trying to hang on and not lose this match by passing out but the pressure was building as he kept the hold on me but I had to do something as I began to rake the eyes of the big man and he then let go and was holding his face.

I got my wind back and just was hitting strikes to his face as he covered up but the fists were flying and I backed him into a corner as I continued to hit him and went to the second rope and I hit the fist to the head the crowd counted with me…

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!_

He staggered out of there and I was perched on the top and as he turned around I leaped right into him and I NAILED A HUGE TORNADO DDT!

The crowd was going crazy as both of us were down but I was still moving and I used the ropes to get back up and was looking for the kill as I motioned the double cut throat as it was time to enter the zone.

Then I got blindsided by Del Rio and he just clubbed me on the back and out of nowhere he hits me with that quick enziguiri kick to the back of my head as that dazed me, the ref threw the match out and then Clay was back up and he was mad as he had me by the head and that massive hand of his was covering my face he just slammed me to the ground with that STO of his and Del Rio ordering him to get me up he then just quickly flipped me over and locked on that Cross Arm Breaker.

I was tapping out like crazy as he was picking apart my injured arm and trying to get an advantage for this Sunday as he pulled back harder and I was feeling my arm being ripped off until security and officials pulled him off as he retreated and I was being attended to by medical staff and helped to the back.

TRAINER'S ROOM

"I told you and you didn't listen." the doc said looking at my arm as I winced in pain.

"I know, I know but I'm not letting this stop me just do what you have to and I'll walk it off." I said.

"He means he'll take it easy this week and I'll make sure he does." Aeon said as she had that "look" on her face, I always knew when she had it she was serious.

"Fine dear I'll do it but I better get something out of this." I said hinting to a certain thing.

"How about you look after that arm and…I won't think of not marrying you." Aeon said giving me that ultimatum and I went wide eyed.

I looked to the doctor. "So doc how can I help my condition for my match this Sunday?" I asked not wanting to have that alternative from my soon to be wife.

I was one upe'd by Del Rio and he may have gotten an edge over me hurting my arm but even though this injury was a target I was still going to compete, annihilate that arrogant aristocrat and my right to my title shot at WrestleMania, this Sunday was going to be a war.

**Now the it's heating up! Will Cage win and go on to main event WrestleMania? Or let his injured arm be his downfall?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. On the road again

**Here it is, sorry for the wait but had to finish other fics and work has been crazy but finally got it done so, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: On the road again

**Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship**

**The Miz (c) vs. John Cena vs. CM Punk vs. Randy Orton vs. John Morrison vs. Jerry "The King" Lawler**

**Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Edge vs. Big Show vs. Kane vs. Wade Barrett**

**Street Fight **

**Winner goes on to the main event of WrestleMania 27 **

**Xander Cage vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**Hardcore Championship**

**Samoa Joe (c) vs. The Great Khali vs. R-Truth vs. Kalin Kessler**

**Divas Championship open**

Tonight it was a win, win situation as I would face Alberto Del Rio in a street fight and the title shot at WrestleMania was on the line.

But there was one problem my arm was still a bit sore and that would be a target for Del Rio to slap on that submission hold and beat me while I was damaged goods, however I was not going to let that stop me from keeping what was rightfully mine and getting him back for trying to injuring me.

The night was off to a wild start as a new Divas Champion was crowned in Scarlett Veil after she pinned Natalya.

Samoa Joe who has been tearing through the entire SmackDown! Roster as the new Hardcore Champion was faced with three challengers as it got so chaotic that Joe just hit anything that moved including the referee as he Muscle Bustered Truth through a table to retain his title.

However during an interview he completely ran down John Cena by calling him "The Clown of Professional Wrestling" saying that he does not deserve to be called a world champion let alone a wrestler as I knew that was just Joe calling a guy out like he always does.

I was in the back preparing for the match as I finished taping up my arm and I was focused and I was ready to do battle with Del Rio and most probably his crew would be around to help him out and most probably make sure I do not walk out with the title shot.

_You can't let this guy take what you've earned…_

_You got stripped of the title and had to wait about almost a year to get back…_

_You went through 39 other guys to get here…_

_DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!_

I mentally fired myself up for this match as I grabbed my shirt and left the locker room and on my way to the ring for the match.

LATER ON

_Realeza _hit as Ricardo Rodriguez announced Del Rio's arrival as he honked the horn of his 1972, Bentley which looked incredible as he parked it next to the ramp he got out and was up by the ramp and did his pose as his pyro fell and was looking as cocky as ever even though he knew this could be an easy match if he gets his way as he made his way into the ring and awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way down but as everyone could see my arm was taped up and it was a target for my opponent and still I would compete against this arrogant shmuck as I threw my shirt to the crowd and made my way down the ramp and entered the ring and he looked so confident about the match as he pointed to my bad arm and was taunting me he was going to make me tap out.

The bell rang and it was on, we locked up and he grabbed my bad arm and quickly tried to lock in the Cross Arm Breaker but I flipped him off and I knew he was determined to finish this early but I wouldn't let him as he looked to me and said "that close" and he was.

I went at him and this time I got a huge uppercut and followed it up with another as I then just clotheslined him over the tope rope and he fell to the outside as Rodriguez came to check up on his boss…I CAME CRASHING RIGHT INTO THEM BOTH!

I had taken them both out as I sprang back up and the match was now in my favour with me taking his head and bouncing it off the announce table as he staggered towards the ring I then rammed him back first into the apron then throwing him back first again and crashing into the steel steps causing them to topple.

Del Rio was in agony as I was all fired up and now as I grabbed him and threw him back into the ring as I followed him back in. I hit several kicks to his sides then hit him with a huge heel kick to the face I followed it up by dropping a couple of knees to his head and quickly going off the ropes as I hopped up to the second rope and rebounded off it I HIT A LEG DROP! 1-2-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I had to keep him grounded so I was trying to wear him down and dropped another knee to his head, I knew that I could use weapons and I wanted to get extreme so I went back to the outside and started to look under the ring for a weapon of sorts, as I then pulled out a chair and I was ready to dish out some punishment.

I threw the chair back in the ring and as I got up to the apron, Del Rio came out of nowhere and nailed that running enziguiri to the back of my head as I toppled to the outside. He was in control of the match as I was dazed from that sudden strike as he was on the outside and brought me up to my feet and threw me into the barricade bad arm first as he was trying to weaken me.

I was in agony and now the arm was his target as he again brought me up and wrapped my arm around the ring post as he backed up and came running at it he booted the arm around the steel post and that just made things even more painful. I rolled around screaming as Del Rio looked on in delight as he was in complete control of this match, he then threw me back in the ring and began looking under the ring for something.

He pulled out a table and slid it into the ring, as he looked under once more and brought out a kendo stick and looked at it for a moment then went up to the apron and I just hit him with a quick dropkick to the face paying him back for earlier as he landed to the outside hard.

I was trying to get some feeling back into my arm as I shook it to try and then I was able to meet him on the outside as he used the barricade to stand up and I just knocked us both over it and into the crowd and the fight has now spilled out there among the WWE Universe.

We exchanged strikes as I hit a wild one stumbling him backwards as he tried to run away but I caught up with him and had clubbed him on the back stopping his escape as he then begged me to stop I just went forward and booted him in the face, bringing him up and throwing him head first into the stairway.

He crawled up the stairs as I just went after him again and we fought all the way up and the crowd was getting an upclose view of the action as a fan handed me a drink and I gladly accepted the kind offer and then just threw the beer right in the face of the Aristocrat drenching him.

I just hit fist after fist to his head as his mind was all over the place let alone being thrown about by me as we fought back down the stairs and all the way out to the entrance ramp and was now on the ramp way as I took him up and I NAIL A SUPLEX ON THE RAMP!

He was wailing in agony as he then rolled to the floor where his car was parked and I saw anther chance to hurt his ego and followed him out there and I grabbed him by the head and bounced it off the hood of his car as it wasn't a good thing to do by damaging that beautiful work of art like that, but lucky for him it was stronger than normal.

I took him back down the ramp as then I was attacked from behind by Brodus Clay as he blindsided me with a double axe handle to the back of my skull, he then dragged me up and threw me back down to ringside as he went to help up his boss he then instructed Clay to continue the assault as he fast approached me.

Clay grabbed me and just threw me into the steel steps and I just crashed into them hard back first. He then just talked some trash to me and threw me into the ring as he was just beating me down with shot after shot to my head as now Del Rio was back in control thanks to his enforcer as he stomped on my head he then ordered Clay to get me up as he held me back Del Rio just started talking trash to my face and slapped me across the face.

He then went towards the ropes and called out to Rodriguez who was back up and asked him for the steel chair as he took it and he just wailed on me as each shot echoed throughout the centre and each blow hurt as much as the next as he finally stopped the chair was battered and threw it away as he asked for the ref to make the count, 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

He could not believe that as he told Clay to grab something from underneath the ring as Rodriguez came into the ring and stomped on me, as Clay came back in with a leather strap in his hands and gave it to Del Rio as both Clay and Rodriguez held me down with my back exposed the Aristocrat just whipped me across my back as the leather was ripping into my flesh, I screamed in pain as it was just torture now.

The whipping got harder and more painful and each time it stung as he finally stopped and asked for the ref to count it, 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP AGAIN BEFORE THREE!

He was now getting frustrated as I refused to give up and told Rodriguez to grab another chair as he went to the outside quickly and took one from ringside and brought it back in as he handed it to Del Rio who then told them both to hold me down as he put his foot on my injured arm and everyone knew what was coming as he went to raise the chair and attempt to hurt me further…

_GO! Just close your eyes _hit and it was the music of Captain Charisma as Del Rio looked and saw it was a now fully healed Christian and he had a steel chair in hand as Clay tired to intercept him he ended up getting a chair to the abdomen and on his head taking him out as Christian rushed into the ring.

Rodriguez went after him but got a fist knocking him down as Del Rio tried to blast him with the chair but he ducked and kicked him in the gut and dropped the chair as Christian just grounded him with fists to the head and was getting some payback after being put on the shelf for months.

He pulled him up and HE NAILS HIM WITH THE KILLSWITCH! It was more payback as then he went over and helped me up to my feet as I was shocked to see he was back and helping me out as then he gave me an idea and we both grabbed steel chairs and were on opposite sides of Del Rio who was slowly getting up and it was apparent what we were about to do.

We bashed the chairs on the mat and then A CON-CHAIR-TO CONNECTED WITH THE SKULL OF DEL RIO!

He toppled to the ground as we may have taken him out completely but I wasn't done as I asked him to set up the table still in the ring and I dragged the unconscious Aristocrat to the corner ropes and slowly got him up to the top as I followed as the table was set up we both stood on the top and from there I HIT A C-4 STYLE MOVE TO DEL RIO THROUGH A TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted.

Both of us were down and I had myself draped over him and the referee counted.

1-2-3 I DID IT! I WAS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!

Christian raised my arm up and made the gesture I would be world champion as I soaked it all in that I would be getting my title match but the question was…who will I go after?

LATER ON

I watched both title matches as I saw the World Heavyweight title change hands as Edge regained his title for an eleventh time as he pined Rey Mysterio for the gold with a Spear.

The WWE title match ended with a shock as it was down to Miz and Cena as both men fought tooth and nail but out of nowhere Samoa Joe appeared and he had on him a pair of bolt cutters and broke the lock off the chamber door and just attacked Cena hitting him with a Muscle Buster and Miz picking up the scraps to retain his title once again.

Now knowing who were the champions I had twenty four hours to make my decision and announce it on Raw.

**WWE Championship winner: The Miz**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Edge**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Samoa Joe**

**WrestleMania title match winner: Xander Cage**

**Divas Championship winner: Scarlett Veil**

**Yes! He's going to WrestleMania! But who will he challenge?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Decisions…decisions

**Here it is, hope this was worth the wait and would like to say that Laurinitis as IGM...sucks! Anyway enough chat enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Decisions…decisions

MONDAY NIGHT

I was in the ring and I was ready to give my huge announcement regarding WrestleMania and who I would challenge.

"I only have one thing to say…I'M GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!" I stated as the crowd cheered with me.

"Now the question that I've been asked by everyone is…Who are you going to challenge?" I said.

"Well let me answer that as I-

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit as it was the arrival of the new World Heavyweight Champion Edge, as he had a huge victory in the chamber and did his pose for the pyro and made his way down the ring and entered as he asked for a mic.

"Before you say anything I don't want to rain on your parade as you earned it last night but also to encourage that you face me at WrestleMania!" Edge stated as he wanted me to pick him to challenge.

"Edge, I am glad you came out here to make me challenge you at WrestleMania as I can say right now that I will be challenging-

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as that was the entrance of the still WWE Champion The Miz, he made his way out with his personal assistant Alex Riley as both men wearing suits strutted down the ramp and entered the ring as Miz looked as cocky as I've ever seen him and he had a mic.

"Well-Well-Well…how the tides have turned here, the great Xander Cage, a man of the people, a fighting champion and all around good guy, but now you are nothing…you are an amoeba…a mere flea now as you've gone from Superstar of the Year to a complete afterthought, a nobody, a tragic story." Miz mocked me as I stood my ground as he carried on.

"But now, since your departure I have gone from United States Champion, to Money in the Bank winner, to WWE Champion! Because I'M THE MIZ! AND I'M…A-

"A JACKASS!" I interrupted as the WWE Universe and even Edge laughed at that as Miz was knocked down a peg.

"Miz you haven't changed even though the most horrific moment in WWE history happened when you became WWE Champion, you still didn't show any ounce of respect you let it inflate that gigantic ego of yours and even calling yourself "The Must See WWE Champion Of All Time" but I gotta say you've backed it up since your win and for the first time since we met, I have respect for you, but you're still a…" I held the mic up.

"JACKASS!" The WWE Universe said in unison.

"So now I have to make my choice and I have two options and I have reasons for challenging both of you at WrestleMania starting with you Edge." I said looking to him.

"We both did not start off on the right foot and me opening my mouth got me into trouble with you and almost costing me my own career but I fought back and if I remember, you and I battled for that there title." I pointed to the World Heavyweight title. "And if my memory is correct you screwed me out of it and I never got my rematch for it." I said as it was a known fact as Edge nodded in agreement.

"You're right I did screw you out of the World title and yes you didn't get a rematch and that is why you should challenge me at WrestleMania." Edge said also wanting the match against me.

"Just remember Xander, I didn't do anything to you that despicable." Miz chimed in as I could see right through what he was trying to do.

"Now that brings me to you Miz, ever since we've met a few years back, we've been locking horns and even then you were the same egotistical, smug jackass I met and having that title has made you even more annoying, I had to sit back and watch you parade that title around and even retaining it by sheer luck when either your house boy or someone else gets involved." I said as Riley wanted to knock my lights out but Miz stopped him.

"Ever since your little injury I've been carrying this brand and company on my shoulders and now that you're back and you are the Royal Rumble winner you can choose to either run off to SmackDown and face the Rated C Superstar for the World title." Miz insulted Edge. "Or stay on Raw and be embarrassed at WrestleMania by me, because I will not only do so but also I will make sure you never get another shot at this title!" he stated.

I had to make my choice as then I went up to Miz then I went up to Edge as I went back to Miz but then directly at Edge as it seemed my decision was made…I HIT MIZ IN THE HEAD WITH THE MIC!

I floored the WWE Champion with one shot as I then struck Riley down with a shot and both men retreated as I saw the WWE title on the floor and picked it up and looked at it as the challenge was made.

"I WANT MY WWE TITLE BACK!" I stated as I raised it above my head as it could be the outcome of my clash with Miz at WrestleMania.

LATER ON

I was in the back and everyone I passed was congratulating me on giving Miz what he deserved as I was now talking with John Cena about his Samoan problem.

"What the hell is this guy's problem, he beat the hell out of me at the rumble and now he screws me out of the WWE title? What did I do to him?" Cena asked confused to why Joe would be targeting him.

"John it's a simple fact, you're one of the top dogs here and knowing Joe he's-

As then from out of nowhere the Samoan Submission Machine attacks Cena and I get caught in the middle as both men are brawling and as superstars, refs and security get involved to separate them both even I joined in to help as then they both got loose and again this was getting out of control.

As it got even worse as I was assaulted from behind by Miz and Riley as they beat me down two on one but they then got restrained by security and it seemed this was a taste of thins to come.

LATER ON

"So you've decided to stay here and face Miz?" Aeon said.

"Yep." I said.

"I know you don't like him and the fact he's a jackass but why turn down to face Edge?" Aeon asked.

"Because Storm invoked his rematch clause and he and Edge are going one on one this Friday night for the world title and the fact there's also a battle royal to determine the number one contender at WrestleMania." I explained to her.

"Still doesn't explain why you took the easy option." Aeon asked again.

"Miz has done nothing but insult the name of WWE, he's using his championship status to further his exposure and make us all hail him even though he used Money in the Bank to win his title on an injured man and retain by someone interfering on his behalf so now that I chose to face him is that he and I since day one, I entered WWE we've done nothing but butt heads and each time one of us comes out on top so this has been years in the making and after I was stripped of the WWE title it hurt me bad I lost it that way, but the worst part is now the biggest douche in WWE has the title and I have to go through him to get to it…I will NOT lose to him on the grandest stage of them all!" I stated.

"Oh…okay just needed to know, so what band we having for the after party?" Aeon asked looking over names of bands to perform at our wedding party.

"Uh can we have Iron Maiden?" I asked.

"We already tried that and they were on tour for the next year, how about Velvet Revolver, I know how much you like Slash?" Aeon asked.

"Yeah maybe we could have them but what about having your band Trivium?" I asked as I knew she wanted them playing there.

"Well I do but I know you're not a huge fan of them so that's why I suggested Velvet Revolver." Aeon said as I felt a bit bad.

"Well what about we compromise…a double feature!" I said.

"Are you serious? You'd do that for me?" Aeon asked as I smiled at her and we kissed.

"You are the woman I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with and we have to show we can compromise…if not we can just have both." I said as she squealed in delight.

"How are you going to get this done?" Aeon asked.

"I'll call in a few favours, I know some guys who can help." I said.

LATER ON

There was also rumours of who would be the guest host at WrestleMania as names were flying about and the speculation was killing us all as we would find out in just mere moments.

As the lights went out and there was electricity in the air and the entire of the WWE Universe was in suspense as all was quiet.

_IF YA SMMMMEEEELLLL!…WHAT THE ROCK…IS COOKIN?_

_If ya smell _hit as the familiar entrance of The People's Champion, The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment, The Rock was the guest host for WrestleMania as he made his way out to a standing ovation as he was glad to be back in WWE as he did his pose on the top rope and was in the ring as he asked for a mic.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!" the crowd chanted.

"Finnnnallllyy…The Rock has come back…to the WWE!" The Rock said as the crowd popped to that.

"The Rock is back and yes he is your host for WrestleMania 27!" he announced.

"The Rock and all his People will be there and we will electrify all of WWE and all of sports entertainment but The Rock didn't just come back for the MILLIONS…" as the echoing of "AND MILLIONS" was heard "AND MILLIONS of The Rock's fans chanting his name." Rock said as the crowd popped to that.

"However The Rock has a few things to say to certain people first off is-"

"BLING!"

"Excuse me, I have received an E-mail from the Anonymous Raw General Manager." Cole announced.

"Michael Cole, if you take one step to that computer The Rock will "AND I QUOTE!" will come over there and slap the taste out of your mouth! So sit back down, know your role and shut your mouth!" Rock said as Cole sat back down in his seat.

"Now as The Rock was saying he has a few things to say to a few people and first off is you Miz…Every week we keep hearing "I'M AWESOME, I'M AWESOME, I'M AWESOME!" well The Rock can tell you right now that you only say it cause number one you suck!" the crowd popped to that. "Number two you're a jackass!" they popped again. "And finally at WrestleMania, you will lose the WWE Championship!" he stated as they popped again.

"Second there's another guy I want to acknowledge, he's been making impact after impact in WWE and he will be the new WWE Champion, The Rock is talking about you Xander Cage." Rock said receiving another pop from the crowd as he backed me for my match at WrestleMania.

"And finally The Rock has one more man to talk about, he's a guy who The Rock thought was a cool guy but instead he dissed The Rock…that man is you John Cena!" Rock said calling Cena out.

"Look at you with your green, orange and purple shirts looking like a big bowl of fruity pebbles!" Rock insulted as the crowd popped to that.

"FRUITY PEBBLES! FRUITY PEBBLES! FRUITY PEBBLES!" the crowd chanted.

"You can't see me!" The Rock said in a mocking voice. "You can't see me…I can see you…Can you see me?" Rock insulted further. "What're you playing peek-a-boo? John Cena…Barney's Turd…so you Yabba Dabba Bitch! What're you gonna do when The Rock whoops your Candy Ass?" he then posed.

"IF YA SSSMMMMEEELLLLLLL…WHAT THE ROCK…IS COOKIN?" Rock exclaimed as he raised the People's Eyebrow and had made a statement against John Cena.

Rock posed for the crowd as the words were now said and I know we will not hear the end of this.

MONDAY NIGHT

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and it was the arrival of the WWE Champion and his assistant Riley as both made their presence known and walked down to the ring and entered as it seemed he had business on his mind asking for a mic.

"I know you all want me to respond to my WrestleMania opponent's statement last week but I have something more…pressing to get off my chest." Miz said as he looked directly at the camera.

"Hello Rock…last week when you mentioned me, I was honoured, I idolised you when I was growing up and hearing you say my name was spectacular, but then you went and disrespected me by saying I would lose at WrestleMania to my number one contender…Xander Cage." Miz said with the anger in his voice.

"XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE! XANDER CAGE!" the crowd chanted.

"After all I've done since winning Money in the Bank, becoming The Must See WWE Champion of all time…you all still doubt me, since day one no one has shown me an ounce of respect and even now I get nothing from everyone! You are all going to witness at WrestleMania, me walking in and walking out as WWE Champion! And I will humiliate Cage and also make sure he never get another title opportunity as long as I'm champion because…I'M THE MIZ AND I'M…AWE-

_Bleed it out _hit as once again I interrupted Miz's catchphrase as I was on top of the ramp and had a mic.

"Miz you wonder why no one takes you seriously? It's because you come out with the same old crap you always say…"I'M AWESOME!" I said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I mean really that's all you can come up with? Look Miz, we all know you're WWE Champion, we all know you're getting lots of attention, we all know you and I will face off for the title at WrestleMania, but make no mistake I take you seriously…I will not underestimate you as you've shown me time and time again and I will get back what I never lost." I stated.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Cole shouted from his Cole Mine.

"Now this is too much of a great opportunity to miss, Xander I would like to ask that I The Voice of the WWE be given an interview with you in that ring tonight on your upcoming match at WrestleMania and ask the questions that no one dares ask?" Cole asked.

"Ok Cole I accept your invitation and I'll see you later on tonight but Miz…Houseboy, I'm gonna kick both your asses right now!" I said as I rushed down the ring and went at them.

I hit Miz then I hit Riley as I just went at the champ as it was him I wanted to get him back for last week but I got blindsided from behind by Riley as they both beat me down and Miz ordered Riley to hold me up as he had the WWE title in his hands and HE RAN FULL FORCE AT ME TO BLAST ME IN THE SKULL WITH THE TI-NO I DUCKED AT THE LAST SECOND AND HE HIT RILEY!

I HIT MIZ WITH A BACKFLIP KICK TO THE HEAD!

Both men retreated to the outside as I stood tall again and getting my payback for the assault last week as I pointed to the WrestleMania sign and gestured that I was going to be champion again.

LATER ON

I was now in the back and talking with King as he and I discussed a few things which included a small suggestion to the Hall of Famer.

"I just want an answer off him." King said referring to his answer for a match with Cole at WrestleMania.

"King, you'll get that answer tonight…I have a feeling about it." I said.

"Hey dudes!" It was Kessler and I guessed he had some news for me.

"I'll see you out there King." I said as he waved us both off.

"Soooo…how goes the wooing of Miss Torres?" I asked.

"It's getting there and I even got a third date and this time it's in a restaurant so any tips on what I should not order?" Kessler asked.

"Let's see…Chilli, Gestapo soup as you don't ask for it warm and shrimp on a stick as the sauce goes everywhere." I advised him.

"So what do I order then?" Kessler asked.

As then hopping onto my back was my bride to be. "Order the pasta, she likes guys who don't eat a lot of meat especially if it's veal" she said.

"Because she's a vegetarian?" Kessler asked.

"Makes you look more sensitive and plus it's tortured baby cows for crying out loud!" Aeon said in one of her rants.

"Got it thanks guys!" Kessler said as he went off.

"Kids…it so beautiful when they grow up and find love." Aeon said.

"Yeah wonder what ours will be like?" I asked.

"We'd need to reinforce our home, get all kinds of insurance and probably call the National Guard to keep an eye on them." Aeon said as that was my prediction if we ever decided to have our own family one day.

LATER ON

Michael Cole was in the ring and he was ready for his segment.

"Can I have your attention please!" Cole said as the crowd booed him.

"Right now I the Voice of the WWE will be conducting an interview with my guest tonight, he is the 2011 Royal Rumble winner and is the number one contender to the WWE title at WrestleMania…XANDER CAGE!" Cole introduced me.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out to a roaring ovation and I was looking forward to this as I went straight into the ring and just leaned against the corner turnbuckle.

"Xander, thank you for making time to have this interview with me now as I am a un-bias journalist I would like to ask you the first question." Cole asked as he came over to me.

"Now Xander let me ask this to you… after you were injured, you were forced to surrender the WWE title and now after that how did it feel that for months you had to watch WWE go on without you?" Cole asked.

I had the mic up to my face and went to answer as he took it away quickly.

"Also how did it feel to see Miz finally shut all the neigh sayers up and all the people like yourself proved wrong when he became WWE Champion?" Cole asked as he had the mic up to me and I went to answer but again he took it away.

"But now you're back and the WWE landscape has changed and even after winning the Royal Rumble do you really think you can beat The Miz at WrestleMania?" Cole asked but as he went to bring the mic to me I just snatched it away from him.

"Michael Cole…The Voice of the WWE…The Leader of the Cole-Minors…And a complete and utter tool!" I stated as the crowd burst out in laughter as I was also with Cole scowling.

"Ever since last year's WrestleMania all I've heard is "Miz is Awesome!" "Daniel Bryan is a tool!" "And I quote!"…man I must've hit you pretty hard for all this to start coming out of your mouth." I said as once again the laughter poured out of the WWE Universe.

Cole demanded a mic and got it. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Cole shouted at them all. "You are a nobody! The Miz will beat you and he will humiliate you at WrestleMania and as for striking me last year I should've sued you into the ground and made sure you never wrestled again! Or better yet I should've sued you and your little tramp-to be so you two will have to have an…Orphan's wedding." Cole just went and said the O-word and I wanted to knock his teeth out.

"Hey Cole!" King shouted out. "Why don't you shut up and listen to this, I asked you last week for a match at WrestleMania I want an answer yes or no?" King asked.

"You want an answer? I'll give you an answer…HELL NO LAWLER!" Cole rejected the match as the crowd booed Cole.

"I must've hit you so hard in the head that your balls must've dropped off! I mean Cole you just blatantly insulted me and yet you're turning down a match with The King at the grandest stage of them all and yet after all your bragging of being the Voice of the WWE, you're nothing but a gianourmous…Pussy." I said as Cole was just insulted hard.

"PUSSY! PUSSY! PUSSY!" The WWE Universe chanted making Cole even angrier.

"YOU'RE ON KING! I ACCEPT!" Cole said as the goading worked.

"Hey Cole that's great but even though I would like to ram my fist down your throat I can't touch you without getting fired." King said to everyone's disappointment. "But the General Manager's orders didn't prevent him from doing so?" he pointed to behind him.

Cole turned around and faced me as I smiled and I CLOCKED HIM IN THE FACE!

As he staggered to the floor I grabbed him and took him up I HIT MICHAEL COLE WITH THE XANDER ZONE!

I got my revenge on that asshole as it felt good but then I was grabbed from behind I GOT HIT WITH THE SKULL CRUSHING FINALE! I was stomped on by Riley as Miz then ordered him to hold me up as he talked down to me.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS TITLE! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME BACK! REMEMBER THIS MOMENT!" Miz shouted at me as he told Riley to place the WWE title on the mat.

Miz then positioned me over the belt and HE DROVE ME FACE FIRST INTO THE WWE TITLE WITH ANOTHER SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!

He then stood over my prone body and told Riley to hand him his title as the belt seemed to be a bit broken as he then held the belt high up and posed as this was a possible outcome for WrestleMania.

**He's staying on Raw! But...Oh that was not a good night afterall! What will our hero do to respond to this? What else does Miz have in store for him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	8. Flipped off

**Sorry for the wait everyone but have been a bit ill but a bit better now, anyway would like to say Survivior Sereic The Rock returns yes! Also congratulations to James Storm for finally winning the TNA title! so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Flipped off

MONDAY NIGHT

After last week's assault on me I was told not to show up on Raw as I had a minor concussion but would be fit to compete at WrestleMania as now I heard that Miz had a huge announcement that would change the face of the WWE forever and believe me I would be paying attention…very close attention as the Awesome One was already in the ring and he had something on a podium covered and another thing covered up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last week I made a statement against my number one contender and for WrestleMania as I drove him face first into the WWE title belt but that caused me to damage it." Miz said as the booing began. "But tonight I am here to show that at WrestleMania I will still be WWE Champion…I will defeat Xander Cage and this will be the inevitable picture for the ages." Miz said as Riley uncovered a massive blown up picture of him standing over me with the WWE title and it was a cover of a fake WWE Magazine which he made.

"Now as I've given my preview of WrestleMania I now have also flipped the WWE upside down and tonight will be the night I unveil that symbol." as Miz then uncovered the second thing on the podium to reveal the WWE title only with the logo flipped upside down as he took it and held it up high and onto his shoulder.

"This championship will be the symbol of my awesomeness and this title will be the pinnacle of all sports entertainment because…I'M THE MIZ! AND I'M…AWESOME!" Miz stated.

Miz had made his statement and also converting the WWE title for his own personal gratification as he had momentum going into our match.

LATER ON

"Hey Aeon, where's the husband to?" Kessler asked.

"He's not yet and I think he's…around but you may want to watch later tonight for some reason." Aeon said.

"What does he have planned?" Kessler asked.

"Revenge, chaos, anarchy the usual stuff." Aeon said as there was something going on.

PARKING LOT

"Alex where's my car?" Miz asked.

"I Parked it here I'm sure of it." Riley said as Miz looked frustrated.

"Does your stupidity know any limits? How hard is it for you to park a car and make sure you know where it is? HUH?" Miz berated his assistant.

"I'm sorry champ but…I know it was here, someone must've stolen it?" Riley said as Miz facepalmed himself in anger and frustration.

"How stupid can you be? I'm going back to my hotel to relax, you stay here and don't come back until you find the car or either you start looking for employment elsewhere." Miz said making the ultimatum to his assistant as he left.

LATER ON

Riley was in the ring and he had a mic.

"Okay look, the champ wants his car back and I am pleading that whoever took it come forward, give it back and no one gets hurt ok?" Riley asked.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made a surprising appearance as I looked pissed off and after seeing what Miz did to the WWE title, attacking me from behind last week and mocking me with that magazine photo of his I just walked down and into the ring and had a mic.

"Alex you're a smart guy right?" I asked as he said yes.

"Why continue to help a douche like Miz and even put up with his crap, I mean sure he's the WWE Champion, he's the most watched champion of all time but where has that gotten you? Your ass kicked how many times and even Miz leaving you to fend for yourself, so let me ask you right now…is this worth it all?" I asked him.

As he then just launched himself at me and we just brawled, he tried to catch me off guard but I was ready and after last week I was spoiling for a fight as I just threw him into the corner and beat the hell out of him with lefts and rights going crazy on the assistant of the champ.

I then dragged him to the ground and I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND!

Riley was tapping out like crazy as I was trying to send his boss a message as he was howling in agony I kept the hold on him.

I GOT STRUCK IIN THE BACK BY MIZ!

He started to stomp on me as then he brought me up and SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!

Miz for the second week in a row had assaulted me as he and Riley left the ring as I then crawled to get the mic and used the ropes to bring myself back up to my feet.

"Hey…hey Miz, you think I was here to kick some ass?" I said as then the titantron showed Miz's car and there was some fireworks stuffed inside of it.

"Mizzy! Sorry we took without asking but I found these fireworks and I had to do something with em." Aeon said.

"Yeah she's a bit of a pyromaniac and this was one of her things to do before she got hitched so I let her." I said as she held what looked to be a flamethrower.

"CAGE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Miz said shouting not to do it.

"Now I wouldn't destroy someone else's property on purpose and anyway I said to her to do it when I said "Light it up." as then my fiancé set the car alight and the fireworks within sparked.

As the amount of rockets, sparklers, bottle rockets and flames that exploded out of the now decimated automobile of the WWE Champion.

Miz was flipping out that it actually happened as I never seen him act as mad as he was.

"Miz…when you flipped the symbol of WWE upside down, you did more than flip it, you disrespected it…you disrespected every champion who held it…you've disrespected the entire of WWE and wrestling itself, now I'm more determined to take back what I never lost at WrestleMania! YOU WON'T LEAVE WRESTLEMANIA…NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!" I stated.

Miz had struck me again but I hit back and this time I may have heated this rivalry up between us.

MONDAY NIGHT

"Come on!" I said as Miz came rushing at me and we brawled backstage as then Riley joined the fray.

They ganged up on me as I managed to kick Riley in the nads as me and Miz brawled straight out to the entrance way as he grabbed my head and bounced it off the steel he then looked down on me and talked some trash as he brought me up and looking again to ram my head into the steel I countered and threw him head first into it as I just grounded him with fists and he was trapped in my assault.

I was relentless but I got blindsided by Riley as he came at me with a boot to my head and Miz got himself back up as both men double teamed me and then he told Riley to grab me as they beat me some more and dragged me to the right of the stage and placed me beside the WWE logo as then Miz kicked me in the head dazing me as he and Riley went behind the logo and they were pushing it and THEY TOPPLED THE WWE LOGO RIGHT ON TOP OF ME!

As the sparks flew and the crushing weight of it was on me I laid there unconscious as then referees and security came out and separated us and led them away as they had everyone they could to get the logo off me and they did as I had no idea where I was they called the EMT's…I had no memory of what happened after that but I was paying for last week's incident and now I may not be going WrestleMania.

LATER ON

Miz and Riley were in the ring and the crowd was hostile towards the WWE Champion as he had a mic.

"I am the WWE Champion! I will be respected and I will be taken seriously!" Miz stated as the booing got louder.

"What you all witnessed tonight was what will happen when you DO NOT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! I WILL LEAVE WRESTLEMANIA STILL CHAMPION! BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ…AND I'M…AWESOME!" Miz stated.

However Miz had no idea what was coming for him this Friday night.

FRIDAY NIGHT

Miz was in action against Edge in a Champion vs. Champion match and so far it was a heated battle but Riley made sure Edge would not get the win against his boss as Miz then called him to throw in the title belt as he took it and was about to blast the Rated R Superstar in the head…

HE GOT BLINDSIDED AS I RUSHED INTO THE RING AND JUST BEAT HIM DOWN!

I was only focused on what went down on Monday as I just brought down the fists on him but then Riley got involved as the champ ran for it while I took care of his assistant as I threw him to the outside and followed him as I took him over to the announcers table and bounced his head off it and then removed the cover from the table and ripped out the monitor and had it in my hands as I saw Miz watching from the crowd and I BLASTED RILEY IN THE HEAD WITH THE MONITOR!

Miz could not believe I just did that as I then looked up to him and told him to "watch this" as I grabbed Riley and threw him back into the ring and lifted him up to the top rope and had him placed ready as I climbed up and we both stood at the top and from there I NAILED THE XTERMINATOR RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd went nuts as I destroyed Riley despite my own injuries I emerged unharmed but I made it clear to Miz…I took him seriously.

LATER ON

"Xander! Xander! Hold on there playa!" Teddy Long shouted after me as I stopped.

"Teddy what is it?" I asked.

"I know you're feeling hot right now and I just wanted to tell ya that if you wanna take out some heat, then tonight I can make it happen." Teddy said.

"Ok if I'm having a match, who is my opponent?" I asked.

"Tonight you will face…Wade Barrett, one on one." he said as I liked that.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and even though after what I did earlier on and the fact I was still hurting I still wanted to fight and tonight I would be taking on the leader of the faction known as The Corre, I entered the ring and awaited his arrival.

_End of days _hit and out came the Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett, alone and feeling naked without his team to back him but still stood strong as he made his way down and showing his confidence as the infamous leader or known as the modern day Caesar got into the ring and posed as we faced one another down.

The bell rang and we were underway as we locked up and with his huge frame I had trouble locking up with him but got in a wristlock but he came back with a headlock and I threw him off and threw a strike at him as I came at him with more but he then ducked my last shot and using his bare knuckle fighting experience he laid in some hard shots to my face.

I felt each blow rocket off me as I staggered a bit but I'll admit I got caught of guard by him as the Brit then came off the ropes just hit a hard clothesline and hit a huge knee drop to my head, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

He brought me up but I countered with some elbows to the gut and threw him off as I then began the fist and kick strikes to the upper body as each shot wore him down I then just jumped up and nailed a huge heel kick to the face of Barrett, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I got back up and came off the ropes and dropped a knee to his face returning the favour. I brought him back up to his feet and kicked him in the gut and was going for a suplex but he blocked my attempt and reversed it as he threw me off into the ropes and a swinging side slam, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

Barrett showed why he won season one of NXT as he brought me up and then just power slammed me to the mat as I laid on my back he went up to the second ropes and from there HE NAILS AN ELBOW DROP! 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

The Manchester born Barrett knew he had to try and put me away as he had me up on his shoulders and HE GOES FOR WASTELA-NO I STRIKE HIM WITH ELBOWS TO THE HEAD!

I got out quickly and back on my feet as he went for a huge boot but missed and I COUNTERED WITH A BACKFLIP KICK! I had knocked the big man off his feet and bought myself some time as I got up to my feet and was looking to end this but then I saw surrounding the ring out of nowhere was the other members of Barrett's Corre.

The ref warned them not to get involved as my attention was on them and Barrett took advantage and shoulder barged me as that threw me off balance. He grabbed me and looked to the crowd and then to the rest of The Corre and raised his arm up and was looking to make a statement.

Bringing me up and he just suplexed me as then he took me into the corner and choked me with his boot and started to stomp on me as the Manchester born Barrett then threw me out of the corner and as I landed on my back he brought me back up and hooked my arms and slammed me with a double arm suplex.

He had me up on his shoulders again and HE WAS GOING FOR WASTEL-NO I COUNTERED QUICKLY AND RAGE IN THE CAGE ON BARRETT!

I then sprang to the cover, 1-2-THR-NO I GOT STOPPED AS ALL OF THE CORRE ATTACKED ME!

The match was thrown out and a beat down was going on I could not even defend myself as Ezekiel Jackson, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater long with Barrett beat me down. As then from out of nowhere was The Big Show, Kane, Kofi Kingston and Santino Marella as they took them to the outside erupting in a massive brawl as the chaos was outside and I laid there a bit battered from the assault by The Corre.

But unbeknownst to me I was being measure and was then stomped on by The Miz as he came back for some revenge for last Monday and for earlier on as he then brought me up and SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!

He nailed me with his finisher and then brought me up again and ANOTHER SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!

Miz just looked down at me just furious and looked more aggressive than ever as he then gave the audience an intense look and then said "watch this" to them as he brought me up again and shouted "I'M THE MIZ! AND I'M…."

A THIRD SKULL CRUSHING FINALE AND THAT WAS THE KILLING BLOW!

He looked down at me again and to the crowd "AWESOME!" he shouted as he stood tall over my unconscious body.

WrestleMania this Sunday would be more than a match, more than about revenge, more than a title at stake but it would be an encounter that would change the face of WWE itself.

**Miz once again one up's our hero but what will happen when they collide at the grandest stage of them all? Will Xander regain what he never lost? **

**Sorry this was shorter than usual but difficult to do a rivalry without matches as sometimes with Mania matches working up to that it does.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	9. Retribution

**Here it is guys! Sorry for the delay anyway Survivor Series was ok. Enough chat enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Retribution

**WWE Championship **

**The Miz (c) w./ Alex Riley vs. Xander Cage**

**The Undertaker vs. Triple H**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Edge (c) vs. Michael Storm vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. Christian**

**Hardcore Championship**

**Samoa Joe (c) vs. John Cena**

**Special Guest Referee: Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Jerry "The King" Lawler vs. Michael Cole w./ Jack Swagger**

**The Corre vs. The Big Show, Kane, Kofi Kingston & Santino Marella**

**CM Punk vs. Randy Orton**

**John Morrsion, Trish Stratus and Snooki vs. Dolph Ziggler & Lay-Cool w./ Vickie Guererro**

**Rey Mysterio vs. Cody Rhodes**

**Divas Championship Scramble match**

**Scarlett Veil (c) vs. Aeon vs. Eve vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Natalya**

The night was amazing so far, our Guest Host The Rock made an incredible introduction to the entire event and promised after John Cena's little rap stunt and giving him and Attitude Adjustment last Monday night he promised retaliation for it.

We now have a new Divas Champion in Aeon after she got the win by pinning Natalya with the Twist of Fate at the last twenty seconds.

Cody Rhodes and Rey Mysterio had an instant classic of a match as both men went neck and neck but after a disraction to the ref and a blow from the protective mask of the deranged Rhodes he got his first WrestleMania win with a CrossRhodes.

With the in ring debut of Snooki was a shocking was as she was able to get the win for her team, the eight man tag had a slight change in it after Santino was taken out in the back and replaced by Kalin Kessler as the rookie was able to hit Slater with a 757 and earn a huge victory for his team.

CM Punk and randy Orton also had an epic encounter as both men were evenly matched in this competitive contest as with The Viper taking all of Punk's New Nexus members out after they cost him the WWE title back at the rumble both men wanted revenge as Punk blames Orton for making him surrender the World title in 2008 but in the end after all was said and done Orton got the win with an RKO.

Jerry "The King" Lawler gave the Voice of the WWE what he had coming as months of anger and hatred boiled up and was unleashed as King even through the interference from Swagger still got Cole as after provoking Stone Cole he got a Stunner and King from the second rope nailed the Fist Drop for the win but thanks to our Anonymous GM, Cole was awarded the win after seeing the abuse of authority as it was a tainted victory.

But the one contest that had stolen the show was the Hardcore Championship match between the champion Samoa Joe who has done nothing but target the challenger since the Submission Machine arrived.

Cena was putting up a fight and even to the point of almost defeating Joe but when Joe nailed a Muscle Buster through a table but the ever resilient Cena kicked out of that as it infuriated Joe to the point where he lost his cool and just battered the challenger with a chair and tried to choke him out with the Kokida clutch but Cena once again not giving up managed to lift the Samoan on his shoulders and deliver the Attitude Adjustment right through a trash can.

As The Most Controversial superstar in history was about to end the undefeated streak of Joe and become Hardcore Champion…HE WAS ATTACKED FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BY THE ROCK! HE LAID THE SMACKDOWN ON CENA AND ROCK BOTTOM! He looked down to him and he went for The Most Electrifying Move in Sports Entertainment…THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!

He had stuck to his word and retaliated as Joe saw his opening and for a second time got in another Muscle Buster and locked in the Kokida clutch and the ref checked Cena and saw he did not make the count of three and Joe had done it, getting himself the biggest win of his career but thanks to The Rock I knew this wasn't going to go down well.

However it got even crazier as the undefeated WrestleMania streak of The Undertaker was on the line against The Game, Triple H as he was not only looking to end his streak like he tried ten years ago but also to avenge his best friend Shawn Michaels who was retired thanks to The Deadman.

Hunter was relentless in incapacitating his opponent as both The Game and The Last Outlaw were just beating the hell out of one another even getting to the point that they decimated Cole's ColeMine.

But after three Pedigrees and a Tombstone Triple H was not able to put his opponent away and even hearing him shout "What's wrong with you?" as he did not know where he was getting from but going for the sledgehammer meant he had this match won but The Deadman countered and quickly locked in the HellsGates as the hold was locked on tightly as was Hunter's grip on his weapon was but after time he was forced to tap out making The Deadman's record 19-0.

I was focused on watching the World Heavyweight title match as for the first time in history it was a fatal fourway and seeing that Edge had his work cut out for him facing his former partner and facing a hungry challenger and a former champion looking to regain his title.

All four men were fighting like their lives were on the line as in the end after Storm nailed the Dark Moon on Christian and Del Rio got in a quick kick to the back of his head and turned into a Spear from Edge who got the three count to retain his title.

"Now it's time for our main event, the WWE title is on the line tonight." JR said.

"That's right JR, it's our defending champion The Miz vs. the Royal Rumble winner Xander Cage." King said.

A dark room showed with the number of moments from the ages of different champions being crowned.

As we saw the back of Miz's head as he switched through them to his own.

"_Miz is doing it, he's cashing in his Money in the Bank!" _

"_SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!"_

_1-2-3...MIZ IS CHAMPION!_

_Hate me now _started playing as the scenes of him beating people up, him saying they all doubted him and he fought back as then the scenes of him jumping me and humiliating me over the past few weeks.

As then on the stage the word "AWESOME" was covering the top of it.

_AWESOME! _

_I came to play _hit and out came the Must See WWE Champion of all time in his trench coat and accompanied by Riley who was banged up from my assault as they came through the parting AWESOME word and as he raised his belt up high the pyro went off and he went down the ramp and entered the ring and posed again with his title and him and Riley awaited my arrival.

_The arena went dark and a video played…_

_WRESTLEMANIA 26_

"_XANDER CAGE IS WWE CHAMPION!" _

_AFTER OVER THE LIMIT_

"_Xander I'm sorry you have to surrender the WWE Championship."_

_It showed me holding my tears back and limping off._

_SEVEN MONTHS LATER_

"_OH MY GOD! IT'S CAGE! XANDER CAGE HAS RETURNED!"_

"_HE'S DONE IT! XANDER CAGE HAS WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

_It then showed me choosing my opponent and I made my decision to challenge Miz._

"_I WANT MY WWE TITLE BACK!"_

_As then the attacks on me showed and me attacking Riley showed as then we switched back to the arena._

"TIME TO GO…HIGHER!" my voice echoed throughout the arena.

As then on the left hand of the stage a band was there and revealed to be The Blackout as they began to play their song which was my new entrance…_Higher and Higher._

_We'll be dead and buried February,_

_I won't even know your name. _

_Not about caring or where we're heading_

_I'll take you home and take the blame,_

_That's it, you said,_

_I just misled,_

_Her dress deep red,_

_Get her to bed,_

_We're taking it tonight,_

_You got me burning like fire,_

_No faking it, we'll come alive,_

_We'll take it higher and higher…_

_We can never be together,_

_You know boys are all the same,_

_So don't start swearing cause your heart's tearing,_

_You know that love is just a game,_

_That's it, you said_

_I just misled,_

_Her dress is deep red,_

_Get her to bed,_

_We're taking it tonight,_

_You got me burning like fire,_

_No faking it, we'll come alive,_

_We'll take it higher and higher…_

As then I came into view and picked up a guitar and jammed with the band.

_Kinda hung over, just woke up from blacking out,_

_Next to my shoulder, she snoring, all passed out,_

_Sliding out the covers, finding a way to sneak out,_

_Freak out, ever since we started seeing,_

_My private part has become public,_

_But screw it, I'm addicted to the chicks,_

_I don't think my player days ever gonna be over,_

_With every Friday, I'm in love with a new bitch,_

_I think I need to find the cure,_

_Where's Robert Smith?_

As I played along with them and we really got jamming.

_We're taking it tonight,_

_You got me burning like fire,_

_No faking it, we'll come alive,_

_We'll take it higher and higher…_

_Higher and higher…_

_Higher and higher…_

_Higher and higher…_

_Higher and higher…_

The crowd gave a standing ovation to their performance and I gave them high fives and made my way down the ring as the music played on.

But then Riley came at me and attacked me as I fought back but then got attacked by The Miz as they both assaulted me on the ramp as Riley held me up Miz was about to blast me in the head with the WWE title…I DUCKED AS RILEY GOT HIT WITH IT!

I came at him as he dropped his belt and we fought on the ramp as I bounced his head of the steel guard rail, he staggered down the ramp as we were at ring side I threw him over the barricade and we went into the crowd as I threw a fist at him and another as he tried to get away from me but I pursued him and grabbed him by the head and threw him head first into the staircase wall.

He again tried to crawl away from me but I followed him further up the stairs as the crowd was cheering us both on and I grabbed Miz but he raked me in the eyes and managed to get some distance away from me but I gave chase again as we were on ground level again and I caught up with him and clubbed him on the back.

Then he stumbled to the barricade and I ran full force and I CLOTHESLINED HIM AND MYSELF RIGHT OVER IT!

We were now on the outside of the ring and I threw him into the ring as I followed and finally the bell rang and the match was finally underway.

I had him grounded and just laid in the shots to his head with each fist pounding into his skull as it was now for the title and I had my chance to regain what I never lost, Miz tried to cover up but I wasn't giving him the chance as the ref told me to let up he counted to four as I did.

I was all fired up and I brought him back up to his feet and quickly I hit a suplex, kept the lock on and got in a german suplex, kept the hold on and a belly to belly as all three of my combos were hit, 1-2-NO MIZ KICKS OUT! I knew he wasn't going down as easy as that and that's when I had to wear him down I hit a knee drop to his head and quickly went for his legs as I locked on the figure four leg lock.

The chants of "WOOOOO!" were heard as it was a tribute to one of the greats in this business.

Miz writhed in pain as I kept on the hold and then pulled another move from the archives and used the claw on the head of the champ as I was looking to inflict more pain as then Miz was trying to turn the move on me by turning onto his stomach as I tried to resist he was able to do so and the pain was now on me but I quickly got to the ropes to beak the hold by three.

I made my way back up to my feet as I went right for Miz who was using the ropes to get up but as I did he tripped me into them and I landed neck first into them and Miz quickly went to the outside apron and grabbed my head and from there he yanked me down on the ropes and now he was in control.

He came to the outside and brought me up and just rammed my back into the barricade and laid the boots to me as the champion had turned things around for himself. I was thrown back into the ring and my head was sticking out on the outside as he was measuring me and a huge million dollar knee lift to my head as he boasted right after it to the fans at ringside and came back into the ring.

I was being slapped across the back of my head and then he grabbed my arm and just locked in a crossface as I was trapped and the pain was excruciating as he pulled back each time on it my neck and arm were being stretched as I then tried to manoeuvre myself to the ropes but I had trouble seeing where I was as my eyes were covered by his hands.

However I then knew I was not far from the ropes and used my legs to drag myself to the ropes and with enough force I grabbed the bottom rope with my feet and the ref told Miz to break the hold as he did by a count of four.

As he got up he went to the corner and waited for me to get up as I was slowly doing so but I had no idea he was measuring me from the other side of the ring and I was getting back to my feet using the corner ropes and was able to lie against them to stand myself up but all I got was Miz coming at me and hitting the hangman clothesline in the corner taking me down.

I was being dominated and by Miz as he was on his game plan as he then took a moment to showboat to the crowd making them boo him even more as his ego and arrogance was coming into play. Bringing me back up he drove the back of my neck into his knee and right into a neck breaker, 1-2-NO I GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

Miz then locked in a chin lock as he brought me back up to my feet and a kick to the sternum and followed it up with suplex as he then uncharacteristically went up to the top rope and slowly took his time as he perched himself on top and was measuring me for a big move and HE DIVES FOR AN ELBOW DR-NO I GOT OUT OF THE WAY!

I was now given an opening as I went to get myself back up and into the match I crawled to the corner as I used the ropes to get back up to my feet and was able to do so as was Miz and we just stared at one another and just marched towards one another as we exchanged fists.

"BOO!" Miz strikes.

"YEAH!" I struck.

"BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH!" we went back and fourth with one another as the fans were behind us both.

"BOO! BOO! BOO!" Miz hits several fists and takes me into the ropes as I come off them and duck his clothesline.

"YEAH!" I nail a massive heel kick to the jaw of the champion, 1-2-TH-NO MIZ KICKS OUT!

I brought him up and hit a suplex, a german and a belly to belly hitting all three combinations successfully for the second time and was looking to finish this as I just locked in the Deadend and Miz was in trouble, knowing this hold so well he was fighting to get out or get to the ropes as he screamed in agony I was pulling back with all my might but Miz fought as he clawed with one hand and got to the ropes as I was forced to break by four.

I was beginning to get frustrated but I didn't let it get to me as I brought Miz back up and was setting up for the Xander Zone as then I saw the ref being distracted by Riley who I then was about to get rid of…I GOT BALSTED IN THE BACK BY MIZ WITH THE WWE TITLE! He threw the title out of the ring and went for the cover 1-2-THR-NO OUT OF SHEER FEELING I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

Miz could not believe I just got out of that as he was arguing with the ref as he brought me up and HE NAILS THE SKULL CRUSHING FINALE! 1-2-THR-NO I SHOCKINGLY KICKED OUT BEFORE THREE!

He was livid as then he went to hit me again but I countered and I NAILED RAGE IN THE CAGE! 1-2-THR-NO MIZ KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Miz rolled to the outside as Riley went to check on him and I saw them both talking as he tried to will his mentor back into the match and I saw my chance to hit them both as I got up and went back off the ropes and I DOVE TO THE OUTSIDE AND CRASHED RIGHT INTO THEM BOTH!

I got up and went right at Miz as I got him up and threw him back into the ring and it has to end now as I hooked him up and I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE! 1-2-RILEY PULLED THE REFEREE OUT!

As then the referee seeing he did that threw the match out as I was in disbelief as were the fans.

_IF YA SSSSMMMMEEEELLLL…WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN?_

_If ya smell _hit as The Guest Host of WrestleMania made his way down and just grabbed a mic.

"NO, NO , NO, NO, NO! This match will not end like that, it will be restarted and if you two Jabroni's try to run or get disqualified…Miz will lose the WWE title!" Rock stated as the bell rang again giving me a second chance.

I just took Miz down to the mat with a double leg takedown and beat him down with fists, as he got to his feet and I nailed some kicks to the sides of the champion as then Riley tried to get involved but The Great One cut him off and laid the Smackdown on him and just took him out.

I went for a backflip kick BUT I CAUGHT THE REFEREE BY ACCIDENT!

I went to check on him as then Miz grabbed me from behind and HE NAILS ME WITH THE RAGE IN THE CAGE? But there was no ref as then Rock came in to make the count 1-2-THR-NO I KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

He looked at Rock and started to talk back to him as he then slapped him across the face and ROCK RETALIATED BY LAYING THE SMACKDOWN ON THE MIZ! He stalked him and ROCK BOTTOM! I was up and saw my chance as I then looked to The People's Champion and I stood over the prone body of the champion and I kicked his arm in and I was going off the ropes and I NAILED THE MIZ WITH MY OWN VERSION OF THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!

I measured Miz as he staggered up to his feet and from behind I NAILED HIM WITH THE SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!

The Rock made the count…1-2-3 I HAD DONE IT! I WAS WWE CHAMPION AGAIN!

As then Riley rushed in but was met with a spine buster by The Rock and he was going for THE MOST EELCTRIFYING MOVE IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT…HE NAILS THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!

Rock gave us it one more time as I was announced the winner I was ecstatic as then I turned to see The Rock holding the WWE title and we looked to one another as he handed me the title and raised my arm as I held the title I never lost and took nearly a year to regain.

It was the greatest moment of my life and that I had finally got it back from injury but now I had to realise…what was next for me?

**WWE Championship winner: Xander Cage**

**The Undertaker vs. Triple H winner: The Undertaker**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Edge**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Samoa Joe**

**Jerry "The King" Lawler vs. Michael Cole winner: Michael Cole (By GM's decision)**

**Eight man tag winners: Kalin Kessler, Kofi Kingston, Kane & The Big Show**

**CM Punk vs. Randy Orton winner: Randy Orton**

**Intergender six person tag winners: John Morrison, Trish Stratus & Snooki.**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Rey Mysterio winner: Cody Rhodes**

**Divas Championship winner: Aeon**

**He did it! But now what lies ahead for our hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. Extreme stipulations

**Finally I am back! Sorry for the long absence but PC was down and had a lot to deal with but finished. So enough chat enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Extreme stipulations

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the…NEW WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Higher and higher _hit as I made my way out but I came through the crowd to show my bond with the WWE Universe as I was congratulated by them all as I had the restored WWE title around my waist and just relishing each moment they did as I made my way down the ramp and into the ring as I asked for a mic.

"Last night I made a promise, I will not let Miz walk out with the WWE title, not without a fight and I made sure on that promise and I stand here the new WWE Champion!" I stated as the crowd popped to that.

"Last night's victory was not without controversy as Miz had his house boy get him disqualified I thought that was it, but out came our special guest host who I would like to thank for restarting the match and giving me a second chance so that I could beat Miz with a Skull Crushing Finale and win back what I never lost!" I stated as the crowd got louder.

"Now I turn myself to our next Pay Per View, Extreme Rules where one night WWE goes extreme, Miz has invoked his rematch clause but however yours truly has been given the chance to pick our match for the WWE Championship, I have not decided yet but I promise tonight I will have an answer for you all." I said.

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and it was the former WWE Champion and he was accompanied by his assistant as he did not look happy after what went down last night.

"YOU SCREWED ME LAST NIGHT! YOU AND THE ROCK!" Miz shouted as the crowd was just booing him.

"Mizzy…you screwed you after you got your house boy to get yourself disqualified and then you did the stupidest thing ever and slapped The Rock across the face who was in charge last night and you paid for it." I said as the crowd popped to that.

"Cage whatever match you pick for Extreme Rules it won't matter, I will get back my WWE title and I will once again flip this company upside down because I'M THE MIZ! AND I'M…AWESOME!" Miz stated.

"JACKASS! JACKASS! JACKASS!" the crowd chanted instead making their opinions of The Miz known.

"We've gone through this Miz you are not Awesome…you are a Jackass and the only reason why my self and The WWE Universe think that is because you turned your back on each and every one of us even though the guys you did turn your back to support you, they didn't give up on you, men like Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Edge, Randy Orton and The Undertaker." I said listing the names of superstars.

"They went to the place your in right now, but even though fans hated them for what they did…some stuck by them no matter what and that is happening with you but the difference is you told those guys you didn't need them, you're not just a Jackass you're like Michael Cole…a complete tool." I said as Cole was ranting on me calling him and Miz a tool.

"ALEX TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Miz ordered as Riley threw his shirt off and rushed down to the ring and we began fighting.

We exchanged fists as then I got in a quick knee to the gut and threw him right into the corner and just beat the hell out of him but I got blindsided by Miz as he used his assistant to distract me.

Both men were now double teaming me but I began to fight back against them both but the numbers were too great as then Riley held me up and Miz had the title belt and I got out and HE NAILS RILEY IN THE HEAD!

He turned around realising his mistake and I just threw strikes at him and clotheslined him over the ropes and to the outside and he and Riley retreated I was daring them to get back in the ring but they backed off.

"BLING!"

Can I have your attention please! I have received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager!" Cole announced yet again as he went to the podium and read the message from the laptop.

"And I quote." the crowd booed him. "Last night both of you put on a main even worthy of the Hall of Fame but tonight I have decided that there will be a gauntlet match and the winner will be added to the WWE title match at Extreme Rules but also you two will be involved in a tag team match pitting The Miz and Alex Riley against the new WWE Champion Xander Cage and a partner of his choosing." Cole announced as the GM had made these two announcements and I had to find somebody to help me tonight but the question was who?

LATER ON

I heard rumours about this all day and they were true, Edge is retiring and I was shocked after his epic title match mast night the Rated R Superstar's career was over and I managed to catch him to have a chat.

"Man that sucks, I mean you were on borrowed time it was gonna happen eventually." I said.

"Well I was told it and glad they caught it when they did and I gotta do it, look I just wanna say my goodbye to you and everyone and that the future of this company and wrestling is in good hands, you, Storm, Cena, Orton, Punk all these young guys up and coming are making a new path for more to come in." Edge said as then we shook hands.

"Thanks for everything, you tested me and made me stronger, you won't be forgotten." I said as he nodded and left to make his announcement to the world as he then went to make his exit we gave him a line of applause and thanks for all his hard work and dedication as it was the final night that we would see The Rated R Superstar.

LATER ON

I then bumped into John Cena and I knew that he was in the gauntlet match tonight and the fact he was still reeling from his match with Joe and the fact that The Rock cost him the match and the Hardcore title.

"You were right about Joe, that guy did not let up he just kept on coming at me after threw everything at him it was like it just seemed to piss him off even more but thanks to The Rock who I plan to call out tonight and make an earth shattering announcement, but tonight I plan on winning that gauntlet and taking back the WWE title." Cena stated.

"Alright then I say to you good luck and also if this earth shattering announcement is as shattering as you say it is." I said as he smirked.

"It is and let's just say no one will see it coming." Cena said as he left me with that.

I went to scour the back for a partner and I knew one guy who would jump at the chance to make an impact once more.

"Yo K2!" I shouted to Kalin Kessler.

"XMan! Nice belt." Kessler said seeing my WWE title.

"Thanks won it last night, nice job on last night's win." I said as we high fived.

"So I hear you're looking for a tag team partner…would that guy happen to…" Kessler hinted at what I came to do.

"You wanna be my partner tonight?" I asked.

"A main event match against two of the biggest tools in WWE and to make yet another impact…YES! Let's do this!" Kessler said as we shook hands as I had my partner.

As the I smelled something strong. "Whoa, what's that smell?" I said fanning it away.

"Oh it's my new cologne, it's called Sex Panther, this stuff has never been tested and so far I've been getting attention…female attention if you know what I mean." Kessler said with that look on his face.

"It's a formidable stench, it stings the nostrils, in a good wa- oh I can't pretend…that stuff smells like pure gasoline." I said being honest as he gave me a dirty look but smelled it again and wasn't smelling it like I was.

"Whatever this stuff works and a certain diva is about to get an invitation to a very exclusive restaurant later tonight and this stuff will be my "Ace in the Hole" if you know what I mean." Kessler said as I did know.

"Ok then, look just be focused for the match and then you can focus on your wooing of Miss Torres." I said as he chuckled as he went to get ready.

LATER ON

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as both Miz and Riley made their way out and all fired up as the booing continued as they ignored it and like always fed off the negativity, they went down the ramp and into the ring to await our arrival.

_Stronger _hit as Kessler made his way out, getting a nice ovation from the fans and hot off his win last night and dressed in his Poseidon outfit as both Miz and Riley mocked him but he made his way down and he raised the trident up and his pyro went off as he was outside the ring, took the apparel off and awaited my arrival.

_Higher and higher _hit and I got a huge ovationjust like earlier on tonight as I made my way out with the WWE title around my waist I then just ran right down the ramp and Kessler joined me as we rushed into the ring forcing our opponents to bail fast as we soaked in the applause of the WWE Universe.

The bell rang as it was Kessler versus Riley as both rookies locked up and Riley had the upper hand with a wristlock but Kessler reversed it and flipped out and got him into one of his own and followed it up with a legsweep and a rollup, 1-TW-NO HE GOT OUT!

Kessler quickly locked up again with him as both struggled but then he backed Riley into the corner as the ref then broke them up and Riley struck Kessler as he was distracted by the referee. He stomped on him as Riley then had him I na headlock trying to wear down the high flyer.

As then he dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Miz as Riley held Kessler Miz kicked him in the gut and then began hitting fists to his face as then he grounded him with more of them not stopping as the ref ordered him to stop and then got in his face as his aggression was more than usual.

He looked to me and then grabbed Kessler and told me to "watch this." as he drove his knee into Kessler and took him by the head as he drove the back of Kessler's head into his knee and into a neck breaker combo, 1-2-NO KESSLER KICKS OUT!

Miz then nailed some knee drops to his head as then he grabbed his right leg and stomped on it as he turned him onto his stomach and locked in a half boston crab applying pressure to the injured leg of Kessler, he was shouting in pain as he tried to get to the ropes as me and the WWE Universe willed him to do so and he was doing it and he got there and Miz was forced to break the hold and did so to the count of four.

He dragged Kessler over to his corner and tagged in Riley as both took him up for a two man suplex then brought him up again for a double knee to the gut. Riley then stomped on him as he was trash talking to him and nailed an elbow drop and went for the cover, 1-2-TH-NO KESSLER GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

Bringing him back up to his feet Riley then dragged him over to their corner and tagged in Miz as he held Kessler and he kicked him in the gut as Miz was shouting insults at me from the other side of the ring as he nailed fist after fist to Kessler and I was itching to get into this match and give that loudmouth a beating.

But again he was taunting me as I tried to get in but the ref was holding me back and while he was distracted both Miz and Riley ganged up on Kessler as I had to stop my attempt to help and they quickly stopped getting away with it as Miz stomped on Kessler's head and was trash talking him then brought him up by his hair and again trashed talked him and went for a fist but KESSLER COUNTERS WITH A ENZIGURI!

Me and the crowd willed him on to get to his corner and get me in the match as Miz was moving and tried to stop him he just leaped off the ground and I WAS IN THE MATCH! Miz just darted back to his corner and tagged in Riley as he reluctantly came in and I decked him with a clothesline and a huge heel kick to the face and brought him up and I hit all three of my suplex combos, 1-2-THR-NO MIZ BROKE UP THE PIN!

I just left the ring and went after Miz as we fought on the outside I hit fist after fist to his face but meanwhile in the ring Riley and Kessler were fighting as Riley had Kessler on his shoulders he was going for YOU'RE DISSMI-NO KESSLER GOT OUT!

He quickly landed on his feet and from out of nowhere KESSLER NAILS AN STO TAKEDOWN AND LOCKS IN A CHOKEHOLD!

It was Kessler's submission hold which he called Poseidon's Poison as Riley was screaming in pain and just tapped out! But the ref was trying to contain me and Miz from fighting and had no choice but to throw this match out as Miz retreated up the ramp and I went back into the ring as Kessler finished with Riley I grabbed the mic and my title.

"MIZ! I decided what kind of match to have at Extreme Rules and I want a match to keep out outside interference and a match which you can't run away from, so you and whoever wins the gauntlet tonight will be locked inside a solid STEEL CAGE!" I stated making the match as Miz looked surprised as I held up my title and in three weeks we will see how extreme things go.

LATER ON

I watched the gauntlet match and it was a shocking ending to the match as it was down to Cena and R-Truth as both men battled for what seemed to be hours but was minutes as Cena nailed the slam and the Five Knuckle he had the charismatic Truth up on his shoulders for an AA but Truth elbowed Cena in the head and got out of it but as Truth went to grab him from behind he threw him off and inadvertently hitting the ref taking him out.

Both men still went at it…CENA NAILS THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

There was no ref to make the count as Cena tried to revive him…HE WAS ATTACKED BY SAMOA JOE!

Joe did say he was not done with Cena and he just beat him down with fists, palm strikes and then backed him into the corner, had him on the top rope, nailed the swift enziguiri to the back of his head and had him up on his shoulders…MUSCLE BUSTER!

Joe then grabbed the lifeless Truth threw him on top of Cena as he woke the ref up and he counted 1-2-3 R-TRUTH IS GOING TO EXTREME RULES!

Joe has once again cost Cena a chance to regain the WWE title and as he locked eyes with Cena it was clear there would be retaliation for this.

But the night was even more shocking as John Cena challenged The Rock to a match at WrestleMania 28 and he accepted, I was excited for this encounter as it would be epic.

MONDAY NIGHT

We were live in the United Kingdom and R-Truth was excited to be getting a WWE title match but was then interrupted by his friend John Morrison who then goaded him into a match to put his spot in the title match on the line.

It was a fast paced match but in the end the Guru of Greatness was victorious as Truth was in shock he just lost his opportunity to a man he's been friends with for a while as Morrison extended his hand out to him as he took it and both showing sportsmanship.

As Morrison went to leave…R-TRUTH JUST ATTACKED HIM?

We all watched on as the charismatic Truth just assaulted his best friend and beat him down on the outside as he muttered things to him and just blasted him across the head with a water bottle utterly disrespecting Morrison and leaving us shocked at his actions.

LATER ON

I was talking with Cena and he wanted more insight on Samoa Joe.

"What the hell is his problem he beat me at WrestleMania, isn't that enough?" Cena asked as he was confused to why he screwed him yet again.

"The Rock handed him the victory, he's not taking it as one he wants you in a one on one fight." I said explaining why as he got it.

"So he felt it was a meaningless win and wants a legit win over me not the handed one? Ok I'll give him that and this time I'll make him tap!" Cena stated as I knew he wanted to settle this.

As he left I was then approached by Josh Mathews.

"Xander can you comment on the actions of R-Truth earlier on?" he asked.

"I saw it and Truth just to say, you win some you lose some, that's the business we're in." I stated.

"Now that the latest change is that you will not only face The Miz but now also John Morrison, your thoughts?" he asked.

"Well Josh, I know both men well, better yet us three met a few years back on a show called ECW, they were the Tag Team Champions, the best team around and had huge egos but they backed it up and when I faced them with my partner we beat them, so yes with these guys now at the prime of their careers they are a threat but I am the WWE Champion and I will not back down to anyone and if changes keep on coming I'll keep on being ready…so Miz…Morrison…in two weeks….We go to the extreme!" I said as I held up my belt.

As I left I then bumped into the one man that I had not met since my days in Orlando as it was the Samoan Submission Machine and current Hardcore Champion himself as we locked eyes.

"So we meet again…Xander Cage…WWE Champion…The big man on campus…for now." Joe said as I smirked.

"Samoa Joe…The Samoa Submission Machine…the Hardcore Samoan…you haven't changed at all, so what made you decide to finally jump here? This?" I asked holding my belt up to him as his face said it.

"It's only a matter of time…but right now I plan on just dominating whoever I want and how I want as long as I hold this." Joe said holding his Hardcore title up to me.

"Anyone you say?" I asked raising an eyebrow to that.

"As I said, find a ref, find me and it's on." Joe said making the challenge.

"Prove it…tonight in an open challenge." I said making him do it.

"Fine I'll prove not only to you champ but also to that overrated clown that he will fall to me like anyone who steps in that ring with me and my Nation of Violence!" Joe stated walking off to the ring.

LATER ON

I watched as Joe did just that with him tearing into opponent after opponent who challenged him as broken tables, trash cans, steel chairs, kendo sticks and some random objects were scattered everywhere as Joe stood in the ring waiting who would come next as to our surprise it was the resident rookie Kalin Kessler as he knew it was a bad idea but just ran down the ring and he went right at Joe.

Kessler was not backing down as he hit lefts and rights , hitting high flying moves trying to keep him off his feet as he even hit him with a massive dropkick through a stop sign but Joe was too much for him, after taking all that as he just recovered and got Kessler grounded with a huge kick to the head and a one arm slam to the mat as he brought him up on his shoulders and SAMOAN DROP THROUGH THE TRASH CAN!

Kessler yelled out in pain as his spine crashed through the metal and Joe looking on as the crazed look in his eyes as he wanted to punish him some more as he grabbed a kendo stick and just wailed on the rookie as each shot just echoed and blistered his body with his screams just being heard as finally he stopped hitting him and then looked out to the crowd and gave a cutthroat as it was about to be over he took the limp body of the rookie and threw him into the corner as he grabbed a chair and set it up and was going to do what we all thought to him…

HE WAS ATTACKED BY JOHN CENA! CENA GOING AFTER JOE! He grabbed the chair folded it and…HE HIT JOE OVER THE HEAD! He's staggered and…ANOTHER SHOT! Joe still reeling…A THIRD SHOT! Joe was dazed as Cena set the chair up and took the three hundred pounder up on his shoulders and HE HIT'S HIM WITH AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT THROUGH THE CHAIR!

He revived Kessler and told him to go up as he slowly did and from the top…HE NAILS THE 630! He goes for the cover…1-2-3! KALIN KESSLER IS THE NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION THANKS TO CENA!

I was glad he won his first title but at Joe's expense as Cena looked down on the fallen Samoan and said "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" the battle lines were drawn now.

LATER ON

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and it was one of my challengers and he had Riley with him and what appeared to be in his hand was a book as he went down the ramp and into the ring and had a mic handed to him by Riley.

"So now John Morrison is the new addition to title match at Extreme Rules? Really? Really? Really? Morrison if you think you're going to win your first title then think again, like I said I am the Shawn Michaels of our team and you're the failure that is Marty Janetty and like him you won't stand a chance!" Miz insulted Morrison.

"I'm the only Must see WWE Champion in WWE history, I won the Raw Money in the Bank ladder match, I reigned for several months as United States Champion, I defeated John Cena several times in one year!" Miz said braggin about his accomplishments.

"Now on to you Cage, I had to get to know you better and how'd I do that…by this." he said holding up a copy of my autobiography.

"Gotta say here a lot of things I didn't know about like how you overcame so much odds even without a family but seriously only idiots would care about a loser like you and fall for such crap like this." he said insulting my life story as the booing had gotten louder.

"But I'm here to share a part which he never mentioned a certain girl in his earlier life, so tell me Xander…how did she die?" he asked in that taunting tone of his as I had had enough.

_Higher and Higher _hit and I just walked fast and was in no mood to even stop and just rushed into the ring and got in his face.

"Just you say one more word and I'll knock your teeth down our throat!" I angrily said.

"Xander…did I hit a nerve? Have I finally shown that you are a coward of a champion as well as a coward of a man? Then maybe your soon to be wife would rather a man who is mo-" I just blasted him in the face with a fist as Riley came at me and we fought.

I was going blow for blow with him as then Miz joined in and they both beat me down and unable to defend myself as Miz ordered Riley to get me up and he held me back as Miz came at me but I broke free and he hit Riley instead as I nailed Miz with a heel kick he retreated to the outside, I grabbed Riley and threw him out and right on top of Miz as I just exploded wanting more of them they retreated and now he had made this personal.

**Oooooh Now it's gotten more interesting, what will happen next? Will there be retaliation for this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Mizerable times

**Sorry for the long wait but have been very busy but managed to get this done and also I would like to state that in weeks time The Rock will whoop Cena's Candy Ass! So enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Mizerable times

MONDAY NIGHT

The things Miz said to me last week about what had happened to me in the earlier years of my life were still going through my head.

_You are a coward of a champion…_

_A coward of a man…_

_How'd she die?_

"Hey Alex I was wondering if you think we should have tacos or hotdogs as an appetiser for the reception?" Aeon asked me as I did not respond still in a world of my own.

"Xander? Xman? ALEXANDER!" she shouted as I snapped out of my trance.

"Wha-oh sorry Audrey, spaced out there, what did you say?" I asked.

"Were you even listening? I'm trying to plan our big day and your dreaming?" she said looking a bit irritated as I still was going off into space.

"Is this about last week with what Miz said about…you know who?" she said as I did tell her everything about Lucy.

"It's okay to say her name…Lucy was my first serious girlfriend and the reason for getting me into wrestling." I said.

I then stood up and turned away from her as I pounded against the wall in anger. "Miz crossed the line saying I let her die…I still think about that day and dream about it, but that went away when I met you and now he brought that all back and it's tearing me up from within!" I said in an emotional temper.

Aeon put her hands on my shoulders as she comforted me and I embraced her as her comfort was what I needed at that time.

"I really do love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Miz is going to pay for desecrating Lucy's memory like that." I said as we kissed.

"I know how much she meant to you, Miz has to pay for saying those things and I know you'll get him, just don't let him get in your head it's what he's trying to do." Aeon said as I was aware of his plan.

"He'll get his sooner than he thinks." I stated. "Oh and also I want tacos." I said as she chuckled at that.

LATER ON

_Ain't no make believe _hit as the Guru of Greatness himself made his way out as he did his slow motion entrance and down the ramp, into the ring and asked for a mic.

"Thank you, now last week I earned the right to compete in the WWE Championship match which will be inside a fifteen foot high, solid, steel cage." Morrison said. "But however I had to beat my best-well ex best friend to do that and that caused him to attack me in a fit of frustration, I don't know why he did it but Truth if you're back there I need to know why man?" he called him out for an explanation.

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as it was one of two opponents that he would face in the cage as The Miz made his way out with Riley in tow as he had a mic.

"Really? Really? Really? John why are you concerned with a guy who can't even hold on to his title matches? You really should not be concerned with R-Truth, you shouldn't be concerned with Xander Cage…you should be concerned about me!" Miz said as he and Riley stepped into the ring.

"Ever since you and I split I have been a success, I won the United States Championship, I won the Money in the Bank match, I cashed it in and became WWE Champion and even main evented WrestleMania!" Miz listed his accomplishments to his former partner. "So what makes you think you could beat me even now?" he mocked to his face.

"Well for one I know I can beat you and before you start I was the one carrying our team you just basked in my glory as we won match after match as Tag Team Champions, we started The Dirt Sheet, we won awards and even beat big names to prove our dominance but most of those victories were because of my abilities and not your ego but also because we did gel as a team, we did become friends and I'm glad to have helped you become a better wrestler but how you ended it was what hit me…you stabbed me in the back like all we did was nothing, so at Extreme Rules we will clash and I don't care if it's you or Xander Cage I have to beat to Become WWE Champion so be it, so here's a little parting gift." Morrison said as then he turned away and HE SUCKER PUNCHED MIZ!

Riley jumped on Morrison but he fought him off as he beat him down with fists but Miz got him from behind as it was two on one.

I then came running down to help him out as I just went right after Miz as he left the ring and I chased him all the way out of the ring and through the crowd, I just wanted to beat the living hell out of him as we made it into the back arena and I caught up with him as we both fought.

I drove his head into the wall staggering him as I hit him in the head with a fist as I threw him head first again into the wall as we ended up in the merchandise area and I threw him right into the stands as he crashed into WWE merchandise I went back on him as security came in to split us up I was clawing at him.

"COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted.

Miz was telling security to keep me away from him as I broke free and just floored him again with fists not letting up as again I was dragged off by more security.

"I'M NOT LOCKED IN THERE WITH YOU…YOU'RE LOCKED IN THERE WITH ME!" I stated.

I wanted nothing more now than to tear him apart piece by piece as he knew he was locked inside a cage with not a champion…but an animal wanting blood.

LOCKER ROOM

I was told earlier on that I would face John Morrison one on one in the main event tonight as Miz left the arena in fear of me I could now focus on tonight as I was getting ready the door opened.

"Look I know that we have a match tonight , but I came to tell you that what Miz did last week was a new low for him and I don't blame you if you want to tear him apart even before Extreme Rules." Morrison said. "But tonight is business and I plan on beating you and going on to Extreme rules inside that cage and walking out the new WWE Champion." he said as I nodded and he left with that statement.

LATER ON

_Ain't no make believe _hit and the slow motion entrance of John Morrison shown as his pyro went off as he made his way down all fired up for this match as he gave his shades to a lucky fan at ringside and into the ring as he awaited my arrival.

_Higher and higher _hit as I came out and all that was on my mind was beating the daylights out of Miz so I guess Morrison would have to do as I made my way down to ringside threw my shirt to the crowd I then took my belt off and went to the second rope and held it up high as Morrison looked up at me and it seeing his possible future.

The bell rang and we were underway as we locked up and I got him in a hammerlock as he then countered into one of his own but I flipped him onto his side and into a headlock but he kicked out of it and got us back on our feet and threw me off as I came off the ropes he dropped to the mat I ran over him as he came back to his feet he quickly snap marred me as I then threw him off and both of us were looking eye to eye.

We locked up again and this time I had him in an armlock then took him to the ground with a quick armbar but he managed to flip me onto my back 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT! As again we locked eyes and he just showed me I could lose the title that quick.

As I went for a clothesline he ducked it and came off the ropes as he went for a flying forearm but I saw it coming and dropkicked him on contact as I went for the cover 1-2-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP! I brought him up quickly and I HIT A T-BONE SUPLEX! 1-2-NO HE GETS OUT AGAIN!

I brought him up again and this time I gave him a knee to the gut and another one for good measure as I elevated him up for a vertical suplex but he managed to counter and hit a neck breaker as momentum has shifted, he managed to get himself up as I was getting back up he spring boarded off the ropes HE HIT THE FLASH KICK! 1-2 NO I KICKED OUT!

Morrison brought me up and nailed some forearm shots to my head and brought me up for a suplex but I grabbed the ropes and landed on the apron as then I was caught off guard by a roundhouse kick from the Guru of Greatness as that stumbled me to the outside as I was a bit disoriented as then he jumped to the top rope and from there HE CRASHED DOWN ON TOP OF ME WITH A 450 SPLASH!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted as this match was becoming high risk.

Morrison threw me back in the ring as he went up high again and from the top rope HE HIT'S A DIVING CLOTHESLINE! 1-2-TH-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP! He brought me back up and quickly took me into position in the middle of the ring HE HIT'S THE C-4! 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

He began to get frustrated as he saw I was down and went off the ropes looking for a SHOOTING STAR SP-NO I GOT MY KNEES UP! Morrison was down and I had my opening as I brought him up and nailed all three of my suplex combos seeing I had him disoriented I needed to try and put him away, so as he was down I dropped a knee to his head.

I got him up again and hit strikes of fists and kicks to his body trying to wear him down, as now it was time to end this match as I went to set up Morrison for the Xander Zone…but I saw coming down the ramp was Riley as he was distracting the ref and myself as I turned around to ignore him I GOT BLASTED IN THE FACE WITH THE WWE TITLE BY THE MIZ!

Miz left the ring and hid As Morrison looked and saw I was down as he dragged me to the corner and went up HE NAILS STARSHIP PAIN! 1-2-3 JOHN MORRISON HAS PINNED ME!

John Morrison has pinned the champion and he was ecstatic as he then saw Miz and knew he had helped him win but it didn't matter as he had beaten me and had proven he deserved to be in the match.

But for me Miz has now made himself an even bigger target.

MONDAY NIGHT

"IN A WORLD OF WINNERS AND LOSERS, TWO MEN HAVE RISEN TO BRING YOU THE DIRT SHEET!"

The cameras cut to the ring as both Miz and Morrison sat in their decked out little segment, which was surrounded by the steel cage itself as they sat in their chairs.

"I'm John Morrison and three out of five men wish they could have my abs." Morrison said.

"And I'm The Most Watched Champion of All Time, The Miz!" Miz said.

"Tonight we bring this segment to not insult one another but to focus on our match this Sunday at Extreme Rules which will be inside the Steel Cage that surrounds us." Morrison said.

"Now let's talk about the man we have to go through…The WWE Champion Xander Cage." Morrison said as a picture of me showed up on the big screen.

"What makes him a champion? He has the WWE Universe behind him." Morrison said as they popped to that.

"He's nothing but a cheap champion who won thanks to interference!" Miz spat at what happened at WrestleMania.

"Well you did get yourself disqualified and provoked The Rock so you pretty much screwed yourself there." Morrison said in detail as Miz looked annoyed.

"Like when I beat you on the first Raw of this year." Miz said as now they were getting riled up at one another.

"Thanks to your assistant you were able to beat me and yet you still fill him with promises of glory and greatness at your side so tell me Miz…when will he get that?" Morrison asked.

"Alex Riley is riding the co tails of Awesomeness! I am making him a star, a future main eventer and a better competitor than you'll ever be!" Miz stated as Morrison seemed unaffected by that.

"Whatever you say Miz but it all still sounds the same old crap you spew each and every night, come this Sunday we will see who emerges from the cage victorious and I guarantee you will see a new WWE Champion!" Morrison stated as the crowd popped to that.

As then both men threw down their mics and a fight was about to happen until I came into the cage and tackled Miz to the ground laying into him with fists to the head as I finally got my hands on him and quickly brought him to his feet and threw him head first into the steel cage as he bounced off it but I wasn't done as I got him up again we them both looked up MORRISON DOVE FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE AND CRASHED DOWN RIGHT INTO BOTH OF US!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as The Guru of Greatness made a statement tonight.

LATER ON

We were told by the Anonymous General Manager that there would be a tag team match pitting me and Morrison versus Miz and Riley tonight.

"Look about last week, I didn't know Miz hit you with the belt but however last week, I proved I can win this Sunday like that and I'll do whatever it takes to become WWE Champion." Morrison made clear to me.

"That's fine with me John but let me say this, I don't care who I have to beat whether it's you or Miz but I want to make it clear that I…want…The Miz…so stay out of my way or I hurt you as well." I stated. "But for tonight let's work as a team and watch one another's back." I said as he agreed with me and left.

LATER ON

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and both Miz and Riley made their way out and once again showing no respect to the WWE Universe as they made their way down the ramp and into the ring as they were amped up to fight.

_Ain't no make believe _hit as Morrison made his way out doing his slow mo entrance and pyro go off as he was riding a lot of momentum after last week and he made his way down the ramp and waited on the outside for my arrival.

_Higher and higher _hit and I just ran right out and into the ring going right after Miz as I just clotheslined him over the top rope and we fought on the outside as Morrison and Riley did the same in the ring.

I bounce his head off the announce table and threw him back in the ring and I followed as the bell rang and I dragged him into the corner and was laying shots into his head not stopping until the ref dragged me off and Miz just pounced on the open window as he blindsided me and backed me into the corner and beat me down.

As he left me disoriented there he went to the other side and from there he ran full force and hit that swinging clothesline in the corner as I fell to the ground, Miz began to talk trash to me as he then tagged in Riley and they both hit a double suplex on me as he went for a cover, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

He brought me to a sitting position as then came off the ropes and dropkicked me in the face and dragged me back to his corner and tagged Miz back in as he then hit me with a cheap shot and I fell to the mat as he just kicked me in the head and I tried to crawl to my corner to tag in Morrison but he grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me back to his corner but then I used both legs to kick him off and I just leaped and I GOT THE TAG!

Morrison was in and he came at Riley who was tagged in and hit a flurry of clotheslines and a wheel kick to the face as he just ducked a clothesline from Miz as he came at him with a huge dropkicked him as Morrison went for Riley as he then came off the ropes and HE HIT'S A FLASH KICK TO THE HEAD! 1-2-NO RILEY GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

As then Morrison tagged me in and I went for Riley but I got grabbed and MORRISON NAILS THE MOONLIGHT DRIVE ON ME! It shocked everyone as he just looked down on me and left me there and waited and watched on the outside as then Miz tagged himself in and brought me up and SKULL CRUSHING FINALE! 1-2-3 MIZ HAS PINNED ME!

I had been pinned by both my opponents as now they had a pinfall victory over me and have now both gotten in my head as Miz grabbed the WWE title from ringside and held it up over my fallen body but then Morrison entered the ring and took the belt from him and did his pose with the title as this could be the picture for this Sunday when all three of us will enter the steel structure and battle for the biggest prize in the game.

**Oh man both men have his number but now with a cage keeping them locked in what will happen? Will our hero retain or lose?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Steel justice

**Here it is finally got it done, would like to say that this years Extreme Rules will be as good so here it is enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Steel justice

**Steel Cage match for the WWE Championship**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. The Miz vs. John Morrison**

**Ladder match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship**

**Alberto Del Rio vs. Christian vs. Michael Storm**

**Submission match**

**John Cena vs. Samoa Joe**

**Falls Count Anywhere match**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Rey Mysterio**

**Hardcore Championship**

**Kalin Kessler (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler **

**Loser leaves WWE **

**Michelle McCool vs. Layla**

**Tables match for the United States Championship**

**Sheamus (c) vs. Kofi Kingston **

**Kendo Stick match for the Divas Championship**

**Aeon (c) vs. Scarlett Veil vs. Eve vs. Beth Phoenix**

This night had kicked off to a great start as the Divas for the first time in history in a Kendo Stick match for the Divas title as all four of them had the infamous weapon in their grasp and the sounds of Divas being physically tortured by the hit of each Kendo shot as the welts were showing on the bodies of these beautiful Divas, as the match went on the match and the title belonged to Beth Phoenix who blasted all three of them with brutal shots and pinned Eve with a Glam Slam.

The United States Champion Sheamus has been bragging that he is the greatest Champion of all time and was forced to defend his title against Kofi Kingston as the fight intensified between them both Kofi pulled out a wicked Boom drop from the top rope to the outside thus putting Sheamus through the table and winning another United States title reign.

We saw former BFF's now looking to finish their rivalry as both LayCool were at each others throats fighting for their careers but only one could stay as Layla won her right to stay and Michelle McCool was forced to leave WWE but that wasn't the shocking part as Michelle got up she was attacked by the debuting and Vicious Kharma as the near two hundred pound woman just used raw power to annihilate Michelle McCool and sending a message to all the Divas in WWE that Kharma has arrived.

Kalin Kessler was making his first title defence against The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler but of course his manager Vickie Gurerro was at ringside making sure he could do all the showing off he wanted but Kessler was bringing unreal offence using all the weapons he wanted but the arrival of other superstars in the match made things more chaotic as Jack Swagger in an attempt to impress Vickie was dominating them both with splashes, as he then locked in the Ankle lock on Kessler as he was forced to tap out giving Swagger his first Hardcore title reign but then from behind he was struck by Ziggler with a trash can across the head and a Fameasser through it and Ziggler got his first reign as he was showing off again as he walked right into a stop sign to the head from Kessler as he locked in his Poseidon's Poison submission hold as he tapped out and Kessler won back his title taking advantage of the confusion.

Mysterio and Rhodes both went all over the arena fighting anywhere and using whatever was around the place to hurt each other as this rivalry was all about getting one up on the other, both men used high flying offence to beat one another but in the end Mysterio got the win after he used Rhodes's protective mask to flying head butt the deranged superstar.

Samoa Joe was determined to make an example out of John Cena as he used everything in his arsenal to torture and beat down Cena but somehow the Never Give Up attitude of Cena was keeping him going as he fought back with all he had and wanting revenge for costing him the chance at the WWE title he had the Submission Machine in the STF but Joe was too powerful as he got out of it and then quickly countered into the Kokida clutch as Cena was not tapping but fading and in the end we had a victory by choke out as Joe got another win but to everyone's surprise Joe grabbed Cena's unconscious hand and shook it as maybe he had respect for the man he calls The Clown of Professional Wrestling.

But tonight I saw the greatest ladder match in history as three men battled for the right to become the new World Heavyweight Champion as Michael Storm, Alberto Del Rio and Christian battled for the title, Storm was inches away as he had his fingertips on the title until he got dropped from the top by Brodus Clay as Del Rio was clear to get the tile but below Christian was fighting Clay as Del Rio was finally going to achieve his destiny…he was interrupted by the horn of his car honking and saw it was Edge as he distracted the Aristocrat but did not realise Christian was tipping him over and right to the outside on top of his goons, as Christian set the ladder up and climbed it and…YES CHRISTIAN FINALLY WINS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!

I was ecstatic that my former mentor and tag team partner won his first world title in WWE as I did congratulate him backstage as now I had to defend my WWE title against two men inside the solid Steel Cage but I had something to do first.

"Ladies and gentlemen joining me now he is the WWE Champion…Xander Cage." Josh Mathews said as I came into view. "Xander the last few weeks you've been suffering at the hands of mainly The Miz as he called you a coward of a man bringing up your past and then for two weeks straight getting one over you." he asked me as I looked to the camera.

"Miz…you have gotten in my head congratulations but that was then this is now, you've cost me a match…you've pinned me and worst of all you brought something up that was so painful to talk about that I wanted to forget but you reopened those wounds so tonight…" I took my gloves off. "The gloves are coming off and I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOU LIFE! When that cage closes you will see the savage beast you brought out of me…the bloodthirsty animal within…MIZ YOU'RE A DEADMAN!" I stated leaving for the match.

LATER ON

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and out came one of two challengers as the Awesome One The Miz made his way out and he looked very confident, but also determined to get his championship back as he did his pose and talked trash to the fans and looked at the solid steel cage that surrounded the ring and entered it.

_Ain't no make believe _hit as the second challenger made his way out as the Guru of Greatness made his way out doing his slo-mo entrance and pyro going off as John Morrison making his statement it was his time to become champion, he was at ringside looking at the steel structure and entered staring down Miz as they both awaited my arrival.

_Higher and Higher _hit as I came out but all my attention was on one man in particular as I just went down the ramp and looked at the cage and was at the door and behind me I shut it while looking at Miz I gave my belt to the ref.

"The following contest is a triple threat steel cage match and is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challengers, standing to the left, from Cleveland, Ohio weighing in at 234 pounds…The Miz!" he introduced and a chorus of boos was heard.

"Introducing next from Hollywood, California weighing in at 235 pounds…John Morrison!" he introduced as he got a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Introducing next from New York City weighing in at 246 pounds, he is the WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" I got a huge pop as I did my double cut throat to Morrison then a more equally hateful one at Miz.

The bell rang I just darted at Miz with a double leg take down and just reigned fists down on him as one after another was just beating him down not giving him a chance to defend himself as the past few weeks raced through my mind fuelling my rage, my hatred and just seeing him wail in pain from each shot made it more sweeter as bare knuckles were colliding with the flesh of The Miz.

I didn't stop until I rose up to my feet and grabbed Miz as I threw him head first into the steel cage as he bounced off it and fell to the ground in a slump. Looking down on him I could see some blood emerging from the top of his head but it wasn't enough as I went back to it and targeted the wound with my bare fists as it began to open up even more from each shot and as sick as it sounds…I liked it.

Morrison just watched as I took out weeks of frustration and anger out on his former partner…MORRISON JUST STRUCK ME FROM BEHIND!

I did not know why but Morrison attacked me as he nailed a quick capoeira kick to my head and followed up with a heel kick as then Miz slowly got up with blood dripping down his face they both looked to one another as they both stomped on me and it seemed they had formed an alliance for tonight as the team of Miz and Morrison was reunited.

They went back to their old days of tag teaming as Miz sling shot me face first into the steel steps and back first onto his knees and hanging from the side of the cage and crashing down onto my neck elbow first was Morrison, they had taken me off my game with this alliance as then they took me up and dropped me gut first into their knees and slammed me to the mat.

It wasn't done there as Morrison brought me up and Miz went off the ropes and a knee to my head…HE HIT'S THE REALITY CHECK! Miz then bringing me up and throws me to Morrison and HE HIT'S THE MOONLIGHT DRIVE! All this was to wear and keep me down and to make sure a new champion will be crowned tonight.

But they were not done as Miz brought me up as I had no idea where I was as he positioned me and HE HIT'S THE SKULL CRUSHING FINALE! Now I was down for sure as Morrison went up to the top ropes and from there HE NAILS STARSHIP PAIN! 1-2-THR-NO MIZ BREAKS UP THE COUNT!

Morrison looked a bit surprised but he guessed this would happen as they began exchanging blows with one another as I was laid out they could fight it out for the title, as Morrison threw some strikes he took him off the ropes and as Miz came off them he hit a dropkick to the face and followed it up with a standing shootingstar press, 1-2-NO MIZ KICKS OUT!

Not letting him get as seconds rest Morrison quickly kneed him in the gut and another knee to his head as he came off the ropes and hits him with a flying clothesline and coming off again with another and another and another and one last one as he was getting all fired up as Miz was in the corner trying to get away but Morrison came running at him but Miz threw him up and…MORRISON GRABBED ONTO THE CAGE!

The Parkour skills of Morrison saved him from a face full of steel as he leapt off the cage wall and HE HITS HIM WITH THE FLASH KICK! 1-2-TH-NO MIZ GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! Not letting Miz get a chance to recover as he threw him head first into the steel cage but he countered and threw him head first into it finally turning the match around in his favour.

Miz got more aggressive as he took Morrison with a huge beat down with fists into his head and then sitting him up and coming off the ropes and booting him in the face, 1-2-NO MORRISON KICKS OUT! The blood coming out of Miz's head was making him more violent as he hit more fists to the head of Morrison and brought him up to his feet and hit that hanging neck breaker combo then went to the top rope and from there HE GOT AN ELBOW! 1-2-THR-NO MORRISON GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Leaving him there he went for me as I had not even gotten up from the amount of finishers and double team moves done to me and Miz knew he had the WWE title in his grasp, he brought me up and I was drifting in and out of where I was as Miz then started talking trash to me and then slapped me across the face as he looked to deliver THE SKULL CRUSHING FI-NO I COUNTERED WITH RAGE IN THE CAGE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

We were both down and Morrison saw his chance to escape and win this as he climbed out the cage as he was at the top he saw us both lying there as he used the beam of the cage to walk along to the corner of the cage and from the top HE NAILS US BOTH WITH STARSHIP PAIN!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted out loud.

All three of us were down and out as that was what we all were thinking at that moment but the only man moving was Morrison as now he had his chance to become WWE Champion as he slowly got to his feet and using the ropes to get back up and then willed himself to stay on his feet as he got his bearing back and used all his Parkour skills to climb up as he was almost over…HE GOT NAILED IN THE HEAD AND FELL BACK IN THE CAGE BY R-TRUTH!

Truth was still seething after he lost his chance at tonight's title match to Morrison and was looking for more payback as he hopped into the cage and just assaulted his former friend as he just let loose on him, Truth was throwing fists, even throwing him a couple of times into the cage and followed it up with that move he hit him with a few weeks ago.

But he wasn't done as he assaulted Miz and then me to make a stern statement as now the unhinged R-Truth wanted to make his conspiracy theory known as he just climbed out of the cage and left as officials escorted him out of the building.

However Me and Miz were back up and exchanging fists as then I finally got back in after hitting superior strikes to the head as he was reeling and followed it up with the suplex combo and not letting up I hit body blows with my bare fists as each one hitting him were hitting him much harder than usual as then I decided to give Miz a taste of his own medicine by grabbing him by then jaw and talked a little trash and I SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE!

That really felt good doing that after he desecrated the memory of one of the closest people in my life and now I wanted to punish him even more but out of desperation when I went to grab him he low blowed me buying himself some time, as he crawled to the ropes and making sure there was distance between us as then outside at ringside Riley showed up carrying that metal briefcase and a spare set of keys for the cage as he used those to get in while swatting refs away he made it in.

Both of them began a beat down on me as Riley held me Miz beat on me just doing what he wanted as the cockyness and ego of The Miz was coming into play as he grabbed that briefcase Riley brought in and told his assistant to hold me up as he measured me…I DUCKED THE SHOT AND HE HIT RILEY INSTEAD! Miz realising he hit him turned around…I NAILE A BACKFLIP KICK RIGHT THROUGH THE BRIEFCASE!

Seeing him down and that briefcase I grabbed it and I JUST WAILED ON HIM WITH IT! SHOT AFTER SHOT, AFTER SHOT, AFTER SHOT!

I had beaten him down so bad he could not move after that beat down but I wanted to end this as I grabbed the limp body of The Miz and threw it to the top rope as I met him up there positioned myself right where the briefcase was and I HIT THE XTERMINATOR RIGHT DOWN ONTO THE BRIEFCASE!

1-2-3 I HAVE RETAINED THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" Roberts announced.

I was given my title as I looked down at Miz who was unconscious and Morrison still hurting after that assault by Truth as I had passed a test and overcame the psychological torture of Miz as I climbed up the cage and to the top of it as I stood up there and held the WWE title up high.

_Hope you enjoyed the show Lu that was for you._

**WWE Championship winner: Xander Cage**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Christian**

**John Cena vs. Samoa Joe winner: Samoa Joe (By chokeout)**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Rey Mysterio winner: Rey Mysterio**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Kalin Kessler**

**Michelle McCool vs. Layla winner: Layla**

**United States Championship winner: Kofi Kingston**

**Divas Championship winner: Beth Phoenix**

**He retains! But now what will be awaiting our hero? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Who's next?

**Here it is hope it wasn't a long wait. I was really impressed with this year's Extreme Rules especially Lesnar vs Cena what a match but the ending was too quick for it to end like that, also Over the Limit this Sunday will be more anticipated as we may see the end of John Laurinitis. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Who's next?

MONDAY NIGHT

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as the man who got his ass handed to him last night inside a steel cage made his way out holding his ribs as he was still feeling the pain of my assault as Riley helped him out and they made it slowly down to the ring as Riley got him a mic.

"Last night I wasn't locked inside a cage with a champion, I was locked in there with an animal!" Miz said as he had the camera closeup of his face as the stitches on his head showed and took his hsirt off showing his bruised ribs. "LOOK WHAT CAGE DID TO ME! THIS IS OUR CHAMPION?" he shouted in anger over the damage he suffered at my hands.

"Now I am asking the Raw General Manager to grant me one more match for the WWE title…I await your reply." Miz said waiting a response.

"BLING!"

"Excuse me I have received an E-mail from the Anonymous Raw General Manager." Cole said as he went to read it. "And I quote…Miz you lost last night and I already told you that you have a chance tonight against John Cena, R-Truth and John Morrison." he said.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T COMPETE AFTER CAGE SAVEGELY BEAT ME LAST NIGHT!" Miz raged at the GM.

"BLING!"

"Miz, you brought that on yourself provoking Xander for several weeks and also interjecting Alex Riley into the match with the steel briefcase, as far as tonight goes it's now or never." Cole said reading the GM's message.

"FINE!" Miz said as he had no choice if he wanted his rematch.

LATER ON

I was tending to the battle wounds of my soon to be bride as the kendo shots were still hurting her.

"How'd you deal with this?…OW!" Aeon complained as I tried to quell the welts on her back.

"I ignore it and just try not to complain." I said as she shot me a dirty look which I cancelled out by giving her a mouthfull of tongue.

Aeon a little surprised as I smiled. "There did you feel anything after that?" as she realised I finished doing her last welt.

"So Dr. X do I get a lolly?" Aeon asked me with her sexy look.

"You'll get more than just a lolly little lady." I said as…well let's just say it's doctor/patient confidentiality.

However I did watch our main event and it was a battle as all four men were fighting for a chance to face me at Over the Limit for my WWE title but what was even more interesting was another announcement that was made later on was that the winner can decide what kind of match it could be.

They all fought like their lives depended on it and I'll even give props to The Miz he wanted his rematch so badly as he did not let his injuries stop him from getting it.

It all came down to both Cena and Miz as both men fought to get the chance but Miz wanted to use a shortcut to win the match as he called Riley to hit Cena with a chair but by accident Riley hit Miz and Cena capitalised and nailed Miz with the Attitude Adjustment and got the win.

John Cena would face me in three weeks in whatever match he wants for the WWE title…I was looking forward to it.

MONDAY NIGHT

Miz was in the ring again with Riley as he looked more furious than ever.

"Last week I was at a disadvantage than all my opponents as I was still injured, I was forced to compete by the Raw Anonymous General Manger so GM add me to the match at Over the Limit or else!" Miz threatened.

"BLING!"

"I have received an E-mail from the Anonymous Raw General Manager." Cole said as he went to read it. "And I quote…Miz I gave you a chance last week and you lost even with some help, you will not receive another championship match and as the old saying goes…get in line or join the unemployment line." the GM said.

Miz looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown as he turned to Riley.

"This is all your fault! You worthless waste of space! I have given you chance after chance and all you've been is one disappointment after disappointment! I am sick of your face! I am sick of your mind numbing stupidity! YOU…ARE…FIRED!" Miz stated as he just shoved his former employee in the face.

But Riley's face said it all as I felt bad for the kid as Miz kept on shoving him…RILEY JUST STRUCK THE MIZ!

Riley just took him down with some more fists as Miz tried to get away but Riley just went right after him on the outside as he literally beat him within an inch of his life throwing him back first into the barricade and then right into the announcers desk as he continued to beat him down and threw him back into the ring as Miz laid there beaten and battered by his own rookie who stood tall over him as we had just witnessed karma at it's best.

LATER ON

_Higher and higher _hit as I made my way out with my title on my shoulder and greeted the fans on my way down as I entered the ring and asked for a mic.

"Now we all know that in two weeks I will be defending the WWE title against John Cena at Over the Limit." I said. "However John has not decided what kind of match it will be as I hope he picks something more suited to us both as I know him and he knows me that we want to give the WWE Universe an instant classic!" I said as they popped to that statement.

"But there are some things I want to get off my chest, firstly John Cena I want to talk to you man to man." I called out my challenger.

_Time is now _hit and out he came as the leader of the Cenation was all fired up as he saluted and ran down the ring and entered as he asked for a mic.

"Well here we are the match that can make history when two of WWE's biggest stars collide for the WWE title in two weeks, but I have not made what match it will be so I would like to announce that we will go toe to toe in a match where your physical and mental prowess is tested, where you have to beat your opponent so bad they cannot respond to the count of ten…you and me, WWE Championship…LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!" Cena announced his stipulation as the crowd popped.

"Alright that's what I like John, we will give these guys a show in two weeks at Over the Limit." I said agreeing with it. "Ok with that settled I need to say that me and John Cena have accomplished a lot of things in our careers, some people might say that we are similar in ways." I said as Cena looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Let me illiterate for you and everyone, we've both risen fast here in the WWE, we've both won the Royal Rumble match, we've both been Tag Team Champions, You've won the United States Championship, I've won the Intercontinental Championship, we've both been WWE and World Heavyweight Champion multiple times." I listed the amount of stuff we'd both accomplished.

"That is true we've accomplished a lot in a short amount of time and I would agree that we are similar in many ways." Cena said agreeing with me. "But completely different styles." he said as he was right. "Like for instance I wear Jean shorts and trainers to the ring as my attire, you wear wrestling pants and boots." he pointed out.

"You have a rap album and several movies while I only have one movie, was thinking of doing an acoustic album what you all think?" I asked the crowd as there was a bit of a reaction to that as we both had a chuckle on that. "I can go on listing our similarities but the truth of the matter is when you left Raw last year myself and others were left to carry this brand and we did fine, now since you came back it seems that there's not enough room for two faces of the WWE on Raw." I stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking so why wait till Over the Limit." Cena said as we both dropped our mics.

I put down my title and got my shirt off as did he and we both were now at a standoff as it was about to break down…

"BLING!"

"I have received an E-mail from the Anonymous Raw General Manager." Cole said as he went to read it. "And I quote…Gentlemen you will not fight tonight." as the crowd booed that response. "However you will be teaming up and face off against the team of R-Truth and Alberto Del Rio." the Raw GM announced. "Oh and that match is next." Cole said as we both got ready.

_The Truth will set you free…_

The unhinged Truth made his way out and was talking to himself as he then was talking to no one as his paranoid mindset was beginning to show as he looked to us both and was awaiting his partners arrival.

_Realeza _hit and out came the Aristocrat who was not happy after his loss at Extreme Rules to Christian as he had his announcer Ricardo Rodriguez introduce him and his car was a 1987 Porsche which he honked the horn and made his cocky entrance and he and Truth entered the ring.

The bell rang and I would be starting off as I would face the unhinged Truth as we locked up and I had him in a headlock but he countered and threw me off as I came off the ropes and attempt a clothesline but he ducked and went off the ropes for one but I ducked and nailed a heel kick to the face, 1-TW-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I brought him up as I then hit a few body shots to his abdomen and then going for his head as I went for some kicks to the side as each blow weakened him he began to fall to his knees and I just landed a straight kick to the head, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT AGAIN!

All that was to show Cena I was not taking him lightly and what I would be capable of when we faced off against one another in two weeks.

I got him back up again but he raked my eyes as he quickly went to his corner and tagged in Del Rio who quickly took advantage of my vision impairment as he kicked my left knee and brought me down to it and hit a quick enziguri to the back of my head, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

Del Rio wanted a win bad after his massive loss at Extreme Rules to Christian as he was not picking apart my left knee as he used a modified DDT on my leg driving it right into the mat foot first. I was feeling the shock of the move as I held my leg in pain as Del Rio then dragged me over to his corner and tagged in Truth as I was held Truth stomped the bad leg.

I was trying to get out of this predicament as Truth had locked in the half boston crab going back to work on my leg, as I was in agony and far from my corner to tag in my partner I had to try and reach for the ropes to break the hold I clawed my way to them getting closer each stretch and with one massive burst of strength I made it and was forced to break the hold.

Truth began to talk to himself then to "Little Jimmy" as he came off the ropes and did a slight dance and a huge leg drop to me, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT! He got me up and back to his corner and tagged in Del Rio as he then went back on the leg but I pulled out a page from my soon to be in laws and got the Aristocrat with a mule kick.

I was free as I crawled to my corner as Cena was reaching out for my hand as I was almost there I jumped up and I GOT THE TAG! Cena was in and he just clotheslined Del Rio then struck Truth off the apron he took Del Rio up and hit a fisherman suplex, 1-2-TH-NO DEL RIO KICKS OUT!

Cena took him up and threw him off the ropes and took him up for the inverted slam to the mat and his hand went up and we all know what was coming…"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" right to my direction as he came off the ropes and FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE TO DEL RIO!

He gave the salute looking to put Del Rio away as he got himself into position in front of me…I TAGGED MYSELF IN! Cena was surprised I did that as I stepped in and grabbed the groggy Del Rio and looked to Cena as I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE!

Cena saw what that was as Truth came in to try his luck as he went fro a strike but Cena ducked it and took him up on his shoulders HE HIT'S THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

And at the same time I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND AND CENA LOCKED IN THE STF! AND BOTH MEN TAP OUT!

We both then stared down one another as then I was handed my championship belt and I then held it up high as I made my statement that the challenge was accepted and that neither of us would back down anytime soon as the next two weeks would only tell.

**Sorry this was short but wanted to make a build up to the next chapter. With John Cena as the number one contender and their match approaching what will happen next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. A game of one up

**Hey everyone sorry for the huge delay in doing this, been a bit tied up with work and stuff! I am liking the new NXT and that JR is back on commentary and also Ares getting a push to the title. Enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 14: A game of one up

MONDAY NIGHT

After last week I wanted to show up Cena even more as we were getting closer to our match at Over the Limit.

But tonight we just found out that we would be teaming up again but this time we would be challenging the WWE Tag Team Champions, Kane and The Big Show as this would be our toughest test to date as we had to put our differences aside to fight the most dominating and gigantic team put together.

"Ladies and gentlemen joining me now are the challengers for the Tag Team titles, John Cena and the WWE Champion Xander Cage." Josh Mathews introduced us as we came onto screen with Josh standing in between us.

"Tonight both of you are going to be in a WWE Championship match in one week at Over The Limit in a Last Man Standing match but tonight you must put that aside and work as a team to topple two giants for their titles." Josh asked as Cena took the mic.

"Yes Josh that is the question, can me and Xander Cage co-exist and overcome the power of Kane and Big Show and become WWE Tag Team Champions?" Cena asked as I took the mic.

"Possibly is the answer, because we will face one another in one week for this here title. " I said holding up the title. "But tonight we do have a chance to make history and not only defeat a gigantic team but also to be Tag Team Champions and opponents at Over The Limit." I made a point as Cena took the mic from me.

"That would be awesome! And also I do plan on being WWE Champion in one week so Xander my good man shall we be a well oiled machine until then?" Cena asked me as we both gave an intense stare at one another.

"John my man…let's do it, let's win those titles and look pretty awesome at the same time." I said as we shook hands but were gripping hard as we pulled close to one another as the tension was building.

LATER ON

I was with Aeon as she was looking at a list of potential bridesmaids as I was still trying to choose my best man as I was down to three.

"I've got Jason, Jeff or Mike you?" I asked.

"Jenny, Amy or Kelly." Aeon said.

"What about Scarlett?" I asked as she gave me a wide eyed look.

"Uh no! she can suck it!" Aeon responded in a childish way poking her tongue out at me.

"C'mon Mike said he's bringing her anyways." I said.

"Didn't he try to end your career last year?" she reminded me.

"Yes but I'm being reasonable unlike some people." I responded.

"She beat me up several times and cained me across my back! Those welts took days to go away!" she complained.

"And a lot of ointment, I've never seen anyone complain as much as you did when I applied it." I said as she huffed at my comment.

"Yeah but still…she's a meanie!" she said being childish about this and ranted on.

I lowered my head in frustration. _Ugh I'm marrying a crazy person…_

As then I just gave her a massive kiss to shut her up as she accepted it and for the next few minutes it was bliss.

"Ok fine she can come but if she says something mean, I'm beating her up…no holds barred wedding fight." she said as I chuckled at the fact she would put up with her most hated rival for me.

"Now go get those tag titles!" she said as I rose up from my seat and she gave me a pat on the behind as it fired me up.

LATER ON

_WWWWEEEEELLLLL…it's The Big Show!_

The crimson pyro went off and _Crank it up _hit as the Tag Team Champions made their way down looking to dominate once more as both giants entered the ring and held up their belts and just awaited our arrival.

_Time is now _hit and the place was filled with a mixed reaction for the Number One contender for the WWE title as Cena made his way out he was all fired up as he saluted the WWE Universe and rushed down the ramp and into the ring as he then threw his hat and shirt to the crowd and gave the pose for them.

_Higher and higher _hit as I made my way out and the reaction was deafening I had my title around my waist and wearing my new shirt which said on the front "Cage Clan Member" and a fist in the middle of it. I made my way down and entered the ring as I then took my belt off and threw my shirt to the crowd and held the WWE title up high for my opponents and to my challenger.

The bell rang as I would start against The World's Largest Athlete, we locked up and of course Show had the upper hand in strength and size as he had me in a hammerlock tying up my arm as he switched it into a headlock cutting me off from using any moves and quickly snapmared me over onto my butt and kept the lock on as he used one hand to cover my face and exposing my chest…"WOOO!" he slammed his giant hand which crashed right on top of my chest cavity.

The sting went through my chest as it looked like he branded me, I was brought back up as he then just threw me into the corner and started laying in the massive body shots as if it were a boxing match, each shot felt like a crushing cinderblock hitting me, and then held me back with one hand and told the crowd "SSSSHHHH!" and the huge hand came down again across my chest "WOOO!" the second shot to my chest made it redden even more.

I fell to the mat holding my beaten chest as Show grabbed me by the head and led me to his corner and tagged in The Big Red Machine, he threw me off he ropes and I collided with a big boot to the face, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT! He brought me back up and then lifted me in his arms and a side slam, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT AGAIN!

The Devil's Favourite Demon then went back to his corner and tagged Show back in as Kane held me he then brought a huge knee to my gut as Kane left the ring and Show was going for the body shots again as he held my head and nailed a huge head butt to me, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

I was raised to my feet once again and as he then looked to end this with the Chokeslam he wrapped the large hand around my throat and HE GETS THE CHOKE-NO I COUNTERED WITH A KICK TO THE FACE! He dropped me and I just dove to my corner and…I TAGGED IN CENA!

Cena busted in with clothelines and shoulder blocks as quickly came off the ropes and nailed a huge dropkick to the face of Kane, 1-TW-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Cena goes to the top ropes as he waits for the Monster to get to his feet and HE NAILS THE HUGE LEGDROP ACOSS THE BACK OF HIS HEAD! 1-2-NO SHOW BREAKS IT UP!

I tried to get in but the referee was preventing me as then Show entered and he and Kane went to end it early as they both had their hands around his throat as they were going for the kill, THE DOUBLE CHOKESL-NO CENA FIGHTS OFF KANE AND THEN SHOW! Cena just threw fists at Show as he fought back and had him against the ropes and just tossed him over and out.

Kane was stirring as Cena hit a shoulder block and then hit another one and to everyone's surprise he nailed a T-bone suplex, 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Cena brining more to his arsenal then waited for the Big Red Machine to rise as he did and went for the inverted drop…KANE COUNTERED WITH THE HAND AROUND CENA'S THROAT! HE GOES FOR A CHOKE-NO I CAME IN FOR THE SAVE!

Me and Cena fought Kane's attempt to finish this as we then hooked him and WE DELIVERED A DOUBLE SUPLEX! The Monster was down and we looked to one another and heard the crowd and looked down to Kane…"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" the crowd chanted with us both as we came off the ropes…A DOUBLE FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE TO KANE!

I saw Big Show on the outside stirring and I told Cena to give me a boost as he went down on his hands and knees I came off the ropes…I DOVE OVER AND CRASHING BACK FIRST INTO BIG SHOW! I took him and myself out as Cena was stalking Kane who was reeling from the double team and hoisted Kane on top of his shoulders and HE DELIVERS THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! 1-2-3! WE HAVE BECOME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

"Here are your winners and new WWE Tag Team Champions…Xander Cage and John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced.

I rolled back into the ring and holding both our titles Cena then looked to me and shook my hand and handed me one half of the gold as we celebrated the win I then received my WWE title belt as I held both the belts up I was revelling in the fact I was now the only duel champion in the company.

I shook Cena's hand again as he was happy about the win…HE QUICKLYY HOOKED ME UP ON HIS SHOULDERS AND GAVE ME AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

I was taken out by the sheer force of the move as I laid there as then Cena rolled me over and HE LOCKED IN THE STF! I writhed in agony as he kept the hold on tightly and did not let go as I began to fade he then let go, I was out as then he began counting 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10...and took the WWE title from my side and held it up high signifying he can beat me down that easy in our title match at Over The Limit.

MONDAY NIGHT

I reviewed last week's end to the tag match and it went over and over in my head that I did underestimated Cena a bit.

_He wants to play it that way…fine I make my own statement tonight!_

I left the locker room and as I was coming out of there a fight irrupted between the Hardcore Champion Kessler and both Ziggler and Swagger as they beat Kessler down then out of nowhere Alex Riley came in to help him out but in came Miz as he wanted a piece of his former protégé before their match this Sunday, but from out of nowhere Mason Ryan came in and helped the two downed men and scared them off as he helped up Kessler and Riley.

Looking at that I decided to just walk away slowly and try and get to my destination as tonight me and Cena would be defending our titles tonight in a rematch against Show and Kane.

I headed to confront my partner about our match tonight but also about last week as I found his locker room and knocked the door.

"Yeah?" I heard from inside as I entered and he stood there holding one half of the titles.

"Look if this is about last week-" I cut him off there.

"I know you wanted to fire the first shot and you've done that but tonight we have to defend these titles and I want you know in advance…I will return fire but you'll never see it coming." I stated as he nodded with a smirk on his face as did I and walked off being Mr. Unpredictable.

LATER ON

_WWWWEEEEELLLLL…it's The Big Show!_

The crimson pyro went off and _Crank it up _hit as the duo of the seething giants who lost their titles last week were both ready to destroy us as they made their way down and into the ring as both were all fired up to regain the gold as both men awaited our arrival.

_Time is now _hit and out came one half of the Tag Team Champions, as Cena looked to the camera…"Better get ready! This is gonna be off the chain!" as he had his belt on his shoulder and saluted the WWE Universe and ran down the ramp and into the ring as he posed with the title and threw his hat and shirt to the crowd as he waited for me to arrive.

_Higher and higher _hit and I made my way out the WWE title around my waist and the other half of the Tag Team title was on my shoulder as I raced down the ramp to meet with my partner as I posed with both belts and gave them to the ref as he held the Tag Team titles up and signifying it was a title match.

The bell rang as it was underway and me and Cena were trying to decide who should go first as he then offered to start things off and I let him do so as he was ready to fight…I HIT CENA WITH THE XANDER ZONE!

The crowd was in shock as I had laid out my own partner as I looked to Show and motioned "He's all yours." and left the ring as I watched it unfold before my eyes.

Kane entered the ring as he and Show grabbed Cena by the throat and brought him to the centre of the ring as both their hands were now around his throat they lifted him up…THEY NAIL THE DOUBLE CHOKESLAM! 1-2-3 I JUST COST US THE TAG TEAM TITLES?

As both giants left victorious thanks to my efforts I went back into the ring and looked down on Cena as he was still moving I grabbed his arm…I LOCKED IN XANCOSIS! I locked my legs around the arm and head of Cena as I was trying to choke him out pulling back with all my leg and upper body strength I then saw he was fading and after some time he passed out.

I let go and looked down on him motionless as then I began the count with the WWE Universe counting with me, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! I then grabbed the WWE title and like he did to me last week I had just paid him back for the assault last week showing that I could end it just as quick as he could.

This Sunday at Over The Limit, it will be us, Last Man Standing and the WWE Championship would be up for grabs as this could very well be the toughest title defence to date.

**The rivalry intensifies, what will happen at Over The Limit? Will our her retain or lose?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. Conspiracy of convenience

**Hey sorry for the wait was a bit busy with things but managed to get it done. I would like to congratulate Austin Ares for finally winning the TNA world title, also for Dolph Ziggler winning his first MITB match and hopefully will reign longer than seven minutes as champion. Anyway here it is enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 15: Conspiracy of convenience 

**Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. John Cena**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Christian vs. Michael Storm**

**Alex Riley vs. The Miz**

**Divas Championship**

**Beth Phoenix (c) vs. Aeon vs. Scarlett Veil vs. Kaitlyn**

**Hardcore Championship **

**Kalin Kessler (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Jack Swagger vs. Mason Ryan**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Wade Barrett (c) vs. Samoa Joe vs. Ezekiel Jackson**

**Falls Count Anywhere**

**R-Truth vs. John Morrison**

After Monday night I was being asked if I could defeat John Cena tonight and withstand the power that he has in his arsenal.

I didn't answer a single question but all I said was "Watch and see what happens." and that is exactly how it will all go down.

The night kicked off with a bang with Morrison and Truth now former friends beating the heck out of one another all across the centre as then Truth was beginning to talk to Little Jimmy he grabbed Morrison and attempted to throw him off the stage as he did Morrison used his Parkour skills to land on his feet as Truth climbed down he went for a clothesline but Morrison ducked and jumped to the stage grabbing on to it and nailed a Flash kick and downed Truth as he went to the top of the stage and pinned him with Starship Pain exacting revenge on the unhinged superstar.

Wade Barrett was defending his title against not only the unstoppable force known as Samoa Joe but his fellow member of the Corre as all three big men pounded one another to get the title even though it was two on one with both Corre members taking Joe down as then Jackson told Barrett to get the pin he grabbed Barrett nailed The Book of Ezekiel and got the win and the title shocking us all.

The Hardcore title match was utter chaos as Kessler had to defend against three challengers but was taken up to several as first Ziggler got his chance with a Zig Zag through a table to Swagger but was then full nelson slammed by Ryan into a steel chair decimating him and getting the pin but he was double teamed by DiBiase and Kessler as both men suplexed him into a trash can, then both men fought one another as DiBiase went for Dream Street but Kessler countered into the 747 for the win to regain his title.

The Divas again showed why they are the most powerful women on the planet by showcasing it as the only thing in this match that was different was the addition of NXT winner Kaitlyn as she had pinned Beth Phoenix in a non title match a couple of weeks ago earning this match, the match was becoming an all out frenzy as one diva went after the other until they all decided to gang up on Beth as they managed to dispose of her they all went at it as it was down to Aeon and Scarlett, both girls were rivals and just did not like one another as they just beat the hell out of each other even risk taking to try and get the title but after a massive superplex Kaitlyn saw her chance as she was trying to decide who to pin but was grabbed from behind by The Galamazon who just lifted her up and won it with the GlamSlam.

However I was anticipating this match as it was mentor vs. protégé as Alex Riley finally saw the light and took it upon himself to take out his anger on the man who has blamed him for all his failures in his quest to regain the WWE title, both men were just going at it but it was Riley who was nleashing hell on Miz as he was showing how much he had learned from him in the past year but Miz was using every tactic in his playbook to beat his rookie but as Miz almost got the win he argued with the ref and from out of nowhere Riley nailed an execution DDT and shocked the world getting the win over his mentor as Miz sat outside of the ring in shock.

BACKSTAGE

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Miz shouted out loud as he was kicking and shocking anything in his path in a fit of rage.

"Hey Miz!" he turned to see it was R-Truth. "You got screwed tonight by not only the WWE but by Little Jimmy!" Truth said as Miz raised an eyebrow to that.

"Truth your insane." Miz said as he went to walk away but Truth stopped him.

"Miz don't you get it? WWE management are keeping you and me from going to the top…IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" Truth said as Miz was now listening. "And they think doin this to us tonight is going to silence us…we need to make a statement tonight!" Truth said.

Miz gave an intense look to him. "I know where to start." he said.

LATER ON

"RKO! Orton has it and…IT'S STORM AND HE NAILS THUNDER STORM!" Josh Mathews said.

1-2-THR- "IT'S MIZ AND TRUTH?" Josh said.

"What the hell is going on?" Booker T said not believing this.

"Why are they attacking Storm?" Josh asked.

"I got no idea but oh man don't do it guys!" Booker T said.

"SKULL CRUSHING FINALE! And Truth has him up STORM HAS BEEN GOT!" Josh said as he was just as shocked.

"They're leaving?" Josh said as Storm was left unconscious.

The match continued as then Christian went for the Killswitch on Orton but he countered into an RKO and he retained his title but the question on everyone's mind was why?

LATER ON

_Time is now _hit and John Cena made his way out to the mixed reaction as he looked ready to fight with no usual antics as he was feeling the pressure and gave the salute and ran down the ramp and into the ring as he then gave the ok to the WWE Universe and threw his hat and shirt to the crowd as he awaited my arrival.

_Higher and higher _hit and I came out to a huge reaction from the crowd as I had the WWE title around my waist and I just also walked down the ramp and went into the ring and was face to face with my number one contender as the introductions were made.

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing match and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challenger from West Newberry Massachusets, weighing in at 247 pounds…John Cena!" Roberts announced as Cena posed to the crowd.

"Introducing next, from New York City, weighing in at 246 pounds he is the WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" Roberts announced as I held the WWE title up high.

The ref took the belt held it up signifying it was a title match and the bell rang and we were underway.

Cena and me came face to face and we shook hands and then…HE SLAPPED ME ACROSS THE FACE!

I could hear the shocks from the crowd as Cena did something uncharacteristic of himself as I then smiled and…I SLAPPED HIM BACK! As I also did something out of character and shocking the crowd as he did and he took me down with a tackle as the fight was on we both brawled all over the mat as the fists were flying and neither of us were letting up on one another.

We then stopped and were up on our feet and in a defensive stance as we then both decided to lock up and Cena's strength was giving him the edge as he had a headlock on me as I tried to throw him off the then threw me off as I came off the ropes and right into a shoulder block as he then waited for me to get up and he had me up on his shoulders GOING FOR ATTITUDE ADJUSTM-NO I GOT OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

He looked to me and showed me "That close" and he was right he almost had me there as I then got up and we locked up again but this time I got in a wrist lock and kicked him in the arm as I followed it up with an uppercut and grabbed him GOING FOR THE XANDER Z-NO HE GOT OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

I then saw the look on his face and said "That close" returning the favour as now it was even.

We locked up again but only this time I got a hammerlock and threw him into the ropes as he came off he ducked a clothesline attempt and came off the ropes again for a counter I got in a heel kick to the face as that sent him rolling to the outside and I knew I couldn't let up as I saw where he was and went off the ropes ran full force towards him…I leapt over and OUT CRASHING INTO CENA BACK FIRST!

I got up instantly and I went to work on Cena as I started nailing the strikes on him connecting with lefts and rights to the body and some to the face as he was staggered I took him up and I spulexed him on the floor as he landed with a thud, he yelped from the pain in his back as I went under the ring and looked for a weapon and I pulled out and old friend of mine as I had the kendo stick, I waited for him to get to his feet and I just bashed him in the ribs with it as he screamed from the shot and I hit him again and again as he went down to his knees and I just blasted him on the head as ther sound echoed as the ref began the count.

1...2...3...4...5...SI-NO CENA GOT TO HIS FEET!

I went for another cane shot to the head as I went for it but he ducked it and I hit the ringpost but the force was so powerful it broke off the steel as I looked at it with most of the stick missing as I turned around I got dropped with a dropkick from out of nowhere from Cena as that bought him some time to get back up as he then looked under the ring and pulled out a garbage can and lid as he wanted to get extreme.

I got up to my knees as I was up ant turned around…CENA BASHED ME O NTHE HEAD WITH THE GARBAGE LID! The sound felt like a gunshot going off as the lid was dented from my skull hitting it, he then grabbed the trash can and just dumped it on top of me as I was waling around dazed and could not see a thing as Cena looked to the camera "HE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" as he grabbed a steel chair from ringside and waited and HE HIT ME WITH THE CHAIR THROUGH THE GARBAGE CAN!

The force just blasted through the can as I fell to the ground just rattled from the blow and fell out of the can as I had no idea where I was, Cena then set the chair up and grabbed me and postioned me in sight of it as he took me up…HE PUT ME THROUGH THE CHAIR WITH A FISHERMAN SUPLEX!

1...2...3...4...5...SI-NO I GOT TO MY FEET!

My back was in agony from going through that chair but I refused to give up like that as Cena propped me up next to the apron he then laid the fists into me as I was still reeling from the suplex through the chair. I was just feeling nothing but pain from every shot as he threw me back into the ring but went to the corner and picked up the steel steps as he just lifted them with ease and threw them into the ring.

I was trying to get my head back in the match but little did I know I was about to get my ass kicked even harder as Cena was back in the ring and armed himself with the steps and was measuring me. I was getting back up to my feet as I then slowly turned around…I GOT BLASTED IN THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL STEPS!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted as I got my skull bashed in for a second time tonight.

I could taste blood as my nose was bleeding from the blow as Cena positioned the steps and was looking to do more damage. He brought me up and took me on his shoulders as it looked like he was about to drop me on top of the steps AN ATTITUDE AD-NO I GOT OUT AND I CHOPBLOCKED THE KNEE! I had managed to get in a ddesperation move but it bought me time as I tried to get back in and roll to the outside as my back was killing me as was my head but I shrugged it off and grabbed a steel chair from ringside and made my way back in as Cena was up on one knee I nailed him with the chair right to the bad knee.

I threw down the chair and looked at the steel steps and decided to return the favour and even though my back was in pain I refused to let it stop me as I hooked him in and hoisted him up I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! Cena screamed out as I may have put him out with that move and the crowd was going wild as the ref began counting.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-EIG-NO CENA MANAGED TO GET UP TO HIS FEET!

I grabbed the chair again and I just nailed him in the gut with it and I struck him across the back with it as he screamed out again as now it was about just winning this match and making sure he was down for the ten count and had to do something more drastic and threw him to the outside as we were at the commentary table and I began clearing the Spanish announce table of everything as both announcers left as I placed him on top of it and hit a few more fists to his head as I went into the ring and was perched on the top rope.

Measuring him and I LEAPT FROM THE TOP AND DROVE HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH A FROGSPLASH!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as both of us were down and the ref began to count.

1-2-3- I was getting to my feet using the barricade-4-Cena somehow was stirring as he was crawling to the other announce table-5-6-I as up on one knee as I saw Cena pulling himself up-7-8-I got up on my feet holding myself up-9-TE-NO CENA WAS UP BEFORE THE COUNT OF TEN!

I could not belive it, he was still up and after taking all that from me he was still able to make it before the ten count, I had to end this now as I knew how I was going to do so. I went fro him and threw him into the ring and follwed him in and grabbed his arm and locked my legs around his armand head I LOCKED IN THE XANCOSIS!

I was using all of the strength I had left to try and choke him out but the more I pulled the more he was fighting it as then he was fading as I hoped he would but then he began to regain concousness and to my atonishment as well as the crowd's he was getting to his feet and was lifting me off the ground while I was still wrapped around him like a vice as he was walking around the ring and stopped as he dropped me down…I LANDED ON THE STEEL STEPS BACK FIRST!

I forgot the steps were still in the ring as I clung on to him and he lifted me up and HE DROPPED ME DOWN AGAIN ON THE STEPS! I still held on to him despite the agonising pain I felt from both falls as again he lifted me up AND FOR A THIRD TIME I GOT DROPPED ON TOP OF THE STEPS! This time I let go and that put me down as I laid there sprawled out ontop of the steps while Cena was gasping for air but down on his knees as the count began.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-TE-NO I WAS ABLE TO BEAT THE COUNT OF TEN!

Cena could not believe it as I was able to beat the count as he then grabbed me and onto his shoulders and HE DELIVERED AND ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT TO ME! I was down again and then HE LOCKED IN THE STF!

He was paying be back for my earlier attempt to choke him out as he now wanted to do the same and with all his strength pulling back on my head and neck and the contortion of my leg he also locked in I was in so much pain that I could begin to feel my body shutting down as I tried to find a way out of this but the pain began to overwhelm me as he pulled harder.

I had to try and escape so I used whatever was left and began clawing my way to the ropes as I saw them dead ahead and managed to move towards them but with Cena and his strength still all over me it all felt like I was pulling a bus with me as I kept on clawing my way to the ropes as I was only another inch away and I got to the ropes and used them to break his hold over me as I managed to do so and fall to the outside to get some distance from Cena.

I tried to get away further but he pursued me and dragged me back into the ring as he brought me up and onto his shoulders HE WENT FOR AN ATTITUDE AD-NO I GOT OUT AND COUNTERED INTO RAGE IN THE CAGE!

We were both down as I got up but again my back was in so much pain from the amount of abuse I took throughout the match as I went to the outside and looked under the ring and pulled out a table as I slid it into the ring and followed as I set it up and positioned it towards the middle of the ring and brought the groggy Cena up and towards the corner and placed him up the top rope and met him there as I laid some fists into him as I was standing on the top rope and got him to his as we both were standing at the top and I hooked Cena in…I HIT HIM WITH THE XTERMINATOR THROUGH A TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" for the second time tonight it was just that as there was nothing left of the table and Cena was out as I crawled to the ropes and used them to get to my feet and the count began.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-TE-I GOT HIT FROM BEHIND!

I was attacked from behind and that interrupted the count as it was R-Truth and Miz, it seemed that Storm wasn't their only target as both men beat me down into the mat as Miz continued the assault Truth went to the outside and grabbed a couple of steel chairs as he brought them into the ring and handed one to Miz as both waited with chairs in hand for me to get up as I slowly got to my feet…BOTH NAILED ME WITH A CON-CHAIR-TO!

Rattling my skull with that I had no idea where I was as then Miz got me up and had me in position as Truth also got into position…THEY NAIL ME WITH A DOUBLE FACECRUSHER!

I can't remember what happened entirely but from what I do know is that they brought Cena out of the wreckage and stood him up in the corner and ordered the ref to count as he had no choice.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! MIZ AND R-TRUTH JUST COST ME THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!

As Cena was announced the new champion he only just realised this and saw I wasn't moving and then saw both Miz and Truth leaving and put two and two together realising he won thanks to them as the ref was checking on me he called for help from the back as Cena checked on me as well they rushed down the ring with a stretcher and with Cena's help they got me on it and strapped a neck brace on and strapped me in and I was wheeeled out of the arena and into the waiting ambulance where Aeon went with me just worried like hell as they took me away.

These shocking actions by both men were now leaving us all with questions…Why attack two men? For what purpose? But after I was in the hospital and they told me what had happened all I could think of that time was getting back and kicking the two men responsible for costing me my title.

**WWE Championship winner: John Cena**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Randy Orton**

**Alex Riley vs. The Miz winner: Alex Riley**

**Divas Championship winner: Beth Phoenix**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Kalin Kessler**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Ezekiel Jackson**

**R-Truth vs. John Morrison winner: John Morrison**

**Oh no! Our hero has fallen and is the victim of this conspiracy but now what does the future hold for him now? Will he get his revenge?**

**(Also next chapter will be the wedding of Xander and Aeon.)**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	16. The Big day

**Here it is, I would like to say that WWE has improved itself in quality of storylines and pushing deserving superstars, unlike TNA who seem to be using the same storylines over again. Anyway enough ranting enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Big day

It has been a few days now since the incident with Miz and Truth costing me the WWE title, giving me a grade two concussion and since then I caught their rant the next night on Raw saying me and Storm were just part of the conspiracy and they plan on taking it to anyone else who try to stop them from taking over WWE.

This however was not my main concern as I was more concerned with what I or we all did last night at my batchelor party…

It was decided that we would celebrate my last night as a single guy in a extreme way and only two men I knew that could do this as I was in North Carolina at the residence of one Mathew Moore Hardy my soon to be brother in-law as he and my other soon to be brother in-law Jeffery Nero Hardy wanted to make it a night to remember.

"What the hell did we do last night?" I asked out loud as I awoke with a massive hangover I sat up from the bathtub I seemed to have slept in and saw the empty beer cans and cups littered the floor and on the floor was an unconscious Long Islander who made it despite traffic.

"Hey Zack you up?" I asked him as there was some movement.

"Ugh…man bro? where are we?" Ryder asked getting to his knees. "Oh man it's gone dark!" he panicked.

"Dude your wearing your shades." I said as he realised that and took them off but was blinded by the daylight and put them back on.

"What time is it?" I asked getting myself out of the tub as then I reralised what I was wearing. "What in the blue hell am I wearing?!" I asked.

"Oh yeah bro you wanted to have a wrestling match for the last time as a single guy and you chose to be-"

"The Ultimate Warrior?" I said looking at my apperance as I wore the face paint and trunks along with the tassles on my arms and knees.

"Man your moves were terrible but the personality…Are You Serious Bro?" Zack said as again I had no memory of that and began wiping the face paint off.

I exited the bathroom and found a clock and the time was shown in bright lights.

"10.45! OH HELL NO!" I shouted as that shout awoke a lot of hung over partygoaers.

"Dude find Matt, Jeff, Jason and Gilbert, wake them up and tell everyone to get ready we only have four hours to get ready and to the chapel!" I said as I pushed him out of the bathroom and closed it behind him.

**3 HOURS AND 48 MINUTES UNTIL THE WEDDING**

I was rushing around the home of the Hardy family like a madman.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BOWTIE?!" I shouted frantically.

"It's over there." Jeff said as he was putting his waistcoat on.

I found it and was struggling to put it on as Matt came over to help me.

"Alex man, you need to calm down and relax, we'll get there in time and believe me if we don't…you're on your own with her." he said as it was not reassuring enough for me.

"I don't care how I get there I just want to make her happy and also not piss off her Maid of Honour." I said as the echo of that was heard. "Seriously why did she choose her of all people?" I asked.

"Cos she's big and scary and will kill you with one look…and a power bomb." Jason said as he was all ready.

"And the fact they did train together in Japan so it makes sense." Matt said as he, Jeff and gilbert were ready.

I then got on my blazer and adjusted my bowtie and looked to them. "Gentlemen, I am ready…TO THE AUTOMOBILE!" I shouted as I went outside leaving the four men rolling their eyes at my antics.

"That man is my brother-in law." Matt said.

"That man is my brother-in law." Jeff said.

"That man is my son-in law." Gilbert said.

Jason came past grinning at them. "And that man is…not related to me, you guys are in for a ride." he said as he follwed me out.

**2 HOURS AND 32 MINUTES UNTIL THE WEDDING**

"Can't this go any faster?!" I said as now more bad luck was hitting me in the form of a traffic jam.

"Of all the days this had to happen." Gilbert said.

I was getting frantic and began to panic as I saw the time and knew I had to do something drastic to get to my wedding.

I got out of the car and began to run. "What in the hell is he doing?" Jeff said as the all watched me run like an Olympic champion going for gold.

"Improvising and I'm following, see you there!" Jason said as he got out and follwed me out.

"He's going to make one hell of a husband no worries there." Matt said as they watched the two men running off into the distance.

MILES DOWN THE MOTORWAY

**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES UNTIL THE WEDDING**

"I'M COMING BABY!" I shouted as a number of motorists were honking their horns at me as I was then caught up by my best man.

"How are you this fast? You're not this quick when you train?" Jason asked me as we sprinted further on.

"Yeah well maybe I should get married each week to get myself in fighting shape then? And besides she said if I ditched her at the altar or arrive late I'll be missing some valuables." I explained why I'm doing this.

"But you lover her as well right?" He asked.

"Yes of course! I love her enough that I won't be late and I keep my most treasured possessions intact." I said as we kept on running.

He raised an eyebrow to that. "Oh do you mean…"

"Yes and if I don't get there now I'll lose them forever." I said as we were nearing the exit of the motorway.

"We're almost there!" Jason shouted.

The sound of sirens were heard as then a police car just blocked our way out and out came one police officer and we stood there knowing that this may have gone from bad to worse.

"Alright gentlemen put your hands up!" the officer asked as we cooperated.

"Officer please can we explain before you arrest us." I pleaded.

"Better be a good one son." the officer said.

"I'm trying to get to central for my wedding." I said.

"The one happening right now that's got all those big stars there?" he asked.

"Yes that one! Now please we need to get there." I said trying to plead with him to let us go.

"Sorry son I'm going to need to see some identification." he said.

"Seriously?! This is the worst day ever!" I said.

"Officer please were telling the truth and-"

"No more games your both under arrest anything you say maybe used against you and-"

"Hey Sarge I know these guys!" the other officer just came out the vehicle.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're WWE Superstars Xander Cage and Christian." he said excited as he went over to us and looked happy to see us. "Me and my son are huge fans." he said as he shook our hands.

"Uh thanks but I'm sorry to do this but we really need to get to the church I'm getting married in…OH CRAP! I'VE ONLY GOT TWENTY MINUTES!" I shouted not believing I had less time than thought.

"Sarge…" he looked to his superior and he sighed.

"Get in boys, I don't want you to miss yer wedding." he said as we just got in the back and they got in and with the sirens blaring we were on our way.

**10 MINUTES UNTIL THE WEDDING**

We arrived at the church and quickly got out of the cop car as then Jason raced in.

"Go on tell them I'm here just stall em for a few." I said as he went to do so as I went to talk to the officers.

"Hey Officers thanks for this and why don't you guys come to it now as a thank you?" I said inviting them.

"Well yes of course! Can I bring my wife and son?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I can get you and your son to meet some of the guys." I said as he got on the phone.

"Son I'm privlaged for this gesture I'll call my wife and we'll meet you inside." he said as I nodded and ran back inside.

**3 MINUTES AND 44 SECONDS UNTILTHE WEDDING**

I ran like a bat out of hell as I saw the main doors and burst in as the entire of the church turned to see me and as I looked up to the front of the altar I saw the priest, the best man and…NO BRIDE?!

**1 MINUTE UNTIL THE WEDDING**

Jason came meeting me halfway as then in came my in laws at the same time.

"Where's Audrey?" I asked as I had one thought going through my mind.

"No idea, her wherabouts are unkown, she hasn't checked in." Jason said.

"No clues with us, she hasn't called since last night." Matt said.

"It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth." Jeff said.

The situation got dire as I was now beginning to panic that I may have been ditched at the altar…

**10 SECONDS UNTIL THE WEDDING**

As then I heard the music hit for here comes the bride and I was relived and we all went up to the altar and awaited the arrival of my bride as in they came as Gilbert took his daughter in hand walked down the isle as then I could not stop looking at her as…well god she looked beautiful and also she did something I thought she'd never do and that was lose the dyed black hair and make up and show her natural look as I saw her fiery red hair and the cute freckles on her face, it was a moment I would never forget as finally we went to the altar and were face to face.

"Really? I got here on time after you warned me not to and you arrive now?" I whispered to her.

"Wanted to see if you would and the fact that if you loved me that much." Audrey said as I saw she was truthful about that.

"I'm marrying a crazy person…better yet a bat crazy, beautiful and the one girl I want to be with and have kids with." I said to her.

I think I then saw something I thought I would never see as she was crying tears of joy.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the union both Alexander and Audrey." the priest said. "Now before we begin the ceremony does anyone have any objections to why these two should not be joined?" he asked.

As the church remained silent for no one wanted to interrupt…

The doors swung open and in came two couples as it was the two offcers with their families in tow as they silently said sorry and went to some seats and we continued.

"Then let us begin the ceremony do you have any vows written for one another?" he asked as I pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Yes, Audrey from the day we met I thought you were a crazy, theiving, mean and downright evil girl." I said as the faces of some people were that of confusion but other who knew us were smiling. "But I got to know you after a while and underneath it all you were an angel and also the woman I want to spend every waking moment with." I said as again she smiled as people were in awe of my words.

She then pulled out a sheet of paper. "Alexander, the first time I met you I thought to myself "What a shmuck!" this guy cannot take a chair shot to the head." she said as again confused looks and more smiles and sickers from the guests." But after time around you I began to see this, funny, kind, ballsy and just as crazy as me guy who then said he had feelings for me and made me feel like I could love again and with that I knew you were the one for me." Audrey said as more were in awe of this moment.

"Now does the best man have the rings?" the priest asked.

Jason was looking around his pockets as then he remembered where he put them and took his shoe off and dumped them both out and handed them to us as I knew this was his prank to us.

"Now repeat after me, I Alexander Robert Cage." the priest said.

"I Alexander Robert Cage." I repeated.

"Take thee to be my lawful wedded wife." the priest said.

"Take thee to be my lawful wedded wife." I repeated.

The priest turned to Audrey. "Now you repeat after me, I Audrey Madison Hardy." he said.

"I Audrey Madison Hardy." Audrey repeated.

"Take thee to be my lawful wedded husband." the priest said.

"Take thee to be my lawful wedded husband." Audrey repeated.

"Now repeat with this ring I thee wed." the priest said.

"With this ring I thee wed." I repeated as I slipped the ring on her finger.

He turned to Audrey. "With this ring I thee wed." she said lsipping the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest said.

I lifted the veil from her face and revealed that gorgeous face and I just gave her a full on kiss sealing the deal as the entire church were clapping and cheering as we both stopped, posed and smiled as we then began walking out as man and wife.

Everyone followed us out as the confetti and pictures were taken as we were posing for the cameras. Leaving the place we then took our car to the wedding party.

"So how does it feel Mrs. Cage?" I asked as she giggled.

"Amazing, I can't believed we're married!" Audrey said in complete delight.

"Yeah I've waited all my life for this day…now can I have my treasured possesions back?" I asked.

She gave me a face and sighed as she reached under her dress and pulled out my treasured possesions.

"Here all still sealed and in one piece, happy?" Audrey said handing me them back.

"Oh I love you." I said holding them in my arms.

"What?" she asked as I realised what I said.

"I mean you of course angel!" I quickly responded as she rolled her eyes.

"You're a grown man who collects comic books." she said as I looked offended.

"It's not just any comic books! This right here is the first ever edition of Spider-Man." I said showing her. "And this is the first ever edition of Batman so you tell me why I do value these?" I said trying to make my point.

"Because you're a giant dork who read comics." she said.

"Exac-Wait! No I'm not I'm a collector there's a difference!" I said as we just argued about this the entire way.

**THE WEDDING PARTY**

We were all seated at our tables as the two officers were meeting the guys as I promised and getting their dreams coming true.

I was enjoying my dinner with my wife…man I like saying that now "my wife" it's awesome.

Then the sound of metal hitting glass as it was my best man ready to give his speech.

"Can I have your attention please?" Jason asked as the entire place went silent.

"Now I am Jason Reso, to most Christian to the Peeps Captain Charisma!" he stated as laughs were heard for him sticking to his character.

"Now were here today to see the union of these two lovebirds, I've know both for many years like for instance Audrey." as he saw the scowl on her face realising he said the wrong name. "Sorry…Aeon." he said as she smiled acknowledging the correction.

"I met this young lady in my earlier days of WWF or E now I met her as I young teenage girl looking up to her brothers as idols and wanting to break every bone in her body to get to where she is now." he detailed her.

"And also a rule breaker with her numerous arrest record and her insanity I thought to myself…"Whoever marries this girl must be retarded or insane himself." he said as the laughing continued.

"And looks like I was right but I never imagined it would be the man that I trained, mentored and helped to become the superstar he is today." as he turned to me.

"I made this grimey New Yorker into an overnight sensation by recruiting him into the Cage Coalition." he said referring to our past in Orlando.

"Then he goes and does a bunch of things, becomes champion within three months, gets beaten up by his dashing and superior mentor. He said referring to our rivalry.

"He then faces this other guy and they are going all over the place." he said looking to Mike at the nearby table raising his glass to him.

"But then gets fired then ends up where he is today and does more crazy things, becomes huge and then meets this crazy chick and decides he wants to spend the rest of his life with her so I said "Are you brain damaged?" is what I said to Aeon." he said surprising me and the guests as she was chuckling.

"However I said "You were crazy then and your crazy now so I say good luck to you and god help your children when they arrive…they'll need the National Guard to baby sit them." he joked as another erruption of laughs was heard.

"So I give a toast to Alexander and Audrey Cage." he raised his glass as the entire room stood up and rose their glasses up. "May you both find that crazy kind of love that we all try to avoid." he stated. "CHEERS!" he said.

"CHEERS!" the entire room said as we toasted to our day.

LATER ON

"Welcome to a very special edition of Z True Long Island Story, I am your host The Internet Champion! Long Island Iced Z…Zack Ryder!"

As the camera took a huge view of the hall where our wedding party was happening as the camera panned back to Zack.

"This is the wedding of two individuals who this week have earned…"

"THE BROSKI'S OF THE WEEK!"

"Here they are my Broski's Of The Week…Xander and Aeon Cage!" he introduced us as we came into view.

"Welcome guys now what's it like to be names Broski's Of The Week?" he asked us.

"Well it's awesome but being married is as well." I said.

"It's like having your cake, eating it and getting extra layers of marshmallow and more frosting." Audrey said as I planted a kiss on her head agreeing with her on that.

"So do either of you have any messages to give to any of the Zack Pack or to any particular Bro's out there?" he asked.

"Yeah…Miz, Truth you really think that was a smart move to attack me and cost me the WWE title and give me a concussion?" I said to the camera. "Didn't I give you a beat down last tiem Miz wasn't that enough? And Truth you may have gone off the deep end but you and "Little Jimmy" have really pissed off the wrong man so when I do come back you'll both need eyes in the back of your head to know when I will get my revenge." I stated.

As we both left camera view and back to the host.

"Alright let's check the live tweets for the comment of the week." Zack said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?!"

"LongIslandIcedZ says Xander dressing up as the Ultimate Warrior? AreYouSeriousBro?!" Zack read out.

"Well that's all the time we have for, so remember to leave a comment and subscribe and like this video, like me on Facebook, follow me on Twitter and Take Care…Spike Your Hair…WOO WOO WOO…YOU KNOW IT!" Zack said as then I came into view.

"You said you wouldn't show those pictures!" I said as he ran for his life and I went after him and the music sounded going off the air.

"Just take care…spike your hair!" the music played going off the air.

LATER ON

The day went on as now we had perfomances from both Trivium and Iron Maiden which of course was the best gift ever!

"Can we have the Bride and Groom out here for their first dance." as we both took centre stage with the spotlight on us.

We got into position and held one another's hands…as _Dance of death _hit WE MOSHED OUT!

As guests watched us make complete fools of ourselves even though we were too amped up to even care we kept on going then people started to join in with us as it was a mass mosh pit.

"ALEX! I LOVE YOU!" Audrey said out loud to me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO AUDREY!" I said back to her as we kissed and continued to dance to the heavy metal music.

It was a night I would not forget as then we both left quickly for our car which took us to the airport as our honeymoon to Hawaii was awaiting us.

"Hawaii here comes the Cages!" I said as Audrey leaned her head on my shoulder and we were on our way.

**Here they are the new Mr. and Mrs. Cage! Now when our hero returns what kind of revenge will he exact on his enemies? When will he do it?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Revengeance

**Hey hope this wasn't too long a wait. I would like to say congratulations to Seth Rollins for becoming the first NXT Champion. Anyway enough talk enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Revengeance

**Tag Team Tables match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Awesome Truth (c) vs. John Cena and Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Christian**

**Alberto Del Rio vs. Big Show**

**Fatal fourway number one contender's match for the WWE Championship**

**CM Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Kalin Kessler vs. Rey Mysterio **

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Ezekiel Jackson (c) vs. Samoa Joe**

**Divas Championship**

**Beth Phoenix (c) vs. Eve vs. Kelly Kelly vs. Natalya**

It had been a night of surprises as it kicked off with the Divas title match turning into a free-for-all as they just beat the hell out of one another but in the end Beth Phoenix was able to retain with a Glam Slam to Eve for the win.

The Intercontinental Championship match was a battle of power and one uping as Samoa Joe was a worthy challenger to Ezekiel Jackson as both men were just slamming one another into the mat and even hitting one another with their finishing moves but neither did not let up as then it came down to one move as Jackson had him up for the Torture Rack, Joe got out at the last second and countered into the Kokida clutch and he choked out the big man and became the new Intercontinental Champion.

The fatal fourway to determine the next number one contender to the WWE title was just complete and utter chaos as three men who want another reign as champion and another looking to get his first shot at becoming champion. Even though they all fought till the bitter end in the end it was CM Punk who came away with the win after he nailed a GTS on Kessler for the win.

Big Show was out for payback after Del Rio cost him and Kane their tag team titles after hitting him with his car as the big man was just dominating the match with the Aristocrat not even getting any offence in but however he was then able to sweep him off his feet and targeted the knee and kept up the attack and then locked in a cross leg breaker to get the win.

Christian was looking to regain his world title for the second time as he and The Viper collided as both men went back and fourth with each one landing near falls and hitting their finishing moves but however just like their first match it ended with and RKO in mid air by Orton for the win but our eyes including the challengers saw that the ref did not see his foot on the bottom rope causing controversy again for him.

"We have some breaking news here…yes it has been brought to our attention that John Cena has been struck with travelling difficulties and is unable to get to the arena here tonight." Cole said.

"Man now that's an unfortunate turn of events what about our main event here tonight? What about Michael Storm? He needs to find a partner or end up having to either forfeit or fight those lunatics alone." King said as the situation has now become dire.

It has no gone from dire to desperation as Storm was scouring the hallways and locker rooms for a partner but he was having no such luck as he was with his girlfriend Scarlett who tried to comfort him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fight them alone." Storm said.

"Michael No! if you go out there alone those two will tear you apart like last time!" Scarlett said trying to stop him.

"I don't have a choice, I won't forfeit and I can't let everyone down and I won't let them get away with screwing me out of the World Heavyweight Championship!" Storm said as it was pointless to talk him out of it.

"But no one will team with you, they're afraid of those guys and the fact their both nuts makes it worse." Scarlett pointed out.

"You're right maybe I should think about forfeiting this match and live to fight an-" as then he was interrupted by a hand touching his shoulder as he turned to see who it was as his eyes lit up.

"Maybe this match just got a lot more interesting am I right?" Storm asked.

LATER ON

_Awesome!…Truth has set me free!_

_What's up? Remix _hit as the WWE Tag Team Champions the team now known as Awesome Truth made their way out and ever since winning the titles a few weeks ago they have run roughshot over everyone and every team that stood in their way of stopping the so called conspiracy.

They came down the ramp and they looked all fired up and were very confident as they just entered the ring and asked for mics.

"Well, well, well, it seems John Cena won't make it here tonight due to travelling difficulties" Miz said with air quotes as the crowd was booing that.

"It's just too bad that Jonnhy Cena got his flight cancelled and his car broke down." Truth said as he was then talking to Little Jimmy.

"So now that brings us to the other guy…Michael Storm get your ass out here and take your beating like a man!" Miz called him out.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as the Black Dragon himself made his way out and had a mic in his hands.

"Miz, Truth I underestimated you guys completely, you managed to stop John Cena getting here and leave me all alone." Storm said as the crowd booed that. "However I am here and I will fight you and get payback for you guys costing me the World Heavyweight Championship." he said as he took off his trench coat and walked down the ramp.

But then he stopped in his tracks and Awesome Truth were thinking he was having second thoughts.

"What's the matter Storm? Realising your not only stupid but a coward as well?" Miz asked.

"Actually I wanted to tell you guys I'm not the only person you screwed…" Storm referred as they both were trying to think on that.

_Higher and higher _hit as the roof blew off the place and both Miz and Truth could not believe it as they were in utter shock. I decided to make a pre-emptive strike and I came through the crowd and I hopped over the barrier and slid into the ring and attacked them both as Storm joined me.

The bell rang and it was official as I went after Miz and Storm went for Truth as the fight was on I just did not hesitate as last month was tuck in my mind throwing lefts and rights at Miz as he tried to cover up but it did him no good, as Storm was beating down Truth on the outside as he threw him head first into the steel steps.

I brought Miz up and stood him in the corner and was talking a lot of trash and just hitting him in the face again as I enjoyed my payback. I then left Miz in a heap and went to grab a table as I wanted to end this quickly and began setting it up as it was now ready to be used.

But from behind Miz just caught me with a low blow out of desperation as Miz then rolled to the outside to recover and then went to ringside and grabbed a steel chair from the ringside crew memeberas he folded it and went right after Storm who was beating Truth's head into the barricade, then Miz strick Storm over the back with the chair as he then went to help up his partner as they were back and attacked Storm.

They both beat him down and Miz picked up the chair and nailed him in the abdomen and Truth took some shots at him as Miz threw down the chair and went to grab a table around the outside as they were about to make the first person go through the table. But as they dragged Storm to the table they were trying to place him on it…I CAME CRASHING FROM THE RING RIGHT INTO THEM ALL BACK FIRST!

I just stopped them from getting the advantage and doing more damage, I got up and grabbed Truth as I threw him into the ring as I wanted to get some more revenge and began a beat down on the other man who cost me the WWE title, I hit him with a flurry of strikes as the deluded superstar was reeling from each shot I then grabbed him and nailed my suplex combo as all three were hit I did not waste time in going to put him through the table.

I placed him on top of it and hit him a few more times to keep him down as I went up to the top rope and was measuring him as I was about to go for a 450 splash but I saw Miz again interfering as he dragged his partner off the table and got it out of the way but as they turned around thinking they got me…I CAME OFF THE TOP RIGHT INTO THEM BOTH WITH A CROSSBODY! For the second time in the match I flew and took them out as the crowd was going wild for me as I got even more fired up and decided to get extreme and went to the outside and grabbed a steel chair as I then went back into the ring and just swung at them both as they were on the floor.

Shot after shot was heard as I hit both of them across the back not letting up but eventually I did as these conspiracy whacko's had unleashed my anger right onto them then Storm was back up and joined me in the ring as he took the chair from me and he just wailed on them both, shot after shot was heard as this was his revenge against them for costing him the World title as the anger of The Black Dragon was just unleashed.

He threw down the now decimated steel chair as we then picked Truth up and we decided to start acting like a team as we grabbed him and nailed a double suplex on him, then we grabbed Miz and threw him off the ropes as he came off them WE NAILED A DOUBLE SUPERKICK TO THE FACE OF MIZ! As both men were now not even moving after all the abuse they just took.

Stom then whispered into my ear and gave me an idea and I went with it as I went to ringside and grabbed a mic.

"Okay now that the tool squad is out, let me say…I told you so guys!" I said stating my message to them last month on the web as I then went into the ring. "Now tonight we're going to have some fun!" I said as the corwd popped to that.

I gave Storm the mic. "Y'know I've been waiting to do this since these clowns decided to screw me out of my chance at becoming champ so I would like to take this time in asking you the WWE Universe what we should do to these guys!" Storm said as the crowd went wild hearing that proposal.

I was given the mic. "Here are the options, we just put em through the table." I said listing the first option which had a huge reaction.

"Second we could repeatedly hit them with steel chairs until we run out of them?" I asked as another huge reaction was heard.

Then Storm took the mic and looked to me. "Or we could…." as he left the ring and went under the ring and brought in a couple of steel chairs as he came back with them. "Do all of the above?" he asked as the reaction was deafening and we had our answer.

I had the mic. "You read my mind, shall we?" I said as he handed me a chair.

I gave him the mic. "Yes let's." Storm said as we were now both armed with chairs.

Both of Awesome Truth were getting up and barely able to stand as we waited for them to turn around and as they did…WE STRUCK THEM ON THE HEAD WITH THE CHAIRS!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted hearing those shots heard, they were like gunshots going off.

We looked to one another and knew it was time to finish this off as I grabbed a table from the outside as Storm was positioning the table as I joined him and set the table up and positioned it while he then placed Truth on a table I placed Miz on one as I then had an idea and told Storm to wait one second.

I went to the outside and began to look under the ring and pulled out a tool box as I just tipped out all of it's contents and picked up off the floor a roll of duct tape and the crowd knew what I was thinking as did Storm and I came back into the ring as I just started to wrap the tape around the arms and torso of Miz, as I finished with him I did the same to Truth as now both of Awesome Truth were bound to the tables as their fates were sealed.

I then went to the outside again and went to the ringside crowd and asked for a bottle of water as I got one and thanked the helpful member of the WWE Universe as I went back into the ring and Storm had the mic.

"I think it's time we woke these darlings up!" Storm said as I threw the water over the face of Miz then onto Truth as they snapped out of their unconscious state seeing they were trapped to the table as they struggled to get free.

I then took the mic. "Now boys me and Mr. Storm here are giving you a great view of us driving you through these tables and taking your titles so…enjoy!" I said.

We both went to opposite sides of the ring and were taking as much time as we wanted with both the champs screaming out for mercy and even trying to get free but it was useless as the tape was holding them there as me and Storm looked to one another and smiled…WE BOTH LEAPT AND AT THE SAME TIME A 450 AND FROG SPLASH THROUGH THE TABLES!

The bell rang and the crowd was going completely crazy as we had taken our revenge and just did the unthinkable as we emerged from the wreckage of the tables and rose up to our feet.

"Here are your winners and…NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! Xander Cage and Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced as we were handed our titles as we looked in astonishment at what we just did and walked up to one another looked at each other and shook hands and raised our belts up.

We then started celebrating as Storm went to ringside and got out a fridge box and opened it up with some sodas in it as he handed me a couple and I started handing some to the fans and then we got some and the celebration was on as we drank to our win and revenge, we saw that Booker and King wanted to join in as we handed them some beverages and they joined in but then Cole complained he wasn't asked so we looked to one another and decided to let him in on the celebration…WE DROWNED HIM IN SODA!

Cole now looked like a drowned and depressed rat as he whined and ranted at our childish prank as the celebration continued.

As that announcement was something you thought you'd never hear in the same sentence or a million years that myself and Storm became Tag Team Champions and now there was only one thing on both our minds…what was next for us?

REACTIONS EXCLUSIVE

"Congratulations to Xander Cage and Michael Storm, you guys are the new WWE Tag Team Champions I gotta ask what are your reactions to this?" Josh Mathews asked us.

"Well for starters this is the most amazing thing ever to happen in my career." I said.

"Yeah me too, I win the Tag Team titles with a guy whose career I tried to end multiple times." Storm said as he was just as shocked as me.

"So guys I gotta ask next what now?" Josh asked.

We looked to one another. "Why don't you wait until tomorrow night on Raw Josh." I said.

"We'll announce that and some other things that have been on our minds." Storm said as we walked off. "So what is the announcement we have to make?" he asked me.

"No idea but we have twenty four hours to think on it." I said.

"Wait…don't you still have another few days left of your honeymoon?" Storm asked as I gave the awkward look.

"We kinda did something…stupid." I said not wanting to tell him.

"C'mon! tell me I'm your partner now, it can be our secret?" he twisted my arm as I decided it was pointless to keep avoiding it.

"Fine, you win but don't tell Aeon she'll shave my eyebrows off again!" I said as I went into it.

** Unbelievable! We have new Tag Team Champions, but what now? What is the announcement they have? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	18. Shaking up the division

**Here it is sorry for the long wait have been busy but managed to get this done. I would first like to say that WWE made the right call to give Ryback the main event at Hell in the Cell but the ending was stupid but the night was better with a match that stole it and congrats to Big Show for finally winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Shaking up the division

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new WWE Tag Team Champions…Xander Cage and Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Higher and Higher/ Welcome to the jungle remix _hit as the entire of Madison Square Garden erupted as not only was I home but I was one half of the Tag Champions as then the cameras cut to Storm coming through the crowd as then it cut to the other side of the Garden and I was also making my way through the crowd or I should say my people as we made it down to ringside and into the ring ad we both had mic's.

"Yeah! Good to be home in New York, New York! The city so nice they named it twice!" I said as I got a pop from my home town.

"We're here tonight to say that yes we are officially a team, yes this is not a one time thing as we plan on making this a permanent thing." Storm said confirming the rumors flying around.

"So we did a little survey on WWE .com and asked the WWE Universe what we should call ourselves and a name suggested did take our eye." I said.

"We thank the WWE Universe as this was because of you guys and just so you all know…" Storm paused.

"We're not just any guys…" I said as I paused.

"We're…" Storm paused again.

"Those Guys!" we both said in unison.

The crowd was loving that name as Storm took to the mic.

"Now on to business, we plan on shaking up the tag team division and saying that we want to be the best team in the world." Storm stated.

"As of right now the champs are putting up the gold for grabs every night!" I stated as New York was loving that.

"Any team back there willing to step up…do it now, we're right here!" Storm called out as we awaited the challenge of whatever team showed up.

The lights dimmed down and we saw the team of The Usos as they began to perform the Siva Tau on the stage.

"We say "US" you say "OS"…US…" The uses shouted out.

"OS!" the crowd shouted as their pyro went off and _So close now _hit as they just made their way down all fired up and got into the ring as one of them had a mic. (To this day still hard to tell them apart.)

"The Usos accept your challenge and just to say we're ready for a fight are you?" Jimmy or Jey Uso said making the challenge to us.

We looked to one another as I threw off my shirt and Storm took his jacket off and a ref came in as we handed our belts to the ref and he held them up signifying it was a title match as the bell rang.

Storm started off going one on one with Jimmy I think as they locked up and Storm had him in a headlock then into a hip toss and took the arms of the samoan and locked in a surfboard stretch going after the arms and shoulder area, but the 2nd generation superstar powered out of it and got in a leg sweep and a pin 1-NO STORM KICKED OUT!

Realising he'd underestimated them for a second Storm now was determined to beat them to the fullest of his ability as they locked up again and Storm got the win as he nailed a kick to the gut and he hit a snap suplex but then followed it up by bringing him to his feet and went behind him and held on and HE NAILS ALL THREE GERMAN SUPLEXES! 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

He dragged Jey or Jimmy to the corner and tagged me in as we both went to work on him as we threw him into the ropes as he came off we just double flap jacked him. I had to keep him down as I delivered knee drops to the head I then decided to use a new move as I brought him up I hooked his arm and hoisted him up and delivered A PUMPHANDLE SLAM! 1-2-TH-NO IT GOT BROKEN UP BY THE OTHER USO!

I got up as I grabbed the downed Uso and was about to go for a suplex but he was blocking my attempt to do so as I lifted him up he landed behind me and caught me off guard as he was hitting me with strikes and just threw me into the ropes as I came off he went for a clothesline but I ducked and latched on top the ropes to stop my momentum until an Uso grabbed my head and yanked the back of it of the ropes as now the match turned around.

The legal Uso dropped elbows down onto my back as he was attempting to keep me down as he then grabbed me and brought me over to his corner and tagged in his brother as they both stomped me down into the corner as the ref ordered the illegal Uso to leave the ring as I was taken up and slammed down with a scoop slam and coming off the ropes he nails a senton splash, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

As then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner and sat me in the bottom as I laid there still winded from the senton and fro mthe other side of the ring I GOT HIT WITH THE BACKSIDE OF THE USO! Shades of their father Rikishi, as I fell out of the corner with no idea where I was as now he looked to put me away taking me on his shoulders HE WENT FOR A SAMO-NO STORM DRAGGED ME OFF!

He kicked the Uso in the gut and took him onto his shoulders and WAS GOING FOR THE DRAGON DR-NO HE GOT A SUPERKICK TO THE FACE FROM THE OTHER USO! Storm was down as now both Usos may now be closing in on the titles as they looked to finish this and decided to take out Storm first as one of the Usos grabbed him onto his shoulders and HE DROPS HIM WITH A SAMOAN DROP!

They then turned their attention to me as I saw that they took out my partner and now I was alone and needed to fight back before our title reign was short lived. They grabbed me and were going to put me away as I was brought back up to my feet as they threw me off the ropes I held on stopping myself from taking the intended move one of the Usos came at me as I just ducked and puleld the top rope down throwing him out of the ring.

But the legal Uso then got me with a right hand and took me off the ropes and HE NAILS A SUPERKICK! I was down and began going up the top rope and was about to nail the splash…HE WAS THROWN OFF THE ROPES BY STORM! I had my opening as I crawled to the corner and tagged him in.

Storm rushed in and quickly took down the legal Uso with clotheslines then hooked him and slammed him down with a T-bone suplex and then he grabbed his legs and he locked them up, turned him over and HE LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Storm had it synched in as he was looking to get the submission win but I spotted the other Uso getting into the ring as I just managed to get in and stop him and I turned him on his stomach and locked in his leg and I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND!

Both Usos were now trapped in our signature submission holds and with no where else to go for either of them THEY TAPPED OUT SIMULTANEOUSLY!

"Here are your winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions! Those Guys!" Justin Roberts announced our team name for the first time as we celebrated our first title defence and held our belts up as then we approached the Usos and extended our hands to them and they accepted in a sign of respect.

LATER ON

"I'm joined by the WWE Tag Team Champions…Those Guys!" Josh Mathews introduced us as we came into view.

"Tonight you guy just successfully defended your titles and have now made open challenges for any team to take you on so now I'm asking who's next?" he asked.

"Well we just defeated a 2nd generation team so there's only one thing next up for us…" I said.

"We're going to Friday Night SmackDown and making another challenge so remember we're not just any guys we're…" Storm said as he waited for me.

"THOSE GUYS!" we said in unison.

FRIDAY NIGHT

GM'S OFFICE

"Look who it is it's Those Guys!" Teddy said as we greeted him entering his office.

We just shook his hand. "Great to see you again Teddy!" I said greeting my old boss.

"Teddy thanks for having us here tonight." Storm said.

"Now Friday night SmackDown can't be the hottest show on television without an appearance by the champs, so what can I do for ya?" he asked us.

"Well you seen raw right?" Storm asked.

"Yeah you made out an open challenge to any team to face you for the titles." Teddy said.

"Exactly and we plan on doing the same tonight so can you send word to the guys in the back that Those Guys will face any guys willing to challenge us for these belts." I said as we held up our titles.

"No problem, go to the ring and await your opponents playas." Teddy said as we did just that.

LATER ON

We were already in the ring awaiting our challengers.

"Ok so this is now our number two challenge to any team back there who think they can take our titles." Storm said holding his belt up.

"As this is my first night back on SmackDown in a while so without further ado mystery team come on down!" I said making the challenge.

_Here right now _hit as it was the entrance of Mason Ryan as the power house from Cardiff, Wales wanted to make a statement tonight as he had a mic.

"Rydw I'n eisiau dweud ydy iddo eich sialens!" Ryan spoke in Welsh. "I will accept your challenge…with my partner." he said.

_Domination _hit as the other powerhouse of WWE the last ECW Champion Ezekiel Jackson made his way out as it was apparent he was his partner as they both marched down the ring and in and were now stood face to face with us.

The bell rang and the titles were held up as it was a championship match and I started things off against Jackson as I did not want to get into a lockup knowing he would beat me at that I just began nailing kicks to the right leg trying to pick off a body part of his as I kept up the attack but as I went off the ropes he went for a clothesline I ducked it and came off the rebound and got a low dropkick to the knee as it brought him down and I nailed a kick to the head flooring him, 1-2-NO HE POWERED OUT!

I quickly got up and the massive Jackson slowly got up as I grabbed the head of the Personification of Domination but he just threw me off and I landed face first on the mat. I got up but was met by a large clothesline which nearly decapitated me as I had no idea where I was from that blow Jackson just delivered, he brought me up and lifted me up for a side slam, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

Bringing me up he clubbed me on the back and dragged me to his corner as he tagged in Ryan as both men threw me off the ropes as I came off them they just used one arm each and lifted me up and slammed me with a flapjack. Ryan just hit me with fists as it kept me down as the man from Wales was now locking me into an abdominal stretch as his strength was unbearable.

I was beginning to feel the urge to tap as I had no where to go…STORM BROKE IT UP! Luckily for me my partner saved the match as Ryan got distracted and tried to clothesline him but missed as he turned around I NAILED THE BACKFLIP KICK OUT OF NOWHERE! Both of us were down as I crawled to my corner but Ryan had my foot as he got up grabbing me by it I then managed to use my leg strength and kick him off and I GOT THE TAG!

Storm rushed in knocking down Ryan and hitting Jackson off the apron, as he was all fired up and grabbed Ryan and was looking to suplex him as he knew he was a bit too big as I joined him and we nailed the double suplex on the big man. As then in came Jackson looking to hit us both with a clothesline but we both ducked it and WE COUNTERED WITH A DOUBLE SUPERKICK!

Seeing we took one of them down we had to finish off the legal man as Ryan was getting to his feet we had to put him away and we went for the power game again and grabbed him by the head and looked to lift him but he blocked it and HE COUNTERED SUPLEXING US BOTH!

Ryan had just pulled off a feat of strength using his own power to take us both down as he was now fired up and looking to dish out some pain on us both as he grabbed me and just threw me halfway across the ring as he took Storm up and locked him into the full nelson HE SLAMS HIM INTO THE MAT! 1-2-THR-NO STORM GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE!

The Welshman could not believe how close he was to winning the titles as he held his head in frustration as he dragged the groggy Storm to his corner and tagged in Jackson as both men were taking turns pounding on him and then both then lifted him above their head in a display of power they then just threw him up in the air and he landed hard on the mat.

Jackson looking to punish Storm began by bringing him up and just scooped him up and slammed him to the mat as he did so again as we all knew he was setting up for his submission, and he lifted him up and onto his shoulders HE LOCKS IN THE TORTURE RACK! As I saw Storm in agony trying to get free but the grip was too strong for him as he tried to then shake himself out of it and Jackson was being tilted towards our corner as then I manged to get a blind tag.

Unaware I was the legal man I just chop blocked the knee of Jackson and he dropped Storm as I grabbed him from behind and nailed and inverted DDT, 1-2-TH-NO HE KICKED OUT! Storm was back up clutching his back as we then saw Ryan coming at us we ducked and pulled the ropes down and he sent himself out to the floor, we knew now was our chance and we took Jackson up to his feet and A DOUBLE STO TRIP!

We dragged him near the corner as Storm grabbed hold of his legs and I went up the top rope as I have him in my sights, I HIT HIM WITH A 450 SPLASH! STORM SUNSETFLIPS FOR THE COVER! 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

"Here are your winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions…Those Guys!" Lillian Garcia announced.

We did it again and were given our titles as we celebrated our win over a very dominating team as both men were in the ring with us we offered to shake their hands as they accepted the offer as the respect and title reign continued for us.

LATER ON

"Damn that was crazy!" Storm said.

"Crazy? We just fought two MegaZords and won so yeah it was!" I said.

As then entered my ever loving wife as she wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss on the lips.

"Is there going to be a celebration party later cause-" she was interrupted by the arrival of the lady in red.

"Are we going out Michael?" Scarlett asked as she was in a staring contest with Aeon.

Both men could sense the uneasy tension between the ladies and they decided to break it.

"Ladies now since we are now the greatest team ever we have to start acting like a team." Storm said.

Still the staring continued.

"Angel please do this for me, I can't have you both at one another's throats whenever we celebrate another victory so can you both just kiss and makeup I mean haven't you beaten each other up enough?" I asked as they just approached one another.

"Y'know he's right we could just forget about it." Aeon said as she started to play with Scarlett's hair.

"True we could let bygone's be bygone's but how would we find a way to do so?" Scarlett asked stroking her face.

We were both frozen at this sight that our girls were about to do what we thought they were about to do…

They stopped just mere inches from their faces and looked at us so seductively and had their hands out to us.

"Give us credit and we'll get this little party started." Aeon said as we looked to one another and instantly just pulled out our diamond cards and handed them over as the girls took them from us.

"Now close your eyes and count to ten." Scarlett said as we did that.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Let's get this pa-OH HELL NO!" I said out loud realising what had just happened.

"We just got jipped by our girls and they took our diamond cards too! Aw there goes the victory bash." Storm said as he felt the same way as I did.

"Looks like we should just prepare for our next challengers." I said.

"Yeah but were you thinking what I was thinking they were going to do?" Storm asked.

"Dude that's my wife your talking about!" I said hoping he was not thinking that of her.

"Chill dude! It's just that I've thought about asking Scarlett the "question" soon." Storm said.

"Really? Well I'm happy for you and all but you sure you want this?" I asked.

"I'm positive, ever since we met in that wrestling academy we've been together and she stuck by me through it all and she's so pretty when she's not wearing her mask." Storm said as I could see he loved her more than anything.

"Does she ever take that thing off?" I asked.

"When she has to shower or going to her folks she does and there's also when we do our business." Storm said.

I chuckled hearing she rarely took off the mask as now my partner was contemplating marriage, I wondered who would be next up for us.

MONDAY NIGHT

We were out in the ring once more ready to accept another challenge from any team.

"Now so far we've pushed back two challengers and come out on top." I said.

"But tonight we are asking one more time anyone back there wanting a piece of us…we're right here!" Storm said as we held up our titles awaiting a challenge.

_OH YOU DIDN__'__T KNOW__…_

_YOUR ASS BETTER CAAALLLL SOOOOMMMBBBOOODDDYYYY!__…_

_Oh you didn__'__t know _hit as we could not believe who answered our challenge next as we thought it was a joke until we saw them, both members of the legendary team known as the New Age Outlaws making their way down as they entered the ring with the crowd going crazy for the team.

"It's me, it's me, it's the D..O..double G!" Road Dogg said as the crowd popped to hearing him speak again in WWE. "So let us re-introduce to you and this crowd here tonight…Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, Monday night Raw and the WWE is proud to bring to you it's soon to be TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WWWOOOORRRLLLDDD!…The Road Dogg, B.G. James! The Bad Ass Billy Gunn…The New Age Outlaws!" he re-introduced us to their team as the crowd was going wild.

"To Those Guys, if your not down with that…WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!" Billy Gunn shouted out.

"SUCK IT!" The WWE Universe shouted as one as the ref was out and the match was on.

The bell rang and we were underway with me starting it off with Road Dogg as we locked up I got the upper hand as I threw him into a quick snap mare and a boot to the to his face, 1-TW-NO HE KICKED OUT! I brought him up and as I was about to slam him he wriggled free and struck me back with fists and then threw me off the ropes and got me with a hip toss as I got back up holding my lower back he then grabbed me and lifted me up and dropped me down on his knee with an atomic drop.

I was left there holding my nads as then I turned into B.G. and he just started hitting those fists of his as the crowd went "OH" along with each shot as he hit one after another I was reeling and he then went for the last shot and did the jipping and jiving that only he does and floored me with it. Going off the ropes he then again jived towards me and dropped an elbow, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

He dragged me up and I began to nail elbows to his abdomen as I got him off and he went for a fist but I ducked it and got in a heel kick to the face, bringing him up I started hitting lefts and rights with each fist and followed it up with some kicks to the body and grabbed and took him up and nailed a snap suplex, 1-2-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I dragged him to my corner and tagged in Storm as we lifted him up and dropped him on both our knees abdomen first. Storm threw him into the ropes but B.G. ducked him and got in a quick clothesline as he was hitting a few more of them building his momentum and ducked a fist from him and grabbed him from behind and dropped him with the atomic drop as he dragged him to his corner and tagged in his partner.

The One Billy Gunn was in as he wrenched the arm of Storm as he hit clubbing blows to the back of The Black Dragon. As he began going for the power game and just took him up with a vertical suplex as he was keeping Storm in the air letting all the blood rush to his head, after nearly a minute he dropped him down back first, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

Gunn brought him back up and this time he had him hooked in a clutch and HE WENT FOR ONE AND-NO STORM GOT OUT! He quickly ducked a shot from Gunn and from behind Storm nailed a few german suplexes as he then rushed to Gunn's corner and struck B.G. off the apron as now the dragon was about to be unleashed.

He grabbed Gunn and hooked him in as he was about to show him THE DARK MOON CONNECTS! 1-2-THR-NO B.G. BREAKS IT UP! As B.G. assaults Storm I got back in as we fought as he then threw me over the ropes but I hung on to the apron as he went for me I ducked a fist and countered with a shoulder barge as I flipped over the ropes and planted him with a DDT. I grabbed him and I threw him out of the ring and I went off the ropes and I LEAPED OVER THE ROPES RIGHT INTO B.G. TAKING HIM OUT!

Meanwhile in the ring both Gunn and Storm were fighting for supremacy as they traded fists and as Storm was going for an uppercut he was blocked by a kick from Gunn and he jumped up HE NAILED THE FAMEASSER! 1-2-THR-NO STORM GOT THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

Gunn could not believe he wasn't able to put Storm down as he was going for a second one STORM GOT A ROLL UP! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKED OUT! Storm had gotten him up on his shoulders as he wriggled free and turned into a backflip kick from me.

The shot stunned him as we threw him off the ropes and he came into us WE HIT THE DOUBLE SUPERKICK! I told Storm to go up as he went up to the top rope and I dragged Gunn as I held his legs STORM HIT A FROGSPLASH! I FLIPPED OVER FOR THE COVER! 1-2-3 WE DID IT!

We did it once again beating a legendary team this time as now it was 3-0 and as both men were in the ring we got a handshake from them both as the respect was gained by these two legends.

FRIDAY NIGHT

"Ok we're 3-0 but we have one more team tonight and if we ge-"

As then we were interrupted by the approach of two superstars.

"I thought you guys left here?" Storm asked.

The camera shot to the two men to be Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin.

"We left to rejuvenate ourselves as a team and as competitors." Haas said.

"And now we're back in WWE baby and tonight we will prove to you champs why we are and will be The World's Greatest Tag Team!" Benjamin stated.

"And just to tell you two that we ARE the Greatest Tag Team and we ARE the WWE Tag Team Champions and tonight you to will get the return you deserve!" I stated as they walked off.

Storm then got a text and looked at it and he went wide eyed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he shouted.

"What happened now?" I asked wondering why.

"She's managed to max out my card, there goes my credit line." Storm said.

"Can't be that bad?" I said.

"On shoes, dresses, tickets to something called La Bohem and…oh." he said as I had to take a peek and saw why.

"Victoria's Secret, my man you are getting some." I said.

"Ok upside to it I guess but what about your wife and your card?" he asked as I forgot about that.

"She doesn't know my code it's something she would not think of." I said looking smug until I got a text and that smug look was wiped of my face. "How the hell did…" I looked into my wallet and found a note from my dear wife as I read it.

_Dear Shmuck,_

_Next time don__'__t use my birthday as a code__…__that__'__s my thing._

_P.S._

_When I__'__m done with your card come home soon as I__'__m doing the __"__Thing__"__ and the sooner your back the more time we have._

_Lovingly yours _

_Aeon xxx_

"So I take it she figured it out?" Storm asked.

"…she did but we need to have this match ASAP and then I'm going home and I will be giving her a talking too a very stern talking too." I said with the same look Storm had on him.

LATER ON

_Higher and Higher/ Welcome to the jungle remix _hit as we made our way out with our titles on our shoulders we made our way down the ramp greeting our fans and entering the ring as we awaited the arrival of our challengers.

_World__'__s greatest _hit as it was the official return of Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin also known as The World's Greatest Tag Team were making their return to the WWE ring as they got a welcome back from the WWE Universe but like before they had the same attitude towards the fans and just did not give them the respect back and got into the ring and got off their track wear.

The bell rang and we were underway as Storm started off with Haas as they locked up and Storm got the lead with a wrist lock as Haas countered into one of his own but Storm countered into a hammerlock and followed it up with a quick snap mare but Haas came back rolling backwards and leg tripped Storm to the ground and was using his mat based skills to keep him down with a headlock.

Using his amateur background Haas was getting the upper hand as he switched to the front of Storm and kept his grip on him while bringing him up as he dragged him to his corner and tagged in Benjamin as they began the double team as Haas hung Storm on the top rope while he held his legs leaving his torso exposed as Benjamin went off the ropes and from behind HE LEAPED OVER HAAS AND LANDED RIGHT ONTO THE BACK OF STORM!

Benjamin got the cover, 1-2-NO STORM KICKED OUT! They had clearly not lost a step since leaving as Benjamin was in complete control of the match as he laid the fists into Storm and took him into the ropes as he waited for him to come off them and hit a wheel kick to his face as that floored him he then just came over to me and went for a hit on me as he missed I tried to get in and get him back but the ref was stopping me as he was distracted Storm was being double teamed by Benjamin and Haas as they were beating the hell out of Storm.

I went back to my corner as Benjamin tagged Haas in and he kicked Storm in the gut and he nails a fisherman's suplex on him, 1-2-NO STORM GOT THE SHOULDER UP! Haas brought him up but Storm was nailing elbows to his head as he tried to get back in as he then quickly went behind Haas and gripped him around the waist as he nailed three german suplexes, 1-2-NO HAAS KICKS OUT!

Out of sheer desperation he got all three of them in as both men were down and both were crawling to their corners as Haas got a tag as Benjamin grabbed Storm by the ankle but he turned over and kicked him off and I got the tag and I just flew on in hitting a clothesline to Benjamin as I came in swinging fists and kicks just wearing him down and I grabbed him and hooked him in and up I GOT THE PUMPHANDLESLAM! 1-2-NO BENJAMIN GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I brought him up and I nailed some fists and threw him against the ropes as he went for a kick I caught the leg but as I threw it away HE SWUNG AROUND WITH THE DRAGON KICK! 1-2-TH-NO I KICKED OUT! Benjamin thought he'd had me there and threw me into the corner and then he lifted me up to the middle rope he took some steps back and ran at me and with one jump he was standing on the top rope and A HURACARRANNA FROM THE TOP!

I was down as the Gold Standard was now in control as he was looking to end the match and was setting me up for his finishing move as I made it up to my feet slowly he stalked me and GOES FOR PAYD-NO I COUNTERED WITH RAGE IN THE CAGE! Both of us were down as now we needed a tag as we both crawled to our corners and at the same time we tagged our partners as Storm came at Haas as both fought but Storm just got him on his shoulders and HE HIT'S THE THUNDER STORM! And then blasts Benjamin off the apron as he came over to our corner and tagged me in.

I was slowly climbing up the top rope as Storm dragged Haas to the center and he went up the top and at the same time HE HIT'S A FROGSPLASH AND I HIT A LEGDROP! 1-2-3 WE DID IT!

Once again we've retained our titles as the World's Greatest Tag Team retreated up the ramp leaving us to celebrate the victory as next week we had a plan for our next title defense.

**Both the team of Those Guys have successfully defended their titles but now what do they have planned next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	19. Up for grabs

**Here it is guys sorry for the delay but late shifts are tiring. Anyway would like to give a good job to WWE for letting the younger guys on NXT get a shot at the mainstage and also TNA please stop this stupid storyline of Aces and Eights it's getting boring. Okay enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Up for grabs

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off with the teams of, The Usos, Mason Ryan and Ezekiel Jackson, The New Age Outlaws and The World's Greatest Tag Team surrounded the ring awaiting something.

_Powerman 5000- The way it is _hit as we made our way out wearing our title belts and matching waistcoat hoodies, Storm had a black one and I had a red one and on the back was the logo of "TG"in a ying yang symbol which was red an black as we came down to the ring and greeted our fans and stopped to give a glance to all the teams outside as we then entered the ring and had mic's.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw presented by…THOSE GUYS!" me and Storm said in unison.

"Now all you guys out here are wondering why we asked for your presence here, well we want to thank you for giving us a challenge for the past two weeks." Storm said.

"But we've come up with an idea and it involves the upcoming Pay-Per-View Money In The Bank and hear us out guys it also involves the Tag Team titles." I said as they all listened in.

"We want to give you one last chance at the titles and at Money In The Bank we will defend these titles against all of you and a team yet to be revealed until then in a six team Ladder match for the titles." Storm announced as the crowd popped to that response of a huge title match involving all these teams including a mystery team to be determined.

"Okay with all that said it's a good luck to you all and to ourselves and I guess this is the part where we're all in the ring at once and end up in a huge brawl until one team is standing and make a statement?" I said explaining how all this always ends.

And of course the teams entered the ring to meet us as we guessed what was about to happen and one punch just ignited it all as a massive brawl ensued.

All hell had broken loose with the Tag Team division as every team was brawling with the other and it ended with me and Storm taking one after the other out and the only ones left were Haas and one of the Usos as Storm had the Uso up on his shoulders and I hooked up Haas and at the same time…HE HIT THE DRAGON DRIVER! AND I HIT THE XANDER ZONE!

We showed the teams how devastating we were as a team but also as singles competitors and rolling into Money In The Bank.

LATER ON

Me and Storm were in the locker room discussing who this mystery team was.

"Any idea who this team is?" I asked.

"None, I even tried to sweet talk Vince." Storm said as I raised an eyebrow to that.

"You do remember calling him and old man last year?" I said reminding him of his outburst at the Chairman.

"In the heat of the moment and anyway it's not like he'll hold it against me." Storm said as I just rolled my eyes at that as everyone knew the capacity of the McMahon's of holding a grudge.

Well whoever the team is we can take em because we are The Greatest Tag Team in WWE and why? Because we're…"

"Those Guys!" we said in unison and high fived one another as then the door opened and in came our other halves.

"Hey boys." Aeon said to us walking in.

"I heard some rumours on the way here." Scarlett said sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"Really what kind?" Storm asked her.

Aeon then sat on my lap. "That this mystery team is someone you know from your days in Orlando." she said.

We began to go through a list of teams we knew when we were there in our heads.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Blank." Storm said.

"You guys not wrestling tonight?" Aeon asked.

"Actually we're on commentary tonight and will be scouting the teams." I said.

"It's the best way and also we can spend the time watching and annoying Cole in the process." Storm said as we bumped fists on that.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time the WWE Tag Team Champions…Those Guys!" Justin Roberts announced.

_The way it is _hit as we came out for the second time in the night as we made our way down to the commentary table and greeted King and we decided to be professional and greet Cole as we took our seats with myself next to Cole and Storm next to King.

"Welcome back to Raw folks I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry " The King" Lawler and joining us for this next match is none other than the WWE Tag Team Champion, Xander Cage and Michael Storm also known as Those Guys." Cole said introduced us.

"Thanks guys for having us." I said.

_World__'__s greatest _hit as the World's Greatest Tag Team made their way out and return to Monday Night Raw as both Haas and Benjamin were all fired up for this contest as they entered the ring and posed for the crowd and then began pointing and talking trash to us.

"Looks like they're still not happy with their loss to you guys last week." Cole said.

"Eh we beat em and even gave them one more chance and still they're upset?" Storm said.

"I know it's like we're doing the championly thing and they just called us…idiot's." I said as Storm looked as equally insulted.

We both got out of our seats and stood up. "Well for a fact we may be, borderline insane, we may be bad liars, we could possibly be communists!" Storm said in a rant getting a raised eyebrow from my partner.

"But WE…ARE…NOT…IDIOTS!" I shouted as we sat down feeling good we got that out.

"Keep your cool here gentlemen but now let's get an insight who do you think is going to win this match?" King asked us both.

"No problem King we'll be professional from now on." Storm said as I nodded to that in agreement.

_Domination / Here right now remix _hit as both Jackson and Ryan made their way out getting a good reaction from the WWE Universe for only just forming as they made their way down the ramp and into the ring as they had already intimidated the self proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team as both were trying to decide who would go first as Benjamin just tagged his partner and left him alone to face Ryan as the bell rang.

"So guys who do you think is going to win this match?" Cole asked us.

"Well we've faced both team and so far it's anyone's ball game." Storm said.

"I'll agree with that." I said.

"So do I, I mean both are good teams even though one is just basically about power and the other are former champions in their own right." King said as Ryan threw Haas halfway around the ring. "Then again it's a one sided match." he said after seeing that.

"Here's a serious question for the both of you two…Do you to really think you have a chance at winning you title match at Money in the Bank?" Cole asked us as now the unprofessional attitude started.

We looked to one another. "Yes." we said in unison.

"But still your both singles competitors and also you've both tried to destroy one another, how can you think your going to win and co-exist as a team?" Cole asked again trying to throw us off.

"Because we're…Those Guys." We said in unison as that just seemed to annoy Cole.

"You're avoiding the question! Why do I even bother showing professional courtesy? It's like you two are nothing but a couple of numbskulls who got lucky weeks ago against Awesome Truth who I wish a speedy recovery to." Cole said as now he fired the first shot at us.

"Ok Cole then answer us a question…why are you such a massive tool?" I asked.

"Yeah why are you one? I mean it's like you act like one on compulsion and yet even though you know we could very well beat the crap out of you now for calling us that." Storm said as he looked a bit scared.

"Oh Benjamin's in and he hit's Jackson with that dragon kick of his!" King said.

"No only a two count there, man that was close." Storm said as I nodded to that.

"I'm not a tool! I'm just doing my job as a broadcast journalist and asking the tough questions to you both now…How did it feel when Awesome Truth cost you your titles?" Cole asked as now he had done it.

We looked over to one another as Storm pulled something out of his pocket and it was duck tape.

As I knew his idea and decided to distract Cole.

"So Michael how do you grow a fine goatee like yours?" I asked as he looked a bit surprised.

"Uh well I just grew it in a matter of-HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" as he got cut off as Storm was taping him to his seat now restrained he gave me the tape and King sat there laughing his ass off at this.

"Now Michael this is being done to show you that when you shoot your mouth off, bad things happen and you must be punished so here's your punishment." I said as I took some tape and covered his mouth with it silencing him.

As the Voice of WWE was still trying to talk through the tape I grabbed his seat and pulled him out of the announcer's desk and away from us as he sat tied up and struggling and still muttering words from his taped mouth as I pulled up a chair and I sat next to King with Storm as it was now just us three on commentary.

"We're back on Monday Night Raw! We are live and on commentary is the Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler alongside the WWE Tag Team Champions…Those Guys!" we said in unison.

"And minus Michael Cole who is engaged to some tapings at the moment." King said as the camera shot to Cole still struggling to get free.

Ryan was being double teamed by Haas and Benjamin with Jackson trying to get back in the ring to help the ref was stopping him.

"That's smart right there using the ref's blindspot to attack the opponent that's why they're the former champions." Storm commented on the ring savvy of The World's Greatest Tag Team.

"But never make a big man angry and in this case there's two of them and one is itching to get in there." I said as then Jackson just had a burst of strength throwing the former champs off and staggering to his corner and getting the tag.

"Look at Ryan go! He's laying both men out with ease and now the match has shifted!" King said.

"And he has Benjamin and…he hit's the Full Nelson on him!" Storm said as the match may be over.

"Wait now Jackson's in and he takes Haas and…Book of Ezekiel! I've felt that once and it does not tickle." I said as both men grabbed the downed Benjamin.

"Wait are they…A DOUBLE TORTURE RACK!" King shouted not believing it.

The hold was ripping the Gold Standard apart that he was forced to tap out! The ref called for the bell and raised both men's hands.

"Oh man that was brutal, guess it's something we need to watch out for." Storm said as he was right about that.

As then they pointed to us saying they were going to be the next Tag Team Champions but we stood our ground.

"Looks like you two have been put on notice here." King said. "Well guys it's been fun having you out here, any chance I could persuade you to take Cole's spot?" he asked as Cole was still trying to get out of his predicament.

"Sorry King we would if we could but we're sticking to what we know best and that's being the best at what we do." Storm said as we grabbed Cole and placed him back where he belonged.

"But here's a parting gift Cole silenced for the rest of the night so enjoy." I said as we shook his hand and patted Cole on the head and left.

LATER ON

We were in the back as we watched what we could only describe as the most controversial moment in WWE history as CM Punk was sitting atop the ramp and had a mic and was talking directly to John Cena.

"Y'know John I like you better than most of the guys in the back but you do one thing that guys like Hogan and Dwayne do and that's kiss Vince McMahon's ass!" Punk said with a verbal assault on superstars past and present.

"Vince McMahon should be a billionaire but he's a millionaire and you know why? He's surrounded by yes men, idiots like John Laurinitis." Punk assaulted an executive verbally.

"I'd like to think that the WWE is the greatest, but it's not and it would be better off if Vince McMahon was dead but then his idiotic daughter and dufus son in law would take over and it would still suck." Punk slated the owner and his daughter and son in law.

"Now let me tell you a personal story about Vince McMahon you see-" his mic got cut off out of nowhere as Raw ended on that note.

"Holy hell what did we just see?" Storm asked.

"A rebellion and targeting the higher ups of WWE, he's either stupid or crazy but he is leaving WWE and he could do it with the WWE title in tow." I said as we were just as shocked as anything over the actions of CM Punk.

"Why do this? Why trash the company that made you a mega star? It doesn't make sense." Storm said trying to figure his actions out.

"He has nothing to lose so go out with a bang and start something or maybe something else entirely?" I said also in question to Punk's actions and words as this moment would be forever in the annuls of WWE and Raw.

MONDAY NIGHT

The fallout of Punk's verbal assault was heard all week and that got him suspended and tonight it was our final night to make a statement as we were set to take on the team of Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

"Plan of action tonight?" I said.

"It's going to be hard when them guys have grandma at ringside." Storm said as we knew of Vickie's constant interference in Ziggler and Swagger's matches.

"Yeah but when did that stop us?" I said.

He looked to me and smirked as we would be facing a challenge tonight and gain some momentum into our title match.

LATER ON

_The way it is _hit as we came out with a huge ovation as we just soaked in the crowd and the atmosphere and made our way down to the ring as we greeted the fans and entered the ring and went to the top turnbuckles and held up our titles and just stood in the ring awaiting our opponents arrivals.

"EXCUSE ME!"

As then Vickie Guerrero appeared on the stage.

"I said Excuse me!" she said. "Allow me to present the future of WWE and the future Tag Team Champions…The All American, American, Jack Swagger and The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler!" Vickie said introducing them both.

_I__'__m here to show the world__…__I__'__m here to show the world__…__COME ON! BRING IT ON!_

_Show the world _hit as both Swagger and Ziggler made their way out all full of arrogance as they made their way down and both got in the ring and began getting in our faces as they would do with their opponents but of course not working on us.

The bell rang and it would be Swagger vs. Storm to start things off as both locked up and Swagger got the upper hand with a headlock using his massive frame to keep him in it. But then Storm slipped out and threw him off as he turned around to meet a forearm from Storm and a low kick as he takes him up for a suplex but Swagger landed on his feet and had a grip from behind on his waist.

He took Storm down to the ground with his grip still on him as he used his mat based skills to keep him down as he switched to a headlock again trying to stick to mat tactics as Storm then began to stir as he got them both up to their feet and elbowed him off and followed up with a dropkick to the face leveling Swagger.

Swagger gets up and takes a clothesline as he gets up another clothesline from Storm, and quickly scooping him up and POWERSLAM TO THE MAT! 1-2-NO SWAGGER KICKS OUT! Storm brings him up and bring him over to our corner and tags me in as we nails some fists to him we take him off the ropes and we take him up and A DOUBLE FLAPJACK! 1-2-NO ZIGGLER BREAKS IT UP!

Storm went right after Ziggler as both went to the outside as I went back on the attack of Swagger as I brought him up and started the fist strikes to the body then went for the kicks to the body wearing him down with each blow as he was brought down to his knees I looked to land the final kick until I was interrupted by the loud screeching of Vickie as she stood on the apron shouting at me as I just went over to her and she started trash talking to me as then I got hit from behind by Swagger.

It was a good distraction by their manager as he beat me down and then out of nowhere he had me up on his shoulders and slammed me down to the mat and now he was in position and went to the corner "ON…YOUR…KNEES!" he shouted and running towards me and to the other turnbuckle he hopped up to the second rope and nails me with a splash, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

He picks me up by my head and drags me to his corner as he tags in Ziggler and both men just beat me down with boots to in the corner as Ziggler brought me up and started the trash talking like always and just hooked me in and slammed me with a back to front suplex as he then started nailing elbow drops as the last one came he paused for a moment and started to do what he did best showing off and nailed the last one, 1-2-TH-NO I KICKED OUT!

As Ziggler relished me down he rolled me over and grabbed my head and twisted it but then he added pressure by doing a handstand and was holding it as once again he was showing off to the crowd and finally stopped and once again not even trying as he rolled me over I GRABBED HIM FOR AN INSIDE CRADLE! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Realising how close they were to losing Ziggler now got serious as he threw me into the corner and started beating me down then tagged in Swagger. They both took turns into hitting me as he then gripped me around the waist and was going for his finisher THE GUTWREN-NO I GOT LOOSE! As I got free I just dived to my corner and I got the tag!

Storm was in and he exploded in with a clothesline as he knocked Swagger down and struck Ziggler staggering him as now he was all fired up and just grabbed Swagger and nailed all three german suplexes but Ziggler tried to get involved as he went for a famasser but Storm avoided it and I nailed him with a heel kick as Ziggler exited the ring Swagger was getting up WE NAILED THE DOUBLE SUPERKICK!

With him down it was time to end this as I grabbed his legs and positioned him as I held him down and Storm went up the top rope…His leg was grabbed by Charlie Haas and I was attacked by Shelton Benjamin as the match was thrown out and we were brawling with one of our challengers.

As then out came Jackson and Ryan to get at the two college athletes, then in came the Usos and the in came the Outlaws as it was a huge free for all with each teams in fighting one another as it spilled to the outside a ladder was being set up in the ring as it was Benjamin and he had the fifteen footer set up and began climbing up it as he was at the top and saw all of us on the outside in one place as then HE LEAPED OFF THE LADDER TAKING US ALL OUT AT ONCE!

"THIS IS AWESOME!THIS IS AWESOME!THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd was chanting

The officials were out and separating us as this Sunday all of us and the mystery team would be not in a match but now a war zone as we would all be vying for who the greatest tag team is and who are the WWE Tag Team Champions.

**The fight is on! Who will win this match? Who is the mystery team?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	20. Beware of falling objects

**Here it is sorry for the wait have been a bit busy, would like to say Finally...The Rock is champion again! And WWE stop handing Cena title matches at WrestleMania! enough rabbling enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Beware of falling objects

**WWE Championship**

**John Cena (c) vs. CM Punk**

**Six man ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Those Guys (c) vs. Mason Ryan & Ezekiel Jackson vs. The World****'****s Greatest Tag Team vs. The New Age Outlaws vs. The Usos vs. ?**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**(If Randy Orton gets disqualified he will lose the World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Christian**

**Raw Money in the Bank ladder match**

**Samoa Joe vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Kalin Kessler vs. Alex Riley vs. The Miz vs. Jack Swagger vs. Kane**

**A ladder match for the Divas Championship**

**Beth Phoenix (c) vs. Aeon vs. Scarlett Veil**

**SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match**

**The Big Show vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Sin Cara vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Wade Barrett vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Sheamus**

This night would mark the biggest even the Tag Team division has ever been apart of in over several years and this night was full of surprises.

First off was the SmackDown Money in the Bank match and everyone was scrambling to get the briefcase hanging above the ring and after Sheamus put Sin Cara through a ladder with a High Cross putting him out of the match, Ziggler showed off yet again when he Zig Zagged Kofi off the top of the ladder, however nothing beat Big Show's custom made ladder as that was used by everyone to climb up as now it was down to Bryan and Barrett as both battled on top of the ladder until Bryan kicked Barrett in the head and grabbed the briefcase as he was now able to get a world title match anytime for the next twelve months.

It was now the Divas turn as for the first time in history the Divas Championship was suspended up high and in a ladder match as it was a triple threat match. All three divas used the ladder to bash, pulverise and dismantle one another, Aeon even hit the Leap of Faith from the top of the ladder to Beth and Scarlett but all three of them were down but in the end it was down to Aeon and Beth and both were fighting for the belt as Beth had her up for the torture rack but she inadvertently gave Aeon a boost and she unhooked the title and won it back.

The Raw Money in the Bank match was just a chaotic as the SmackDown one as all men wanted the briefcase. Both Riley and Miz continued their rivalry as both fought and Miz took a bad tumble and hurt his knee, Kessler however was going at it with Swagger and Kane and when they both fought at the top of the ladder but Kessler just threw them off it sending them to the outside but he got blasted with a ladder to the face by Del Rio, however he and Mysterio tore one another part as their heated rivalry continued on in this match and even to the point when Del Rio tore off Rey's mask to make sure he could not get to the briefcase but however as he reached for it he was lifted off the ladder and dropped with a Muscle Buster from Joe off the ladder as now the way was clear and Samoa Joe was now in possession of a contract guaranteeing him of a title match anytime for the next twelve months.

However I was a bit surprised at one match as I watched on seeing The Viper defend his newly won World Heavyweight Championship against Captain Charisma who has of late has been acting like a grade A jackass letting the belt go to his head and then have his attorneys add this stipulation and he knew how to push Orton's hot button and by ding that Orton handed him the world title getting himself disqualified.

LATER ON

As I was walking through the hallway to find my partner I saw the new champ himself.

"Hey!" I shouted to him as he turned to see me and was looking proud of himself.

"Hey man how you been?" Christian asked.

"What the hell man?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking a bit confused.

"Is this how you win championships now?" I asked him.

"I do what I have to do to be the best and now I have what is rightfully mine." Christian stated showing the title to me.

"So you will be remembered by winning the world title by hiding behind stipulations and lawyers? You know what you don't deserve to hold that title let alone compete for it if that's what it means to you?" I stated as he was now looking angry at my response to his reason.

"Oh yeah let's all listen to the all mighty Xander Cage! Dudley Do Right himself! I swear sometimes it's like a broken record with you always doing the right thing never out for himself! Always listen to the people! Well I got news for ya we're all not like you and just remember this…Even someone like you can fall…you'll see." Christian said as he walked off as Storm passed him by looking for me.

"Hey dude, what was that about?" Storm asked me.

"Nothing, just discussing the finer points of winning titles." I said.

"Ready then?" he asked me handing me my hoodie.

"As always, let's go out there and win this because were…"

"Those Guys!" we said in unison as we were up next.

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a tag team ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced. "The only way to win this match is to climb the ladder and retrieve the titles." he said explaining the rules.

_OH YOU DIDN__'__T KNOW__…_

_YOUR ASS BETTER CAAALLLL SOOOOMMMBBBOOODDDYYYY!__…_

_Oh you didn__'__t know _hit as the veteran team themselves of the Road Dogg and Billy Gunn made their return to Pay Per View as this would be a test for the New Age Outlaws as they had to try and get one last run in WWE, they entered the ring and BG had a mic.

It's me, it's me, it's the D..O..double G!" Road Dogg said as the crowd popped to hearing him speak again in WWE. "To all around the world and to and this crowd here tonight…Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, Money in the Bank live on Pay Per view and the WWE is proud to bring to you it's soon to be TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WWWOOOORRRLLLDDD!…The Road Dogg, BG James! The Bad Ass Billy Gunn…The New Age Outlaws!" he introduced them both.

"And boys and girls around the globe if you're not down with that…WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!" Billy Gunn shouted out.

"SUCK IT!" The WWE Universe said in unison all around Chicago.

_World__'__s greatest _hit as the self proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team made their return to Pay Per View after a lengthy absence as both men made their way down and looked up to the ring and to the belts hanging from above as they just waited on the outside.

_Domination / Here right now remix _hit as the team of Jackson and Ryan made their way out and indeed they were the most powerful of all the teams and would be hard to take out as they made their way down and stayed on the outside and looked above at the titles and the ladders.

The lights dimmed down and we saw the team of The Usos as they began to perform the Siva Tau on the stage.

"We say "US" you say "OS"…US…" The uses shouted out.

"OS!" the crowd shouted as their pyro went off and _So close now _hit as they just made their way down all fired up for this title match as they just got into the ring and got in the faces of the Outlaws and were pointing up to the titles saying it was their time.

_The way it is _hit as we made our way out and wearing our hoodies and just fired up to prove to the world we deserved to be the champions as we got into the ring and both Outlaws and Usos left the ring as we posed for the crowd and looked up at our belts hanging from above and just awaited the arrival of the mystery team.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH__…__.WHAT A RUSH!_

_What a rush _hit as it was the entrance of a team I thought and everyone else thought had been laid to rest and as we just looked on in shock to see it was The Legion of Doom themselves Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich with armour and face pain they got a huge reaction from Chicago on the night they made their return to WWE, as every team including us we just froze in disbelief as the entered the ring and we were face to face with them.

"LOD! LOD!LOD! LOD! LOD!" the crowd were chanting loudly as it was deafening.

We stood in the ring not believing it as they then took their armour off and both men threw fists at us as the bell rang and it was on.

The Legion took us by surprise as they beat us both down and took us to the outside with the rest of the teams as BG and Gunn were fighting with Jackson trying to over power him as his partner was being overwhelmed by The Usos however taking advantage of the chaos were Benjamin and Haas who were in the ring and began to set up a ladder as Benjamin went up and Haas guarded while his partner climbed up but they were seen by the Legion as Heidenreich was fighting with Haas but Benjamin was now in arms reach of the gold but Animal had a hold of the bottom of the ladder and just tipped it over BENJAMIN WENT CRASHING FROM THE TOP TO THE ROPES BELOW!

But then both The New Age Outlaws made their way in and an old rivalry was renewed between both teams as they duked it out as BG was slammed to the mat by Animal but then Gunn grabbed a ladder and decked him right between the eyes but he was grabbed from behind by Heidenreich and he had him in that cobra clutch and was choking him out but he was met by a low blow from behind by BG as now the Outlaws had their chance as they set up the ladder and Gunn went up the ladder while BG held it up, he climbed up as he was already halfway up but from below we came back into the ring as I went after BG, Storm climbed up the ladder and he met Gunn at the top and both men were fighting fist for fist as Gunn swung for another fist he missed and Storm had him up on his shoulders and from the top HE DRIVES HIM INTO THE MAT WITH A DRAGON DRIVER!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as both men were laid out as now more teams and more ladders began to fill the ring.

I was the only one left standing after I took BG out but I checked on Storm and he was still conscious and told me to get up there and win this and I just did that and grabbed the ladder and set it up but I was ambushed by The Usos and it seemed they managed to subdue the two powerhouses for that time and I was being beaten down by them both and Jey then had me on his shoulders and hit a Samoan drop on me.

As Jimmy went to the outside and brought in another ladder which was the fifteen footer and both set it up and Jey went up and Jimmy followed as both were nearing the top but then Haas made his way back into the ring and he climbed up the other ladder set up beside it as then Heidenreich was also back up and he climbed up opposite Haas as now there were three teams vying for the gold as they all reached for the belts but instead The Usos fought both Haas and Heidenreich.

But then from below the two biggest men in the match made their way in and looked to one another and they grabbed both ladders and with all their strength they just parted the ladders and THEY TIPPED ALL FOUR MEN OVER SENDING THEM TO THE OUTSIDE! Ryan and Jackson just brushed the ladders and competitors aside like it was a parting of the red sea.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" for the second time tonight the WWE Universe chanted it.

But now both Ryan and Jackson were alone in the ring and were deciding on who would go up as Ryan did it and Jackson holding the ladder as they set it up and he went up one step at a time as it seemed the powerhouses were afraid of one thing but out of nowhere I attacked Jackson as we fought as Ryan kept on climbing and was now at the top he reached for it…DIVING OUT OF NOWHERE AND ONTO THE LADDER WAS SHELTON BENJAMIN! He then climbed up and met Ryan as they exchanged blows at the top as Ryan missed a shot but Benjamin got in a kick to the head throwing him off the ladder as he was now inches away from the gold…I BLASTED BENJAMIN IN THE FACE WITH A TWETNY FOOT LADDER!

He dropped to the ground as I was holding the biggest ladder in the match and now the way was clear to retain our titles as I set the ladder up right next to the other ladder as now I had a stairway to the gold and climbed on up as quick as I could but I could see that Jackson was making his way up and I had to try and beat him to it as we made it up at the same time and both of us just were fighting to stay on top but my left hook missed and he used that dominating grip to grab me onto his shoulders and HE HAD ME IN THE TORTURE RACK!

I could feel the power of Jackson as he was torturing my back from that high above the ground but I managed to break free and I countered into a rear naked choke hold as I latched myself onto him with my legs I now was in control but Jackson knew he could pass out from up there as he slowly climbed back down but HE FELL BACKWARDS OFF TH LADDER! The force just threw me off and I actually felt like blacking out right there as Jackson was up but he was coughing and getting air back.

As then BG came in and he went right for Jackson as he nailed the fists and in combination he jived and hit the massive right but that only staggered the big man as BG grabbed the fifteen foot ladder and folded it up as he jived again ladder in hand and HE NAILS HIM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES! Jackson fell to the outside but BG was pulled from the ring and to the outside by Jimmy as Ryan came into the fray along side Jey and Gunn, all of them brawled on the outside but in the ring the twenty foot ladder was set up towards them and climbing to the top was Benjamin and his head was cut open from my attack as he stood there looking down…HE DOVE FROM THE TOP AND CRASHED RIGHT INTO ALL OF THEM!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the third time tonight the WWE Universe chanted seeing Benjamin fly and take a chance as now Haas had his chance to win this.

He set the ladder under the titles he climbed up but from below he was grabbed and taken on the shoulders by Heidenreich as he kept him there as Animal was on the top rope he jumped off HE CONNECTS WITH THE DOOMSDAY DEVICE! Haas got levelled as then I came in but got caught by Animal who power slammed me as he picked me up and onto the shoulders of his partner as he had me up and having no idea where I was as Animal was at the top rope and from there HE HIT ME WITH THE DOOMSDAY DEVICE!

Now The Legion were all alone and had their chance as Animal decided to go up the ladder as it was set up and he climbed while his partner held the ladder as he neared the belts and was now touching the gold as it looked like they would have another reign as champions…Heidenreich was being pummelled by Ryan as then Animal's leg was grabbed by a busted open Jackson who pulled him down to the ground as the powerhouses wanted to make a statement as the ladder was folded up and laid on the mat out flat as both Jackson and Ryan took both members of LOD and had them set up for their finishers…HEIDENREICH WAS HIT WITH THE BOOK OF EZEKIEL AND ANIMAL WITH THE FULL NELSON SLAM RIGHT ON TOP OF THE LADDER!

The crunching sound of flesh on steel was heard as both member of The Legion were down and out but then The Usos attacked both men but their power overwhelmed them as then in came The Outlaws to help out as now it was four on two and they were overwhelmed by them and eventually taken to the outside right by the announce tables as they grabbed a couple of ladders and bridged them between the ring and the table and placed the big men on top of them.

While The Outlaws held them down both Usos grabbed ladders and set them up and climbed to the top of them as they were targeting the two big men laid out below them and from there THEY HIT THE SPLASH RIGHT THROUGH THE LADDERS!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" for the fourth time in a row the WWE Universe made themselves heard.

However the Outlaws saw their chance and went for it as they slid back into the ring and set the ladder up that was used on the LOD but as BG turned around…WE HIT HIM WITH THE DOUBLE SUPERKICK! As Gunn saw us take out his partner he went for us but he missed clothes lining Storm and HE RAN INTO RAGE IN THE CAGE! Looking at the downed men we knew we had to finish them off we positioned them near the corners and both went opposite sides of the ring…HE HIT GUNN WITH A FROGSPLASH AND I HIT BG WITH A 450 SPLASH!

With them out we now had our opening to retain our titles, I went on up the ladder as Storm kept an eye out on anyone trying to stop us as I was climbing up to the top but I saw Benjamin and Haas back in and double teaming Storm as I stopped going up and I dropped down to help him as now we were at a standoff as I knocked Benjamin over the ropes Storm and Haas fought but I came in to help him as we took it to him and knocked him down as I turned around BENJAMIN BLASTED ME IN THE FACE WITH A LADDER!

He got revenge for my attack earlier as he then hit Storm in the ribs with the ladder and with us both down both the World's Greatest Tag Team were in control as they laid us down on the ground and sandwiched us in the ladder as they went up the top rope and from there…BOTH MEN HIT A LEGDROP RIGHT THROUGH THE LADDER!

Bodies were all over the place and there seemed to be no one left to win this match but Haas was still moving as he struggled to get up to his feet as he went to he outside and got another ladder and slid it back into the ring as he set it up and looked up and began to climb up it but somehow Storm made his way back up even after our ribs may have been broken he was still going, however I got to my knees and felt my lower part of my right eye was cut open from the ladder shot earlier on and with my other good eye I saw Benjamin about to try and stop Storm but…I SPEARED HIM OUT OF NOWHERE!

With my intervention we had a chance as Storm and Haas were now climbing up the ladder as they were both at the top and both were landing strikes but Haas went for a haymaker but missed it and Storm hit a huge uppercut knocking Haas off the top but his leg got caught and he was left dangling and now Storm had the titles by the hand as he unhooked it and WE HAVE RETAINED OUR TAG TEAM TITLES!

"Here are your winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions…Those Guys!" Justin Roberts announced us as the winners.

Storm brought down the titles and handed me my belt as we celebrated the biggest win as a team, we watched all the other teams being helped out by trainers as the match was pure chaos.

LATER ON

"CM Punk has him GO TO SLEEP ON CENA!" Cole shouted.

1-2-3 "Oh my god!" Cole said as CM Punk won the WWE title and now would leave with it.

As Vince tried to do one last attempt to save his championship he called out the Money in the Bank winner but however he did not arrive as Punk went over the barricade and looked to the Chairman and blew him a kiss as the owner would be kissing the WWE title goodbye as Punk left the arena and WWE with the WWE championship.

That night WWE would be changed forever.

**WWE Championship winner: CM Punk**

**World Heavyweight championship winner: Christian**

**WWE Tag Team Championship winners: Those Guys**

**Raw Money in the Bank winner: Samoa Joe**

**Divas Championship winner: Aeon**

**SmackDown Money in the Bank winner: Daniel Bryan**

**They did it, now what happens next for our duo? How has this landscape change affected them?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	21. Revolution

**Here it is, I would like to congratulate Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey for being the first NXT Tag Team Champions and also for Jack Swagger finally main eventing WrestleMania for the first time. Enough talk enjoy! **

Chapter 21: Revolution

MONDAY NIGHT

Last night's shocking events were being shown as we were all still trying to wrap our heads around the situation and that not only in addition that we do not have a WWE Championship but John Cena will be fired as Vince was already out in the ring with John Laurinitis.

"Last night CM Punk walked out on this company with the WWE Championship in tow, now I did try to stop him but even though I will deal with John Cena later tonight however I would like to call out a certain individual who did not answer my call to save the title last night so Samoa Joe come on down here right now!" Vince called him out.

_Loose cannon_ hit as the Intercontinental Champion and the Raw Money in the Bank winner made his way down to the ring as the Samoan Submission Machine was not even intimidated by the presence of the Chairman of WWE and was given a mic.

"Now Joe, I would first like to congratulate you on your win last night and also would like to ask…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" he now turned to that tone as the look was of pure anger. "When I call for you, you answer it so tell me right now why I shouldn't fire you right now?" Vince said making the threat.

Joe had a smirk on his face. "Vince…you wanna know why I didn't come running last night? It's simple I don't take orders from anyone especially if you are the big man here, but my main reason I didn't is that out of the guys here in this company that I do have some respect for…CM Punk is a guy I have a lot of respect for, he and I go way back and what he's been doing these past few weeks has been years of anger and frustration and when he left with the title was his way of saying you and this company are not invincible, because it took balls to do it and he has more than anyone in this company." Joe stated it as the boss looked a little bit mad.

"That's your final answer?" Vince asked.

Joe just stood there defiant.

"Very well then, SAMOA JOE YOU'RE….not fired, as a matter of fact I finally have someone who will speak the truth and won't be afraid to back it up as you will when you defend your Intercontinental title and Money in the Bank briefcase in a handicap match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger." Vince announced as Joe's look did not change.

The match got started as both men attacked him but Joe ended up taking them both out using his briefcase as a weapon as they quickly retreated from the ring and Joe stood tall and knowing he has the attention of the unwanted kind.

LATER ON

"Ow-Ow-Ow my eye hurts I think it might just pop out and leave me." I said as I had an ice pack over my wounded eye.

"Hurts…to…talk…sentences…Ow." Storm said as he was nursing his bruised ribs.

We were still feeling the battle wounds of last night's title defence and a good thing we were not scheduled to fight tonight giving us the night off and watching tonight's events as then the locker room door opened and in came another man who was also feeling last night's all out ladderpalooza.

"Yo Those Guys how's it hanging?" it was Kalin Kessler and he was clutching his ribs from the ladder shot he received in last night's Money in the Bank match.

"Lot of pain, ice packs and painkillers and we'll be in fighting shape." I said.

"So what brings you here? Let me guess Ms. Torres still not taking to your advances?" Storm asked.

"Well actually BD we're now about to become official and that will be happening later tonight once I win this number one contender's match for the United States title I will be taking her to this finest restaurant in Toronto and ask her for us to go to the next level." Kessler said as we were actually impressed he lasted this long with her.

"Sweet dude but just out of asking where is this fine place?" I asked.

"The Corner Bistro why?" Kessler said as we both face palmed at the same time.

"Really dude? Are you trying to look like a cheapskate?" I said.

"It's the number one thing for Canadians to take your date to a real fancy meal even on the first one." Storm chimed in as it hurt him to talk.

"No it's not that it's just all the good places are full." Kessler complained.

Storm them took out his phone and told Kessler to relax.

"Hey it's me…yeah been a while, how's the family?….good to hear, hey listen can I ask a favor …as always man…usual spot…yeah that too and all in the name of Kalin Kessler…cool ok usual seats for you and the family?…no problem ok talk to you tomorrow…alright bye." Storm said hanging up the phone and turned to Kessler. "You can thank me later." he said.

"Dude you are a lifesaver how can I repay you?" Kessler asked.

"Actually do you have any Rocky Horror show tickets?" Storm asked.

"Yeah I do but I was going to take Eve there but guess I can part with them for this favor " Kessler said handing him the tickets. "Now excuse me gentlemen I have a number one contender's spot to win." he said leaving.

As Storm looked smug he got free tickets I knew about him wanting those.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked as he smirked. "Why that show?" I asked him.

"In two weeks it's mine and Scarlett's anniversary and I wanted to do something special for her and this happens to be her favorite thing to see." Storm explained.

"Looks like someone's getting laid." I said as he nodded knowing that all too well.

LATER ON

The end of the night approached and Vince was ready to fire John Cena as per the stipulation of last night's match.

"JOHN CENA YOU'RE-"

_The game _hit as it was the return of Triple H who wore his business suit as he made his way down and entered the ring and had a mic.

"Vince…I'm here to give a message from the Board of Directors, your actions as of late have been questionable and that also John Cena will not be fired." Hunter announced as Cena and the crowd was relieved to hear that.

"But because of your actions the Board has sent me to tell you that…you are relieved of your duties." Hunter made the shocking announcement as Vince was in disbelief. "They also named your replacement…it's me…I love you pop." he said as he left almost breaking down into tears.

We watched on seeing the former Chairman weeping in the middle of the ring.

"Things are changing." I said.

"For better or worse?" Storm asked.

MONDAY NIGHT

The night kicked off with the Chief Operator of Operations Triple H announcing that Raw and SmackDown will be joint shows and also there will be a new WWE Champion crowned tonight, however something was a miss…

LATER ON

COO's OFFICE

"Hey it's Those Guys." Hunter said as we entered his office.

"Chief." I said.

"Bossman." Storm said.

"So what can I do for you both?" Hunter asked.

"Well there is something…why?" I asked looking serious.

"Why…?" Hunter asked.

"Why aren't we in?" Storm asked.

"Not in?…Oh! To get in the password is Baloney one" Hunter said.

"No! Not that." I said in a low voice being discreet. "And really they changed it to that? It's a spa why do we need a password anyway?" I said.

"No idea so if it's not that then…Oh it's about the WWE title tournament, look you're both not one hundred percent and I would've wanted you at your best so I gave other guys the opportunity so don't take it personally it's just business and anyway once you both get the go ahead from your doctors I'll be considering both of you for future title shots." Hunter said as we nodded agreeing with that.

"Ok so what do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"How about we have Those Guys on commentary tonight for the main event…the new WWE Champion Rey Mysterio defending against John Cena!" Hunter announced.

"Dude we're going to need some duck tape." Storm said looking to me.

LATER ON

_The way it is _hit as we came out and it surprised the WWE Universe as we made out way down with a tray of four cups of coffee as we greeted the fans at ringside as we approached the announce table as we shook hands with King but Cole was still weary of us after we pacified him a few weeks ago, as we then gave a cup of the coffee to King then we passed one to Cole and Storm took his as we both made our way to our seats.

"Hey guys were commentating again." I said getting my headset on.

"Good to have you guys here again and thanks for the coffee's this does get tiring from time to time." King said sipping his cup.

Cole was looking a bit confused. "Cole why aren't you drinking yours? Oh now come on your not sore about the whole taping you to the chair and gagging you?" Storm asked.

"C'mon Cole it's a peace offering for the whole duck tape thing and just to show we'll respect you journalistic integrity and questioning." I said as he took the cup and sipped it.

"Alright fine guys I accept your peace offering and we'll broadcast this match with integrity and insight so why aren't you both in the title tournament?" Cole asked us as he took a sip from his coffee.

"The COO said we're not one hundred percent and until we've got the all clear it's the bench for us." Storm said sipping his cup.

"That sucks a little for you two and Xander you never received your rematch for the WWE title did you?" King asked me as he sipped his cup.

"Yeah it does but we will get our shots in the future which will be very soon so until then we watch and wait." I said.

_Time is now _hit as the challenger made his way out wanting to regain the WWE Championship after he lost it at Money in the Bank was now given his second chance as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring as he threw his hat and shirt to the crowd and posed to them as he awaited for his opponent.

_Booyakah 619 _hit as the new WWE Champion came out and he got a huge reaction from the crowd as this would be his first title defence only after beating The Miz to become champion, he made his way down touching heads with the young masked fans and entered the ring and held up the title as the ref took the belt held it up signifying it was a championship match.

"Here we go guys WWE title on the line again tonight." King said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challenger, from West Newberry Massachusetts weighing in at 247 pounds…John Cena!" as he was introduced Cena posed to the crowd.

"Next from San Diego California weighing in at 195 pounds, he is the WWE Champion…Rey Mysterio!" he announced him as Rey also posed to the crowd holding up the title.

The bell rand and the match was underway.

"This is going be epic tonight." I said.

"One for the ages." Storm said.

"Alright guys now to ask…ugh…who will win tonight, besides you two?" Cole began the mocking as also he held his stomach lightly.

"I thought you were planning on being professional Cole?" King said.

"King don't worry we'll answer it with this…it's an even contest but I'd say Cena will walk out with the title." I said.

"Nope dude it has to be Rey Rey, I mean can't we have a WWE Champion that is not John Cena for a change." Storm said as I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Since when did you have a problem with Cena?" I asked.

"I'm not the only guy who "Has a problem" it's more of that I don't like him ok, there I said it, I do not like John Cena." Storm said being honest.

As then Mysterio hit the inverted bulldog, 1-2-NO CENA KICKS OUT!

"That was a close one there!" King said.

"Wait Michael you just admitted you do not like John Cena?" Cole asked as Storm nodded. "You're such a hypocrite!" Cole said as he held his stomach as it looked like he was in pain.

"Hey Cole you ok?" King asked.

Cole's eyes went wide and his face was going red. "OH GOD!" he just threw off his headset and leaped out of his seat and was running all the way to the back.

"What just happened there?" King asked us.

We looked to one another with devious look on our faces. "Well we knew he'd do this again and we knew he would be prepared for the duck tape so we did a more subtle approach." As Storm presented a bottle of laxatives.

"He won't be back for a while, how many did we give him?" I asked.

Storm shook the bottle as it was half empty." Uh enough to for him to make the bathroom here his new home for a week." he said as King was laughing his ass off.

"Cena's got Mysterio up and counter!" King said as Cena was in between the ropes and was set up.

"Dial it up guys!" I said.

SIX ONE NI-NO CENA GOT OUT OF THE WAY!

"Cena takes him up and…slams him to the mat and oh we know where this is going!" Storm said sounding annoyed.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" the crowd chanted as Cena went off the ropes and HE NAILS THE FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE!

Cena then saluted. "Here we go, get ready for the ride!" I said.

"Cena has him up ATTITUDE AD-NO REY GOT OUT!" King said.

Rey then countered and dropkicked him from behind and he landed in between the ropes and for the second time SIX ONE NINE!

"Rey's gonna do it! Get the win Rey Rey!" Storm said rooting for him as Rey went up.

"Going for it and SPLA-NO CENA GOT HIS KNEES UP!" King said not believing it.

Cena grabbed Rey took him up on his shoulders…HE NAILS HIM WITH THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! 1-2-3! JOHN CENA IS WWE CHAMPION ONCE MORE!

"Oh really? Ugh guess we have to see this for another year. "Storm complained.

"Here is you winner and new WWE Champion…John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced as Cena was handed the championship.

"Cena did it he's the new champion and-"

As then entrance music sounded and all of us including Cena were a little confused to who it was as then on the titantron the words "Best In The World" were shown and _Living Colour- Cult of Personality _hit as the name of…

"CM PUNK?" King said out loud.

"No way." Storm said.

As then on top of the ramp Punk showed himself with the WWE title he took with him around his waist.

"He's back." I said as Punk made his way down shocking the WWE with his return, he entered the ring and held up the WWE title as Cena could not believe it as now things have taken a turn in another direction.

"Two WWE Champions?" King said as it was the most bizarre sight of my life.

"Guys I do believe this change has gotten more complicated." Storm said.

Change can be a good thing but also have repercussions.

**Triple H is in charge? CM Punk has returned? So what now? And how will Those Guys respond to this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	22. Four men and a title

**Here it is sorry for the wait was working on other fics. If you agree with me that TNA are making a stupid mistake doing an NWO storyline by using Aces & Eights and that Bully is their leader? Really TNA? Anyway enough rabbling enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Four men and a title

MONDAY NIGHT

The fallout from last week was still being talked about as already in the ring was our Chief Operator of Operations.

"Ok I know the world has been talking, tweeting, texting all about last week with our new WWE Champion and then the return of CM Punk, now we do have a problem so would both men like to join me out to this ring right now." he called both men out.

_Time is now _hit as the WWE Champion made his way out with as Cena rushed down to and straight into the ring and greeted Hunter.

_Cult of personality _hit and out came the other WWE Champion made his way out and the place exploded for him as he just walked down the ramp and into the ring waving to Hunter and showing off the title to Cena.

"Alright let's get this over with, first off the reason CM Punk is back in WWE is because it's good for business, second we have a problem there can only be one WWE Champion." Hunter said as both men began saying they were the champion.

"So I propose at Summerslam we have one match to determine the Undisputed WWE Champion." Hunter announced as the crowd popped to that as did both champions.

"Now also-"

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and to everyone's surprise one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions made his way out as people were a little confused to his presence as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring and had a mic.

"Sorry Hunter for interrupting but, I've got a lot to get off of my chest." Storm said as he looked to them all. "My first question is why weren't we involved last week in the title tournament?" he asked as Hunter went to answer. "Hunter out of respect don't answer it as you said that we were not ready to compete, just because our doctors said we got hurt in one of the greatest tag team matches in WWE history!" he stated as the crowd popped to that.

Hunter cut in. "You both did but as I said you both would get fut-"

"Hunter! I wasn't finished…so I'm out here to get things off my chest and first off is you John Cena, WWE's poster boy and everyone's Superman or should I say John Hogan?" Storm said as Cena raised an eyebrow to that. "Oh you look confused well let me put it in a way you could understand…I don't like you John, I think your nothing but a Hulk Hogan wannabe and so far you haven't steered me and all of us wrong." he said going into a rant as he surprised everyone with that. "However despite all of that I do respect you for all your accomplishments but last week it was the final straw, Rey Mysterio finally won the WWE title for the first time in his career and then your given a title shot like that and win it even though you don't deserve it! You're the reason the title went bye bye." he went on again as it seemed it was a lot of pent up frustration let out.

He then turned to Punk. "Punk…Phil, you did something so ballsy I want to shake your hand right now." Storm said as Punk went to extend his hand. "But when you came back you became a hypocrite, you went back on your word to leave this company and show up elsewhere, didn't I hear you say something about showing up in Orlando or Japan?" Storm said now coming after Punk as he gave a chuckle at that.

"I never got a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship after two guys got involved and cost me the match and the title, so COO I want in on this match whether you two like it or not!" Storm demanded.

Hunter took a moment to think on it and he had his answer. "Michael you're right, you do deserve a title match and so-"

_Higher and higher _hit as once again he was interrupted and I made my way out with the other half of the Tag Team titles and headed to the ring as I had a mic and entered the ring to stand next to my partner.

"Hold on there bossman! If my partner wants in then so do I." I said as the crowd went wild for that.

"However since we're all getting things off our chests I would like to do that also so first up John, I do like you and respect you but…Mike is right about one thing you don't deserve another chance at the WWE title afterall you lost it to that guy." I said pointing to Punk. "And then after Rey wins the title he defends it and loses to you and once more your champion like that." I said clicking my fingers. "And two months you benefited from a beat down in our match and conveniently walked out with the title, huh? It's like each time we face off you conveniently win one and that is pretty much the story of your career." I went on as Cena was not affected by that.

I turned to Punk. "And Punk you did shock us leaving with the title making Vince McMahon wet himself in the process but you came back not because of money or ice cream bars and my guess is…your ego couldn't say no to Hunter's offer and now we've all come full circle." I said as you could feel the tension in that ring building.

"But now I will reveal our reason for leaving the world title picture." I said as Storm nodded to me in agreement.

"Simple really, we wanted to step aside and let some new blood become champion, a chance for them to step up, a new face as the WWE Champion but NO! You two could not stand being out of the spotlight and had to steal spots from workhorses in this company." Storm stated getting a pop from the crowd.

"We shook up the tag team division but then last week being denied a spot in the tournament because of injury really got to us and remembering how we formed under the same circumstance made us realise what we lost that night…So COO, since I never got my one on one rematch for the WWE Championship I want to invoke it for this here match you have going on!" I demanded as the crowd agreed with me.

As the Chief Operator of Operations had a mic and nodded. "Alright then guys both Michael and Xander have made good arguments and to be honest it would be bad for business not to capitalise on this opportunity so here's what's gonna happen at Summerslam we will have two matches and the winner of those matches will go on to face one another in the same night for the Undisputed WWE Championship!" Hunter announced as the crowd went nuts hearing that blockbuster announcement for Summerslam.

"And I've decided the matches so first up it will be CM Punk vs. Xander Cage." Hunter announced as me and Punk nodded as I knew my opponent.

"And finally it will be John Cena vs. Michael Storm." Hunter announced as the WWE Universe wanted to see them fight for the first time and Storm was all fired up as he'd been wanting a piece of Cena for a while now.

"And also I will be the special guest referee for the Undisputed WWE Championship match, so gentlemen three matches, two titles, one champion good luck." Hunter said as he left.

Myself and Storm turned to one another.

"So." I said.

"So." Storm said.

"I know what your all thinking right now, if we manage to get to the finals then it will be the Tag Team Champions in the main event for the WWE title." I said.

"A first time in history and that is what we do…make history." Storm said as we looked out to the crowd.

"WWE Universe…we want to make a promise that no matter win, lose or draw we will still be your WWE Tag Team Champions…"

"Those Guys!" we said in unison.

"But one of us guaranteed will be your new WWE Champion and that the title is coming to our camp either way." I said.

Storm turned to me. "So my friend may the best man win and good luck to ya." he said extending it out to me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way buddy." I said as I shook his hand in sportsmanship.

Punk then began to laugh at us.

"Man you two are really putting on a show tonight." Punk said as we looked a little confused to why he said that. "I mean come on seriously? You think one of you is going to walk out as champion and even if you face each other you don't think this will spilt the team up?" he said as we weren't affected by those comments.

"Nope." I said.

"Not really." Storm said.

"Alright so then you two are planning on being the new Triple H and Shawn Michaels of this era? Look the name Those Guys…are you serious? What kind of name is that? It's like you both took it lying down just like you did when "Those Guys" in Orlando, Florida threw you two away." Punk shot at us as now he was dropping a pipe bomb.

"However despite that you two did overcome the odds to get here and establish yourselves as the dominant team in WWE and yeah you did shake the division up with your every night title defence and that sick ladder match, I never heard Chicago go that crazy…well they did for me but still I'll give "You Guys " credit for that but Jonathan…Alexander…Michelangelo…may the best man win but I am The Best In The World so good luck." Punk said as then Cena stopped him from leaving.

"Oh not so fast there Punk!" Cena said. "I got something to say and first off, I'm not gonna complain that I lost the title to you but this is news to me, Michael Storm does not like me? Okay Mike now can I say that it's no secret that I get a mixed reaction everywhere I go especially when I'm in Canada I mean I won back the WWE title there and I kicked your hero Edge's ass in his match." Cena said as that got a bit of negative response from the crowd and Storm especially. "But make no mistake about it I plan on fighitn like hell and walking out of Summerslam the Undisputed WWE Champion!" he stated getting a huge reaction for that.

Storm just sighed. "Again and again John! It's the same old thing like a broken record John!" Storm complained. "You are the definition of a broken record John, it's like your brain is on auto pilot to say that line and get a reaction from the people well guess what my line is…SHUT UP!" he ranted again. "Because when I beat you and go on to become the Undisputed WWE Champion and bring the gold back home the next night on Raw!" he stated.

"Lot of guarantees here tonight so I better make mine, I'm gonna beat you Phil." I said looking to Punk. "Then I'm going to beat one of you." I said to Storm and Cena. "And then I'll go on to regain and become the Undisputed WWE Champion." I said keeping it short.

Both Punk and Cena began holing the titles up saying who the champ was but we just got sick of it and just snatched the belts from them and held the titles up as this match has now had the stakes risen and me and my partner locked eyes as it could be Cage vs. Storm for the WWE title one more time.

MONDAY NIGHT

Hunter had told us prior the show that we would be defending our titles against the team of WWE Champion John Cena and WWE Champion CM Punk.

"If we pretty much beat them tonight we'll…uh Mike?" I asked him as he was in a world of his own.

"Wha? Oh sorry just thinking on how I'll beat Cena this Sunday." Storm said as I could see it was all he could think about.

"Sharpshooter right?" I asked as he smirked.

"A man can dream right? But he won't quit so it'll have to be either Dragon Driver, Thunder Storm or Dark Moon but I need something he won't see coming." Storm said as he was right about adding something new to his arsenal.

Then I had an idea. "Hey what about doing something more like…" I whispered it into his ear.

"Now that will surprise Cena and when I beat him he'll be turning all shades of colour like the fruity pebble he is." Storm insulted him once more.

"He may be that but this Sunday I have a surprise for Punk and let's just say he ain't gonna see it coming either." I said as I threw his hoodie to him.

"I'm gonna go see Scarlett, I'll see you out there." Storm said as he left and I waved him off.

LATER ON

Storm and Scarlett were talking as then Aeon came running towards them…

"Oh my god!" she shouted frantically.

"Aeon slow down what happened?" Storm asked her.

"It's Alex someone attacked him!" Aeon said as they all looked shocked as she led them to me.

They found superstars, trainers and EMT's there as I was lifted onto a stretcher and taken away as Aeon followed me out with Storm and Scarlett as everyone watched me being loaded into the ambulance and Aeon got in to be at my side and we left.

"Michael I know what your thinking right now and-"

"Scar…I'm going to go and do some old fashioned detective work. "Storm said brandishing his baseball bat.

Storm was a man on a mission as he had questioned almost everyone even the people who clean out the bathrooms as he now made an assumption and went to confirm it.

"Ladies and gentlemen joining me now is one of the WWE Champions…John Cena." Josh Mathews introduced as Cena came into view. "John ar-"

He was interrupted as the end of a baseball bat poked Cena and Storm came into view. "Sorry Josh but have to cut the interview short as John here is going to answer my questions." he said as Josh took that and left them to it.

"I take it you know what happened?" Storm asked him.

"Yeah and before you go asking I did not attack Xander, you know I wouldn't do that." Cena said looking him in the eye.

"I know just wanted to see if you'd answer me straight and looks like I was right and I guess I have to go to the next person." Storm said as he left but then stopped. "But don't think for a second this changes anything or this Sunday, I'll see you later tonight." he said walking off leaving Cena speechless.

Storm then moved on top his last suspect.

"I was waiting for you to show up." said CM Punk as he finished lacing his boot up.

"I'll just cut to the chase then, did you attack my friend or not?" Storm asked.

"If I wanted to do it I'd do it in the ring like I planned to do tonight and this Sunday but it looks like someone else had other ideas I mean how do we know that you did it? I mean you cannot think that this reformed guy act is fooling anyone so don't being someone your not and admit it's one big lie." Punk said as he grabbed his title belt. "I'll see you out there and I'm guessing solo." he said walking off as Storm was left in shock.

LATER ON

_Time is now _hit as the WWE Champion made his way out and getting the usual mixed reaction from the fans he was all fired up to win the Tag Team titles and some momentum going into Summerslam as he saluted the fans and ran down the ramp and into the ring as he posed with the title and threw his hat and shirt to the crowd awaiting his partner's arrival.

_Cult of personality _hit as the "Real" WWE Champion made his way out as he said it was indeed clobberin time as he had his title around his waist, he made his way down and to the top rope and showed us all he was The Best In The World holding the gold up high and was now in the ring face to face with Cena as they would have to work together to win tonight and make history.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions as Storm came out and he had a mic in his hands.

"Everyone I haven't heard anything on Xander yet but however I do plan on having this title match and I will be doing this on my own." Storm said as he ran down the ramp and faced off with both men as the ref took both belts and held them up signalling it was a title match.

Storm was in the ring with Cena as this was going to be a preview for Summerslam as both men faced off with a lock up and Cena got the headlock but Storm countered it by throwing him off and shoulder blocking him as he fell to the ground Storm went off the ropes but Cena got up and ducked him as Storm turned CENA SLAPPED HIM!

It was a shocking reaction by Cena as Storm smiled and STORM SLAPPED CENA! The animosity has now grown between both men and they just threw fists going back and fourth and Punk watching from the apron was just enjoying this as he didn't even have to do anything.

Cena threw Storm off the ropes as he attempted a clothesline but Storm countered as he ducked it and came back with a quick uppercut as it stumbled him to the ropes as he fell back on them PUNK KICKED HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Cena stumbled towards Storm who grabbed him and took him up onto his shoulders HE NAILS THE DRAGON DRIVER! But Storm was not done as he took him up again HE DRILLS HIM WITH THE DARK MOON!

Punk was watching on and again enjoying this from the outside until he got a rude interruption…FROM ME! I came through the crowd and nailed him with a clothesline as I didn't care about anything then but beating someone up for the attack earlier on would do as Storm saw I was back and told me to get Punk into the ring as I threw him in and I followed.

I grabbed Punk and brought him up and I HIT HIM WITH RAGE IN THE CAGE! Still frustrated I got him back up I NAIL THE XANDER ZONE! Both men were down as at the same time I LOCK IN DEADEND ON PUNK AND STORM LOCK'S THE SHARPSHOOTER ON CENA!

We stopped after a while as both men were down and pretty much the match was thrown out as we then looked down at our opponents and then to one another, even though I still don't know who attacked me I just wanted to go to Summerslam and become WWE Champion as did my partner but the question for me was who could I trust?

**Not only does our hero have three other guys to deal with but now a mystery attacker? Who is it? Will he win the title?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	23. Trust

**Here we are it's finally up! Would like to give another thumbs up to WWE for another great Wrestlemania and also for again pushing younger talent and for Dolph Ziggler finally becoming World Heavyweight Champion. Would also like to thank my fellow writer and fan AVP5 for all his help to get to this point. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Trust

**WWE Undisputed Championship **

**Special Guest Referee Triple H**

**? vs. ?**

**WWE United States Championship**

**Dolph Ziggler (c) w./ Vickie Guerrero vs. Kalin Kessler w./ Eve Torres**

**WWE Championship **

**John Cena (c) vs. Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship **

**No Holds Barred match**

**Christian (c) vs. Randy Orton**

**Mr. Money in the Bank vs. Mr. Money in the Bank**

**Daniel Bryan vs. Samoa Joe**

**Divas Championship**

**Aeon (c) vs. Scarlett Veil vs. Kharma vs. Beth Phoenix**

**WWE Championship **

**CM Punk (c) vs. Xander Cage**

**Mark Henry vs. Sheamus**

Tonight history would be made and the night kicked off with a battle with both Mark Henry on a path of destruction but Sheamus seemed to want to stop him but after they fought all over the ring and outside of it, The World's Strongest Man ended up inducting The Great White into The Hall of Pain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Higher and higher _hit and I made my way out as I had on my hoodie and the Tag Team Title belt around my waist as I got a huge pop from the crowd, I made my way down but I was looking over my shoulder and then around the arena for anything strange as the attack on Monday really has me feeling paranoid but I had to shake it off and focus on winning this match, I entered the ring posed for the crowd and motioned to become champion as I awaited my opponents arrival.

_Cult of personality _hit as one of two WWE Champions or as he's called THE Champion as Punk kneeled down looked to his wrist and shouted "IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME!" and went down the ramp and went backwards sporting on his shirt he was The Best In The World and even went to the top shouting it while holding up the WWE title.

"Introducing first from New York City weighing in at 246 pounds he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions…Xander Cage!" Justin Roberts announced as I held up my title belt.

"Introducing next from Chicago Illinois weighing in at 244 pounds he is the WWE Champion…CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced the champion who held up the WWE title.

The bell rang and it was on, we both circled and locked up and he got me into a wristlock but I countered into a hamerlcok but he snapmared me onto the floor and into a headlock as I got to my feet and threw him off he came off the ropes looking to clothesline me but I ducked that and went for one but he ducked me as I turned and he went for a kick but ducked that as I went for a kick but he ducked me as then we backed off a few steps realising how well we prepared for one another.

We circled once more and locked up again as this time I got in the headlock and flipped him to the ground and quickly tried to lock him into the Deadend but he used his legs to grab my arm and had me to the ground and was looking to lock me into the Anaconda Vice but I was also aware and got out straight away.

Looking to one another we both gave a chuckle at our attempts to outdo one another, as we just approached one another we shook hands and the fists began flying as we hit one shot after another until Punk got in a massive kick to my abdomen then followed it up with backhands and fist to my head and he kneed me in the gut and took me up and dropped me with an underhook back breaker, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

Punk sat down and wrapped his legs around my torso and had me sitting up as he drove the elbows into my shoulders then applied the rear naked choke and was looking to choke me out but I had awareness to see the ropes and rolled towards them and got my leg onto the bottom rope and he was forced to break the hold.

I was trying to get my head back into the match but Punk was relentless on the attack and went right back to the hold but this time I managed to hook his leg to a half inside cradle, 1-2-NO HE GOT OUT! I got to my knees as Punk realised he was close to losing then as he charged at me but I got out of the way and threw him into and through the corner and he collided shoulder first with the steel post.

He stumbled to the outside and tried to get some distance from the ring nursing his shoulder as I saw my chance and went off the ropes ran forward…I DIVED BACK FIRST TO THE OUTSIDE AND CRASHED RIGHT INTO PUNK! I had regained control off the match but had to get Punk back into the ring as I got up took him into the ring and went to the top rope and measuring him for a big move and I NAILED THE 450 SPLASH! 1-2-TH-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

"CAGE!CAGE! CAGE!" the crowd chanted.

I was not letting him get back in and got him up to his feet and began hitting the kicks to the upper body of Punk trying to wear him down as I switched to fists and started striking with body blows wearing him down even more as I managed to back him into the corner but the ref told me to break it and I backed off as I looked to squash him into the corner he got out of they way and I tasted turnbuckle and he saw his opening and from out of nowhere nailed the running knee to my head and a bulldog, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

Punk got me up and returned the favour and started hitting me with kicks and then some backhands as each one was beginning to wear me down as he went for that roundhouse kick but I ducked it and went for the backflip kick but he saw that coming and took me and threw me into the ropes as I came off them and he nailed a perfect dropkick which sent me rolling to the outside.

As I tried to recover on the outside Punk was in the ring measuring me as he just ran right for me and HE DOVE THROUGH THE ROPES AND CRASHED RIGHT INTO ME!

"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!" the crowd chanted.

He was all fired up as the control of the match had shifted to his favour as he threw me back into the ring as I was trying to get my head back in the match he waited for me to do so and just came running at me and blasted me in the head with a knee as I fell to the ropes and he came at me again and used the ropes to nail the knee to my head a second time and a bulldog combo.

I was down and Punk looked to me and then said "Nap time!" as it was time for me to Go To Sleep, he was stalking me as I slowly got up as I turned around and was brought up to his shoulders and lifted me up and HE NAILS THE GO TO SLEEP! 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

He could not believe I got out as he then decided to pick me up again and drop me with a scoop slam and went up to the top turnbuckle and was measuring me and HE DIVES AND NAILS THE ELBOW TO MY HEART! 1-2-THR-NO I GOT OUT AGAIN!

Punk was beginning to get frustrated as I refused to stay down as he was going to put me to sleep with one more GTS as he took me up and HE NAI-NO I BLOCKED IT AS I GRABBED THE KNEE AND COUNTERED WITH THE XANDER ZONE! 1-2-TH-NO PUNK KICKS OUT!

I was shocked as not many kick out of my finisher, so now I had to try and get a win and flipped him over and LOCKED IN THE DEADEND! Punk was struggling to get out as he looked for someway out as he was then clawing to the nearby ropes but I kept on pulling back on his head, neck and leg as his screams were deafening to me but he was willing himself to not tap out as he was only inches away from the bottom rope but I kept on pulling and pulling but he a burst of strength and GOT TO THE BOTTOM ROPE! I broke the hold after the three count.

I had to end this so I took Punk up from the ground and brought him to the corner ropes and lifted him up to the top turnbuckle as I met him up there as I stood him up along with myself on the ropes and it was high risk I WENT FOR XTERMIN-NO PUNK THROWS ME OFF AS I CRASH TO THE MAT BELOW!

I was dazed and Punk sat on the top rope looking down on me as he got his head back in the match he got to his feet as he was waiting for me to get up and from the top HE NAILS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE! I was down but Punk now wanted to beat me down as he hit fists, backhands, kicks and delivered a massive roundhouse to the back of my head…1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

He was getting frustrated as he went to the corner and waited for me to get to my feet, I slowly did and from the corner A RUNNING KNEE TO MY HEAD! 1-2-TH- NO I GOT OUT AGAIN! Punk had enough as he brought me up and onto his shoulders for the GTS but I got out as I landed on my feet as he turned FROM OUT OF NOWHERE RAGE IN THE CAGE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

It was now back and fourth as it seemed this would not end, but the crowd they were going crazy.

"CM PUNK!"

"XANDER CAGE!"

"CM PUNK!"

"XANDER CAGE!"

The chants got louder and louder as we got to our feet slowly and locked eyes and we just marched towards one another and we were face to face as I threw a punch as Punk retaliated with one of his own as we exchanged blow for blow until Punk got in an uppercut HE GOES FOR THE ROUNDHO- NO I COUNTERED WITH THE BACKFLIP KICK!

Punk was down and I had my chance to win this match and the WWE title and advance as I stalked him looking to finish him…THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT!

All I knew was the place was in darkness and after that…nothing I don't know how it happened but I'll tell you what I heard.

The lights came back on and I was knocked out and slumped against the ropes in a heap and Punk saw this and just went with it as he grabbed my lifeless body and had me up on his shoulders and HE HITS ME WITH THE GO TO SLEEP! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

Punk has beaten me but not without controversy as he was advancing to later on tonight but myself I was out cold and I was taken to the back by officials as one ref found something at ringside and was carrying it with him.

LATER ON

The night went on as Aeon did her best to fend off her three challengers even after Aeon, Scarlett and Beth teamed up to take out Kharma they still had to fight it out but in the end it was after Beth took out Scarlett with a Glam Slam but was then taken out by Aeon with the Angelic Fire which flipped it over as from out of nowhere Kharma came in hit that double hook face buster to win her first Divas title.

Daniel Bryan and Samoa Joe both won their Money in the Bank contracts and were now able to cash in for a world title opportunity anytime they wanted far a year but this was to determine who was Mr. Money in the Bank in all of WWE. Both men fought like warriors as they fought like they did in the independent circuit both countered one another with move after move but in the end Joe had choked Bryan out showing his dominance as Mr. Money in the Bank.

Christian and Orton both now have nothing but hatred for one another and over the World Heavyweight Championship as this would be their final encounter against one another as anything goes in this type of match as both were blasting one another with chairs, tables, ladders and steps as eventually an RKO through the steps got Orton the win and the title back.

The second WWE title match had turned into a match where frustrations were at an all time high as Storm finally got his hands on Cena and took out the dislike he had for Cena onto him as he relentlessly assaulted him with three Dragon Drivers various submissions and even putting him through the announce table but that refused to keep the champ down.

But somehow Cena fought his way back in and managed to deliver not one, not two but three Attitude Adjustments to Storm and that didn't stop him but after a leg drop and an STF he refused to give up and as that frustrated the champion he went for a fourth Attitude Adjustment but Storm got free and countered with a Dragon Driver but then he dragged Cena to the corner and went up the top rope and hit a frogsplash but he nodded his head again and went up the top once more and hit a moonsault but nodded his head yet again and had him up on his shoulders and just nailed the Thunder Storm but then he nodded his head and brought a groggy Cena up and drove him into the mat with Dark Moon…1-2-3 Storm had done it!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced as Storm held up his WWE title as he would advance to later on tonight.

The Show Off Dolph Ziggler and the man who is the self-proclaimed descendant of Poseidon had been at each other's throats for a couple of months now and this time Ziggler defends his United States title against Kessler. They knew one another well enough to scout each others moves as Ziggler was able to get in the Zig Zag Kessler kicked out before three as that then frustrated the champ but did not stop Vickie from involving herself in the match distracting the ref while Ziggler went ringside and grabbed the belt but then Eve took care of Vickie on the outside as Ziggler went to knock out Kessler but he missed and was hit with the 747 and that marked Kessler's first United States title.

LATER ON

I was in the back barely able to sit up having my head examined by the doctors while I held a bag of ice to my head my wife came in to check on me.

"Is he alright?" she asked the doctor.

"He's lucky the blow wasn't as hard but it's a grade two concussion and he needs to take it easy." the doctor told her.

"Uh is Xander awake?" a ref approached us.

"Yeah…I'm in the…room." I said coming around.

"I thought I should show you this." he presented his find.

"Is that…?" seeing something that stunned me.

"Are you sure you found this out there?" Aeon asked the ref as he nodded.

"I thought we were done with this." I said slowly getting to my feet. "Time I got answers." as I put the bag of ice down and left.

"ALEX WAIT!" Aeon called after me but I was set on one thing that moment and one thing only…

LATER ON

It was the main event and both Punk and Storm with Triple H as the special guest referee were battling it out like warriors as both men hit one shot after another with no sign of giving up.

Punk managed to hit a GTS but Storm kicked out and then Storm got in the Dragon Driver but Punk kicked out as the match was then beginning to turn Storm's way after he dropped Punk with a Spear from out of nowhere as he locked in the Sharpshooter and had it synched in the middle of the ring and it looked like Storm would leave Undisputed WWE Champion…Hunter got distracted by something as then Punk was tapping out but no ref to see it as Storm let go of Punk to see what was stopping him winning the title and he saw Hunter and…ME?!

Now confused to why I was out there interrupting this match he confronted me as I was ranting and raving at him and then showed him why as I had a baseball bat in my hand and he looked surprised I had it in my possession as Hunter told me to get back now or he'd disqualify Storm and I did so trying to calm down.

However as Storm turned around he walked right into the arms of Punk who got him up on his shoulders and HE HIT'S HIM WITH GO TO SLEEP! 1-2-3! CM PUNK IS THE UNDISPUTED WWE CHAMPION!

"Here is your winner and Undisputed WWE Champion CM PUNK!" as Punk held up the WWE title celebrating his win.

But as the match was over I came into the ring and looked down on my partner and so-called friend and threw the bat on he ground as I had nothing but questions on my mind.

I left him there as Punk was still celebrating his win and Storm now left the ring to find me Punk was attacked by…KEVIN NASH?! He booted him in the face and had him set up and HE DROPS PUNK WITH A JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB!

Punk was laid out in the ring as Nash left him there and went through the crowd as it could not get anymore chaotic…

_Loose cannon _hit and Samoa Joe came walking out with a ref and he handed his Money in the Bank briefcase to him as he was cashing in.

"Samoa Joe is cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase…this match is for the WWE Championship!" hearing that announced the ref had no choice and rang the bell making it official as Joe went right after Punk who was still down from Nash's attack as he took Punk into the corner and lifted him to the top and had him in MUSCLE BUSTER! Joe drops him with it and then HE LOCKS IN THE KOKIDA CLUTCH! Punk was already knocked out but Joe just kept the hold on and the ref checked Punk lifting his arm as he checked one…two…THREE SAMOA JOE HAS BECOME WWE CHAMPION!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion Samoa Joe!" Justin Roberts announced.

The face of WWE has once again changed by the power of the Money in the Bank briefcase but now with all that has happened between me and Storm…who do I trust?

**WWE Championship winner: Samoa Joe**

**WWE Undisputed Championship winner: CM Punk**

**WWE United States Championship winner: Kalin Kessler**

**WWE Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Randy Orton**

**Daniel Bryan vs. Samoa Joe winner: Samoa Joe**

**Divas Championship winner: Kharma**

**WWE Championship winner: CM Punk**

**Sheamus vs. Mark Henry winner: Mark Henry**

**Has it finally happened? Has our hero now gone bad? What will happen next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	24. Accusations

**Here it is guys, sorry for the long waut but wanted to get this one right, anyway enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Accusations

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off with the COO of the company in the ring.

"Alright last night was a night that has once again changed WWE as we have a new WWE Champion and with controversy still surrounding what happened last night I would like to call down first Michael Storm." Hunter said asking him to come out.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and per his request Storm made his way out just angry and confused and just walked down holding the baseball bat that was found last night after my match with Punk which I left next to Storm after he got beaten as he entered the ring holding a mic.

"Hold on Mike I got one more person to invite out here so Xander Cage get out here now." Hunter called me out.

_Higher and higher _hit as the crowd was giving me for the first time some boo's and to be honest I didn't care for anything at that time I entered the ring Storm and myself were locking eyes as I also had a mic.

"Alright first off Xander I don't know what the hell is going on but I am investigating this and I wi-"

"Investigate?! Are you serious right now!? It's obvious who screwed me last night and he's standing right in front of us!" I said making the accusation.

Storm glares at me and responds. "Me? Screwed you? Why would I screw you huh? Give me one good reason why I would go back to attacking you after all we went through, after all the wars and after all the I went through to get back your trust along with the people's trust?" he says trying to get through to me.

Not taking my eyes off him I responded. "Maybe you knew that if I won that match and we squared off and I beat you it would be another loss in a title match to me and proving I am better than you." I stated as the crowd booed me for saying some truth as we started arguing and Hunter was trying to restore some order.

"Oh really? So you get one little victory over me at WrestleMania and suddenly you think you can beat me anytime you want? Have you forgotten the amount of times I beat you in the past and how many times I whipped your ass or hell I made you tap out like a little bitch." Storm snapped back as the crowd chanted three letters of the other company we used to be part of.

Storm calmed down after that. "Regardless I would never go back to being the old Michael Storm and attacking you from behind or even ruining the partnership and the friendship we have now and as a matter of fact I really wanted to face you last night and win lose or draw it was mainly all for these guys." he points to the crowd. "They won just to get to see two of the best in this business go at it and create another instant classic." Storm said as the crowd showed their respect for his words.

I didn't believe a word he said. "You talk about being a bitch? How about the number of tapouts I got in you in one night or the night I whipped you ass all over the ring the night after the Royal Rumble last year." I responded. "Then again you always bitched on not getting what you deserve but last night proved you are The Best in the World when it comes to lying your face off, just like you did last year and these past few months…I really thought we'd got past this." I said sounding disappointed about this.

Everyone can see Storm is angry about that but keeps his cool. "First of all if I wanted to attack you from behind, you wouldn't be standing and second I'd do it to your face so just to state I have lied in the past, but I haven't lied about changing or having your back." Storm stated as he threw the bat to me and I caught it as he turned his back to me. "Take that bat and strike me down, because if I don't go down I'll make you tap out again like a little bitch." Storm said daring me to do it.

I had the bat in my hands and I'll be honest I was tempted to do this as I approached him and raised the bat but I put it down as Storm turned to face me and I just handed the bat to him.

Hunter seeing things had calmed could finally get some words in. "Ok this is what's going to happen, you two will defend your titles tonight against three teams in a four corners match, I want you both to focus on this while I investigate this and believe me when I say this the truth will come out one way or another." Hunter said making the statement and the match as I left wanting to be alone.

LATER ON

Storm was preparing for his match when he was turned around by Aeon who had questions to ask him.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I have to agree with my husband on some things…you are a good liar and how you sneak attacked him for months and even beat me up so I am asking this to your face . . . ?" she asked him looking directly into his eyes.

He sat up and stares at her with a serious look. " . . . . ." he answered back.

She could feel and see the honesty coming out of him. "Alright I do feel that your telling me the truth but you do know he won't be convinced that easy and anyway just look after him out there someone is out to get him and this time they really want to mess him up. " Aeon said as the two hugged.

"And just to say two things, I'm sorry for what I did to you and also that Xander is a lucky man to have someone like you and also you are definitely like your brothers." Storm said rubbing his cheek. "You deliver a wicked punch." he said as she laughed.

"Lucky isn't the word I would describe to be married to him, the word would be dumb luck." Aeon said.

"I hope someday to have that with Scarlett someday." Storm said as he went to get ready for the match but then stopped in his tracks. "Oh and if Xander betrays me or costs us the titles tonight I will make him pay but this time to his face." he said making the threat as he left.

He made his way to find me as he approached the locker room and entered. "Xander?" he called to me and saw I was knocked out on the floor, Storm knelt down and found a baseball bat.

"Hey!" it was the sound of Kessler's voice as he caught Storm with the bat, but then in came trainers and other superstars to the scene and then in came the COO.

"Hunter I know what this looks like but I want you to-"

"Don't even bother, just get out of here now go to that ring defend the gold and you'll do it on you own if you have to but I swear if this was you, I won't be as lenient as my father-in-law." Hunter said as Storm left while I was being tended to.

LATER ON

So far in the ring was two teams composing of Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne, The Usos and Awesome Truth who wanted their rematch tonight.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as one half of the Tag Team Champions made his way out and the crowd was giving a mixed reaction as of last night and earlier on people were either convinced of Storm's guilt or his innocence as walked down the ring and faced the other teams in the ring.

He was awaiting my arrival…no such thing happened as I was still out from earlier and he knew he had to go it alone as the ref said he had to start the match and Storm would defend the gold as the bell was rand and the match was underway.

Jimmy would start off against Truth who was talking to Little Jimmy as that raised eyebrows as always as they locked up and Truth had the headlock in as Jimmy countered into one of his own as he took him to the ground but Truth then flipped him over as he hit a quick clothesline.

Storm was still looking back to the entrance ramp in hopes I would show up…

TRAINER'S ROOM

I woke up in the trainer's room with a massive headache again and I guessed what had happened.

The trainer was about to tell me the situation. "No need to tell me…I'll go ask myself." I said getting up and leaving.

LATER ON

The match was becoming an interesting one but also it then got insane as both Kofi and Evan were taking this to the air and were taking it to The Usos but in the ring Storm was still fighting alone as he was fending off both Miz and Truth and so far he was actually doing it after hitting a number of german suplexes on both men and delivering Dark Moon to Truth and then he took Miz up and DRAGON DRIVER! Storm didn't cover as he then grabbed Miz's legs and…THE SHARPSHOOTER WAS LOCKED IN!

He had it locked in and Miz had no where else to go as this could be a huge title defence by one man…

_Higher and higher _hit as Storm got distracted as he kept the hold on and I began marching down the ramp as he had that look of hope of his face as I went up to the apron and extended my arm out for the tag and he let Miz go and walked over to me as he went for it…I JUMPED OFF THE APRON NOT LETTING HIM GET THE TAG!?

I had shocked him and the crowd there as he was as confused as everyone else but he turned around…HE WALKED INTO TROUBLE IN PARADISE! Kofi was back in the match as he tagged in Evan as Storm was down and Evan from the top rope HE NAILS THE AIRBOURNE! 1-2-3! I JUST COST US THE TAG TEAM TITLES!

"Here are your winners and NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS KOFI KINGSTON AND EVAN BOURNE!" Justin Roberts announced.

Both men celebrated their win but Storm was trying to get back to his feet as I made my way into the ring and helped Storm to his feet as he had no idea it was me and he looked to see it was me I just gave him a very angry look and I KICKED HIM RIGHT IN THE NADS!

The crowd was booing me and hearing that did not change my mind about what I did, this was revenge and there was plenty more to come once Storm just admit he was behind the attacks, I looked down on him once more feeling nothing but anger as I still wanted to do worse.

MONDAY NIGHT

The shockwaves of last week was still being felt as it seemed that not only I had fallen from grace but Those Guys…No more.

Storm came out to the ring with no boos or cheers just silence as everyone wanted an explanation on what went down last week.

"Months ago me and Xander formed a team which we named Those Guys to take out two men who had attacked us for deluded reasons and cost us both our title matches, but in that we became the WWE Tag Team Champions and set out on a mission to shake up the tag team division." Storm said detailing why we became a team as the crowd cheered loudly.

"However since we decided to re-enter the WWE title picture things were going wrong, Xander was being attacked and it was the same way I did so the first time I went after him, but my partner decided to retaliate and in doing so cost me the WWE Championship and then he took it to another level and cost us the WWE Tag Team titles and then after the match he kicks me in the groin!" Storm said as he was angry and confused as the crowd booed my actions last week.

"But now even after that the locker room, the fans and even my boss Triple H still thinks I am responsible for the attacks? Really the guy who has stabbed his friends more times in the back than anyone and yeah he had his reasons but I am here tonight in front of you all I am here to say…I DID NOT ATTACK XANDER CAGE!" Storm said protesting his innocence.

"Now I want Xander Cage out here so we can talk, I'm not armed so please come out." Storm pleaded for me to come out.

_Higher and Higher _hit as I reluctantly came out but I held in my hand an envelope as I made my way down the ramp receiving boos as that didn't matter to me as they were now against me as I entered the ring and I had a mic.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" the crowd chanted as I just gave Storm a cold stare.

"You wanna talk? Let's talk…one minute it's all this then I'm being blindsided so answer me this." I said throwing the envelope at him aggressively.

He opened it and saw what was within it and his eyes widened. "Whoa this is not what it looks like we-"

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT RIGHT NOW YOU SACK OF CRAP!" I shouted shocking everyone and Storm saying that to him.

"You try to take me out, screw me out of the WWE title and now…YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY WIFE!" I shouted even more angrily.

"I have been many things man, but I would never steal another man's wife and whoever sent you these pictures but I am not trying to mess up your marriage." Storm protested his innocence once more.

"Really So tell me this…was she your alibi for last week?" I asked.

He puts the pictures back into the envelope. "Yes she came to me to ask if I did attack you and I told her the truth and if you still don't believe me Triple H confirmed where I was during the attack, you just don't get it? Someone is playing you." Storm said trying to get through to me.

"Or maybe your smarter this time and got some lackey to help you and make me look crazy!" I said not listening to him.

He sighed in annoyance to that. "First off I don't need lackey's to get the job done and second since you don't believe me why don't we settle this tonight on Monday Night Raw!" Storm said making the challenge as everyone wanted Cage vs. Storm one more time on Raw. "We settle this the old fashioned way like men or are you going to just keep on attacking me from behind like last week?" he taunted me as I wanted to go right there.

_The Game _hit and out came our COO and he had clearly had enough of this situation.

"Okay boys since you two wanna fight so badly you'll be fighting different opponents tonight as the Crusierweight Championship will return at Night of Champions and your two opponents are participants for the Crusierweight title." Hunter said making a statement that the Cruiserweight title will return at Night of Champions as he then looked to me.

"Xander your match is now." Hunter said.

I was surprised it was right away as he and Storm left the ring and I awaited my opponent.

_Static X- Push it _hit and on the ramp appeared a man I had not seen in a while, Jay Lethal has arrived in WWE, the crowd knew who he was as he was one of the participants for the Cruiserweight Championship match at Night of Champions, he made his way down and greeting the WWE Universe as he was making his WWE debut and entered the ring.

We locked eyes and the ref just rang the bell as the match started, we locked up and I had him tied up in a headlock and I kept him in it and just started landing fists onto the top of Lethal's head taking my frustration out on him, I let him go and he fell to the floor holding his head.

As I approached him he was about to get up and I just face washed him with my boot and again I face wash him as I bring him up to his feet and start nailing the knees to his gut as I then just threw him into the corner and left him reeling in there but then I heard the crowd.

"XANDER SUCKS! XANDER SUCKS! XANDER SUCKS!" the crowd chanted as it was something I was not used to.

That was distracting me as I yelled back at them and did not realise what was about to hit me as I turned back to Lethal and HE CAME FLYING FROM THE TOP ROPE WITH AN OVERHEAD NECKBREAKER! 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

I was just thrown off guard by that attack as he then came at me and dropkicked me in the face and went up again and HE NAILS THE DIVING ELBOW! 1-2-TH-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

Lethal knew he had me there but needed something bigger to put me away but I rolled out of the ring to catch a breather from him as he knew what he had to do as he came off the ropes and HE CAME FLYING THROUGH THE ROPES AND CRASHED INTO ME AS I COLLIDED BACK FIRST WITH THE BARRICADE!

"LETHAL'S AWESOME! LETHAL'S AWESOME! LETHAL'S AWESOME!" the WWE Universe chanted in support of the newly arrived superstar.

I was just taken off guard once more by the high flying Lethal as he threw me back into the ring as it was now all Lethal, he just went on the assault as fists were flying and he hit one shot after the other trying to keep me on the defensive, he went off the ropes looking for a clothesline but I ducked his attempt and countered with a heel kick to the head.

I had gotten some degree of control but I had to end this match right here and now, I rose to my feet shaking off the shots from before and dragged Lethal up to his feet and I hit all three suplex combos as now this match was in my hands and I had this match won I hooked Lethal in and I was about to go for the Xander Zone…I got distracted and saw walking down to ringside was…THE MYSTERY MAN?!

The alter ego of one Michael Storm and he was holding the infamous baseball bat in his hands as all of my attention was on him and I started yelling at him and not even caring about them match going on as I had no idea what was about to happen as I turned around and waiting for me THE LETHAL COMBINATION! 1-2-3! JAY LETHAL HAS UPSET ME!

By the time I was up the Mystery Man was gone and I was more convinced than ever he'd gone back to his old ways.

LATER ON

I was just ticked off after what happened out there and I just wanted to be alone as I was looking over a folder of suspects and try to think why he's doing this and why is everyone buying into his innocence when he's trying to make me look insane.

The door to the locker room opened as in came my wife.

"Audrey I really can't talk right now I'm n-What is she doing here?" I said seeing she had Scarlett with her.

"Look don't blame her, I came here to tell you to your face that Michael is not the one responsible for this or that stunt earlier." Scarlett said trying to convince me.

"Well sorry but I'm having a very hard time believing your boyfriend so do me a favour and leave now." I said not listening to her.

"Ok now you listen to us right now or I'll get Khali and tell him you tipped a cow over." Scarlett threatened to tell the Punjabi Playboy.

I looked to my wife. "Why did you show people those pictures?" I asked.

"It was our honeymoon, we were in love, drunk and I had a camera so why not." Aeon said as I shook my head feeling ashamed of that moment I did.

"Alright look I will tell you this that Michael is a changed man and I'm telling you that he is not the man your after, besides he was with us when that Mystery Man showed up in your match." Scarlett said proving his innocence.

"Again not buying it, he has help this time and whoever is helping him is making a huge mistake." I said still not believing it.

"Alex for god's sakes stop being a shmuck and open your eyes! He's not your guy, we were talking about this last night and-"

"So now your going to his room?!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I was so irritated with your rants, your tantrums and that board of "suspects" you have crowding the place, I went to talk with Scarlett and she let me stay with her and Mike but since he was also upset he went for a walk and since there was one bed in that room…" Aeon started to describe in detail a picture for me.

"Before you think anything else we were in our underwear, until it got a little warm." Scarlett said painting a picture for me.

"Excuse me one second." I said as I left abruptly to go into the bathroom.

I returned minutes later soaked in water, but then as I sat back down a thought hit me.

"You're trying to steal my wife!" I shouted at Scarlett accusing her of that.

"Oh my god!" Aeon shouted not believing my stupidity and paranoia.

"Listen Xander, you've got the wrong man and whoever is doing this is coming after you and making you alienate everyone close in your life for some nefarious reason." Scarlett pointed out.

As then my wife came up to me and held my face and looked me right in the eyes. "Alex I love you, but this has to stop, we need to work together and find out who's really behind this and-"

I backed away from her. "I'm sorry but right now I can't trust anyone not even you after what I've seen." I said throwing the envelope on the floor as the pictures fell out and were scattered as she saw them the tears came flowing.

She picked them up and looked at them in shock and confusion. "These are not what they look like I-"

"NO! don't even try to lie to me!" I said now angry at her.

"I can't live like this! I'm going back home for a while…I'm sorry." Aeon said running out of there crying her eyes out as she left the photos fell to the ground.

"Audrey wait!" I shouted trying to go after her as Scarlett went to see to her leaving me alone, angry and confused as I looked at those photos one last time.

LATER ON

Storm was awaiting his opponent in the ring.

_Calm like a bomb _hit and when the individual came out Storm could not believe who it was…PETEY WILLIAMS! MAPLELEAF MUSCLE IN WWE! He was shocked his fellow Canadian and old rival was now in WWE and a part of the Cruiserweight title match, the entire place for the second time was in shock that a well known superstar and cruiserweight was here as he made his way down as both men locked eyes and he entered the ring and posed for the crowd displaying his impressive physique.

Both men shook hands in respect as the bell rang, they locked up and Storm had the upper hand and took him quickly to the ground as Petey then got out and countered with a body scissors but Storm quickly got out as both men were on their knees not taking their eyes off one another.

They locked up again and Storm got him into a hammerlock but Petey countered into one of his own as he pushed him into the ropes but that threw him off as Storm went off the ropes for a clothesline but Petey ducked and nailed a standing dropkick, 1-NO STORM KICKS OUT!

Petey then tried to suplex him but he quickly got free and Storm nailed a german suplex to him as he nailed another and then a third one for good measure, 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Storm did not let up as he brought him up as he threw him against the ropes but he used them to stop his momentum as Storm rushed at him Petey threw him to the outside as Storm got up PETEY CAME FLYING OVER THE ROPES AND NAILED A HURRACARANA!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted.

He relished that chant from the crowd as he took Storm up by the head and threw him back into the ring but then the threw him back first into the turnbuckle and he ran at him and hit a dropkicked him a second time in the match as he then took him and hung him in the tree of woe and hopped up to the second rope and started singing the Canadian national anthem.

The cheers turned to boos as he was insulting the WWE Universe but somehow Storm got loose and he grabbed Petey from the top and threw him hard down to the mat as he was looking to end it and grabbed him looking to go for THE DRAGON DR-HE STOPPED?! As he looked and saw THE MYSTERY MAN AT RINGSIDE!

He just threw Petey down and began shouting at him but the masked man stood there not doing anything as Storm turned around and he got kicked in the gut by Petey as he had him in a power bomb position and he flipped over HE NAILS THE CANADIAN DESTROYER! 1-2-3! PETEY WILLIAMS HAS UPSET MICHAEL STORM!

As then the Mystery Man entered the ring and looked down to Storm who was getting up holding his neck as he watched this guy unmask himself and was revealed to be…ME?!

"Now you know how that feels!" I shouted as I went to walk away he just attacked me and we brawled around the ring exchanging blows not letting up as then out came both Aeon and Scarlett as they tried to stop this chaos.

"STOP IT!" Aeon shouted trying to reason with us.

"PLEASE NO MORE!" Scarlett said also trying.

But we continued as I had Storm grounded I felt someone trying to get me off him and I elbowed them but as I turned to see that I HIT SCARLETT?!

I and everyone were in shock and horror at what just happened.

_I-I-I didn__'__t mean to! I didn__'__t know__…__Oh god what have I done?!_

I just stood there as I saw her mouth had been busted and she was dazed from the shot and Storm seeing what I did to his girlfriend just went crazy and only seeing red he just laid into me with his fists as I was taking a massive beating from him but he was halted by the locker room, security and trainers as they separated us, I saw Storm with that wild look in his eyes, Scarlett being attended to with Aeon helping and crying again, I just left the ring during the commotion and snuck away with the crowd just booing the hell out of me as I left.

I headed out of there as fast as I could as then I bumped into someone and saw who it was.

"Alex? What the hell is going on." it was by brother in-law Matt Hardy and he looked confused at what was going on.

"Matt not now I need to get out of here." I said trying to leave but he stopped me.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Audrey saying that you've lost your damn mind and-" I interrupted him and just pushed past him and ran as fast as I could.

I did something I'd never thought would happen and it did…I'm on my own now.

**Say it ain't so?! As our hero become the villain? Who is behind this? What will the fallout be from all of this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	25. No more hero

**Here it is sorry it took so long been on holidays but back now, also to Low Ki/Senshi/Kaval we will miss you and also RVD returns to WWE! Also would like to thank my fellow fan and friend AVP5 for the promos. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 25: No more hero

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with Storm standing in the ring as he had Scarlett who was sporting a stitched lip and he had a mic in his hand as he looked pissed.

"XANDER! I'm sick of trying to get through to your delusional mind and last week you went too far and you hurt Scarlett!" Storm shouted as the camera had a close-up of her face. "Whether or not it was intentional I don't care you've gone off the deep end and now I wanna kick your ass! So get out here right now and take your ass kicking like a man!" Storm challenged me to a fight as he waited for my arrival.

But I didn't show up and instead someone else decided to make an appearance on Raw.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please! My name is Mr. John Laurinitis, I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and I am here tonight because Triple H is unable to be here he has asked me to take charge tonight." Laurinitis said as he made his way down and entered the ring.

"Now Michael I understand your anger and frustration but the board, Triple H and myself have decided to make a match for Night of Champions." Laurinitis announced.

"I'm not waiting till then! XANDER YOU COWARD! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Storm demanded I come out there as he was more agitated.

"MICHAEL STOP IT! " Laurinitis said trying to defuse him as he calmed down. "Now look I want a straight answer from you in front of the WWE Universe…are you responsible for the string of attacks on Xander Cage?" he asked him.

"I am responsible for…stealing 150 million dollars from Terry Benedict, I am responsible for bringing back the McRib, I did in fact marry and divorce both Megan Fox and Halle Berry in one day." Storm said as Scarlett looked jealous but he waved at her to settle down as she did. "I also stole your wallet Johnny and I am your father." he joked as then the crowd got in on that.

"NNNNOOOO!" the crowd said taking notice to that classic line.

"Well one of those things is true." Storm said handing his wallet back to him annoying the Executive further. "But once again I did not attack Xander Cage, I am not responsible for that, but I will be responsible for delivering a beat down to him tonight!" Storm said as he still wanted to fight me.

"Don't make this harder for yourself than it already is, now to ensure you both are in one piece for your match at Night of Champions you are both not allowed to touch one another until then other wise you will both be suspended for a year without pay." Laurinitis stated as that got a negative reaction even upsetting Storm.

"However Xander has declined the chance to pick the match you both will have so it's all up to you." Laurinitis said as that cheered him up.

"I'll make my decision by the end of the night." Storm said as he now had some thinking to do.

LATER ON

For me however things were a lot different as I was in the locker room and the respect I once got was gone, even though I didn't mean to hit Scarlett I'm still convinced Storm is lying about his involvement.

I was sitting down trying to think on what to do tonight as I was approached.

"I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to say that you lost respect and yeah I admit someone is doing this to you but it's not your buddy for sure and need to open your eyes and-"

"John shut up." I said not wanting to hear anymore. "I really don't care what you think and as far as I'm concerned I don't want to talk with anybody so do me a favour and for once in your life…SHUT UP!" I shouted not wanting to hear anymore from Cena as he left me alone.

I had at that point have had enough of being this guy and now it's all about unmasking this Mystery Man and exposing Storm for the liar he is.

I left there quick and began my investigation into this as I started looking around to see if I could find this guy lurking and get some answers.

LATER ON

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as Storm made his way out and it looked like he had decided on what to do for our match at Night of Champions as he entered the ring and asked for a mic and he got it and was ready.

"Alright I've done some thinking about this and because of all this crazyness we've gotten caught up in I've decided how this is going to go down between us both Xander so if you have anything left between your legs you'll come out here and hear what I've got to say." Storm said calling me out.

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Egypt Central - Taking you down _hit as I had a new theme and a new attitude to boot as I made my way through the crowd and stayed as far as I could from the ring just staring at him.

"Is this how it's going to be now huh?" Storm asked me as I just stood there staring at him. "Ok since you won't talk I'm going to come out and say it, this match isn't a wrestling classic oh no it's going to be a fight, it's going to be an eye for an eye!" Storm stated.

I stood there again unaffected.

"So at Night of Champions it should be hell for us both and it will be in a 3 STAGES OF HELL MATCH!" Storm said making the match.

I nodded agreeing with that.

"I think as the first fall we talked about getting tapouts on one another so let's do that all over the place in a Submissions Count Anywhere match." Storm announced the first match.

I nodded to that match.

"Second fall, there is a lot of blood that we've spilt over the years and now we make it flow once more in a First Blood match." Storm announced.

I nodded really wanting that match.

"And the third fall if somehow we need it, it should be a match where anything is legal and the only way to win is to beat your opponent so bad they can't respond to the count of ten in a Last Man Standing match!" Storm announced as that got the crowd going wild.

I now had the right matches to exact revenge on him and make sure if he tries anything I can beat him to it.

"With all that said I wanna know one thing, are you sorry for hurting Scarlett?" Storm demanded to know.

I had a mic on me. "I apologise to Scarlett for my actions last week, but don't think for one second that this makes you innocent." I said making the apology but also still convinced of his guilt.

"Then I'm gonna have to beat it into you that I'm not the bad guy!" Storm stated as I walked off out of there.

But then as Storm went to leave John Laurinitis came out.

"Hold on Michael I can't go without a main event match tonight and it's going to be you versus a man you bulldozed though at Summerslam…John Cena!" he announced making the crowd go crazy for that rematch. "And that match is next." he said as Storm just got ready to fight.

Raw came back from commercials as Storm was ready to fight.

_Time is now _hit and Cena made his way out and was ready to battle his rival and after Summerslam he wanted payback as he saluted the WWE Universe and ran right down the ramp and into the ring, he did his pose to the crowd and threw his shirt and hat to them and both men stared each other down.

The bell rang and both locked up but Cena got the headlock in as then Storm countered into one of his own as he took him down to the mat and then locked in a front headlock but Cena got out and had him around the waist as that then grounded Storm but he got them up to their feet and threw Cena off as both men faced one another in a defensive position.

They locked up once more but then out from the crowd came the Mystery Man wielding the bat in his hands as both men saw him standing outside the ring and just looking up at them as he began circling the ring watching them while they fought in the ring but Storm was too distracted.

He could not keep his head in the match and decided to leave the ring and confront this guy, he was face to face with him, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he shouted at him as he gave no response but then Cena came out and also confronted him but was met with a baseball bat to the gut as the ref called for a disqualification.

But then from behind I was back and attacked him as we fought but then as I threw a fist he ducked and was about to collide with Storm's face but he ducked it as the no contact rule applied we both tried to stay away from one another but I wanted to hit him so bad.

However before I could react to grab him the lights went out as they came back on and…HE WAS GONE?!

Both of us were just confused and the staredown began but then…THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AGAIN?!

They came back on and…I WAS DOWN!

The Mystery Man stood in front of my unconscious corpse as he backed away from me and Storm and looked to him and gave him the thumbs up and left through the crowd even though he tried to stop him he got away.

This had made Storm look guilty as charged but he was even more confused as this new Mystery Man was hinting at the alliance but again I wasn't buying his innocence as I was taken to the back I knew I needed to be more on my guard, he could strike anytime and I need a plan to make sure he doesn't strike first.

MONDAY NIGHT

I was out in the ring and I was not hiding anymore, I had officially had enough and wanted to get this over with.

"This has gone on long enough." I said as the crowd was booing me and right now I did not care one bit.

"Mystery Man or should I say Storm's accomplice get out here now and face me like a man!" I called out my attacker.

I waited in the ring for him but someone did come out only it was not him.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinitis, I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and filling in tonight again for Triple H." Laurinitis announced.

"I don't care who you are so say your piece and leave." I said not even caring he was the man in charge tonight.

"Xander I would appreciate it if you would show me the same respect you show Triple H." Laurinitis asked me.

I stood there not bothering to respond to him.

"Since there is a lack of respect around here and that things have gotten a little out of control, Triple H is trying to get the bottom of this mess between you, Michael Storm and this Mystery Man that's been attacking you, I have decided to put you in a match tonight." Laurinitis announced.

"I don't care, all I want is to beat Storm down at Night of Champions and prove him for the liar he is and get everything back that was taken from me." I stated as the crowd booed me.

"Well that's too bad Xander because your match is right now and it's against the man who defeated you two weeks ago on his debut." Laurinitis said as I knew who he meant.

_Push it _hit as Lethal made his way out and he full of confidence as he had already beaten me and was also going to this Sunday and becoming Cruiserweight Champion of The World, he entered the ring as I was just focused on beating him and getting back to my business.

He entered the ring but within seconds I just came at him and the bell hadn't even rang I was blindly beating the hell out of him as he didn't have a chance to even get out of the box, I quickly pummelled him into the ground as I then I turned him over onto his stomach and LOCKED IN THE DEADEND! Lethal was tapping out like no tomorrow as this was me making a statement of the first fall in my match.

I let him out of the hold and threw him to the outside as then I continued the assault I just drove his head into the barricade as he hit with a loud thud, bringing his lifeless body up I took him by the head and just threw him head first once more into the steel steps and crashed into them, I brought him up again and he had been cut on the top of his head as that was the next statement for fall number two.

I brought the bloodied Lethal up to his feet and dragged him over towards the announce desk as I used it to hold him up as I then took off my gloves and I DOVE RIGHT INTO HIM! I laid the fists to the wound on his head as bare knuckle came down on his flesh, I left him there lying on the table as I cleared it and brought him up to his feet as both King and Cole tried to stop me from doing what they and everyone else thought I DROVE HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A XANDER ZONE!

I emerged from the wreckage as Lethal was out cold and the third statement was made for fall number three showing what I would do to Storm this Sunday as I went to grab a chair and rolled back into the ring and set the chair up as I grabbed the mic.

"Ok no more games! No more distractions! Mystery Man get out here!" I demanded.

There was no arrival. "I can stay out here all night." I said as I sat in the chair and just waited for him to show himself.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as I should've know he'd show up and try to get in on this.

"You really have lost it! Look what you just did to Jay Lethal!" Storm said as I looked back and saw him being helped to the back by medical personnel. "If you want this gut then let's put aside Night of Champions and we find out who this guy is targeting you and then after that we beat the hell out of one another." he said trying to convince me it wasn't him again.

"Stay where you are!" I got up looking around. "Stop playing with me here!" I said as my state of mind began to go elsewhere.

But then the lights went out, they came back on and I was laid out and standing there was the Mystery Man as he looked to Storm and I was told that Storm just went after him but as he got into the ring the lights went out once more and they came back on the Mystery Man was halfway in the crowd as he looked to Storm and gave him the thumbs up and ran out of there as once again Storm had been implicated.

He looked at me lying there unconscious and just left me there.

LATER ON

"Michael we need to talk about this Mystery Man." Scarlett said to her boyfriend.

"What can I say, he's some nut who's targeting Xander and is pinning the blame on me and people are beginning to buy into it." Storm said.

"Maybe but why drive Xander to the brink of paranoia?" she asked.

"No idea but I'm going to get answers." Storm said.

LATER ON

Storm was in the ring.

"Mystery Man whoever you are get back here and just tell us who you are and why your doing this!" Storm demanded as he waited.

"Michael." it was the disguised voice of the Mystery Man. "You wish to know who I am? I'm your biggest fan." he said.

"My biggest fan? Really? You got a funny way of showing it." Storm said.

"But I did what you did because you inspired me and let's face it Xander Cage…his time is up." he said.

"So you want Xander out why?" Storm asked.

"He's holding you back, you should be the star, the true face of WWE not playing second fiddle to him as part of a tag team." he said making his reasons.

"Stop playing games and show yourself!" Storm demanded.

"If want to meet I'm the parking garage." he said as Storm raced there.

PARKING GARAGE

"Alright I'm here where are you?!" Storm called out.

"I'm here." he heard the voice as it was coming from a nearby car as he approached it he found a baseball bat on the floor and grabbed it in case as he searched for him as he found something alright.

"Uh…" it was me I was slowly waking up.

As then he realised he had the bat in hand and I was there and no Mystery Man meant one thing…

"Get him!" as Storm was restrained by security as Laurinitis approached him.

"Take him away and get some help for Xander and Michael…YOU'RE SUSPENDED!" Laurinitis said.

Storm had been suspended but what would this mean? What about this Sunday? Who the hell is this guy?!

**No match for Night of Champions? Storm suspended? Xander's gone off the deep end? What will happen next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	26. Revelation

**Hey managed to get this done would like to say congratulations to Chris Sabin for winning the TNA World title. Anywaywouldl ike to thank my friend and fellow writer AVP5 for help on this and many of my chapters with that said enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Revelation

**WWE Championship**

**Samoa Joe (c) vs. John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**No Holds Barred match**

**Triple H vs. CM Punk**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Mark Henry**

**Triple threat match for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase vs. Wade Barrett**

**Divas Championship**

**Kharma (c) vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Eve vs. Layla**

**3 Stages of Hell Match**

**Michael Storm vs. Xander Cage**

**WWE Tag Team Championship**

**AirBoom (c) vs. Awesome Truth **

**WWE United States Championship**

**Kalin Kessler (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Jack Swagger vs. Alex Riley**

**Cruiserweight Open for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

The night had opened with the Cruiserweight title returning and a number of contenders showed up with Lethal and Williams among them but also new faces like Jack Evans, Elix Skipper, Homicide, Sonjay Dutt, Delirious, there was also the return of Ultimo Dragon, Jimmy Wang Yang, Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Matt Hardy. It had become a battle but in the end there could only be one champion and his name was Petey Williams after delivering the Canadian Destroyer to Jay Lethal.

The fatal fourway for the United States title was anarchy as the champion Kalin Kessler was at a massive disadvantage and with two hungry challengers and a vengeful former champion he had a lot to lose, the match was swinging all ways but as Swagger nailed Kessler with the gut wrench power bomb he was forced out of the ring by Riley who then dove from the ring to the outside right into him but that gave the opening for Ziggler to come in and steal the title as he went for Zig Zag but Kessler saw it coming and held on to the ropes as he quickly wrapped himself around Ziggler and locked him into the Poseidon's Poison and forced him to tap out retaining his title.

The WWE Tag Team titles were up for grabs as it was defending champions Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne now known as AirBoom against Miz and R-Truth also known as The Awesome Truth, both team fought hard but in the end it was the night the champs would retain after a Trouble in Paradise and AirBourne to Truth for the win.

_The Game _hit and to interrupt the program was the COO himself as he had a mic in hand.

"Tonight has been a hell of a night so far and we did promise a match between two former partners and former friends." Triple H said as the crowd booed that match wasn't going to happen.

"And last Monday night John Laurinitis suspended Michael Storm due to evidence believing he had violated the no contact agreement." he said as more boos were heard. "However new evidence has come to light that Michael Storm was not involved and therefore he has been reinstated and the match tonight will happen!" he announced as the place went crazy.

MINTUES LATER

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as Storm made his way out and of course was happy the suspension was lifted and making his way down ready to fight not just for what has been going on between us but it got personal when I hit Scarlett and now he fight for her honour, he entered the ring as he stood there awaiting for me to arrive.

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I made my way out and my entrance was different as there was no pops, no cheering, no giving merch to the crowd just me walking out there and only one thing on my mind and that was payback as I entered the ring and a staredown between Storm and myself was on.

We came face to face as the bell rang and I just opened up a barrage of fists taking him down as I then clotheslined him over the ropes and to the outside I followed and went back on the attack not giving him a chance as this was the first fall and it's Submissions Count Anywhere.

I grabbed him by the head and drove it into the metal barricade as we were going up the ramp I then grabbed him by the head again and just threw him into the production equipment below as I followed him down, but then he came back at me and was hitting fists to my gut and then getting back up to his feet he went for my head as now the momentum had switched.

He threw me into one of the carrying cases for the equipment as I went head first into hit with a loud thud, as I tried to get up he just ran right at me and booted me in the face sending me tumbling over it as he decided to end this fall right there and now, he grabbed my foot and HE LOCKED IN THE ANKLELOCK! I knew if he got this fall I was in danger of losing this entire match in two straight falls and as the pressure began to increase I had to get out of it and just used all my bodyweight to throw him off as he went flying to the floor.

I shook off the damage on my ankle as I went right for him and I began just hitting him with fists as we fought to the backstage area as I just threw him into any nearby wall and then we fought into the locker room area and we barged in on some of the guys, I grabbed him and threw him into the lockers as the force managed to break the door off one of them as I took that door and blasted him across the back as he wailed in agony he crawled to the bathroom and I followed, he ended up right by the toilet and an idea came to mind to make him submit I grabbed his head and I SHOVED HIS HEAD INTO IT AND FLUSHED IT!

"SWIRLY! SWIRLY! SWIRLY!" the chants from the locker room and the crowd could be heard.

As the ref was trying to see if Storm submitted but then he elbowed me in the face and he was able to get his head out of the water and then rammed my head into the porcelain rim dazing me and he returned the favour.

"SWIRLY! SWIRLY! SWIRLY!" more chants were heard as he wanted the submission.

He then stopped and I got my breath back he threw me out of there and we fought back into the hallway as the fight spilled into the entrance of the building where the fans were still getting merchandise and any sort of food, he threw a right hook but I ducked it and went behind him and chop blocked his knee as I attacked the knee again with an elbow then quickly used the spinning toe hold to soften it further as I locked the knee up and I GOT THE FIGURE FOUR LEG LOCK!

Storm was fighting to get free from the hold as he had nowhere to go with no ropes to stop this he was considering tapping out as the pain would not stop but he began to try and turn the hold over as he was able to turn the pressure onto me as he just quickly released the hold. The both of us were hurt but I was able to get to my feet as I decided to take him back to the ring area and dragged him there while bouncing his head off the wall then throwing him back fist into another as we finally made it back but we were among the crowd once more.

We emerged from the tunnel heading into the crowd as we fought through them, I threw him into a row of seats as people got out of the way I just did not give him a chance to get up and stomped him each time he tried to get up I brought him up by the head and just launched him back into ringside, I took a breather for a moment as I went to hop over the barricade STORM RUSHED UP AND LOCKED IN THE ANKLELOCK!

He was on the outside as I was stuck on top of the barricade and trapped not able to go anywhere as I could feel the pressure on my ankle as he dragged me to the ring area and I had to do something to get out of it as I managed to turn myself over onto my back and kick him off but he went back first into the steel steps as that bought me some time.

I was hobbling on one leg as I tried to shake off the pain in my ankle I had to try and finish this fall as I grabbed Storm and bounced his head off the announce table and threw him on top of the table and I followed him as I stood on it with him still down I wanted to do more than make him submit…I grabbed his legs, turned him over on his back and I LOCKED HIM INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER!

He was struggling to get free from the hold but he had no way out and was trying to fight through the pain but he was then clawing his way to the end of the table as I noticed what he was trying to do I sat into the hold to keep him trapped as it worked and he now was in dead man's land as I kept the hold on even longer as the ref was asking Storm if he wanted to give up…STORM TAPPED OUT! I WON THE FIRST FALL!

The bell rang as now the second fall was on and it was First Blood, I already wore down Storm as I only needed to make him bleed in any way possible, I looked around for a weapon as I decided to go with a usual steel chair and took it from the time keeper's area, I folded the chair and was just waiting for Storm to get back to his feet as he had no idea what was about to hit him.

He got to one knee and turned to see me holding the chair above his head and I went for it…HE LOW BLOWED ME! I dropped the chair and fell to my knees as Storm out of desperation managed to stop himself losing the match as now he was in control getting to his feet he was holding his back from the sharpshooter and tried to shake it off and began looking underneath the ring for a weapon and he pulled out a kendo stick he saw I was still reeling from the low blow he just struck me across my back with the stick as the bamboo hitting my flesh could be heard and everyone in the centre was feeling it as blow after blow came down onto me and he finally stopped as it broke over my back.

My body was in agony as the red marks began to form all over me Storm however was only getting started he brought me up and drove me back first into the apron, he began hitting fists to my head in attempts to make me bleed but he wasn't successful and looked around for anything and he decided to got to the announce table and pull out the television monitor as he now had a weapon and I wasn't even aware as he waited as I used the ringpost to get myself up as I turned my head as he went for it but he missed and ended up hitting the ringpost as the sound of metal on metal was heard and sparks even flew from the monitor, but during the confusion I grabbed Storm and I suplexed him on the mat.

I had him down and decided after those kendo shots it was payback time and I went to look underneath the ring and pulled out a leather strap as I everyone knew what was coming as Storm was down I just wailed on him with the leather as it struck his flesh as the cries of pain were heard and the marks were forming already on his back as one shot after another as I attempted to try and rip the flesh off him but it did not work as I stopped.

There was no blood but now it meant I needed something really effective to get him to as I looked around the area and decided to go for a steel chair and went for one at ringside as I pushed past crew to get it and folded it and just nailed him in the gut then went for the knee as I was just wearing him down as I just struck him across the back with the chair.

The shot echoed as I threw the chair to one side and I brought him up by his head and leaned his head against the ring post and went for the chair as I looked to bust his head open and win this match as I charged right at him and swung for it…HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY AND I HIT STEEL! The chair fell out of my hands as from behind Storm dropkicked me and I went right into the barricade.

He was holding his back as the chair shots were effecting him but he had a look on him that screamed violence and looked around for anything to use and went ringside and he snatched the camera from one of the crew as he went over to me and was filming me.

"So Xander any comments so far to how this beating feels?" Storm mocked me as I was trying to get my head back in the match.

He looked to the crowd. "Guess I'll have to go in for a more up and close interview." Storm said as he was lining me up and HE BLASTS ME WITH THE CAMERA RIGHT IN THE FACE!

I fell to the ground as the impact broke the camera and Storm let the ref check me for any signs of blood and he signalled no blood.

Storm went right back over to me and went for another shot with the camera as he goaded me to get up as somehow even I can't explain I managed to and saw him raising the camera up…I COUNTERED WITH A LOW BLOW! That stopped him in his tracks as he dropped the camera and I crawled away from him trying to get back into this match.

I went underneath the ring and looked around for a weapon and pulled out a trashcan as now it was getting more extreme as I grabbed the lid and as Storm turned around I nailed him in the abdomen and then A WICKED SHOT ACROSS THE HEAD! The sound was heard throughout the centre as the ref checked him and said no blood and I threw the bent lid on the floor and grabbed the trashcan itself and I just shoved it over his head as he was blinded and people were laughing at his predicament and I hopped up on top of the barricade and I kept my balance on it and seemed to everyone I was taking a page out of my in-laws playbook and so I was as I carefully went across the barricade and I DIVED RIGHT INTO HIM! I crushed him inside the can but I also hurt myself and I dragged him out hoping I busted him open but as the ref checked again…No blood once more.

Feeling a bit frustrated I looked under the ring once more for anything that can make him bleed and then I found it…I PULLED OUT A TWO BY FOUR WRAPPED IN BARBED WIRE!

I was now armed with a lethal weapon and this one was a hardcore classic and now I was ready to bust Storm wide open and win this match in two straight falls I waited for him to get to his feet but he was up on one knee and I had my chance and went for it…but I stopped in my tracks and saw he was staring right into my eyes and I had the weapon raised above my head but seeing him just looking me in the eye waiting for the hit I then thought twice and lowered my weapon surprising everyone and Storm not going for it.

THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!

The place was in darkness and after a few seconds they came back on and I WAS DOWN AND BLEEDING FROM MY HEAD!

The ref called it and STORM WINS THE SECOND FALL!

However standing behind me was THE MYSTERY MAN! He made his presence felt and took advantage of my hesitation and struck and once again he gave the thumbs up to Storm and as security were on their way down he ran through the crowd as they gave chase.

I was still down and bloodied but the third fall was underway as it was Last Man Standing and Storm was still in shock at what just happened and decided to not attack me straight off and gave me some time to get back up, I slowly did and saw he was waiting for me to and we stood eye to eye and I just came swinging at him and I caught him from my frenzied shot as he was reeling I kept on throwing them at him as then I hooked him in and on the outside I DROPPED HIM WITH THE XANDER ZONE!

That move was out of rage and I got up using the announce table to prop myself up and the referee made the count.

1...2...3...4...

Storm began to stir as he was trying to get up.

5...6...

He was on one knee and made it up to his feet before seven.

I was amazed but it didn't stop me just darting for him again as he was still dazed and in a massive rage…HE SIDESTEPPED ME AND THREW ME BACK FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE! I was hurting and propped up by the barricade and the match had turned around for Storm as he got his bearings back as he walked away from me and only halfway from me HE RAN FULL FORCE AT ME AND A SPEAR THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as we both went through the demolished barricade as the ref began the count.

1...2...3...4...

There was some stirring as it was Storm who rolled out of the wreckage as he dragged himself to the ring apron and pulled himself up.

…5...6...

However I wasn't about to give in and pulled myself out of the wreckage and amazed Storm with that feat of will power as he was already up to his feet but was watching on my miraculous recovery and rolled back to the ring area and sat up.

7...8...

I was up on my hands and knees…9.…TE-I GOT UP TO MY FEET AND BEAT THE COUNT BEFORE TEN!

With the blood dripping from my head and all over my face Storm just laid the fist to my open wound and that stopped me as he went under the ring and pulled out a table and slid it into the ring and then grabbed me and threw me in the ring as he followed in and began setting the table up as he placed it near a corner he left it there, he went for me and took me onto his shoulders and HE DROPS ME WITH THE DRAGON DRIVER! The ref began counting.

1...2...3...4...5...

STORM BROUGHT ME UP STOPPING THE COUNT!

He wasn't finished as then he hooked me in and HE DROPS ME A SECOND TIME WITH THE DARK MOON! The ref began counting once more.

1...2...3...4...5...

STORM STOPS THE COUNT AGAIN!

Still not done he brought me over to the table and placed my lifeless body on it as he took his time and went up the top turnbuckle as he measured me…HE LEAPS OFF THE TOP AND HE DELIVERED A FROGSPLASH RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE! Storm just got out of the destruction and was holding his ribs as he made his way to his feet and the ref began counting again.

1...2...3...4...5...

I was out, I could not even open my eyes as the count continued.

6...7...8...9...

THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AGAIN?!

After a few seconds they came back on and STORM WAS LAID OUT BY THE MYSTERY MAN!

He looked down on him and then grabbed me and placed me against the corner across from Storm as I was on my feet but still unaware of what was going on as he forced the ref to make the count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! I HAVE WON THIS FALL AND THE MATCH THANKS TO THE MYSTERY MAN!

He looked Down on Storm and had the bat in hand as he was looking to strike him but the ref tried to stop him but HE NAILS THE REF IN THE GUT WITH THE BAT! Taking him out he put is foot over Storm's back holding him down and was about to cave his skull in…I JUMPED ONTO HIS BACK STOPPING HIM!

We ended up scuffling to the floor and during it I pulled his mask off and when I looked to see who it was, it could not prepare me for what I was about to find out that my attacker was…CHRISTIAN?!

No one could believe it all this time it was him as he ran out of the ring and through the crowd but looked back and smiled at his work and I watched on as the man who I called friend and mentor betray me and sabotage my reputation, career and even my marriage…he was a dead man.

**WWE Championship winner: Alberto Del Rio**

**Triple H vs. CM Punk winner: Triple H**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Mark Henry**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Cody Rhodes**

**Divas Championship winner: Kharma**

**Michael Storm vs. Xander Cage winner: Xander Cage**

**Tag Team Championship winners: AirBoom**

**United States Championship winner: Kalin Kessler**

**Cruiserweight Championship winner: Petey Williams**

**(Shocked face) What will happen next for our hero? What will be the fallout of all this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	27. Cutting ties

**Here it is, I would like to thank my fellow writer, wrestling fan and friend AVP5 for his continued help with this fic and also to Emmanuel for the title. So without delay enjoy! **

Chapter 27: Cutting ties

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome…Christian!" Justin Roberts announced.

_GO! Just close your eyes _hit and out came the man who was responsible for the attacks, sabotages and mind games made his way out with a huge smile on his face as the booing kept on coming, he made his way out and entered the ring as he had a mic in hand.

"All I've had these past twenty four hours is one thing…Why Christian? Why did you do it?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Why didn't I do it sooner? You see the reason why I did this was to prove a point to not only you idiots, the guys in the back but mainly to Cage himself that even a guy like him can fall and I did it, I fooled you all!" Christian boasted as the booing was deafening but he kept on smiling.

"You all bought into the fact Storm was either guilty or innocent and Cage was getting all paranoid and what was more sweet about that was not costing him the WWE Championship at SummerSlam, not making him drop his own partner and his Tag Team titles, or laying him out every chance but his marriage being wrecked was the creamy filling in the massive pie thrown in his face." Christian boasted about all the things he had caused.

"But on a serious note, everyone knows for fact that me and Xander go back a long way, I brought that man into wrestling, I made him famous by standing by my side, I taught him everything he knows, however the student does become the master and he went on to do great things as guys like him do however while they get that, guys like me were left aside and not given what we're owed!" Christian ranted angrily.

"I know your not here Xander but I want you to know that I am The Real Deal of Wrestling and that this is far from over and just to tell you that…I'm not the only one who hates guys like you." Christian stated as he left the ring leaving questions once more.

LATER ON

COO's OFFICE

Triple H was waiting in his office for someone and he turned to see it was that person.

"You wanted to see me…Boss." it was Christian.

"I have no idea why your really doing this but right now I'm planning on having criminal charges pressed but then I realised I have better idea your gonna have a match at Hell in the Cell." Hunter stated.

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Christian asked.

"Xander Cage." Hunter said.

Christian's eyes went wide with surprise as he thought last night's match had taken it's toll on me.

"Ok so what he wants revenge but he won't beat The Real Deal of Wrestling, it'll be a walkover match and this time I'll finish the job." he stated.

"Good to know but this match is inside Hell in a Cell." Hunter stated as Christian's demeanour changed hearing that. "One more thing…you have a match next week." he said.

"Against who?" Christian asked.

"The other guy you made us all think was the bad guy… Michael Storm." Hunter announced.

Now he had another problem in the form of a Black Dragon.

MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK

I was back home watching Raw I saw that CLB get what he deserves next week and at Hell in the Cell when were locked in that cage, the things I'll do to him would require a U.N. resolution to stop me from doing so.

While watching the rest of the show and icing my bruised body I heard the door unlocking and knew only two people had keys to this place were the cleaner and…"Audrey!" I said out loud hoping my wife was back home and I could apologise to her for my pig headed behaviour.

I turned my head and there she was as I stood up slowly on my feet and she walked over to me and smiled as it looked like she was about to…

"CRACK!" she slapped me hard across the face.

"Ow! Ok I deserved that." I said holding my hurt face as she took hold of me by the shoulders and looked like to check on me…

"CRACK!" she kicked me in the nads!

"OH THE HUMANITY!" I shouted as I was holding my damaged goods. "Why did you do that for?!" I asked her in a high pitched voice as I laid there.

"Just sticking to our vows and I believe that was one of them." Aeon said.

"Oh I forgot if I act like a douche bag you get to kick me in the nuts." I remembered that part of our vows.

She then helped me up to my feet and just kissed me as that told me she still wanted to be with me and after that I had a lot of making up to do and the first hour was a tough one

ONE HOUR LATER

"Man I'm tired." I said.

"You should be and I think your getting there." Aeon said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"How did this thing get so filthy you were on the family track again?" I asked as I dried off her bike and myself included.

"I needed to clear my head." she said and I figured she needed to after what I did.

"Can I ask something?" I said.

"Sure what is it?" she said.

I took her by her hands and looked into her eyes. "Do you still love me?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, why would I make you clean my bike and take a kick in then nards for me?" Aeon said making it clear she still did love me.

"True so does your family hate me?" I asked.

"They always did sweetie." Aeon said as that was surprising.

"Thought they liked me?" I said not getting that.

"Well my brothers respect you as a competitor but when it comes to any of my boyfriends my entire family will automatically not like you." Aeon said as I sighed and she gave me a kiss and then led me out of the garage and upstairs.

Just to keep it short and sweet the next few hours I had made up for everything and pretty much it was all good.

Now it was on to next Monday and I had one goal and one only…Get Christian.

MONDAY NIGHT

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I made my way out and I got a mixed reaction and I don't blame them for being that way my actions have been questionable and now I have my chance to do the right thing as I made my way down the ramp and into the ring as I had a mic.

"I know I've got a lot of explaining to do so let me say first off that I Xander Cage…am a idiotic shmuck." I admitted as I got a response to that.

"Next I have to make some apologies and first it's to you guys, I'm sorry for my actions, next is to the guys in the back, I'm sorry but now this one is for one man and his lady…Mike, Scarlett…I am truly sorry for what I have done and I know it's not going to make things right but it's a start and I will earn your trust back if it takes me till then end of time I'll do it." I stated.

"Now for you Christian…Jason Reso, you were the man that brought me in to this business, trained me, mentored me and pretty much helped me to become the man I am today, I won't take that away from you but my only question is…WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted asking the question out loud.

"You were one of my closest friends, I trusted you, you were the best man at my wedding for god sake's." I said as I was not holding anything back. "You explained last week that guys like me are making guys like you not getting what you are owed? Well the only thing your owed right now is an ass kicking! So get here and take yours like a man or else I'm coming back there to find you!" I called him out as I waited for him.

Someone did come out but it was not Chrisitan. "Hold it there Xander, my name is Mr. John Laurinitis, I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, I'm here to tell you by Triple H you will get Christian at Hell in the Cell but not tonight." Laurinitis said as that got boos from the crowd.

"I don't care who you are Mr. Executive but I'm getting him whether you like it or not." I stated.

"Xander I'm trying to do the right thing for business and not let you do this." Laurinitis said.

"Really…"I'm John Laurinitis and I'm The Executive Vice President of Kissing the Boss's Ass!" I said impersonating him getting a pop from the crowd.

"Your being very disrespectful Xander, maybe I need to remind you of your place in this company as you will be in action in a handicap match against-"

"EXCUSE ME!" that was the shrieking voice of Vickie Guererro. "Ladies and Gentlemen al-I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she shouted trying to speak as the crowd interrupted her like always.

"Allow me to introduce to you the team of the All American American Jack Swagger and The Show Off Dolph Ziggler!" she introduced her clients.

_I__'__m here to show the world__…__I__'__m here to show the world__…__Come on! Bring it on!_

_Here to show the world _hit and the clients of Vickie Guererro made their way out and both were very confident that they were going to win this match as they made their way down but then both men began to surround the ring and I knew straight away this was an ambush.

I tried to keep my eye on them both as then they both slowly got up onto the apron and then came in between the ropes and both were now blocking off my entire escape as then I just threw a fist at Swagger but Ziggler jumped on my back and brought me to the ground and now both men were beating me down.

I knew no one would help me and I had to try and fight back but both men under the instruction of Vickie who was barking orders at ringside then had Swagger hold me up as Ziggler was talking trash to me and then started to slap me across the face he then was balling his fist up for a cheap shot and went for it…I DUCKED THE SHOT AND HE HIT SWAGGER!

I took advantage of the confusion and I nailed Ziggler with a heel kick and clothesline to Swagger as I then rolled to the outside and went to the timekeepers area and grabbed a steel chair and folded it up, I went right back into the ring and I drove the chair into the gut of Swagger then another to Ziggler, I then cracked it over his back and then another shot over Swaggers back as then I just hit Ziggler again then Swagger again as I was letting my anger out on them both not letting up until the chair was warped form the shots I threw I stopped after officials and security came out and restrained me.

I was taken out of the ring by force and then out came Laurinitis and he made sure I was taken away as they led me through the hallways and then past the locker room and finally out the exit as I was shoved out.

"Don't you dare come back here tonight!" Laurinitis warned me as I walked off.

I looked back as the door was slammed in my face and I looked to the camera and smirked.

LATER ON

_GO! Just close your eyes _hit as out came the self proclaimed Real Deal of Wrestling made his way out and the booing was deafening and he didn't care he now was about one man and that was himself as he made his way into the ring and was posing while mocking the crowd, he awaited the arrival of his opponent.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and the return of The Black Dragon and the man that was accused of being a liar and a criminal was about to make his way out and exact his revenge on Christian.

However there was no sign of Storm as officials and personnel tried to get a location on him and then the cameras cut to the back and found lying on the floor was Storm himself holding his back and seeing behind him was a largely dented garage door where he took his assault as they had the stretcher ready and slowly put him on it and wheeled him away to the nearest medical facility.

Looking on from the ring Christian looked shocked but of course then smiled as clearly he had something to do with it and told the ref to raise his hand in victory as the ref got word from the back and knew he had to make the call and told Justin Roberts.

"The winner of this match as a result of a for-"

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit and Christian was also expecting this even though I had been thrown out earlier on he knew it wasn't going to stop me and was waiting for me to show up as he looked around to try and spot me as he knew me well but not well enough.

He saw no sign of me and started to laugh thinking I was only trying to get into his head as he asked a camera guy to give him a close-up to make a statement to me.

"You'll never get me! I'm smarter than you! I'm better than you!" Christian said as he turned away to brag to the crowd.

Then the camera guy threw his gear to the ground and Christian looked to see what he was doing as then he pulled off a hat and sunglasses to reveal…ME!

He stood there frozen on the spot as now I was only inches away from him and I darted after him and he just got out of there and I chased him out from ringside to the back as I did not let up as he were now in the parking area and Christian tried to find a car as he tried any door of any car but couldn't get one open as I entered the area and looked for him and I saw him and he saw me and he just ran away out of desperation as we both made it out into the street a car stopped almost hitting him.

Quickly thinking he grabbed the driver and threw him out of his vehicle and as I got to the door of the car he drove off once again slipping through my fingers.

However I then turned around to meet the face of Mr. John Laurinitis. "I told you not to come back here and since you have a problem with authority I'm putting you in a match next week when WWE Goes Old School." he stated making the match for next week but no idea on who my opponent would be.

**So close to getting his hands on Christian, will he get the confrontation? Who attacked Michael Storm? And who will be our hero's opponent when WWE Goes Old School?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	28. Going old school

**Here it is guys, would like make a shoutout to WWE for a great storyline and bringing back the old Randy Orton. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Going old school

MONDAY NIGHT

It was now only days before Hell in the Cell and WWE tonight was going Old School and I was ready and focused to fight whoever was put in front of me tonight.

But however my night was only getting started as I was found by an face from the old school.

"Hey kid, been a while right?" it was The Hitman himself.

"You here to say that I was wrong and that I deserve this then get in line." I said not even caring Bret was there.

"No kid not that you've had enough of it and now it's all about payback and redeeming yourself." Bret said.

"I have my wife and that left now but Mike still hasn't returned any of my calls, emails or tweets." I said as I really wanted to make things right between us.

"Well you did call him a liar, you beat him down, you hit his girl and pretty much threw away your Tag Team titles so I can see why." Bret said as again still had no idea why he was here.

"Reason I'm here kid is to say that I remember when this happened between me and my brother." Bret said as his tone changed. "If I could go back and change things I would but I was too late and I lost him." he said as that black day was being relived in his mind as it was for me when I watched it happen.

"I know this is about me and Mike and making things right but right now I'm in the wrong and if he won't forgive me then I'll just have to accept that but you are right if I could take it back I would." I admitted he was right about that.

"Just think about this and don't do what I did." Bret said leaving as that left me with questions.

COO's OFFICE

I was called to the office of the Chief Operator of Operations and there was no Executive Vice President present.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"I know you want Christian bad but you'll get him this Sunday inside Hell in a Cell." Hunter said.

"Yeah but Hunter I can't wait till then and anyway didn't Johnny boy have a match set up for me tonight?" I asked.

"He did make that match but I decided to put my own spin on this as you will be gong to Hell in the Cell , your gonna face a guy who made the match itself famous as tonight your taking on The Undertaker." Hunter said as my eyes went wide.

"Alright bring on The Deadman and also if Christian decides to get involved then Hell in the Cell is coming early for me." I made clear as I went to get ready for possibly one of the biggest matches of my career.

LATER ON

"Man that guy could still throw down." Storm said as he just had a match with the Mastodon known as Vader.

"You looked good out there." Scarlett said as she was preparing for her match as she would team with Aeon to take on the team of Beth Phoenix and Layla.

"Well better than I have been as of late." Storm said as his luck has not been good.

"Michael maybe you should think about answering-"

"No, I can't at the moment…it's not that I want to it's that…" he caressed her cheek remembering the incident where it became personal.

As then in came a face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Bret? Hey good to see you." Storm said as fellow Canadians shook hands.

"Wanted to check up on you both." Bret said as Scarlett came up to Bret and gave him a hug.

"We're fine Bret so I'll leave you two alone." Scarlett said leaving them.

"I want to talk to you about Xander." Bret said as Storm did not want to.

"Bret I know you think we can salvage this but right now he's on his own and yeah I admit I feel bad he got tricked and the fact it was his own mentor the entire time but after what happened to Scarlett…I'm not so sure." Storm explained as he turned away from Bret trying to hold back his anger for what happened.

He then felt his hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me it was a terrible accident you know it as well as Scarlett but you both can get past this your friend needs you and remember when he was the first guy who wanted to help you redeem yourself?" Bret reminded him as Storm knew right there that may give reason to try and forgive me.

"Look I don't want to happen what happened to you both, when I stopped teaming and talking with my brother it hurt for some time then the night it happened I regretted not being there! I regret not being by my brother's side and even now it haunts me!" Bret said as that day haunted not just him and everyone but including Storm as he looked to his idol.

"Bret you don't remind me of that day and put yourself through this but you lost a brother that day, I lost a friend there's a difference and if we ever and I mean EVER get past this, I hope things won't come to how it all went down between you and your partner and brother." Storm said as it looked like he may listen to Bret.

LATER ON

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I made my way out and the crowd was cheering for me once more as I was fired up for this fight as tonight I would be entering the fight of my career, I made my way down and into the ring as I just got myself focused and awaited the arrival of my opponent.

The gong sounded and darkness engulfed the entire centre, the flames came fourth as _Rest in peace _hit and out came The Phenom, The Deadman and The Last Outlaw himself The Undertaker just walking down to the ring with the presence to bring an entire place to silence as he brings fourth his power of darkness as he stood only inches away from me as he stopped on the outside and waited as the thunder storm sounded and he revealed his dead eyes as he then looked right towards me as we locked eyes.

The bell rang as we both got into an offensive stance and I decided to make the first move and went for a strike but he blocked it and came at me with one of his own but to everyone's amazement I blocked his counter with one of my own but to my surprise he caught me with a head butt as I staggered from the attack he just threw a right into me and I fell back into the corner as he just delivered some hard body blows and brought me out of the corner and then grabbed my right arm and twisted it as he now had me set up for one of his signatures.

With his grip still on my twisted arm he went up the turnbuckle and now on the top rope and with that he walked the ropes and I followed as OLD SCHO-NO I MANAGED TO UNTANGLE MYSELF AND FLIP HIM OFF THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE MAT!

I did not waste time and capitalised on it, running full force I just dropkicked him right in the face, 1-TW-NO HE KICKED OUT! I got to my feet as did he and looking into his eyes I made the challenge to "Put em up" with my fists up he then did the same and now it was on.

I threw a fist and it caught him but he threw one and that one hit showed me why it was a bad idea to go strike for strike with The Deadman but I did not back down and went for another strike as that also connected but he came back with one and now it was a flurry of hits going back and fourth between us as I went for a left he ducked it HE STRUCK ME WITH A HARD RIGHT KNOCKING ME DOWN!

Not giving me a second he grabbed my right arm and pulled me to the corner and went up and for the second time HE GOES FOR OLD SCHOOL AND HE CONNECTS! He had taken my arm out of play for a moment as I held it he grabbed me and right into A SIDEWALK SLAM! 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT! He brought me back up and lifted me onto his shoulders and ran towards the corners and dropped me with the snake eyes as I was stunned from it and he came at me with a boot to my face sending me outside.

Taker was now in complete control and I was down, he made his way outside and continued to punish me as he threw me back onto the apron but left my upper area exposed and going up to the apron as he measured me he walked towards me and came down with A LEG DROP! He was just beating me down and took his time and slowly made his way back into the ring and as I was trying to get back up he was stalking me.

I got to my feet and he extended his arm up into the air signalling for the finish as I staggered up and walked into him he wrapped his hand around my throat and lifted me up for THE CHOKESL-NO I GOT OUT AND FROM BEHIND I NAILED THE BACKFLIP KICK! Out of sheer desperation I got that in as he was down and I needed to capitalise on it as he just sat up from it and I came right at him nailing fists to his body and head, following up with several kicks and knees to the gut I had him against the ropes and just clotheslined him to the outside.

I had him right where I wanted him and from the ring I CRASHED RIGHT INTO HIM BACK FIRST! Taking him out I was now in control and threw him back into the ring as I followed and brought him up and I hit a suplex, then held on and went behind for a german suplex and finally to the front for a belly to belly completing the combo, 1-2-TH-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

He was still down and I went to try and end this as I grabbed him by his leg and turned him over onto his stomach and I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND! I had The Phenom locked in and he was writhing in pain from the hold as I was going to be the first man to make The Undertaker tap out as I kept the hold on tight but he began to resist it and somehow he clawed his way towards the ropes and with me on top he made it to the bottom rope and I broke the hold before five.

Not many guys got out of my hold like that but somehow I knew he would as I went to drag him back to the middle of the ring I got his leg and did so but he flipped over and grabbed my arm pulling me towards him and HE LOCKS IN HELLS GATES! He caught me completely by surprise as the most devastating hold in the history of wrestling was now locked in as I was fighting to stay alive but I could only feel the enormous pressure on my neck and throat as my windpipe and oxygen were being deprived of.

I had to do something fast or otherwise it was all over and I had only one way out but it took all my body strength and I just bridged myself into a pin 1-2-TH-NO HE GOT OUT AND RELEASED THE HOLD! I was out of the submission and I was trying to get the air back into my lungs as I rolled to the outside to get some space and time to recover from the hold.

Taking my eyes off Taker I was beginning to get myself back into the match but I rose my head up and UNDERTAKER CAME FLYING RIGHT INTO ME! He took me out and possibly himself as now the match momentum has now shifted and Undertaker was back up and he took me up and threw me into the ring and followed as he did not waste time and as I got to my feet he caught me with his hand around my throat and lifted me up HE NAILED THE CHOKESLAM! 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

He was surprised but that then he motioned the cutthroat and now it was over he brought me up and onto his shoulders but knowing what was coming I got out and RAGE IN THE CAGE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS OUT BEFORE THREE! I was just as surprised but I signalled the double cutthroat and I went to end it with a Xander Zone but then I spotted coming down the ramp…CHRISTIAN?!

I took my attention off of Taker and onto him as he just walked down then stopped and was looking smug for some reason as I dared him to get in the ring but he just stood there like he had already got me but I was going to show him first hand why he wi-UNDERTAKER WAS UP! He took me up onto his shoulders and…TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

I was still laid out as Christian watched on enjoying my loss as Undertaker left the ring Christian just walked right past him and down to ringside and grabbed a chair and a mic as he entered the ring but then set the chair next to me and sat down.

"Xander?…Xander?…You awake? Then before I do get you up let me introduce you to my guy." Christian said as he motioned from the crowd and coming out from there was THE MYSTERY MAN?!

It seems that Christian wasn't lying about being alone in this as his accomplice made his way to ringside and into the ring. "Hold him up." Christian ordered as he did so and Christian left the ring and grabbed a bottle of water and headed back into the ring and sat down on the chair.

"You awake yet?" he asked as then he just threw the bottle of water over my face awakening me.

"Now that you've had you nap I wanna get some things off my chest, first off I told you there are other guys like me who hate guys like you, especially guys like Michael Storm, John Cena, CM Punk and any one like them! Second I am The Real Deal of Wrestling and when Hell in the Cell is all said and done and I've ended your career, I will get…One more match and be the rightful ruler of WWE! But until then…" he looked to his accomplice. "Do it." he ordered.

His accomplice grabbed me and threw me out of the ring as I fell to the floor and he followed and started clearing the announce table ripping it apart as it was clear and then had me up as he positioned me and HE JUST POWERBOMBED ME RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

King and Cole and all ringside staff looked on in the destruction as Christian approached my unconscious body.

"That right there is a taste of what's to come and also-" he was interrupted as marching towards them was Michael Storm and he was armed with the baseball bat and they just bailed out of there retreating into the crowd.

"Hey Mikey! You ever wonder who attacked you?" Christian asked. "Well I can't take the credit for it but my buddy here…" he looked to his accomplice saying it was him who attacked Storm all this time. "So just to say your time will come, see you in hell Xander!" he said as they escaped.

Storm walked toward where I was and looked down on me and he had a blank look on his face then just left ringside as personnel and medics came to help me.

It wasn't going to be a wrestling match, it wasn't going to be about getting the win it was simply payback as I would once again be stepping into satan's playground against a former friend.

**Oh! Not the way he wanted to go in to his match, what will happen when both former mentor and protege collide in Hell in the Cell? Who is this accomplice of his? **

**What you think? Reviews please! **


	29. Hell to pay

**Here it is hope this does well. Would like to say to TNA that they need to go back to their roots and stop ripping off ideas from 2011! Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Hell to pay

**Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Championship**

**John Cena (c) vs. CM Punk vs. Samoa Joe vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Cody Rhodes (c) vs. Ezekiel Jackson**

**Hell in a Cell match**

**Xander Cage vs. Christian**

**Michael Storm vs. ?**

**Divas Championship**

**Kharma (c) vs. Aeon vs. Scarlett Veil**

**Cruiserweight Championship**

**Petey Williams (c) vs. Jay Lethal **

**Hell in a Cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Mark Henry (c) vs. Randy Orton**

Tonight was the night I get my revenge on the one night where we all go to Hell itself and it had already started with the World Heavyweight Championship as the World's Strongest Champion Mark Henry looked to push back the former champion Randy Orton as Orton used his experience inside the cell to his advantage and was beginning to get the upper hand on Henry but his power became too much for The Viper and put him down with the World's Strongest Slam for the win.

Petey Williams and Jay Lethal since arriving in WWE and competing in the Cruiserweight division have taken their rivalry to a whole new level as both men were sticking to the skies for this match but this match however was about to end of a Canadian Destroyer but was countered after Lethal nailed the Lethal Combination and an elbow from the top rope for the win and his first championship in WWE.

The Divas Championship was a two on one situation for the champion as the two former champions were looking to take her out of the match and their team work did so but then both went at one another as it looked like Aeon would get another reign as champion by nailing the Twist of Fate but was grabbed by the large hand of the champion who had recovered from the beat down and with a double arm crucifix to retain the gold.

Michael Storm had no idea who he was facing until it was revealed to be Kalin Kessler the only dual champion in WWE and this match was for his Hardcore Championship, both men unprepared put on a show as it ended with Storm using a table and dropped Kessler through it with the Thunder Storm, 1-2-3 HE HAS DONE IT! MICHAEL STORM IS THE NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION! He had won his first Hardcore title and knew he had to now fend of anyone, anytime, anywhere.

However I was asked to be interviewed and I accepted.

"Joining me now Xander Cage." Josh Mathews introduced me as I came into view. "Xander your only moments away from your match against a man who was your mentor and best friend for many years I gotta ask what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Only thing on my mind is making him suffer for everything he's done to me, alienating me from the locker room, sabotaging my career and also most of all trying to destroy my marriage, so let me say that right now…" I looked directly into the camera. "This is Alexander Cage talking to Jason Reso…I'm not looking to pin or make you submit…I just want good old fashioned revenge and just to say if your buddy shows up I'll take his ass out too." I stated.

"I'm ready to die, question is…are you?" I asked as I left for my match.

LATER ON

The cell began lowering as the match was about to start.

_Just close your eyes _hit as the non lyrical version and slowed down version was debuting and out came The Real Deal of Wrestling as he was ready for this match and not even caring what everyone was thinking of him as he just showed nothing but cockiness and arrogance as he was for the first time stepping inside the Cell he made his way down and took a long look at the structure and his face said it all when he showed fear, he entered the cell and the ring and was just awaiting my arrival.

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I made my way out not caring about anything but one thing and that was total utter destruction of my former mentor and best friend as I walked down the ramp and looked at the Cell and it felt like saying hello to an old friend as I came through the door I then shut it behind me and then I pulled out a chain and lock and I had sealed the front door and threw the key outside so now there was no escape for the CLB.

The bell rang and as he was literally backed into a corner I took my gloves off as I wanted a bare knuckle beat down and he then escaped to the outside area and tried to find a way out but no such luck as he turned to see me facing him and I just threw a right and that knocked him down and I just unleashed a barrage of bare knuckle shots and within seconds he was already busted open from the top of his head.

I took him up by the head and I just rammed it into the steel cell and then again and again and again as the past few months were just going through my head each time I did it as my anger was being unleashed on him I did not hold anything back as I then threw him back first into the steel, I lifted him up and again drove his back into the steel as he was crying out in agony.

I just looked down on him not even caring and I dragged him towards the corner and I wrapped his legs around the post and I LOCKED IN THE FIGURE FOUR LEGLOCK! He was just screaming for me to stop as I kept the hold on not letting up but he did not get a chance to tap out as I decided to let go of the hold and wanted to punish him further as I took him into the ring and I then took him up and nailed a suplex, then a german suplex and the belly to belly as I exited to the outside and looked under the ring and pulled out a leather strap as now I had a tool for torture and was about to torture a tool, I then just struck him with the strap as each shot was making the crowd cringe and him squealing and howling after a fair few minutes I stopped and his entire body was covered in red marks and welts were forming all over him as again I was getting revenge but it wasn't nearly enough.

I looked down at him blood all over his face, his body bruised and battered but I still wanted more and I looked around and went back to the outside and looked underneath the ring and pulled out a couple of chairs and threw them into the ring and made my way back in as I took Christian up and threw him into the corner and placed him up on the top and followed him up to there as I was looking to superplex him from the top but he managed to nail a thumb to my eye and just threw me off sending me crashing to the mat and landing onto the chairs which I intended on putting him onto.

He opened a window for himself as I was down for the first time in this match as he stood on the ropes and HE NAILED THE FLYING HEADBUTT! 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP! He was now in control as he started nailing fists to my head and then took me up and just tossed me to the outside and followed, he just drove my head into the steel and just grated my head against it and each time I feel it, it always hurts.

He hit more fists to my head and even stomped my face and then face washing me just to humiliate me as he grabbed me by my legs and just slung me head first into the steel post but it only disoriented me as I was still hurt from my assault he was struggling to stand as I was beginning to get back up he was lining me up for a very familiar move, he was begging me to get up and as I turned around he rushed at me and A SPEAR RIGHT INTO THE CELL! I felt the crushing spear and colliding with the steel made it worse as now the momentum shifted once more to Captain Charisma.

He began to stomp on my injured back and then started to slap me across the face and talking trash to me.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!" he slapped me across the face.

"I MADE YOU!" he slapped me again.

He brought me up to my feet and just threw me into the steel head first as it just bounced off it, then he did it again and again and he let me fall to the floor the blows had cut my lower right eye open and my nose began to bleed as he looked under the ring and pulled out a chair and without any thought he just wailed on me with it striking me across my back as the shots echoed and my screams were heard and finally he stopped and the chair was dented with my torso on it and he took a moment to take a breather.

I was hurt and in pain but seeing him looking down on me and the words he just spoke to me fuelled me to get to my feet as I slowly did he saw me getting up and as he ran at me I sidestepped him and threw him into the cell head first, with only anger keeping me going I took him back into the ring and I followed and I just grabbed a steel chair and I just struck him over his back returning the favour and I hit him a few more times as shots could be heard and after I stopped the chair looked warped and now I wanted to end the match.

I grabbed the other chair and set that up and was looking to Xander Zone him through it as I brought him up and positioned him right next to the chair and I was about to deliver the killing blow…

I was attacked from behind by THE MYSTERY MAN! He blindsided me and even intimidated the referee as he quickly went to help his accomplice up as Christian ordered him to beat me down as he began nailing fists to my head and bringing me up to my feet and he throws me shoulder first into the steel post as I was left there in a heap Christian ordered him again to bring me out and just threw me to the ground and told him to go get something as he got two more chairs as he handed one to Christian the both were armed.

I began to stir as I slowly got to my feet but when I got to my knees I was still dazed and I got to my feet…I WAS STRUCK FROM BOTH SIDES WITH CHAIRS AS THEY DELIVERED A CON-CHAIR-TO!

The skull rattling shot just almost drove me to near unconsciousness as all I could hear was the ringing and my head collapsing within as I slumped to the ground and both men just looked at me again and he ordered him again and he grabbed a chair and placed it underneath my head as Christian had his still in hand as he stood above me he raised the chair over his head and…HE DELIVERS ANOTHER CON-CHAIR-TO!

Some people began to look away in disgust and shock others were just silenced as I was being destroyed and no one could stop the attack as the cell had been locked up tight.

He started to smile as his accomplice grabbed me and threw me to the outside as he followed he brought up my limp body and he had me up for a power bomb but instead HE DROVE ME BACK FIRST INTO THE CELL! But he still had me up and HE POWERBOMBED ME BACK FIRST INTO THE APRON! I was screaming out in complete pain as my spine took a direct hit I could not feel anything else but that as then the Mystery Man grabbed the steel steps and threw them into the ring as Christian set them up.

I was still on the ground in agony as the Mystery man then knelt down to me and brought me close to his face as then he took his mask off as I would finally find out who he really was and when he did, myself, the crowd, WWE and all of wrestling would never forget that moment.

This Mystery Man was none other than…KEVIN STEEN?!

No one could believe it as he smiled and threw me into the ring and the steel steps had been set up by Christian and Steen met with him and he told him.

"DO IT!" Christian ordered.

Steen took me up to the top rope and had me in a cradle position but however it was stopped for a second as running down the ramp was Michael Storm and he tried to get into the cell but he knew it was locked and the ref on the inside was powerless to stop this and Storm was trying to pull the door off Christian looked at him from the other side of the door.

"I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS…DROP HIM!" Christian ordered Steen.

Steen from the top rope…HE DROVE ME ONTO THE STEPS WITH A PACKAGE PILEDRIVER!

I don't know what happened after that as I blacked out but what I was told was the chants of…"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as the crowd was in shock and Storm from outside was helpless as he watched on seeing me being destroyed by these two men as Christian laughed at the carnage.

"SEE THAT? THAT IS WHAT GUYS LIKE HIM GET AND NOW IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" Christian said.

He made his way back into the ring and Steen helped Christian and he used one foot to pin me as the ref was forced to make the count…1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

The match had finally ended and he was victorious and it seemed that this was his plan all along and it worked, as EMT's and security made their way out to apprehend Steen both men make and escape through the crowd as they watch on seeing me being carefully placed onto a stretcher, I was having a neck brace put on as Storm was with me the entire time and tears were streaming down his face as there was in the crowd.

I was taken through the back and the hallways were littered with concerned people and superstars as then my wife came to my side and she was frantic as anything.

"Oh my god…Alex?! Alex?! Can you hear me?!" Aeon said trying to see if I would respond but nothing as Storm stayed silent not knowing what to do.

The Medical staff carefully loaded me into the back of an ambulance and with Aeon riding with me Storm stayed and he confronted the COO about this.

"Christian will be punished for this and as for his partner he'll be arrested before he even tries anything." Hunter stated.

"No Hunter let them come, I want them on Raw tomorrow night and I want to settle this the old fashioned way, they just crossed the line doing this!" Storm stated as he brandished his bat.

No one knew my fate but Storm had one mission this Monday and that was to get revenge for me and settle the score with them both as Monday Night Raw would become a night of nothing but fallouts.

**WWE Championship winner: Samoa Joe**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Mark Henry**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Cody Rhodes**

**Xander Cage vs. Christian winner: Christian**

**Divas Championship winner: Kharma**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**Cruiserweight Championship winner: Jay Lethal**

**What the hell?! Is this the end for our hero? Will Storm get his revenge? What is the plan of this diabolical duo?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	30. No confidence

**Here it is hope this one does good. Would like to say that this TLC match for both titles should not happen it's should just be a Champion vs Champion for who is the face of WWE and finally Aces and Eights are done, this joke is over now move on TNA! Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 30: No confidence

MONDAY NIGHT

After the chaos from last night's Pay Per View with Awesome Truth interfering in the WWE title match and causing the COO to explode on both men as they were being arrested but the main news of that night wasn't that it was what the two men now in the ring had committed.

"Last night you all witnessed history in the making as it was the debut of this man…Wrestling's Worst Nightmare…Kevin Steen!" Christian introduced the man to his right. "Now he is also known as the man who ended the career of Xander Cage and just to inform everyone ahead of tonight's broadcast he is now a complete cripple, he's not only got a broken neck but he can't even walk!" he stated and was laughing with Steen.

As then Steen took the mic. "To all those who don't know who I am, my name's Kevin Steen and F-BEEP WWE!" Steen had just broken the PG rating with that statement.

_The Game _hit and out came the COO and he was in a foul mood after the disaster last night and this just set him off as he made his way to the ring and confronted them both.

"I should damn fire you for your stunts!" Hunter said to Christian as he turned to Steen. "And you should be in jail right now, you assaulted two of my superstars and you ended the career of one and since you not a superstar here I'm having you thrown out and arrested, security!" he called.

"Whoa there Hunter! I don't think you should do that." Christian said as Steen pulled out a document.

"I'm a WWE superstar, this is my contract you signed for it." Steen said handing him the copy of his contract.

Hunter looked it over and saw his signature which shocked him. "I didn't sign you on unless someone else did, but since you are an employee here your gonna have a match with the other guy you didn't take out and it's for his Hardcore Championship and that match is next." Hunter said making the match between him and Storm.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as the new Hardcore Champion and one of these men's victims was about to get payback not for himself but also for a fallen friend as he was already armed with his bat and he stopped took his jacket and his belt off and ran down to the ring and assaulted Christian with a bat to the gut taking him out as Steen went for him but he ducked it as Storm got him in the gut with the bat.

The bell had rang and Storm just wailed on Steen several times with the bat making sure he was down as then Christian tried to get involved as he swung a chair but he missed Storm and he booted him in the face and Storm had him on his shoulders and HE DROPS HIM WITH A DRAGON DRIVER!

Christian was taken out of the match as Storm could focus on his challenger but as he turned around STEEN STRUCK STORM OVER THE HEAD WITH A CHAIR! The sickening shot floored Storm as he was busted open Steen struck him over the back with the chair then a few more times as he brought up the bloodied champion and had him on his shoulders and HE NAILS HIM WITH AN F-5! He looked to Storm and had that sick smile on it and threw him to the outside as Steen followed him and took him up and HE POWERBOMBS HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE APRON!

Storm screamed out in agony as his back felt the full force of the attack Steen however just looked down and with one foot pinned him as the ref had no choice but to count it, 1-2-3! HE HAS DONE IT!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Hardcore Champion Kevin Steen!" Justin Roberts announced as Steen was handed the belt by Christian who raised it above his head and over a fallen Storm.

However Steen's rampage didn't end there as he would go on to attack Josh Mathews after he tried to interview him and just nailed him on the floor with a brain buster.

When guys tried to take the Hardcore title from him he laid waste to several superstars leaving some bloodied, beaten and broken but as security and trainers tried to stop his rampage but they all got caught in his way as he took out some of them with a steel chair as they retreated he and his partner decided on leaving making a statement.

LATER ON

Storm was being taken to the hospital as the COO was dealing with a new problem and by order of the Board of Directors he was forced to endure a meeting with the superstars of WWE and to vote on if they had any confidence in him or not.

"How the hell was a guy like Steen even signed?" Hunter asked over the phone.

"I didn't sign him!" Hunter yelled.

"Well find out who did!" Hunter said as he hung up.

As then in came one of the production crew.

"Sir it's time." he said.

The vote was about to take place.

LATER ON

The superstars were surrounding the ring and Hunter was in the ring as he was about to face judgment from his staff.

"Now we're all here let's get this meeting started and if anyone would like to start then please do so." Hunter said giving the floor to anyone.

As then Jerry Lawler stepped up. "Hunter, I know a huge change has happened since you became COO but since then things have gotten a bit out of control and not only are superstars being assaulted, announcers also are in danger and I do admit someone maybe trying to sabotage you but right now I say…No Confidence." King said as that surprised people and Hunter.

Then Senior Official Scott Armstrong made his voice heard. "Hunter things have gotten out of control every official has been abused and physically assaulted by superstars night after night and since you've taken charge, so me and the other officials have spoken about it and we vote…No Confidence." he said speaking for all the referees.

However the next person stepped in was Beth Phoenix. "I'll tell you what has gone wrong, that freak of nature Kharma has been terrorising the women's locker room and bullying us and yet your not doing anything about it and worse off some of us are not getting any title matches when clearly we've earned them so our vote…No Confidence." she said for all the ladies of the locker room who agreed with her.

One more person stepped in as it was Kalin Kessler the United States Champion. "Boss, I've never had a problem with you taking charge but since you have things are really crazy, first off the attacks on people, second that psychopath Kevin Steen shows up here saying you singed him, he goes crazy on anyone in the back and even the backstage staff are not safe and the worse part is that guy crippled Xander Cage and might have done the same To Michael Storm earlier on so what I'm saying is how I feel and…No Confidence." he said surprising us all with that.

But it then got more shocking as they all began to walk out this including the ringside area was empting with timekeeper, announcers, commentators and superstars just walked out not just on the COO and WWE as Raw went off the air.

MONDAY NIGHT

It was a bizarre sight as the COO Triple H was standing in the ring alone with no one at ringside area and no superstars backstage as they were all on protest and it looks like there would not be a show.

"As you can see there is a strike on going and looks like there will be no show but however I can honestly say that my only option to stop this is to quit and well I've been thinking and I…just can't, I mean I've never been a quitter so even if you guys out there won't wrestle I guess I'll take this suit off and wrestle all night if I have to! Better yet I'll wrestle a broomstick for three hours, hey the broomstick would give me a better match than a lot of you guys out there have!" Hunter stated his intentions to not quit.

_Time is now _hit and John Cena made his way out and seemed he wasn't part of the walkout and made his way down to the ring.

_Written in my face _hit and Sheamus came out also as he did not take part in the walkout.

_Cult of personality _hit as even CM Punk would not participate in the walkout as he made his way down.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and another surprise that Michael Storm was even there after the assault he endured was there and joined them in the ring.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I can't leave WWE like this and the fact being we all felt the same way." Storm said as they all agreed on that.

"Hunter we're all here for that reason and we're not going to let this stop the show, even if we all have to wrestle the entire week we'll do it!" Cena stated as all were in agreement.

"He's right, we can't let our company down or this show down and let these people down." Sheamus stated.

"I know why am I out here? I should be with them right? Well no I wanted change and since then there has been a huge change and now all this is happening and I'm starting to think someone is sabotaging you Hunter but I am here and I'm here to wrestle nothing else." Punk said.

"Well guys I'm glad to see some solidarity and loyalty here and maybe we can have a show tonight but it's still not enough." Hunter said as it sounded hopeless.

"YES IT IS!"

They all looked up the ramp and saw that it was me in a wheelchair.

"It's all we need tonight and I'm here one way or another I will not allow WWE to be held hostage by a bunch of cry babies who should know better that this is the hazards of working here, yes I may have had a bad turn right now but I'm not going to give in to this!" I stated getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Xander it's great you're here and still wanting to fight on but it ain't enough we don't have enough choices for matches tonight." Hunter said feeling defeated.

"No it's not Hunter because me and Storm have a cunning plan." I said.

"We made some calls and here's the guys that wanna fight tonight." Storm said handing a list to Hunter as he looked surprised at the guys we got in.

"Alright then we have a show!" Hunter stated as the crowd popped to that.

""With this list in my hand I'm making some matches as tonight as we'll have John Cena in a three on one handicap match against the Full Blooded Italians." Hunter announced as Cena was chuckling at that.

"And you Sheamus you will go one on one with The Man Beast Rhyno in a Tables match!" Hunter announced as Sheamus loved that idea getting fired up.

"I'm gonna make a couple of number one contender's matches the first will be a gauntlet match, between Tajiri, Ultimo Dragon, Billy Kidman, Chavo Guererro, Super Crazy, X Pac and Scotty 2 Hotty where the winner faces the Cruiserweight Champion at Vengeance." Hunter announced.

"The second will be a four corners tag team match as it will be, The Hurricane and Rosey, The World's Greatest Tag Team, The New Age Outlaws and Paul London and Brian Kendrick where the winners will face the WWE Tag Team Champions at Vengeance." he announced.

"Now finally I have to make a match for you two." Hunter looked to Storm and Punk.

"First off Punk your gonna face a guy from your past and that guy is known simply as Raven! In a Hardcore match!" Hunter announced that as Punk was looking forward to facing him once more.

"And Storm tonight you will face a guy who has bulldozed his way past everything in his way and I felt that also so you will go one on one with…Goldberg!" Hunter announced as Storm was shocked to hear that but ready to do so.

"Now to sort out tonight's commentary and I have two people in mind so Xander your on commentary and you'll be joined by the voice of ECW himself." Hunter said as from the back emerged Joey Styles as he helped me down to ringside as we made it to the commentary table and put on our headsets.

"Let's get this show on the road! John your up first!" Hunter said.

LATER ON

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw, Xander Cage here alongside Joey Styles and what a match we just had." I said.

"Your right there, John Cena overcame the might of the Full Blooded Italians and now we're about to go even more extreme tonight!" Styles said.

The match was Sheamus vs. Rhyno in a Tables match and this match was more about showing who's tougher than actually getting extreme.

"We're back on Monday Night Raw and do not adjust your sets as it is Rhyno and he is on Raw and dismantling Sheamus and yes I am Xander Cage alongside the voice of ECW Joey Styles." I said.

"That's right Xander we are here live and Rhyno showing why he's the true and last ECW Champion as he is just relentless on Sheamus." Joey said.

"It's the Great White versus The Man Beast and both are just beating each other up not even trying to put one another through a table, it's like a game of I'm tougher than you." I said.

"Oh Wait Rhyno has Sheamus in his sights! It could be…GORE! GORE! GORE! Through the table but he missed his target!" Styles said.

"Oh wait Joey, Sheamus is setting a table up and he's taking him up for the High Cross!" I said.

Sheamus sends him through the table. "OH MY GOD!" Styles said his catchphrase.

"The Man Beast has been tamed and the Great White dominates still." I said as then Sheamus extended his hand to the Man Beast and he accepted it as the crowd gave them both a standing ovation for a great match.

LATER ON

As the night went on we have a number one contender for the Cruiserweight title in Billy Kidman and the new number one contenders for the Tag Team titles was the longest reigning in SmackDown history Brian Kendrick and Paul London.

Hunter was out in the ring and he looked happy that the night had been salvaged thanks to our efforts and the crowd was loving it.

"Glad to see the night is going well and as for all you guys in the parking lot you can stay out there cause I'm actually considering hiring these guys and firing all of you for being gutless cowards and showing no loyalty for this company and brand." Hunter said.

"Hunter this has gone on long enough!" it was Laurinitis. "My name is Mr. John Laurinitis, I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and I'm here to tell you tonight that the board has reviewed everything that has gone on and they are relieving you of your duties." he announced as Hunter guessed it was coming. "They have named an Interim General Manager and that man is me." he announced another bombshell.

As Hunter was forced to leave with security the show was now under the rule of John Laurinitis.

"Now since there are still matches tonight and in the interest of what's best for business I will let those matches happen, second superstars in protest you are all allowed to return to work right now and also Xander you can stay where you are as that will be your new position here in WWE as one of our color commentators." he told me as I had a new job as Joey was forced to leave I shook hands with him as he left but not before getting an ovation for his work and left on a high note.

"Now then let's get this show back to normal and give the people a show!" Laurinitis said as both King and Cole joined me at ringside.

"Xander good to see your not completely a mess." King greeted me with a handshake.

"Look Xander after all that's happened between us and this to you I just want you to know I would like us to start again as announce colleagues." Cole extended the olive branch to me.

I shook his hand. "Yeah it's a clean slate and the announce team is stronger than ever." I said as that was true.

The match that was already underway was CM Punk vs. Raven and it's Hardcore rules as I was watching and commentating every move.

"Now what Punk has to rely on is his martial arts background to take Raven off his game otherwise he gets a weapon in hand he's done." I said as Raven was pounding away on Punk with a kendo stick.

"But Raven is aware of that I believe and is not giving Punk a chance here." Cole said.

"Oh wait Punk just got a roundhouse kick to the back of his head!" King said as the momentum shifted.

"Punk got the kendo stick and he's beating the hell out of him and oh now it's nap time." I said.

"Got him up…GTS! Go To Sleep!" Cole said as the three count was made.

"That was a match up right there guys, it goes to show that these veterans they still bring the magic and Punk showing he is the future of this sport." I said.

"Yeah but now is our main event it's your buddy Michael Storm versus the return of Goldberg!" King said.

LATER ON

The match was physical as both men were not stopping for anything and even Goldberg missing a Spear right through the barricade didn't stop him and Storm being military pressed to the outside didn't stop him.

"This is just a battle now!" Cole said.

"I agree with you there Cole business is about to pick up here!" King said.

"You guys know what I hate? People with the last name Carter I mean talk about being so arrogant, egotistical and dumb I mean won't even know what a great idea was if it hit them in the face!" I said ranting about a certain person.

"What are you talking about?!" Cole asked now confused.

"Just letting some steam off as the new announcer that's all Cole, you should know that." I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

But then I saw coming down the ramp were the two men responsible for me being where I am now.

"Christian! Kevin Steen! They're assaulting Storm!" Cole said.

"Dammit they ruined this match and the referee has thrown it out." King said.

"Really?! You got me already why him?!" I said shouting at them.

They looked to me and began pointing and laughing at me as I was powerless to stop this as Christian told Steen to hit the same move that took me out…

CHRISTIAN GOT A SPEAR FROM GOLDBERG!

Steen tried to get one on him BUT STEEN GETS A SPEAR IN RETURN! Goldberg then takes the big man up and DROPS HIM WITH THE JACKHAMMER!

Both Christian and Steen retreat as Storm is helped up by Goldberg as then from the back came the Interim General Manager of Raw.

"Hold it there! Now Michael I know you want revenge for what these men did to you and to your friend so at Vengeance you two will team up to take on Michael Storm and a partner of his choosing." Laurinitis said making the match in two weeks.

My career was over but my one goal to get revenge on the two men who cost me my career and almost cost me all I hold dear was now still alive as Storm would be the one to help me get it along with whoever chooses to fight with him at Vengeance.

**Our hero's career is over, but his path for revenge is not, who will Storm choose? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	31. Mystery

**Here it is, would like to say that TNA making Magnus Champion...finally! Second WWE unifying the titles I'm not so sure about it. And finally Happy Holidays to you all and a Happy New Year and enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Mystery

MONDAY NIGHT

The Interim GM was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. John Laurinitis, I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim General Manager of Raw." Laurinitis introduced himself.

"I'm here to address the situation of Triple H, CM Punk and Awesome Truth as they will be in a match that will take place at Vengeance which will be CM Punk teaming with Triple H to take on Awesome Truth in a tag team match." he announced.

"Second I would like to introduce once again the newest addition to the Raw broadcast team…Xander Cage." he announced my new position at the announce table as I got a huge pop from the crowd.

"And finally you've all been pushing for it and I do listen to the people and I will grant Zack Ryder a United States Championship match!" the crowd went wild hearing that. "If he can beat the champion Kalin Kessler tonight he will get his shot alongside Dolph Ziggler at Vengeance." Laurinitis announced that huge announcement.

"Now those are huge announcements by the Interim General Manager John Laurinitis." King said.

"I know he's already making things better and I would like to also welcome our newest broadcast colleague Xander Cage." Cole welcomed me.

"Thanks Cole and King I do agree that he has made some huge announcements and also I'm looking forward to one thing…Michael Storm kicking the holy crap out of both Christian and Kevin Steen" I said.

"That is what the world wants to see." King said agreeing with me.

LATER ON

I had left the announce desk while we were at commercials as I rolled my way to Storm as I found him with Kessler talking about tonight.

"Hey guys!" I said rolling on in.

"Happenin man!" Kessler said giving me a high five.

"I got it." Storm said.

"You did? Sweet so he'll be there?" I asked.

"Yep he'll be watching my back and getting some payback at Vengeance." Storm said.

"Who is this guy then?" Kessler asked.

"You'll soon see." Storm said as then in came The Long Island Iced Z himself and he was face to face with Kessler.

"Yo Kalin bro, just wanna let you know that if I beat Ziggler tonight I get a shot at the United States title and that is…SSSIIIIICCCKKK!" Ryder said.

"Well Zack that would be sick and I already beat Dolph twice and I'll do it again at Vengeance and even if I means your involved I'll go through you to retain my title!" Kessler stated.

LATER ON

I was back out at ringside and a tag team match was underway as The Usos were up against the newly signed Darren Young and Titus O'Neil now known as The Prime Time Players.

"Do you think John Laurinitis made the right call to bring Young and O'Neil to the main stage?" King asked.

"I agree with that King, these men have worked hard enough on NXT and now after being kept down by Triple H he's made the change and now Monday night's have become all about making those Millions of Dollars!" Cole said.

"I'll admit these guys have been nothing short of impressive on NXT they've become a great team since then and now are only getting better." I said agreeing with them.

"HEY! It's Kevin Steen!" Cole shouted as he came out of the crowd and interrupted the match.

He assaulted anyone who was moving as he decked both Young and O'Neil as Jimmy and Jey tried to double team Steen but he quickly came back and caught Jey and he belly to belly suplexed him into his brother taking them both out as he placed them both sitting up in the bottom corner he went back to the other side of the ring and he ran full force and just sentoned his entire bodyweight crushing them both.

But that wasn't enough as Young staggered towards him and he took him up on his shoulders and HE DROPS HIM WITH AN F5! However he then goes to ringside and grabs a chair then walks up to me.

"Watch this." Steen said to me as he was back in the ring.

Raising the chair above his head he struck an immobilized Young and as Titus tried to help his partner he got a chair shot to the head as he then set the chair up and took the big man up and went up to the top rope and from there…HE PACKAGE PILEDRIVES HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE CHAIR!

Steen had destroyed both teams and was making eye contact with me as then coming down and entering the ring was his partner Christian.

"See that?! This is just a taste of what's to come Storm! You and whoever you pick will go out the same way your buddy over there did!" he said as he began to laugh at what him and Steen did to me.

I got angry and I wanted to knock his lights out but he knew I could not and just laughed at mi inability to do so.

"Aw can't stand up? Can't fight? Can't even get it up for the wife? Awwww!" he insulted me further as I had to sit there and take it.

"Storm get out here now and tell us who this mystery partner is!" Christian said as they called Storm out.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and The Black Dragon showed himself as he stood at the top of the ramp with mic in hand.

"You really wanna know?" Storm asked. "You really wanna know this?" he asked again as they demanded to know. "Well let's just say this guy is someone who knows both of you well and also you guys rubbed him the wrong way." he detailed.

But out of nowhere the lights went out and they came back on and Christian was laid out and no one was around as Steen looked for the culprit but wasn't able to even find one as he checked on his partner he looked straight at Storm who was smirking as the mystery went on.

MONDAY NIGHT

The show had kicked off with Joe making his voice heard as he would be defending his WWE title at Vengeance against John Cena and Alberto Del Rio but ended in him brawling with Del Rio and Cena saving him leading to a tag team match later on tonight.

However I was in the ring with a mic in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce myself, I am Xander Cage and tonight I will conduct my very first interview with the three men involved in the United States title match this Sunday at Vengeance, I would first like to call out the champion who has been on a heck of a roll since arriving in WWE…Kalin Kessler!" I introduced him.

_Stronger _hit and the United States Champion made his way out and was wearing his title around his waist getting a huge reaction when he came out as he made his way down and into the ring he greeted me.

"Next we'll have one of two challengers who earned his spot last week, he is the host of ZTrueLongIslandStory and is Long Island Iced Z…Zack Ryder!" I introduced him.

_Woo Woo Woo__…__You Know It!_

_Radio _hit and out came the man himself Zack Ryder and once again another huge response from the crowd as this man is a true internet darling and who can blame him he was psyched to be out here and made his way down and into the ring also greeting me and his opponent.

"And finally we ha-"

"EXCUSE ME!" that was the unmistakably voice of one Vickie Guererro.

"Allow me to-I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she shouted at the crowd.

"Allow me to introduce the man who will be the new United States Champion, The Show Off…Dolph Ziggler!" she introduced.

_I__'__m here to show the world__…__I__'__m here to show the world__…__Come on! Bring it on!_

_Here to show the world _hit and The Show Off made his way out and of course he was a man out to get back the U.S. title and to end his rivalry with his nemesis as he and his manager made their way down and into the ring giving both opponents looks as all three of them were now in the ring and ready to start this interview.

"Now then were all here and let's get this underway." I said as I wheeled towards Kalin. "My first question is to you champ…How did you get Miss Eve Torres?" I asked as the crowd laughed hearing that as did Kessler.

"I believe with perseverance and very good lessons." he looked to me.

"Alright then now onto one of your challengers." I wheeled towards Ryder. "Now my Broski, can you answer this…What's it like dating Princess Lea?" I asked as the crowd burst out laughing again.

"Bro it's the most aw-"

However the interview was cut there by Ziggler putting his hand on the mic.

"This interview is an absolute joke, you are making an absolute joke of this and if you weren't in that wheelchair I'd knock your teeth out." Ziggler made the threat.

"Listen Dolph I tweeted today to the fans what questions I should ask and these were the top questions so if you could I'll ask you the top question they wanted to ask you." I explained as he backed off and I wheeled to him.

"Now let me ask you this Dolph…is it true that you on a number of occasions have posed for a playgirl shoots?" I asked.

He smirked at that question. "Well yeah I have as a matter of fact and Vickie is the one who set it up." he said as Vickie took credit.

"You mean these." I showed on the big screen.

They were his supposed pictures for playgirl and they were quite a look…

"Dolph you told me Vickie set up the shoot and yet somehow they ended up on various sites and nowhere near playgirl?" I asked him he was going crazy as the look on his manager's face said it all.

"Hey isn't that you with two midgets and a bag of jelly beans?" Kessler asked as another photo came up.

Ziggler seeing it was beside himself. "NO!WAIT! That's not what it looks like! Vickie!?" he shouted like a madman.

"Dude are you serious bro?!" Ryder said not believing what we all saw.

Ziggler then decided to come after me. "You did this! Crippled or not I'm going to break every bone in your body!" he threatened me and went towards me.

But both Kessler and Ryder came to my defence as they double teamed him as HE WALKED INTO A SUPERKICK FROM KESSLER! And he turned around INTO A ROUGH RYDER! He then retreated with Vickie as both men were standing tall and the interview ended as always.

After that I was back at the announce table alongside my broadcast partners.

"Well Xander once again when your around chaos follows." King stated.

"How did those pictures get there?" Cole asked.

"I cannot reveal my sources Cole "cough…Ebay…cough" oh excuse me there guys." I joked.

_Kill Steen Kill _hit as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare and the reigning Hardcore Champion made his way out and he went right for me as he went over the announce table and grabbed my wheelchair and through my headset he spoke to me and everyone.

"I'm gonna say this once, make Michael Storm tell me who his partner is or else I'll finish what I started at Hell in a Cell." Steen threatened me.

He then pulled my chair from the announce desk as King tried to stop him he just gave him a beat down and then decided in front of us to teach the Hall of Famer a lesson as he was about piledrive him into the mat…STORM STOPPED STEEN!

Storm began taking the fight to Steen as he threw him into the steel steps shoulder first taking him out but from out of nowhere he was blindsided with a chairshot by Christian who told Steen to get to his feet and bring Storm up as then Christian looked to me.

"Why did you came back?!" he shouted at me.

"This is going to be all your fault!" he shouted at me as he lined Storm up.

He had him in his sights and he went for it…THE LIGHTS WENT OUT?!

They came back on and Christian was once again laid out and no one was around to claim responsibility as Steen went to check on his partner Storm was back up and from behind he grabbed him and drove his head into the steel ring post as now once again he stood tall over these two men.

Coming over to us he took a mic and spoke to them.

"Well guys once again you got outsmarted by my partner and also never ever put your hands on a Hall of Famer again!" Storm stated as he motioned to King who was ok as he was sitting holding his head.

"Now as for you guys, this Sunday it will be almighty Vengeance that will come upon you and when we're done with you both your gonna wish you were in a wheelchair." Storm stated as he threw down the mic and gave me a high five.

Knowing now that at Vengeance this was more than just a match it was a straight out brawl as Storm would head into battle with a partner no one knows the identity of and against two men who ended my career and plan to do it again but the question remains can they?

**The mystery continues, who is this partner? Will they overcome the terrifying duo? Or will these two succeed in their plans?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	32. Ta-dah

**Here it is sorry for the wait so without any delay enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Ta-dah

**WWE Championship **

**Samoa Joe (c) vs. John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**World Heavyweight Championship **

**Mark Henry (c) vs. The Big Show**

**Michael Storm & ? vs. Christian and Kevin Steen**

**United States Championship**

**Kalin Kessler (c) vs. Zack Ryder vs. Dolph Ziggler**

**Triple H & CM Punk vs. Awesome Truth**

**Cruiserweight Championship**

**Jay Lethal (c) vs. Jack Evans vs. Petey Williams vs. Delirious**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Randy Orton**

Tonight had gone down in what would be a memorable pay per view as it kicked off with Cody Rhodes taking on his former mentor Randy Orton as both battled to an classic matchup but in the end it came down to Rhodes receiving an RKO from The Viper.

The Cruiserweights were putting on a show for the thousands in attendance and the millions at home as the match came down to near falls and a lot of high flying action and with the outrageous actions of Delirious throwing his opponents off their games he came close to winning the title but in the end Jay Lethal pulled out a win with the Lethal Combination to Jack Evans.

Both Triple H and CM Punk had a score to settle with these men and united to do so against the unhinged team of Awesome Truth and seemingly both the COO and The Best In The World were teaming well against them but when Miz and Truth used dirty tactics the game changed and chaos erupted and amidst that Miz got the win by pinning Punk.

The anticipation for this triple threat United States title match had reached it's boiling point, all three men wanted to win and all gave everything they had to win but in the end after Ryder got the Rough Ryder on Kessler Ziggler took advantage and threw him out and nailed Kessler with a Zig Zag for another reign at the title.

LATER ON

"Well coming up next it's the tag team match featuring Christian and the man known as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare, the WWE Hardcore Champion Kevin Steen will take on Michael Storm and a partner of his choosing." Cole said introducing the next match.

"Yeah you said it Cole and Michael Storm says he has a partner but who?!" King asked.

"No idea but I know he's always got a plan and tonight I believe he'll come through and get some revenge tonight and I will be here to witness it." I stated as they and everyone knew I was going to be watching this.

_Just close your eyes _hit and the man who masterminded my downfall made his way out and he was looking forward to this as he then gestured for his partner to come on out.

_Kill Steen Kill _hit and the man who had attacked, maimed and crippled me came out and like always Steen did not show any sign of fear nor remorse as he carried his title belt in his hands and both he and his partner were only wanting to dismantle their opponent and his so called partner as they made their way down and into the ring.

Both of them then went to me and began to talk trash to me and I had to sit there and take it while they waited for their opponents to arrive.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and The Black Dragon was here and had in his hand a mic.

"Ok now let me introduce you to my partner and this man let's just say this one you won't see coming." Storm said as they began to chuckle thinking he was bluffing about his partner.

"Who is he talking about?" Cole asked.

"Any idea Xander?" King asked.

"I have no idea who it is but we're about to find out…now." I said.

Both Christian and Steen were too busy watching Storm as then from behind…A DOUBLE LOW BLOW! They both fell to the floor in agony holding their family jewels as the culprit came into sight to be…ME?!

"TA-DAH!" I shouted as I danced around showing the entire injury was false.

Storm on the outside was applauding me as I then grabbed Steen and threw him to the outside I followed and me and Storm brought him up and without thought we had him hooked and…A DOUBLE SUPLEX ON THE OUTSIDE!

Steen screamed as his spine took a hard hit to the mat on the outside, we then looked to the barricade and nodded as we threw him back first once more into the barricade and he hit hard into it as he was prone there as right there and then we had a game of rock, scissors, paper to decide who got to do the honours and I lost that battle as I gave Storm my blessing…HE SPEARS STEEN THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted.

I then decided to get into the ring and Storm emerged from the wreck while Steen was down and the ref decided to ring the bell and it was now official I was beating the hell out of Christian in the ring as Storm rejoined us on the apron I was just nailing shot after shot to the head of my former friend as the past few months and how he and Steen tried to end my career came racing through my mind giving me the rage to annihilate.

I stopped for that moment and dragged him over to my corner and tagged in Storm as we began the double team on him with a double fist to his gut then followed it up with some high low action as I swept his legs and Storm clotheslined him, taking him down once more he was not able to mount any offence of defence as we had completely caught them off guard with our pre emptive strike.

He then took his frustration out on him also and just hammered with fists to his head and just dragged him up to his feet and threw him into the corner and just drove his shoulders into him then brought him up and quickly gripped him from behind and he drove him into the mat with three german suplexes and just went and tagged me in and I continued where he left off and hit another three german suplexes, I took him by his head and I just sent him flying over the top rope and he fell to the floor and I just followed him out.

Taking him by his head I just bashed it into the announce table right in front of King and Cole as I lost count after one hit as I hit him with all my strength until I got a little tired I stopped and went towards my spot at the table and pulled out my wheelchair and rolled it out and I sat Christian in it as I wheeled a dazed Captain Charisma around humiliating him.

"Enjoy the ride Jason." I whispered to him and I just pushed him as hard as I could and HE CRASHED INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

I grabbed Christian from where he laid and brought him back into the ring and he had been cut open from the impact to the steps and I went to end it…Steen stopped me and just pummelled me but Storm came in to try and stop him but the ref separated them both as they went to their corners but with that distraction Christian somehow crawled to his corner and tagged in Steen.

I was now face to face with the man who tried to end my career as I didn't think twice and went right for him going wild with fists and kicks as he could not even defend himself but as I had him in the corner the ref quickly intervened and Steen used him to get in a cheap shot as that rattled me and he started his own beat down and somehow he recovered from the spear through the barricade, he then began to smile showing he was remorseless in his actions and then quickly threw me into the corner and just crushed me with a splash and I fell to the floor sitting up, he went back and turned around and ran at me and crushed me again with a rolling senton splash into me, he dragged me out for a cover, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

Looking to Storm he said something to him and Storm tried to get into the ring but the ref stopped him and with the distraction Steen got me into the position and HE WENT FOR THE PACKAGE PIL-NO I THREW HIM OFF ME! I capitalized on the momentum and he got up and I just clotheslined him and hit a couple more to keep the big man off his feet until I decided to tag in Storm and he wanted to punish Steen some more.

He quickly nailed a kick to the abdomen of Steen and delivered clubbing blows to his back then had him in a hold HE DROPS HIM WITH DARK MOON! But he didn't go for the cover and decided to humiliate him further and HE LOCKS IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! I watched on in pleasure as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare was at the mercy of The Black Dragon and he was on the verge of giving up but from the corner of my eye I could see Christian was back up and was heading towards them with a chair and I just went to intercept him.

He was barely able to get in but was running on fumes as he got in the ring I he swung at Storm but I caught the chair and as I had it in my hands…I BLASTED CHRISTIAN IN THE HEAD WITH THE CHAIR!

The referee saw my blatant strike with the chair and disqualified us as I looked down at the heap I left Christian in and felt nothing but content as Storm let go of Steen he looked to see my face and could not blame me for that as I turned to him and we turned our attention to Steen who was still down.

Storm went to ringside and grabbed another chair and he got back in the ring and as Steen got up WE NAILED HIM WITH A CON-CHAIR-TO! Steen went down but was his knees still alive and I just got in front of him and looked at his face as he had no idea where he was and thinking about what he did to me…I BLASTED HIM ACROSS THE HEAD WITH A CHAIR!

The sound rang throughout the place and Steen was busted open and down and hopefully for good as there was one more bit of business to take care of.

The man who orchestrated the entire plan was bleeding and beaten but still moving and the chair still in my hands I walked over to him as he was crawling and then he looked up and saw me walking towards him and he stayed there on his knees and looked me in the eyes.

"We're done." I said.

I SWUNG THE CHAIR AND JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH THAT SHOT!

Christian fell to the mat limp and trainers and security came out along with Laurinitis and within seconds they took me and Storm out of there and were thrown out of the building.

LATER ON

"The plan worked like a charm." Storm said high fiving me.

"Yeah they really did not see it coming." I said.

"So we're probably out of a job after that." Storm said as it looked that way.

"Yeah or we show up tomorrow night on Raw and we present something to the COO and maybe Johnny boy will change his mind." I said holding a folder.

That night was about Vengeance and it's what we got but now we had bigger things to come.

**WWE Championship winner: Samoa Joe**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Draw**

**Michael Storm & Xander Cage vs. Christian & Kevin Steen winner: Christian & Kevin Steen by Disqualification.**

**United States Championship winner: Dolph Ziggler**

**Triple H & CM Punk vs. Awesome Truth winner:** **Awesome Truth**

**Cruiserweight Championship winner: Jay Lethal**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Randy Orton winner: Randy Orton**

****Just to say sorry this was short but will be a longer one on the next PPV.****

**He's ok! So with their revenge done now what else do they have in store for their Interim General Manager?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	33. Best laid plans

**Here it is hope this does well and sorry for the wait been a bit busy as of late, anyway enough ranting, enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Best laid plans

MONDAY NIGHT

The fallout from last night was trending worldwide as they were talking about the ring collapsing, Joe retaining his WWE title and how Storm and myself outsmarted Christian and Steen and even brutalized them in the process as John Laurinatis was in the ring.

"Last night the appalling actions of two men have caused me to step in and in the interest of People Power I am calling those two men out here right now so…Michael Storm and Xander Cage get out here right now!" Laurinatis demanded.

_The way it is _hit as that confirmed we are a team again getting a huge pop from the crowd there was nothing but smiles on our faces as we made our way into the ring and just grinned at our illustrious Interim GM.

"You've got a lot of nerve pulling what you did last night." Laurinatis said then looked to me. "You faked an injury and made the people and myself all buy into your career apparently ending and taking sympathy I gave you a job and you abused my generosity with brutalising your opponents last night!" he said.

"Pretty much yeah." I said getting a pop from the crowd.

"Since you two don't respect my authority or any regard for these people I say this with immediate effect Xander Cage…Michael Storm…YOU'RE FIRED!" Laurinatis stated as he just terminated us on the spot.

We didn't even had a single emotion to that sound.

"I would like to wish you both my best wished with your future endeavours." he stated.

The crowd was booing like crazy as we just got the can.

_The Game _hit and it was the COO of the WWE who after last night was not in a good mood as he made his way down with a mic and an envelope in his hands, he entered the ring and confronted Laurinatis.

"Fired huh? Well guess what…you guys are rehired!" Hunter said as we got our jobs back. "And also John you should be more concerned with why I'm out here." he said holding the envelope still.

"You know Johnny while I was out on the sidelines I decided to become a journalist and using nothing but my journalistic abilities to find the truth and that's when my first clue came about." I said as out from the envelope was Steen's contract.

"It's the contract you signed Hunter I had nothing to do with that." Laurinatis said.

"Now there's the thing Johnny boy you see the Chief here says he didn't sign Steen but there is his signature on the dotted line." I said pointing to it. "So I looked into this further and discovered that stuff like this can be forged by professionals." I explained as then out of the envelope I pulled out a bank statement.

"Now this right here belongs to one Jonathan Hodger Laurninatis and looking here you paid a large sum here to a certain person, which of course I did interview and he made a shocking confession that you sir." I pointed to Laurinatis. "Asked that man to forge the signature of one Paul Levesque AKA Triple H." I revealed.

The Interim General Manager was speechless. "So John any explanation to all of this?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter I don't know why…I DIDN'T DO IT SOONER!" Laurinatis shouted admitting his part in this. "I spent months trying to get rid of you idiots and bringing in a certified nightmare for this show and not only that I framed you for bringing him in and even everything going wrong here!" he admitted further doings over the past few months.

"I waited until the right time for all of this and then Vince drops it in my lap…CM Punk and his crusade for change, I knew Punk would do this and cause Vince to be relieved of his duties but then they put in charge making it a bit more difficult so with certain players helping me out I used Miz, Truth, Christian and bringing in Kevin Steen to dismantle this roster and eventually they voted you out and put me in charge where everything would all of a sudden change for the better." he detailed his plan.

"But I needed to be rid of some "risks" to my position and the list comprised of you Hunter, John Cena, CM Punk, Xander Cage and Michael Storm." he listed us as threats. "If I got rid of all of you I could remain in power and show everyone I'm no joke! I will not be a yes man to Vince McMahon or to you! I AM MY OWN MAN!" he ranted.

"And you're about to be a fired one." Hunter said as we were all wanting it.

But then from out of nowhere WE WERE ATTACKED BY KEVIN NASH, CHRISTIAN AND KEVIN STEEN!

They began to beat us down but however we turned the tables on them and Hunter managed to clothesline Nash out of the ring, I threw Christian out and Storm dropkicked Steen out of the ring as they retreated up the ramp with Laurinatis as we dared them to come get some.

LATER ON

"Now we know it was that backstabbing weasel who did all this, I'm gonna take this suit off and kick his ass tonight!" Hunter said as he took his jacket off.

"Hunter hold it." Storm said pausing him from doing anything.

"Now as I recall what month is it in two days?" I asked Storm.

"November I believe." Storm answered.

"And what event takes place that time?" I asked Hunter.

Hunter then made the realization and smiled as did we.

LATER ON

The main event had just ended and Hunter, Storm and myself were in the ring.

"John Laurinatis get out here now!" Hunter demanded.

The Interim General Manager made his way out and he wasn't alone as Christian and Kevin Steen were with him and they were banged up from our assault last night.

"Whatever you want Hunter I don't care and quite frankly screw you and screw all you people!" Laurinatis just insulted the WWE Universe.

"Oh insults don't get you anywhere Johnny boy." I said.

"You want to know why you got called out?" Storm asked.

"Reason is John since you think you know what's best for business I have a proposal for you, say at Survivor Series we have a classic five on five elimination match and let's just say if I win…You're fired!" Hunter stated getting a reaction from the crowd. "But if you win I step down as COO and you become the new COO of this company." he said dropping a huge bombshell of a deal.

"I can pick anyone I want and you'll hand your job over to me if I win?" Laurinatis asked.

"Deal or no deal, take it or leave it." Hunter said making it clear.

"You're on!" Laurinatis said accepting the match. "And I've already got two members of my team right here." he said as the two men standing beside him accepted the offer.

"And I'm picking…Those Guys." Hunter said pointing to us as we accepted his offer.

The match was set but now the team building was still underway.

MONDAY NIGHT

With Survivor Series in two weeks we needed to form a team and with three spots left to fill we had to find the right guys as the future of this company rests on our shoulders.

That's why we were in a meeting with our COO and brainstorming on who we could recruit next.

"Ok we've gone through the list and so far we've narrowed it down to a few guys." Hunter said as we looked at a board with superstar names all over it.

"They all do hate Mr. Laurinaits so we'll ask them and see where we get on it." Storm said.

I walked in. "Gentlemen allow me to introduce our third member." I introduced.

"You sure about this?" Storm said.

"I think we can work with this." Hunter said looking to Storm as they both looked to me.

LATER ON

Our Interim General Manager was in the ring with his two members of his Survivor Series team.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinatis…I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, The Interim General Manager of Raw and soon to be Chief Operator of Operations!" he stated.

"The men in this ring will be responsible for that happening at Survivor Series and so will this man." he said looking to the top of the ramp.

"EXCUSE ME!" the voice belonged to Vickie Guererro. "Ladies and Gentlemen the third member of Team Laurinatis, he is the United States Champion and The Show Off…Dolph Ziggler!" she introduced.

_I__'__m here to show the world__…__I__'__m here to show the world__…__Come on! Bring it on!_

_Show the world _hit and The Show Off and current United States Champion came out and was part of Team Laurinatis and once again showing off to the crowd and to his team mates as he and his manager made their way down and into the ring as he shook hands with Laurinatis as did Vickie.

"Now I heard that Triple H and his so called team have their third member and to be honest if it's who we think it is why don't you come out here and show Dolph Ziggler why you deserve a chance to shine at Survivor Series?" Laurinatis challenged our pick.

_WOO__…__WOO__…__WOO__…__You Know it!_

_Radio_ hit and it was Long Island Iced Z and the man who has had Dolph Ziggler's number for sometime made his way out.

"Why I deserve it? Are you serious bro?!…ask Zigmeister how I beat him…" he began counting on his fingers. "…a dozen times and still he's afraid to put that title on the line against me." Ryder stated getting chants from the WWE Universe. "So what'll it be Mr. Ziggles? Give me a match right now for the United States title or be Mr. Ziggles?" Ryder said goading him into a title match.

"MR ZIGGLES! MR ZIGGLES! MR ZIGGLES!" the WWE Universe chanted.

Ziggler was getting annoyed. "SHUT UP!" he shouted having enough of the hazing from the crowd. "YOU WANT IT…YOU GOT IT!" Ziggler said accepting the challenge.

"Sick…but let's make it even more SSSIIIIICCCKKK!" Ryder said as Hunter, Storm and myself made our way out to even the odds as we came down the ramp.

Ryder got in the ring and a ref was out and he raised the title up and it was official this was for the United States Championship.

The bell rang and they locked up and quickly Ziggler got him down to the mat as he used his speed to ground Ryder and got him into a headlock but Ryder countered it as he broke the lock and into one of his own but was thrown off and into the ropes as Ziggler clotheslined him to the ground then started running his hands through his hair in Show Off fashion.

He got back up and they locked up again once again Ziggler used his quickness to avoid Ryder's grappling and tried to pin him but instead converted into the elbow drop then another, another and another hitting several more and then the hair brush and a high octane elbow and again showing off.

Ziggler then in his arrogance began to do push ups next to the downed Broski but Ryder got back up and Ziggler giving him the chance to they locked up again as Ziggler backed him into a corner and was forced to stop by the ref as he backed off but then dove for Ryder but he got out of the way and Ziggler got nothing but a face full of turnbuckle which gave Ryder an opening as he just ran right at him and nailed a splash in the corner which crushed Ziggler as he fell sitting up in the corner.

Seeing Ziggler in position Ryder backed up to the other end of the ring and went for it…"WOO!WOO!WOO!" he got the crowd chanting and fist pumping as he ran at him and HE NAILED THE BROSKI BOOT!

Ryder knew he had him right where he wanted and was setting him up for the Rough Ryder as he stalked the champion…CHRISITIAN AND STEEN ATTACKED RYDER!

We bolted in there and gave Ryder back up and then Ziggler joined in as an all out brawl erupted as Steen was stomping on Storm, Ryder was brawling with Ziggler and I was hammering away at Chrisitan in the corner.

But then Hunter Came in along with security to try and separate us as the chaos was starting to dampen…HUNTER JUST GOT NAILED IN THE RIBS WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER!

The culprit was John Laurinatis as he looked down at the fallen COO and had a blank look on his face holding the weapon.

After we were finally separated they got help for Hunter and escorted him out as Laurinatis had made his statement tonight with a pre-emptive strike on our leader and with Survivor Series in two weeks there was still the matter of our final two team picks, question was who will be next to join us and to join them?

**No one saw that coming! What will happen from this outburst? Will our hero find his next members?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	34. Lethal consequences

**Here it is and hope this was worth the wait. WWE here's a hint to make the main event not suck...BRING BACK CM PUNK! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Lethal consequences

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off with Laurinatis in the ring with Christian, Steen and Ziggler as he had a mic.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinatis…I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and The Interim General Manager of Raw." he announced himself to the crowd.

"Now last week I took matters into my own hands and removed the problem within this company and that problem is Triple H." he said as he then held in his hand the sledgehammer. "And as for those men following him into battle against us then I've got news for you all as tonight your all going to be put in matches and we're all going watch in the deluxe skybox as your all being decimated." he announced.

_The way it is _hit and myself, Storm and Ryder showed up on top of the stage as I had a mic.

"Really Johnny? Your all going to decimate us tonight? Well since you think that's going to happen here's what's about to happen right now!" I said and dropped the mic and we just ran down the ramp and hit the ring and a brawl erupted as we took them all to the outside we made them all back up the ramp.

"You wanna play it that way! Fine! Xander your in a match tonight against The World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry…and your hands are tied behind your back!" Laurinatis announced.

"Michael your going one on one against Alberto Del Rio…and you'll be blindfolded!" he announced.

"And Zack tonight you'll be facing the WWE Champion Samoa Joe…oh and it's for the WWE Championship!" he made a huge main event for tonight as Ryder was fired up and as for us this was going to be about surviving tonight.

LATER ON

"Bro's this is the biggest opportunity of my career imagine it…Long Island Iced Z and your WWE Champion Zack Ryder!" Ryder said imagining it.

"Yeah that would be sick but however you know he's got something planned for you right like he's done to us tonight?" I said making the obvious intention of our IGM.

"Yeah man it's too obvious he wants us out of the way so you'll be alone." Storm said also pointing it out to him.

"Bro…does John Laurinatis think I'm that big of a threat?" Ryder asked.

"Looks like it but we're all threats to him and his newfound position, Zack man if we do get taken out you need to be careful he's going to try and hurt us all before Survivor Series." I warned.

"Woo Woo Woo…" he gave us a serious look. "…I know it."

LATER ON

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I made my way out and per our IGM's orders none of us tonight would be allowed any of our team-mates at ringside so I was alone and I headed down the ramp and into the ring as I looked up to the skybox where Team Johnny sat watching this from afar as they were raising their glasses of champagne to my demise.

_Somebody__'__s going to get it _hit as the reigning World Heavyweight Champion and The World's Strongest Man made his way out and he was looking to make an example out of me going into Survivor Series, he made his way down and into the ring showing his title to everyone, the ref then tied my hands to my back per the match stipulations.

The bell rang and we were underway and I ran at him but he just shoved me back with one hand throwing me down to the ground as this was a one sided and I had no chance of winning this one but I was not going to back down and got back up to my feet as I told Henry to bring it.

He chuckled and then just ran at me but I ducked the oncoming mass that is the world champion and he hit the ropes and managed top hit a heel kick to the head which rocked him against the ropes and I had one shot and with all my strength I shoulder barged him through the ropes to the outside I had my chance and from the ring I ran full force and I CRASHED RIGHT INTO HENRY!

I managed to take the big man off his feet but I took myself out and it was now a battle to get back up as I struggled to do so without the use of my hands but Henry was getting back up and he looked mad, I had no time to react he grabbed me and was now crushing me with a bear hug and then just driving me back first into the steel post and he was back in control and I was defenseless as I was stood up next to the post he had me in his sights for a killing blow…THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!

They came back on and Henry was holding a black baseball bat in his hands and I was down the ref saw that and called for the bell as he was disqualified, I was released from my restraints and Henry however was not happy and he wanted to take out his anger on me but as soon as I was free I went for the bat and nailed him in the gut and then across his back as I held the weapon up high and towards Team Johnny who were livid.

LATER ON

I made my way back to the locker room and my loving wife was awaiting my return.

"You ok?" she asked as she checked on me.

"I'm good, so your ready now?" I asked as she'd been off with a minor injury.

"All clear and will be in that Divas tag team match which I will be Co-Captain." she said announcing her return to Pay Per View.

"With me also Angel." it was the voice of Scarlett and Mike.

"How are you two even teaming together?" Storm asked.

"Simple Kharma tried to take us both out." Aeon said.

"We want payback and what better way to do it live on Pay Per View?" Scarlett stated.

Both of us were surprised by our girls being a unit heading into their match.

"Maybe you should call yourself…Those…uh" I struggled with a name.

"Gals? Yeah! Those Gals!" Storm chimed in as we high fived in that name.

The girls looked to each other and then to us. "NO!" they said in unison as they left us.

"I liked it." I said.

"I know what was so bad about it?" Storm asked.

LATER ON

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as Storm made his way out and looked up to the skybox where Team Johnny was still watching as he entered the ring and was awaiting his opponent.

Out came Ricardo Rodriguez as he announced his boss to the ring, _Realeza _hit and Del Rio made his way out as cocky and confident about this match as he made his way down got into the ring and told the ref to put the blindfold on as that was the stipulation to this match as Storm was now blind with a sack across his head.

The bell rang and Storm began to try and feel for his surroundings but Del Rio just stood there laughing as his opponent was literally going in blind as he toyed with Storm not letting him find him as he moved away an inch each time as Storm was only catching air.

Storm felt around some more as Del Rio having fun swatted him across the head as Storm swung wildly but not getting anything as Del Rio and Team Johnny were just having fun at Storm's expense, this match was one sided and favored the Aristocrat as he delivered a kick to his back and once again swinging wildly but getting nothing as this was a complete joke.

Del Rio knew he had this match won as he was lining Storm up for a super kick…THE LIGHTS WENT OUT! They came back on and in the hands of Del Rio he had a bat and looked just as shocked as anyone as the ref took the bat away from him and then warned him as the ref was distracted Del Rio turned around HE GOT KICKED IN THEN NADS! Storm peeked under his blindfold and went downtown and quickly grabbed Del Rio and HE NAILS DARK MOON! 1-2-3 HE GOT THE WIN!

Team Johnny once again were having a terrible night as another plan backfired on them with Storm winning his match and once again in the same fashion as I did as the appearances of the bat and the lights going out seemed too familiar to everyone.

LATER ON

We were in the locker room as Johnny burst in with security.

"Alright you two that's it! You think you can bend the rules to your favour and get away with it?! Well guess what." he turned to security. "Escort Mr. Cage and Mr. Storm out of this building, you two are barred!" he stated as we were forced out.

"Bro's what now?!" Ryder asked.

"Zack you got this." I said.

"Don't worry it's covered just focus on your match." Storm said as were taken out of the building.

Ryder knew he was now alone and unprotected for his title match.

LATER ON

_Loose cannon _hit as the reigning WWE Champion Samoa Joe made his way out and as always was ready to fight off all comers he made his way down and into the ring as he held up the WWE title as he was set to defend it right now against an unlikely challenger.

_WOO__…__WOO__…__WOO__…__You Know it!_

_Radio _hit and the challenger made his way out and was getting a hell of a reaction as this would be the biggest opportunity of his life as made his way down the ramp and into the ring and stood face to face with the Samoan Submission Machine as he began to get serious.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challenger from the LI weighing in at 237 pounds…Zack Ryder!" he introduced him.

"Introducing next from the Isle of Samoa weighing in at 249 pounds he is the WWE Champion…Samoa Joe!" he introduced the champion.

The ref held the title up signifying it was for the gold and the bell rang as it was now official as both men locked up but then at ringside all three members of Team Johnny showed up and were now stalking Ryder and he was all alone and they just rushed the ring and began to attack him as the match was thrown out and Joe just left them all to it not getting involved.

He being picked apart by them and we weren't able to get there to help him as it all looked hopeless…THE LIGHTS WENT OUT! They came back on and Ryder was now armed with a bat as he just blasted Steen in the gut, then Christian and one for Ziggler as they retreated up the ramp and he fist pumped himself standing tall as it looked like we had a guardian angel of sorts.

MONDAY NIGHT

After last week Laurinatis was not happy he could not wear us down as he was in the ring with his team so far.

My name is Mr. John Laurinatis…I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and The Interim General Manager of Raw." he announced himself to the crowd.

"Now tonight I have announced the final two members of my team and would like to introduce you to my fourth pick he is the Canadian Destroyer…Petey Williams!" he announced.

_Calm like a bomb _hit as the Canadian Destroyer Petey Williams made his way out and now joining Team Johnny as their fourth member, he came down the ram entered the ring and greeted his leader.

"My final member will be revealed tonight but however tonight in our main event it will be for the first time on Raw it will be Christian versus Xander Cage…in a steel cage match!" he announced a huge main event as the cage above was shown and Christian looked fired up for it.

"And when I become the new COO of this company I will deliver great main events like this, afterall I am Mr. Excitement!" Laurinatis stated.

LATER ON

"Your going to ask him?" Storm asked me.

"Yeah and I know he might still be mad with me after what I did but I have to try." I said as I went into the locker room and was face to face with said person.

"It's you."

"Yeah I know your still mad at me for what I did but I really need your help." I asked.

"You busted me open after I beat you and still you haven't apologised for that."

"I'm sorry for my crazy outburst Jay but you saw Petey's on Johnny's team and having you on ours would be the edge we need." I asked Jay Lethal to be on our team.

"Your asking me to join your team and stop John Laurinatis from becoming our boss for good?" Lethal asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'll do it…but I need one thing from you." he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to kick you in the nuts." he requested.

I had a horrified look on my face. "Why does everyone want to kick me there?" I asked. "Why not my face?!" I complained.

"I'll forgive you for beating me up." he said.

"Fine." I reluctantly said as I parted my legs and with one swoop he kicked me in the jewels.

"OOOOHHHH!" I squealed falling to my knees. "We're even?" I said in a high voice.

"Yeah we're cool." he said helping me out.

It was now official we have a fourth member and I had a main event match to prepare for.

LATER ON

_Just close your eyes_ hit as Captain Charisma made his way out and with his team trailing alongside him he had all the confidence in the world that he was going to win this match as the cage was already lowered and he looked to it and just entered inside and awaited my arrival.

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I came out and with my team as it was now an even playing field I finally had my chance to get my hands on the man who was responsible for my near collapse of my career and life I didn't think I ran down the ramp and into the cage and shut it behind me.

The bell rang and we were underway I just took him right to the ground with a double leg take down and beat the holy hell out of him not letting up a single second as he tried to cover up but that was futile, I brought him up to his feet and head first I threw him into the steel as he bounced off it.

He was writhing in pain from the shot to the head as I brought him up again and once again I launched him head first into the cage as his head bounced off it as his team was witnessing what I was capable of first hand I began to hear the crowd.

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" they chanted.

I listened and I took him by his head and on more time I throttled him into the steel with authority as that shot busted him open and I was in complete control I knew I could just walk out of this but I wanted more and decided to end him with a Xander Zone and walk out the door but I noticed both teams were fighting on the outside which distracted me as I turned around to face…A BIG BOOT!

I got decked with a giant boot from KEVIN NASH?! Big Daddy Cool himself was in the cage and had me in position and took me up for a JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB! I got drilled with the move as Christian crawled to a cover and the ref had no choice but to make the count, 1-2-3 CHRISTIAN HAD BEATEN ME THANKS TO KEVIN NASH!

It was apparent to us all that the final member of Team Johnny was Kevin Nash and he had just screwed me out of revenge, as the fighting was still going on outside the ring the war was only days away as the landscape of this company and wrestling could change when the only objective was survival.

**Team Johnny is all ready but who is the final member of Team Triple H? Will they stop Mr. Excitement or will he succeed?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	35. Beginning of an era

**Here it is finally! TNA you got rid of Dixie so hope for the best without her now. WrestleMania is around the corner and hopefully we will have a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion in Daniel Bryan and please CM Punk come back! Anyway so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 35: Beginning of an era

**Never before, Never Again**

**John Cena & The Rock vs. Awesome Truth**

**WWE Championship match**

**Samoa Joe (c) vs. CM Punk vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**Traditional Survivor Series Elimination match (If John Laurinatis loses he is fired, If Triple H loses he is fired and John Laurinatis is the new COO of WWE)**

**Xander Cage, Michael Storm, Zack Ryder, Jay Lethal and ? vs. Kevin Nash, Christian, Kevin Steen, Dolph Ziggler and Petey Williams**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Mark Henry (c) vs. The Big Show**

**Traditional Divas Survivor Series elimination match**

**Kharma, Beth Phoenix, The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox vs. Aeon, Scarlett Veil, Natalya, Eve Torres and AJ Lee**

**Traditional Survivor Series Elimination match **

**Randy Orton, Sheamus, Kofi Kingston, Sin Cara and Mason Ryan vs. Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Hunico and Jack Evans**

This night would be history in the making as we kicked off with Team Barrett vs. Team Orton as both teams had a problem with one another but in the end this night and bragging rights belonged to Team Barrett after he ended the match with himself delivering Wasteland to Orton.

The Divas showed they were just as talented and as fierce as the men with their teams as it was Team Kharma vs. Team Red Hell Aeon and Scarlett called it Team Hell's Bitches and they stuck to that namesake as they wiped out Team Kharma until the leader herself was alone with all five of them as she fought bravely but in the end it took, A Body Slam, A Moonsault, A Senton Splash, A Frogsplash and Leap of Faith for the win.

The World Heavyweight Championship had been surrounded in a bitter feud between the champion and the challenger as both men have tried to end one another a number of times but Big Show looking for his first world title reign in almost ten years did not happen as Henry got himself disqualified but was rewarded with a WMD for his troubles.

LATER ON

The four of us were in the locker room for our final preparations as we had a unexpected visitor.

"Yo X Man I was in the neighbourhood and was wondering if you guys still need a fifth member for your team tonight?" It was Kalin Kessler and he made the offer to us.

"K2 look that's cool and all but we've got it covered." I said letting him down.

"Dude c'mon man I'm not on the card and besides why pick me over him?!" Kessler said looking in Ryder's direction as he approached him.

"You serious bro?!" Ryder said feeling insulted.

"Damn right I am, unlike you I am a former United States Champion and a former Hardcore Champion and oh yeah I had a match at WrestleMania." Kessler said as he directed that last one at him.

A fight was about to break out between them as we stepped in.

"Both of you knock it off!" Storm said as they stopped. "Kalin we have a fifth member and believe me you'll know when everyone else knows and we picked Zack over you because you were injured with a concussion so we went to Zack and since he's pretty much gotten Dolph's number he was the right choice." he explained.

"I wasn't good enough huh? Then maybe I need to find better friends and better ways of getting to the top." Kessler said as he just left.

I took centre of the team. "Guys tonight we are all that stands for Triple H from being fired and someone who does not even deserve to be running this show let alone all operations so tonight we do what we do best and we all have to step up and save WWE." I stated as we all made our way out as a team all fired up for this epic battle.

LATER ON

_Just close your eyes _hit as The Real Deal of Wrestling made his way out and was looking to lead his team to victory as behind him John Laurinatis followed behind him as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring and awaited his team mates arrivals.

_Kill Steen Kill _hit and the man known to many as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare and the man who was responsible for the string of attacks on myself and Storm and is now the current Hardcore Champion and thanks to Laurinatis is now in WWE he made his way down and into the ring looking to cause chaos and mayhem and was hoping to do more when this was over.

_Calm like a bomb _hit and Petey Williams made his way out and was not only looking to win this match tonight but get some measure of revenge on his rival as Maple Leaf Muscle was ready he entered the ring and started posing.

_I__'__m here to show the world, here to show the world! Come on! Bring it on!_

_Show the world _hit as The Show Off and current United Sates Champion himself and minus his manager as he was all but fired up to win this match, push back the attempt of Ryder coming for his title and get some much needed showing off, he entered the ring and was just doing what he did best.

_Rockhouse _hit and this was the possible game changer in the team as Big Daddy Cool Kevin Nash came out and he was obviously trying to get rid of Triple H and cash in his many dollars he is making for doing this favour as the big man towered over his team mates as all were united and ready to win this.

_I__'__ve had enough I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit and I made my way out and I was just ready for battle as this would determine the future as I walked down the ramp and I was making eye contact with the man who has been my bane for the past few months but I awaited on the outside for the rest of my team.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and Storm made his way out as he then joined me at ringside and again we remained on the outside and Storm had his trusty weapon with him in case things got real.

_Push it _hit and The Cruiserweight Champion made his way out and he had only one goal in mind and that was to help us win this match but we all saw his mind was also on his rival who stood on the opposite team as he made his way down and stayed on the outside with us.

_WOO WOO WOO__…__You know it!_

_Radio _hit as Ryder made his way out and he wasn't his typical self he was a much different Zack Ryder a more focused and more battle ready Zack Ryder he made his way down and met us as now it was us four.

Our final partner has been a mystery as my self and Storm gave a look and then smiled as we pointed to the ramp…THE CENTRE WENT DARK!

_Crow _hit as that music belonged to one man, as the entire place and the world was going insane not believing it was who they thought it was as Team Johnny they looked around for the individual and the light came back on and saw nothing until they all turned around to face…THE ICON…THE MAN IN BLACK A MAN THEY CALL STING! IN WWE?!

No one could even believe their eyes as Sting just threw a punch at Nash and that sparked it for both teams as we rushed in and now it was an all out brawl as the match has not even started but the officials came from the back to break this up and there was some separation as the battle lines were drawn and the bell rang as we would start this match with Lethal versus Williams.

Both men locked up and Lethal got the upper hand but Williams then took him to the ground but Lethal came back with leg take down as trying to pin one another but it was all a game of one upsmanship as they wanted to out move one another until Williams threw Lethal into the turnbuckle as he rolled him up for a cover, 1-2-THE REF CAUGHT HIM WITH HIS FEET ON THE ROPES!

Williams argued with the ref as he lifted Lethal up onto the top rope but hung him in the tree of woe but then hopped up to the second rope standing over Lethal he began singing the Canadian national anthem. He then sat up the top turnbuckle and brought Lethal up to him as he then positioned him and he was going hit him with the Canadian Destroyer off the top rope?! He went for it but LETHAL BACKDROPPED HIM FROM THERE! He fell hard to the canvas as Lethal had an opening and from the top HE NAILED HIM WITH AN ELBOW DROP!

"OOOOHHH YEAH!" Lethal shouted as we all know who just came out there.

Lethal had Williams down and knew it was time to get the first elimination as he set him up for the Lethal Injection but was interrupted by Laurinatis as he was berating the ref from the outside causing a distraction STEEN LOW BLOWED LETHAL WITH A KICK AND PACKAGE PILEDRIVER! He left the ring back to his corner and Williams went for the cover as the ref turned to see him in it, 1-2-3 JAY LETHAL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now four on five and Team Johnny showed that unity there as Lethal fell prey to the trap but now Storm entered the match as Williams got ready Storm stopped him a second and without warning we were all given a moment in the match to hear these fellow countrymen sing the Canadian nation anthem as they were about to finish…STORM GRABBED HIM AND DROVE HIM INTO THE MAT WITH DARK MOON! 1-2-3! PETEY WILLIAMS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Laurinatis was livid that Storm pulled that stunt to get the elimination as in came Ziggler and they locked up and Storm had him in a headlock but Ziggler quickly countered and threw him off as he dropkicked him but then nailed a few elbows to Storm but then did what he did best and showing off as he did his signature hair brush through and nailed a high elbow and went for a cover 1-TW-NO STORM KICKED OUT!

Ziggler got him up then had him up on his shoulders but Storm quickly got free and just nailed a quick kick to the gut and hit a snap suplex as he just turned the match around, he brought him up to his feet and went behind and nailed three german suplexes he then went up to the top rope and was looking for the frogsplash but once again the interference from Laurinatis caused a distraction as Christian came at him Storm kicked him away throwing him to the outside but that moment cost him as Ziggler recovered and ran right up to the top meeting him and from there, HE NAILS A FACEBUSTER!

Both men are down and it's anyone's game as Ziggler began to move as he was using the ropes to get himself up as he saw Storm on his knees as he went to make Storm famous…HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY AND GRABBED ZIGGLER BY THE LEGS AND LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Storm had synched in the famous submission and Ziggler was reaching for the ropes but Storm pulled him back into the centre as he was on the verge of tapping out…IT WAS BROKEN BY CHRISTIAN!

Storm decided not to go back on it as Ziggler did the same and tagged in Christian but at the same time Storm tagged me in and now I finally got what I wanted as I just went at him and just threw wild fists as each one connected I had taken him into a corner and kept the attack up but the ref was making the count for me to break it up and I broke it by four I brought him out of the corner and continued the assault, I hit all three of my suplex combos.

Not even giving him a chance to get up I dropped a few elbows to his back keeping him down I then dragged him by his head and up to his feet I looked him in the eyes I DROVE HIM INTO THE MAT WITH RAGE IN THE CAGE! I looked down on him as I did not go for the pin and then looked down on him.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" I shouted at him.

Bringing him up once again I hit him in the face which dropped him and once again I ground and pounded him but I then brought him up and took his arms and I HIT HIM WITH THE KILLSWITCH! I went for the cover, 1-2-3! CHRISTIAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

I had eliminated Captain Charisma with his own finisher but I was now toe to toe with the seven foot Kevin Nash and it had been a while since we last stepped into a ring against one another, we locked up and he had the advantage already and backed me into the corner and then drove his large shoulders into my abdomen which sent me to the ground and he began choking me with his size sixteen boot showing nothing but domination.

He brought me back up and took me up and brought me down with a sidewalk slam, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP! He threw me into his corner and tagged in Steen as he just laid the fists onto me and hitting some clubbing blows as he was enjoying every moment as Wrestling's Worst Nightmare was smiling each time he hit a blow.

Steen brought me out of the corner and with both my arms hooked he nailed a double arm suplex then took me up and threw me into the corner and left me sitting up in the corner as he took a few steps back and ran full force towards me and crashed his entire bodyweight into me, he was not giving me any chance at all to recover and wanted to put me away as he brought me up again but and had me up high FOR A BRAINBU-NO! I GOT FREE! I just countered with the backflip kick.

It was a desperation move but I needed to get back into the match and both of us began to stir as at the same time we both got up as I used the ropes to do so but Steen then ran at me but I quickly pulled down the ropes and he fell to the outside, he was dazed and I saw my chance to get more momentum I DOVE TO THE OUTSIDE RIGHT INTO STEEN!

I had taken the big guy out but needed to get him back into the ring as his body weight was a lot but I managed to get him in but as I went to get back into the ring I was grabbed by Ziggler and I kicked him off but was decapitated by Steen with a clothesline I fell to the apron and now the match has once again shifted.

He brought me in but then he slammed me to the mat and looked to the top turnbuckle and decided to go up and no one was going to believe he could pull this off but…A MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP ROPE! HE MISSED IT AS I GOT OUT OF THE WAY! I had my opening and crawled to my corner and quickly made a tag and The Icon Sting was finally in the match as he stood face to face with Wrestling's Worst Nightmare.

They just slugged it out as Steen went to throw him into the corner he reversed it and had him in there and STINGER SPLASH! Sting used his own body weight with his signature move as Steen was reeling and catching him from behind HE HITS THE SCORPION DEATH DROP! But The Stinger wasn't done he then took him by the legs and turned him over onto his back and THE SCORPION DEATHLOCK WAS LOCKED IN! Steen was writhing in pain as Sting sat into it and was facing the entire of Team Johnny hoping someone would try to break it but no one would even dare to and with no where to go and trapped STEEN TAPS OUT! KEVN STEEN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Sting had debuted in a big way and now had handed Steen his first loss in WWE as he was now battling Dolph Ziggler as they locked up…STEEN BLASTS STING WITH A CHAIR ACROSS HIS BACK! I tried to get involved HE NAILS ME WITH THE CHAIR INTO THE GUT! Storm then tried HE GOT A SHOT TO THE HEAD! Ryder then tried but HE TOOK ONE ALSO!

Steen had gone crazy and was swinging that chair around like a madman as he went to the outside and was pounding on Sting with the chair but as he went for the killer blow to his head officials and trainers got the weapon from him and sent him to the back as the match was back in control but Sting was beaten down from that assault and the officials took him to the back, STING HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now Ryder and Nash in the ring and this was also in as it was a mismatch as Nash was not even taking it seriously as he started laughing at him seeing him as nothing but a joke as he shook his head and tagged out and let Ziggler do the work as both men locked up and Ryder got the headlock but Ziggler threw him off as he went off the ropes and right into a kick which set him up for a FAMEASSER! 1-2-NO RYDER KICKS OUT!

Ziggler was now stalking Ryder as he was going to get an elimination HE WENT FOR ZIG ZA-NO RYDER HELD ONTO THE ROPES! Ryder knew it was coming and with ring awareness he saved himself and quickly saw an opening as Ziggler was stood up in the corner Ryder just nailed the splash and had him down as Ryder backed up to a corner and was lining him up.

"WOO! WOO! WOO!" Ryder and the crowd chanted and at full speed HE GOT THE BROSKI BOOT!

Ryder had him where he wanted him and now it was time to get the elimination as HE WENT FOR ROUGH RY-THE REF WAS DISTRACTED BY LAURINATIS!

He was still interfering in the match as I had had enough of his involvement and just left the apron and confronted him as he immediately began to back off but I grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and just threw him to the ground roughing him up as that might keep him out for a while…XANDER CAGE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! I heard that announcement and saw Laurinatis smiling as he had baited me to get myself disqualified and I was forced to go to the back by officials as I reluctantly did so leaving Storm and Ryder to fight.

It was now Storm against Nash and again these two had faced one another elsewhere as Storm just threw fists at him not letting him get one chance to fight back and rocked him against the ropes as he went to whip him off them Nash used his strength to throw him into the ropes but Storm came off them and ducked the big boot and turned the big man around and HE NAILS DARK MOON! 1-2-ZIGGLER BROKE IT UP! Ryder seeing him do so he took him and himself over the ropes and to the outside as Storm was setting up for one more blow but Laurinatis threw in a chair as Storm grabbed it and the ref saw him holding it and began arguing with him.

The ref took the chair from him and went to dispose of it but when Storm turned around…NASH DROPS HIM WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER TO THE ABDOMEN! He threw the weapon outside and grabbed Storm and HE DRILLS HIM WITH A JACKNIFE POWERBOMB! 1-2-3! MICHAEL STORM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The team's only hope was now in the hands of Zack Ryder and he was all alone against Nash and Ziggler as he was thrown into the ring as both men knew they had this in the bag, Ryder looked to see he was left alone and now the only man who can save WWE from this regime as Ziggler quickly went on the attack grounding him as Ryder then fought back as Ziggler came off the ropes and ducked a clothesline came off again and once again avoiding a dropkick and FAMEASSER! For the second time in the match Ryder got nailed and Ziggler wanted to finish this quick and was stalking him as he got to his feet for a ZIG ZAG CONNECTED! 1-2-TH-NO RYDER KICKED OUT?!

No one could believe that as could Ziggler as Ryder was still moving and he then tried to put him to sleep with his hold but again Ryder refusing to stay down was staying in the match as he used all he had to pick Ziggler up and was carrying him on his back as this was now a dire moment in the match as Zack just went backwards into the corner and hit the turnbuckle back first getting him off as he fell to the bottom corner and that set him up once more.

"WOO! WOO! WOO!" Ryder chanted with the crowd.

BROSKI BOOT HIT IT'S MARK! For the second time also he got him with that boot and was looking for the finish but Nash stepped into the ring and Ryder tried to fight him off but he had him by the throat and with one hand A CHOKESLAM DROPS HIM! Nash had taken Ryder down and this match was now going to end like this but the ref was telling Nash to get out as Ziggler was up and he held Ryder up and told Nash to finish him off as he went for a big boot…RYDER GOT FREE AND ZIGGLER TOOK THE SHOT!

Ryder quickly took advantage and dropkicked Nash over and out of the ring and grabbed Ziggler HE NAILS THE ZACK ATTACK! 1-2-3! DOLPH ZIGGLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now down to two men and Ryder not letting the momentum stop quickly used the ropes and HE SLINGSHOT HIMSELF OVER AND RIGHT ON TOP OF NASH! He was all fired up as he threw Nash back into the ring but then he was stopped getting in by Laurinatis and the ref went to the outside to warn him LAURINATIS ASSAULTED THE REF!? Ryder was brought back into the ring by Nash as Laurinatis gave Nash the sledgehammer as he looked to end Ryder.

Laurinatis was grabbed and turned to face…TRIPLE H! he was back and he just beat the holy hell out of Laurinatis as he took him down he entered the ring and grabbed the sledgehammer from his hands and HE HITS HIM IN THE RIBS! The Game evened the score and the playing field as he went back outside to Laurinatis and took the hammer and HE BLASTS HIM IN THE RIBS WITH IT RETURNING THE FAVOUR!

Ryder meanwhile was on the top tope and was measuring Nash still reeling from that shot and from the top rope HE NAILS ROUGH RYDER TO NASH! The ref was thrown back in by Hunter and he made the count 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

"The winner of this match and soul survivor Zack Ryder!"

Ryder had pulled off the impossible and had not only saved Hunter's job but also has saved WWE from a scheming General Manager was now fired.

We made our way out to congratulate him and pretty much take this moment in that things have now changed further in WWE question was now what was next for WWE?

**Team Orton vs. Team Barrett winners: Team Barrett**

**Team Kharma vs. Team RedHell winners: Team RedHell**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Mark Henry**

**Team Triple H vs. Team Johnny winners: Team Triple H**

**WWE Championship winner: CM Punk**

**John Cena & The Rock vs. Awesome Truth winners: John Cena & The Rock**

**Way to go Ryder now what will happen after all of this? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	36. Showtime

**Here it is guys and would like to say to WWE that Shield vs Evolution stole the show at Extreme Rules as did the promo on Raw for Bray Wyatt and the children getting in Cena's head best promo ever! Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Showtime

MONDAY NIGHT

After the fallout of last night we were all in the ring with our still COO of WWE Triple H.

"Well as you can see I am still your COO of WWE!" Hunter said as he got a huge pop from the crowd.

"Now I would like to thank these men for not only saving my job but saving WWE!" Hunter acknowledged our efforts last night. "And especially to you Zack Ryder." he said shaking his hand.

"RYDER! RYDER! RYDER! RYDER!" the thousands of the WWE Universe chanted his name.

"Now I am coming to my main business which is with you Stinger." Hunter said as he and Sting were stood for the first time ever in a wrestling ring together. "I was astonished that Those Guys managed to get you to come here I knew it was best for business and now I need to ask you something…will you be the new General Manager of Raw?" he asked The Icon.

"Wow…Hunter I'm actually honoured you want me to run the flagship show of WWE and the fact I helped WCW Monday Nitro go head to head with this show but we all know how that ended and pretty much years later I'm in WWE and now being asked to run the show so the answer I give to you…IT'S SHOWTIME!" Sting said shaking Hunter's hand accepting the offer as everyone gave that a huge reaction and approval.

"Alright I guess I'll leave you to your duties then." Hunter said as he left the ring.

"I guess it's down to business then and first this will be about the next Pay Per View called Tables Ladders and Chairs and this concerns you Zack." Sting said as he had his arm around him. "Now how many times have you beaten Dolph Ziggler?" he asked.

"Lost count after one Bro." Ryder said.

"Well since it's that many I've decided that at TLC it will be you versus Dolph Ziggler for the United States Championship." Sting said making the match as the crowd popped to that announcement.

_Stronger _hit as Kalin Kessler made his way out and after last night with us rejecting his offer to join our team he was not happy as he had a mic in hand and entered the ring.

"Are kidding me right now?! He gets the win last night and you hand him a shot like that?! If you don't know who I am Stinger I am Kalin Kessler, former Hardcore and United States Champion!" Kessler stated.

"Ok so why are you here kid?" Sting asked.

"Well for a starters I should be number one contender to the United States title! Not that freakin poser!" Kessler directed the insult at Ryder.

"Are You Serious Bro?!" Ryder said as a fight was about to happen but we held him back.

"Damn right I am and since you just hand out title matches why don't you be a good General Manager and hand me the rematch I deserve?" Kessler demanded.

"Now kid I have a system in which you have to earn your title shots and right now you-"

"Sting…Broski, let us fight tonight and we'll see who is the true number one contender and the real Hoeski here." Ryder proposed as that ticked Kessler off.

Sting thought for a second. "Alright you two tonight winner goes on to TLC to face Ziggler for the title." he made the match for tonight as Kessler left the ring and out of there.

"Alrighty then now with that settled I-"

He was interrupted as the sight of one John Laurinatis was shown making his way out as he stood atop the ramp.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinatis, I am the former Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the former Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw." he stated

"But since I am acting General Manager I will give you your final appearance on Raw in a match against any one of these four men in the ring so take your pick Johnny boy!" Sting said giving him the chance to pick his opponent.

"I'm still hurt from HHH's assault on me and as far as this match goes I choose…NONE OF THEM! SCREW YOU AND ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Laurinatis said as he was about to leave.

"But Johnny I thought you were about "People Power" ?" Sting said as that stopped him. "I'll let the WWE Universe decide who you face as for you it will be Power to the People." he stated.

Sting making his debut on Raw and as the new General Manager of Raw has made this announcement that the WWE Universe will decide who the former Vice President of Talent Relations will face from our team.

LATER ON

Sting was now making more moves as the new General Manager but then someone burst on in to have a chat with him.

"What do you want?" Sting asked the person.

"Stinger!…we haven't been properly introduced…My name's Kevin Steen." Steen introduced himself.

"Yeah I know who you are so what do you want?" Sting asked.

"You gave me my first loss and now I want a match with the almighty Sting at TLC!" Steen demanded.

"Kid look I'm the General Manager of this show I will not get physical with any superstar so my answer is no." Sting rejected the match.

Steen gave a blank look. "Oh well guess I can't make you but just to say bad things can happen to good people." he said ominously as he left.

LATER ON

The night went on and Ryder was able to pull off a win and would go on to TLC for the U.S title but that did not sit well with Kessler.

"Can't believe this!" Kessler was shouting as he walked angrily through the hallways pushing past people and throwing anything he saw as he slumped to the floor with his back against the wall and on the verge of pulling his hair out.

"Kalin."

He looked up to see a sight he did not want to see at that moment.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To give you what you deserve and I know how you can do that."

Kalin looked up and listened.

LATER ON

John Laurinatis made his way down in a training gear lycra and holding his ribs as he was set to face one of us by vote of the WWE Universe he entered the ring as King was on standby with the results.

"WWE Universe you have voted on who will face John Laurinatis tonight in his final appearance and here is the result." he announced as the names came up then the drum roll….

"XANDER CAGE!" he announced and I was surprised but oh this was going to be sweet.

_I__'__ve had enough I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit as I made my way down and I was all fired up for this fight as I would get a chance at re-I WAS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND!?

I was blindsided and was then assaulted by KESSLER?! He was beating the hell out of me as he threw me head first into the guard rail and then back first into the apron as he was measuring me…A 757 ON THE OUTSIDE!

Kessler looked down with a blank look on his face as he took me up by my head and I was barely conscious and just threw me into the ring and told Laurinatis that I'm all his.

The ref checked on me as I was moving and I was dragging myself up to my feet with the aid of the ropes as I was asked if I wanted to continue.

"Ring the bell." I said as the ref reluctantly did so and the match was on.

Laurinatis went on the attack not letting me defend myself he was being smart and as he finally brought me into the centre of the ring he nailed me with a DDT 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

He then tried to bring me up for another but I just exploded up and threw wild fists at him as I had him in the corner I delivered some kicks to his sides but I then brought him out by his head as I hooked him in and I DROPPED HIM WITH THE XANDER ZONE! However I did not cover him I decided to make him squeal I then took him to the floor and I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND!

Hearing him scream out in agony was music to my ears and HE TAPS OUT! The ref rang the bell I let go after a minute and I got some measure of revenge but looking up the top of the ramp I saw Kessler and I stared him down now wondering why he would just attack me like that?

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with Vickie Guererro in the ring with her client Jack Swagger.

"EXCUSE ME!" she shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen I woul-I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she shouted demanding some respect from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce to you all my newest client…KALIN KESSLER!" she announced.

_Stronger _hit and getting nothing but boos from the crowd there Kessler seemed unaffected hearing the fans who once cheered for him and chanted his name now show nothing but distain for him, he entered the ring and hugged Vickie and shook hands with Swagger and had a mic.

"Kalin I officially welcome you to my stable and for you to make it clear to these people why you joined." Vickie said.

"Thank you Vickie and to make my statement is that I am sick and tired of everyone overlooking me for the things I have earned and the fact I should have been on the Survivor Series team and that I would have been the one man to save WWE but NO! the men who I thought were my friends decided to "overlook" me being on their team for some poser who got popular because he has some lame ass internet show he does in his house and has loser friends and family star in it!" Kessler complained getting more boos.

"I am just sick and tired of guys like Zack Ryder getting everything handed to them including the United States Championship which I should have gotten a rematch for but NO! once again I am "overlooked" and that is why I decided to join Vickie Guererro and her team so that I get what I deserve!" Kessler stated why.

"Now Xander my man, the reason I attacked you last week was just me returning the favour for you and your buddy "overlooking" me, I thought we were friends but guess that wasn't enough for you to pick a poser over me an actual athlete so just call last week retribution." he stated his reason for attacking me.

"Now gentlemen tonight you both will compete against The Usos and AirBoom for the WWE Tag Team Championships and I have every confidence you will win tonight." Vickie announced as both men liked the sound of that.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and it was the music of Michael Storm and he made his way out and stayed at the top of the ramp and he had a mic.

"You think we chose Ryder over you? Well since you asked we chose him because you were hurt and quite frankly I'm glad since all you've done tonight is whine and complain or as JBL would put it "Call a Waaambulance!" so do us a favour and shut the hell up!" Storm said getting a huge pop from the crowd as Kessler was flipping out in the ring.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you guys, surprised your working with Vickie or as I like to call her the Sea cow of the WWE!." Storm said getting another blow in on Kessler's new manger making her flip out.

"Really Mike? That's how your going to play this? Well just so you know I joined Vickie and Jack so that I can prove to you, Cage and all these morons that right here is where the real talent is and we will not stand by while you let us go to waste!" Kessler stated.

Storm started to laugh. "I like you kid, really I do I mean you remind me a lot of guys who have believed in their own hype over the years and where did that get them? Oh yeah…Nowhere! And staying with the Sea cow will be your future but that's then and now your future I see you getting hit right in the face with an object so all I can say about that is look out." Storm stated leaving Kessler with that thought of an impending attack.

LATER ON

Kevin Steen was in the ring and he had something covered in a black sheet as he had a mic.

"Stinger! We've got business to settle so please oh great General Manager grace us with your presence and answer my challenge." Steen called out the GM.

_Crow _hit as the General Manager of this show made his way out reluctantly.

"Kevin look I told you last week the answer is no I will not fight you as the General Manager of Raw so do me a favour and leave the ring and I will find you an opponent ok?" Sting asked him.

He just laughed. "Oh Sting why did you have to do that? I was hoping you'd reconsider but…" Steen grabbed the black sheet covering whatever was underneath to reveal a shocking discovery. "…I had to try and persuade you a bit more." he said as he had a young man tied to a chair gagged and dazed and was revealed to be Sting's son Garrett.

"Garrett?!…Kevin don't do this!" Sting said trying top plead with him.

"Stinger you know what you have to do and I suggest you think fast." Steen said as he grabbed the kid and had him set up for the package piledriver.

Sting thought about it and knew what he had to do. "Fine! You got your match! Just let my son go!" he said agreeing to the match.

"Now was that hard Stinger?" Steen said. "But then again…"

STEEN JUST PACKAGE PILEDRIVED GARRETT!

Sting was watching on in horror as he rushed down the ring and Steen bailed as he walked away laughing his head off at the horror scene he'd just created after getting what he wanted as it would be Sting vs. Kevin Steen at TLC.

LATER ON

The tag title match had been a chaotic scene but after all the teams had put one another through but in the end the match and the championships belonged to the newly formed team of Jack Swagger and Kalin Kessler.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as Storm came out once more to reign on the parade of the new champions.

"Well congratulations guys you're the new WWE Tag Team Champions but I've got some bad news for ya." Storm said.

They looked a bit confused to that.

The champs then turned around and THEY BOTH GOT DECKED BY A LADDER BY ME!

I took down the new champs with one blow and getting a measure of revenge on Kessler for last week as I had the ladder stood up and a mic in my hands.

"Next time kid finish the job." I stated leaving them both laying as I joined Storm up top the ramp.

The fallout from last night was affecting WWE in ripples but now with a friend now turned enemy on my back what will come next?

**Kessler has gone bad? What will be the results of this retaliation? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	37. Tables, Ladders and Commitments

**Here it is and sorry for the wait been busy and also would like to say we want six sides! Also Daniel Bryan we hope you have a speedy recovery and come back soon, so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 37: Tables, Ladders and Commitments

MONDAY NIGHT

"So it's tonight then?" I asked.

"Yeah tonight I do the riskiest thing in my life." Storm said as he was pacing across the locker room.

"All on the line then?" I asked.

He kept on pacing. "All or nothing, this has to go off without a hitch." Storm said as he was now sweating.

"Dude chill! It won't be end of the world if it goes wrong." I said reassuring him.

"I will not have a reason to live." Storm stated.

"Well let me say this now to you as your friend and partner…who the man?" I asked grabbing him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You tha man?" he responded a bit confused.

"No! WHO THE MAN?!" I shouted to him.

"I'M THE MAN!" Storm shouted back.

"Now go make me proud!" I said firing him up with a smack on his behind as he ran out of there like a man possessed as then in came out General Manager looking a bit weirded out by that scene.

"Not going to ask but I need to talk with you." Sting said who was still feeling the after affects of Steen's attack last week on his son.

"I'm sorry about Garrett but I know you'll get Steen for this." I said as he nodded his head.

"I will and his head across a steel chair." Sting stated. "Now I need to make it clear tonight you will go one on one with Kalin Kessler and Vickie and her guys are banned from ringside." he made the match which made me smile.

LATER ON

_I__'__ve had enough I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit I made my way out and tonight was about payback and since Kessler's recent string of madness has had him attacking me and pretty much selling his soul to Vickie or now being called the Sea cow Ursula and now he was one half of the Tag Team Champions I had a different guy to face as this wasn't the man I knew coming up in the indies, I entered the ring threw my shirt to the crowd and awaited his arrival.

_Stronger _hit and one half of the Tag Team Champions made his way out with his manager as he was all fired up to face me and he wasn't wearing his Poseidon gear showing he was done playing the fool and made his way into the ring and posed with his title and he began to talk trash and I was only inches away from him with the ref blocking me from getting at him.

The bell rang and I went right at him throwing fists as he tried to cover up but I got him into the corner and kept on going as the ref was counting and I stopped before four as I was forced to back off but Kessler took advantage and blindsided me as he was able to take me to the ground as he just laid the fists and then the boots to me getting the advantage.

He had a headlock on me as he brought me up and turned to face me and took me up and dropped me with a suplex, 1-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP! Kessler knew it would take more and threw me back first into the corner as he then has a headlock on me he then quickly kicks off the corner…HE NAILS A TORNADO DDT! 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

Kessler was making sure I had no chance to recover or get back in as he went up the top ropes and he began measuring me and from there HE HIT A SPL-NO I GOT MY KNEES UP! I got him in the gut with that counter and now the tables were turned and getting to my feet I just ground and pounded him then brought him up to his feet as I hit several body strikes and followed up with some kicks and a heel kick to floor him, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I brought him up again and threw him back first into the corner and just thrusting my shoulders into the abdomen of Kessler as he wan winded from each shot, I needed to wear him down some more I took him out of the corner and left him on his back as I went to the second rope and he was up on his feet but barely able to stand I HIT A CROSSBODY! 1-2-KESSLER ROLLED OVER AND JUST SLID TO THE OUTSIDE!

He was taking a breather from the action and trying to get his head back into the match but I just slid out there to meet him he went for a quick right but I ducked it and caught him with a left and then took him by the head and bounced it off the announce table, I took him from there and I just threw him into the barricade and he landed hard back first as he slumped to the floor I went back after him but running out from the back was his manager Vickie Guerrero and she began getting in my face shouting and screaming.

I then pointed to behind her and she was turned around by the sight of my wife as Aeon grabbed her by the hair and she blew a kiss towards me as I returned one to her for the assist.

I saw Kessler was making his way back into the ring so I met him in there and I went to clothesline him but he ducked it HE HIT 747 FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! 1-2-TH-NO I KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! Kessler could not believe how close that was and was now beginning to get frustrated, he dragged me to the corner and had me in positioned as he went up to the top rope but I got up and met him at the top and I COUNTERED WITH THE XTERMINATOR! 1-2-THR-NO KESSLER KICKED OUT!

No one or myself could believe how close that was and I began to stir as did Kessler somehow and I was up to my knees and waited for Kessler to get up I ran at him HE THREW THE REF IN MY DIRECTION AND I KNOCKED HIM DOWN! With the ref down Kessler took advantage and nailed a dropkick to me but decided to go to the outside and to the ringside area he grabbed his title belt and was looking to dim my lights.

He was about to go in…HE WAS STOPPED BY EVE?! She had hold of his belt and began to beg him to not do this as he took a moment to think about it and let the belt go and got back in the ring deciding to do the right thing but as he rolled in I grabbed him and I GOT THE XANDER ZONE! But the ref was still down and no one could make the pin so I went to revive him.

But then Eve slipped Kessler the title belt and he rolled over to hide it from my view as I went to get him up HE NAILS ME WITH THE TITLE! He knocked me out with that and quickly gave her the title to hide the crime as the ref was coming to and he quickly brought my unconscious body up and HE HIT A 747! 1-2-3 KESSLER STEALS IT!

He was going crazy that he just beat me and went to the outside and up the ramp where Eve was waiting for him as they hugged and kissed she handed him his belt and they celebrated his upset win and I was coming too and saw them up that ramp proud of what they just did and once again another person has turned as now a new player has entered the game and now this meant war.

TRAINER'S ROOM

I was being looked over by the trainer as in came my wife, partner and his girlfriend.

"He got you?" Aeon asked.

"He got me right between the eyes." I said getting ice applied to my head.

"Well was going to do this in a much more…extravagant setting but guess it's fitting as this is how we met." Storm said as he faced Scarlett. "Scarlett this is how we first met, when we were out in Japan and I suffered a possible career ending injury, I was so scare this was it and then this woman showed up and she saw my pain and anguish and just soothed it as she made me feel better about it and as I got the news I was ok I was relieved and at the same time this beautiful woman was comforting me and I didn't even know her name nor she knew mine." he got down on one knee.

"But today that woman is the love of my life. " he brought out a box and then presented it to her as he was going crazy with anticipation as he opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Scarlett Adrienne Patricia Emilia Veil…will you marry me?" he said making his proclamation of love to her.

She was in shock and such a state she was squealing. "Yes…Yes…YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!" she shouted in excitement as he put the ring on her finger and she began to show off her ring.

Both myself and my wife watched on at this tender and memorable moment.

"Ain't that romantic?" Aeon said.

"Uh the fact it's at my expense of a possible concussion, however it sort of is but ours was better." I stated.

She scoffed at that remark. "You had one leg and even pranked me before you asked me, how is that anywhere near better than this?!" she said as I chuckled.

"I made that my last prank on you and it was on Christmas day how can you not see my expression of my eternal love to you?!" I whined.

"Because it's better when you admit it and also that over there is their moment and we have ours and that's all we need." she said as she kissed me.

"That was the most sincere and not mean thing you ever said to me." I said surprised that she even said it at all.

As the newly engaged couple watched them.

"That's not going to be us right?" Scarlett said hoping it wasn't.

"No, god no! For a starters we're not insane and we actually want to love and support one another not be mean every chance we get." Storm said.

"Yeah we're fine right?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh totally fine." Storm said assuring his fiancé. "Just to be safe we should try to not hang around them as much as possible." he said as she nodded.

They all went out afterwards and celebrated the great news that another wrestling marriage would take place soon.

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw was in North Carolina and after last week's screw job Kalin Kessler was in the ring with Jack Swagger and his girlfriend Eve Torres who had shocked us all in her act handing her boyfriend a tainted win as he had a mic ready to explain her actions.

"Now everyone I said I would get what was owed and last week was a stepping stone to not just the United States title but to the WWE and World Heavyweight Championship!" Kessler stated as he took Eve's hand and looked to her. "This wonderful woman last week gave me the courage and determination to win last week and now I shall introduce the newest client of Vickie Guerrero Eve Torres!" he announced.

"Yes I joined Vickie and she will help me get back to the top of the Divas division and also I get to be with my man and watch him rise to the top of this company and we become the power couple." Eve stated.

"And I also heard that my self and my tag team partner Jack Swagger will be defending our titles this Sunday against Those Guys!" he announced as the crowd popped to that. "However we have no idea what kind of match it will be, so You Guys get out here and tell me how your going to beat us?" he sarcastically said as he called us out.

_The way it is _hit as we made our way out to answer his rant.

"Ok now this is getting unreal here, first you go off the deep end now your girl here does as well? Looks like selling souls to Vickie is the in thing now or something?" I joked getting some laughs from the crowd.

"Yeah and it's done wonders as young Kalin there is now one half of the tag team champions and he beat you last week." Storm stated as Kessler was all smiles at that.

"Yes the records will show that you Kalin Kessler beat Xander Cage with help from a belt and a Hoeski." I said referencing Ryder as Eve went nuts hearing that joke.

"HOESKI! HOESKI! HOESKI!" the crowd chanted as she was throwing a fit with Kalin trying to calm her down.

"You do not call my girlfriend a Hoeski!" Kessler shouted at me as the joke was all at their expense.

"Ok since we know that it's us versus you guys for the titles at Tables Ladders and Chairs, how about we make a match tonight for the kind of match it will be?" Storm suggested.

"I already beat you Cage and Storm your not worth my time." Kessler disrespected us not wanting to fight either of us tonight.

"Well guess you are what most people are calling you and that is…Kalin Cry baby." I said.

"KALIN CRY BABY! KALIN CRY BABY! KALIN CRY BABY!" the crowd chanted as he was flipping out as Swagger and Eve tried to calm him in return for earlier.

"Since you won't face either of us how about we get a representative each?" Kessler proposed.

We looked to one another and nodded. "Ok we'll do it who you got in mind?" I asked.

Eve whispered into their ears and he liked the sound of what she said. "How about I pick your representative and you pick ours?" Kessler suggested.

"Ok we pick you then." Storm said as we both agreed on that.

Hew smiled hearing that. "Fine then I guess that I choose…YOUR WIFE!" he stated.

I gave a unfazed look.

"One second. " I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. "Hey babe it's me. " I said.

"Yes I can see that I'm watching Raw from my family home here in Carolina." she said getting a pop for the hometown girl.

"And Kalin here challenged you to a match." I said.

"Yes I heard that in a whiney voice and I say…HELL YEAH!" she accepted the challenge.

"Oh Kalin just to say she's only fifteen minutes away so no way your squirming out of this." I said as he didn't care thinking he had this match in the bag as I turned to my partner. "Oh didn't she almost beat you once for the WWE title?" I asked him.

He gave an annoyed look. "Well yes but I was only going easy on her!" Storm protested.

"Ok keep telling yourself and us that, we all know she was that close to being the WWE Champion." I said teasing him as he started punching me in the arm and I knew I got into his head.

"Oh and Kalin why don't we have this match right now?" I challenged him.

"Alright but how about we lose our entourage and make it fair?" Kessler said making a stipulation.

"Ok we'll go and all your guys go then we'll see who is the whiney little girl." I said as he told Eve and Swagger to go as they reluctantly did so as did we.

As Raw came back on air Kessler was in the ring awaiting his opponent.

_Inside the fire _hit and the hometown girl once again getting a huge reaction from the crowd as she was embracing the WWE Universe that compiled of Caroliners and entered the ring and Kessler was all smiles knowing full well he was going to win this easily.

The bell rang and Kessler wasn't even making an effort as he bent down and gave her a chance to put on a headlock as she took it but he threw her off as he then gave her another chance and she went for it again but he threw her off as he was just mocking her again as he gave her another try she went in but ducked down and had him in a schoolboy 1-2-TH-NO KESSLER GOT OUT BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE!

Kessler was embarrassed as he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the floor but then Eve showed up at ringside and she had the Tag Team title belt in her hands and was about to hand it to her boyfriend but it was then pulled away by Scarlett who came to her friend's aid as she threw the belt to one side the women brawled on the outside as that distracted Kessler from the matter at hand as he turned around HE WAS HIT WITH WHISPER IN THE WIND! She got him off the distraction and went up once more and got her bearings…SHE LANDS THE LEAP OF FAITH! 1-2-3! SHE GOT THE WIN!

The entire place went crazy as their girl just won a match and Kessler left irate he not only lost the chance to name the stipulation for the title match but the fact is he got beat by a girl.

We made our way out and were in the ring with her celebrating the win as I gave my wife a kiss and got a mic.

"Well now it looks like we get to pick but I'll let my gorgeous wife do that." I said handing her the mic as she thought about it.

"How about Doomsday Chamber of Blood?" she suggested.

We gave a very weirded out look to her and to one another.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Sounds like a really confusing match." Storm said.

"Ok how about a Fish Market Street Fight?" she suggested.

I felt like she was just trying to annoy me. "Babe I love you but did you hit your head?" I asked her.

"Kinda…well how about Tables, Ladders and Chairs then?" she said as we all wanted that match and it was official.

It was now a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WWE Tag Team Championship but after the loss Kessler took and having Eve and Vickie at their side we would have to even the odds luckily we know how to as we looked to become two time Tag Team Champions.

**Will they succeed in winning the titles? Or is it Kessler and Swagger's time?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	38. Rise of champions

**Ok I know this was a long wait but have been busy in my defense so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 38: Rise of champions

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WWE Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. Samoa Joe vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. The Miz**

**Divas Championship**

**Tables Elimination match**

**Kharma (c) vs. Aeon vs. Scarlett Veil vs. Beth Phoenix **

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Jack Swagger & Kalin Kessler (c) vs. Those Guys**

**Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Mark Henry (c) vs. Big Show**

**Intercontinental Championship **

**Cody Rhodes (c) vs. Booker T**

**Chairs match **

**Sting vs. Kevin Steen**

**United States Championship**

**Dolph Ziggler (c) vs. Zack Ryder**

The night kicked off to a huge start as hometown hero Zack Ryder got his chance to fight for the United States Champion Dolph Ziggler as he and Ziggler fought to an even contest but in the end after hitting a Rough Ryder, the dream had finally become a reality as Zack Ryder finally become the United States Champion in front of friends and family celebrating his win.

Kevin Steen for weeks has made it his mission to goad The Icon Sting into a match and after assaulting his son he got his wish and they battled in a chairs match where Steen became as violent as he wanted with a chair he wailed on Sting until the chair itself was warped from the amount of punishment he unleashed but he underestimated the Man In Black after putting him through a chair with a package piledriver he still kicked out, The Icon decided to get insane and just beat Steen down with a chair until he was not able to get up and after a Scorpion Death Drop on a chair then the Scorpion Deathlock he managed to avenge his son's assault via tapout.

Cody Rhodes had provoked Booker T ever since he arrived on SmackDown as a commentator and now they reached boiling point after he attacked Booker on commentary as Booker still showed he still got it but Cody was able to retain his title with a Disaster kick.

Two of the most dominant men in WWE collided once more and in a chairs match both men destroyed several chairs to hurt the other but after a WMD the World's Largest Athlete was finally World Heavyweight Champion but a DDT on the steel chairs by Henry knocked Show out and out of nowhere, Daniel Bryan showed up with a ref and cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and went for the cover…1-2-3! DANIEL BRYAN IS THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! He began to celebrate and even gloated to Cole who was in utter shock he did it and then told everyone who made fun of him for twelve years that this was for them.

LATER ON

"Here he is!" I shouted as the new World Heavyweight Champion made his way backstage being congratulated by everyone as he approached me and we embraced as NXT mentor and rookie.

"I still can't believe it, I'm the champ and did you see Cole's face?" he asked us.

"I think he was about to cry, oh joy to the world." Storm said.

"I said it so many times and look what happened you did it, welcome to the club." I said as we both shook his hand.

As we heard our match being called next.

"Looks like we're up, after this is a championship party and everyone's invited!" I stated as we left for our title match.

LATER ON

"Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said as she came out. "Allow me to introdu- I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she shouted as the WWE Universe interrupted her as always.

"Allow me to introduce to you my clients and after this match still WWE Tag Team Champions…Jack Swagger and Kalin Kessler!" she introduced.

_Stronger/Get on your knees mix _hit as the current Tag Team Champions minus their titles as they hung above the ring, both men knew they had a fight on their hands and Kessler was in a foul mood after losing to a woman making this stipulation happen as they got into the ring and awaited their challengers.

_The way it is _hit and we came out but we decided no crowd entrance but a normal ring entrance as we meant business and we wanted our titles back we just marched to that ring as we entered we stood toe to toe with the champions looking them in the eyes and we saw a lot of cockiness of the champions and we looked to one another and WE THREW A FIST INTO THEM BOTH! The bell rang on that thunderous start as we took it to them early on I went for Kessler after he tried to use my wife as an easy way out of facing me again.

I took Kessler to the outside and just dropped him onto the barricade ribs first as he tried to get away but I got a hold of him already and just threw him into a ladder that stood at ring side as he crashed into it then bounced his head of a table that was also set up at ringside, as I was just having some payback for his attack and in the ring Storm was using a ladder to punish Swagger but the All American-American managed to counter as he booted the ladder back into his face.

Swagger grabbed Storm and just gut wrenched suplexed him as he began setting a ladder up but sandwiched him in between it as he was in position "ON YOUR KNEES!" he shouted and ran right up the corner and HE GOT A SWAGGER BOMB THROUGH THE LADDER!

Storm writhed in pain as all of Swagger's body weight just crushed him between a steel ladder, as he was brought back up to his feet he was about to gut wrench power bomb him through the ladder but I got back in the ring and stopped him as I nailed a quick heel kick to his face, I got Storm up as we worked on getting Swagger out of the match.

We grabbed a ladder and wedged Swagger in between it as Storm held Swagger by his legs and I went up the tope rope and from there I NAILED THE LEG DROP THROUGH THE LADDER! Now he was down as the field was clear to get the titles for a quick win as Storm set the ladder up while I went up the ladder as I was almost up the top I saw from below Storm was being attacked by Kessler as I had a choice and that wasn't hard to make, I DOVE FROM THE TOP AND CRASHED INTO KESSLER!

I had taken Kessler out but also myself as there was no life stirring until Storm forced his way up to his feet still hurting from Swagger's attack as he was holding his ribs he was confronted by Swagger who had been cut open on the top of his head as he was staggering from the last attack but both men went back at it but this time it was Storm doing the damage as he had gotten hold of a chair and just threw it at Swagger dazing him as he turned him around and HE NAILED DARK MOON!

Storm had the match in the palm of his hands as the field was clear he had to try again but his ribs were still bruised from earlier and began to climb up once more as he struggled to do so and was almost at the top an had his hand on the belts but he then saw coming into the ring was Vickie as she was shaking the ladder as Storm came down to confront her as she just shouted and screamed at him he began to ignore her…HE WAS HIT FROM BEHIND WITH A CHAIR BY KESSLER!

Kessler was back up as I was still down but trying to get back up and he had just levelled Storm with a chair and now he had the opportunity to win the match and for some reason set up another ladder as they were next to one another and he just started to climb up it but I was back in the ring and I climbed up the other ladder as we were both scaling each ladders and both met at the top and began exchanging shot after shot as he ducked a shot and raked my eyes and that made me lose my balance and hung me up on the ladder by my leg.

He was now all clear to get the titles and retain them as Kessler went up and was halfway up but I used all my upper body strength to push myself up and grab a hold of the ladder and I was able to free myself as I climbed up and faced him as we both got our hands on the gold and started to argue and then the fists were flying high above the ring but then I felt my leg being pulled down and saw it was Swagger who then coming up the other ladder and from across with my leg HE GOT THE ANKLE LOCK IN!

I was on now locked into one of the most painful and devastating moves in wrestling as Swagger looked to snap my ankle as Kessler was up on the ladder trying to get himself to the titles but I could see what was going on and with all I had I willed myself towards the ladder and began climbing it as Swagger still had a hold of my ankle I used my arms to get up the ladder dragging Swagger with me up the ladder but I was not able to get him off me so as I was halfway up the ladder I just used my free leg to kick his hands off me as it worked and with one leg I made my way up the ladder to meet Kessler as we went back to our fight.

We struggled over the titles as from out of nowhere the ladder was yanked from underneath us and now we were dangling from the championships several feet in the air as neither of us wanted to let go but Kessler got a hand from his partner who brought him down onto his shoulders and leaving me open to attack as Kessler hit a few fists to me as I hung in there but after one huge right I let go and fell hard to the ground but what they didn't realise was from the second ladder still up Storm was on it and from there STORM NAILS KESSLER WITH A SPEAR!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted as Storm took himself and Kessler out and Swagger was also down but got back up as I struggled to get up with me hopping on one foot.

I needed to get to the titles but I knew I had to go through Swagger first who was up and his head still bleeding he just rushed at me and went right back for my already injured ankle but I was able to throw him off me as he went against the ropes I got a backflip kick in as now my way was clear and I was able to grab that ladder that stood and began to place it in the right spot underneath the titles as I began slowly climbing up as I could see the gold and I placed my hand on a belt I could feel someone tipping the ladder as I saw Vickie and now EVE TORRES?! Both were now in the ring and both used their strength to push the ladder as I could feel it tipping I was thrown off the ladder I CRASHED TO THE OUTSIDE THROUGH TWO TABLES!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as I was left in a heap by two women who had interjected themselves into the match.

They looked at their handiwork as they looked up to the gold and both decided to try and win this for their men as they tried to decide who would go up and retrieve the titles as Eve was going up but took her time as it was a very long way up and a long way down but she stopped and saw that they had company as it was both AEON AND SCARLETT COMING INTO THE RING! They threw Vickie out of the ring and now Eve was pulled down from the ladder as they had her at their mercy and decided to let her go as she ran to the outside and checked on Vickie as from out of nowhere BOTH AEON AND SCARLETT CAME CRASHING INTO THEM BOTH FROM THE RING!

"REDHELL! REDHELL! REDHELL!" the crowd chanted their team name as they had taken them out and just dragged them away from the ringside and out of there.

Kessler was stirring as he looked to see everyone was down and then Swagger was also getting up and they saw me lying in a heap of wood and Storm was also down and that's when they had their chance to win this and began setting the ladder up as Kessler went up and Swagger held the ladder but I was beginning to drag myself out of the wood and Storm was getting up as that caught Swagger's attention he went at him but Storm was able to duck his oncoming shot and nail a dropkick then followed up with a german suplex into a fallen ladder.

He took another hit to the head as he was seemingly knocked out as ringside doctors went to check on him, as Kessler and I were still fighting for control of the titles I knew I needed to do something to take Kessler out and knew it was going to hurt as I nailed a quick kick to the head stunning him as brought him to the top of the ladder as we both stood fifteen feet in the air…I TOOK US OFF THE LADDER AND RIGHT DOWN THROUGH MORE TABLES WITH A XTERMINATOR!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted once more as we went through the tables on the outside.

With myself and Kessler out of commission and Swagger being attended to medical personnel Storm was the only man standing as he had a clear way to the titles and set the ladder up and began the climb up and was slowly getting there but somehow Swagger was making his way up and Storm was almost at the top but Swagger was also making his way up but at the same time they were both at the top and both were striking fists at one another and Storm nailed a huge uppercut which made Swagger fall but his leg got caught up in the ladder as he hung from there.

Storm was now at the top and looked down as the way was clear and with both hands…HE UNHOOKS THE TITLES! IT WAS OVER!

"Here are your winners and new WWE Tag Team Champions, Michael Storm and Xander Cage…Those Guys!" Justin Roberts announced as Storm came off the ladder and down to ring side as he pulled me out of the heap of wood and into the ring as I had no idea where I was as he stood me up and threw the belt across my shoulder as the celebration began and EMT's came to ringside to check on us all.

LATER ON

I was in the back and I was being tended by the trainers as they checked me over for a concussion.

"How many fingers?" the trainer was asking me as he held them up to my face.

It wasn't blurry or disorienting. "That many." I said pointing to his fingers.

They knew that look on my face. "He's good." the trainer said as I got an all clear.

As my wife, tag team partner and his fiancé make their way in.

"No brain damage?" Aeon asked rubbing my head.

"Nope all good still insane." I joked as she gave me a kiss.

"Good because I do recall someone has a birthday." she said as I began to feel even more better knowing what I was getting.

"I want my gift now woman." I stated as I got up and carried her over my shoulder.

"Wait no victory party?" Storm asked.

"Nope duty calls bro." I said as I ran off with my wife in tow.

"I'm asking again in the name of normality and sanity, will our marriage be that crazy?" Scarlett asked.

"No, we'll be fine, we're still sane…" Storm thought for a second on that. "…yeah we'll be fine, nothing to worry about, I'm just worried what their kids will be like." he said as he hoped that wasn't their future and the future of this planet.

We were Tag Team Champions once more but now a new era is dawning in WWE and tomorrow night on Raw what will the fallout of this?

**WWE Championship winner: CM Punk**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner:Daniel Bryan**

**Divas Championship winner: Kharma**

**Tag Team Championship winners: Those Guys**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Cody Rhodes**

**Kevin Steen vs Sting winner: Sting**

**United States Championship winner: Zack Ryder**


	39. It's not over until the fat lady sings

**Here it is sorry for the long wait had a lot to do. Will Sting ever debut in WWE? Will we see Angle and Austin return to the ring? Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 39: It's not over until the fat lady sings

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen last night at Tables, Ladders and Chairs there were many title matches and many changed hands so I ask you first in the Untied States Championship match who won that match? Was it…Dolph Ziggler?" the crowd booed seeing his face. "Or was it…Zack Ryder?" they cheered as one face disappeared. "It was Zack Ryder!"

_Oh__…__Radio tell me everything you know__…_

_Oh radio _hit as the new United States champion made his way through the crowd and was soaking in his win last night and just made his way into the ring and showed his title belt to the crowd in celebration.

"Now two teams fought to become the best tag team in the world and to be WWE Tag Team Champions, so was it…Kalin Kessler and Jack Swagger?" as the crowd booed their faces appearing. "Or was it…Those Guys?" they cheered seeing our faces as one team went dark. "It was Those Guys!"

_The way it is _hit as we made our way out through the crowd as we had our titles around our waists and we just celebrated our second reign as Tag Team Champions, we hopped over the barricade and entered the ring and were celebrating with Ryder.

"Last night two giants fought to become the World Heavyweight Champion was it…Mark Henry?" the crowd booed seeing his face. "Or was it…The Big Show?" the crowd cheered seeing his face. "Neither it was the Money in the Bank winner…Daniel Bryan!" the place went crazy as his face showed.

_Ride of the valkyries _hit and the new World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan made his way through the crowd as he had achieved his dream last night and to the displeasure of Michael Cole he was standing on the announce table holding the gold up to get under his skin as he joined us in the ring to celebrate.

"Last night four men competed in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WWE Championship but who was your winner? Was it…Alberto Del Rio?" his face showed. "Was it The Miz?" his face was shown. "Samoa Joe?" his face showed. "Or was it CM Punk?" the crowd cheered.

_Cult of personality _hit as out came still WWE Champion CM Punk who then joined us in the ring as the mass celebration was now underway with all of us rising to the top.

I went to get the mic from Punk. "I gotta do this real quick." I said as I raised Daniel Bryan's hand as he got the best reaction of us all.

"I said that this man would be the next breakout star and within that time, WWE United States Champion, Money in the Bank winner and now World Heavyweight Champion so Daniel…welcome to the club." I announced as we shook hands.

Punk then took the floor. "People told us that we couldn't do it, we'd never make it that far well guess what…" Punk and Bryan held their belts up to the cameras. "…we did it." he stated as it was an open shot to all the doubters.

"All right bro's let's get this party started!" Ryder said as the party was about to begin for us all.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" it was the sound of Miz who was being tailed by Del Rio, Swagger, Kessler and Ziggler.

"You think you can just have a party and forget about us?!" Miz said as it looks like the party was interrupted.

"You gringos will not have a fiesta tonight." Del Rio said.

"You're all not getting off that easy and we're here to settle the score." Kessler said.

"So why don't all of you get your party hats off and fight?" Ziggler challenged us all.

We all looked to each other and got our shirts off and put our belts to one side and this was now an impromptu matchup that just happened as they rushed the ring and a brawl erupted as we all exchanged fists but we were able to take them to the outside and out of nowhere ME AND STORM WENT FLYING INTO KESSLER AND SWAGGER! We took them out as then PUNK AND BRYAN DIVED INTO MIZ AND DEL RIO! They took them out as one man left standing was Ziggler…RYDER DOVE INTO HIM! We all got up and went into the ring as we had fired the first shot as Raw went to a commercial.

Raw came back from commercial and myself and Storm were double teaming both Swagger and Kessler as we delivered german suplexes to them both as Swagger and myself left the ring Kessler tagged in Del Rio and Storm tagged in Punk as they picked up where they left off last night as the damage from their match was still showing as Del Rio was hurting from his leg and Punk in his ribs as they both picked at their injuries to get one over the other.

Del Rio was aiming for his ribs with hard kicks but Punk came back with kicks of his own to Del Rio's leg as they went back and fourth until Del Rio went for an enziguri attempt but he missed it hurting his leg and Punk began delivering strikes to Del Rio's head as he was thrown into the corner and Punk ran at him and nailed the high knee and bulldog combination as he then said "NAP TIME!" as Del Rio was about to Go To Sleep but he saw it coming and quickly retreated to his corner and tagged in Ziggler as he went right after Punk who just decked him with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Punk then tagged in Ryder who wanted some more of the man he beat for his title as he was like last night was taking it to him as he was clotheslining him to the ground and with a huge whip to the corner he was then ready to deliver the boot and went to the far corner.

"WOO! WOO! WOO!" he said as the crowd chanted along with him and HE NAILS THE BROSKI BOOT!

He was looking to end it with the Rough Ryder but his foot was grabbed on the outside by Miz but out of nowhere STORM TAKES MIZ OUT WITH A MOONSAULT! Del Rio, Swagger and Kessler then tried to get involved but again out of nowhere ME, PUNK AND BRYAN TOOK ALL THREE OF THEM OUT WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

Both Ryder and Ziggler were now left in the ring alone as Ziggler was measuring Ryder and HE WENT FOR ZIG-NO RYDER GRABBED THE ROPES! He blocked his attempt and was now measuring Ziggler…HE HIT A ROUGH RYDER! 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

Once again Ryder had gotten another win and once again proved the doubter wrong that his title win was no fluke as we all joined him in the ring and with the crowd we all began to fist pump into the air.

LATER ON

After our victory we were confronted by our General Manager Sting who also after his win last night was also on a high.

"Gentlemen congrats on your victory last night and tonight." Sting said.

"Thanks boss." I said.

"Best one yet so you have some news for us?" Storm asked.

"Well the first bit is concerning your titles as the former champions have invoked their rematch clause." Sting announced they would get their rematch against us.

"Alright no surprise there, we'll show them why we took the belts from them in the first place." I stated.

"And prove why we are the WWE Tag Team Champions and why we are…"

"Those Guys!" we said in unison.

"Ok but the second thing is you two are officially entered into the Royal Rumble match." Sting announced our entry into the match as we were pumped about that.

"Well all I can say is bring it on and let it be two years in a row." I stated wanting another rumble win.

"Hey you already won the biggest rumble in history and you think we're gonna let you?" Storm said.

"Really? Then I guess after we defend our titles I say if it's down to you and me, we'll see who is the best." I said extending my hand to him.

"Looking forward to it." Storm said as he met my hand and we shook on it.

MONDAY NIGHT

We were on Raw with no match tonight but we figured we'd go and annoy someone.

"Ready?" Storm asked.

I had a huge sack in my hands. "Let's do this." I said as we were waiting by the entrance to the arena as in came our target Kalin Kessler.

"Hey Kay what's happening?" Storm asked Kessler.

"What do you want idiot? I'm already getting my chance to humiliate you both and the match we have for you is-" he was cut off with a huge sack was dumped right over him as he was then tied into it and they both had him on their shoulders.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know it was your plan?!" Storm asked me.

"I was hoping you had a really good idea what we could do with him?" I said.

Storm looked around and saw something that caught his eye. "I think I just got one."

LATER ON

_Get on your knees _hit as Swagger made his way out with Vickie Guerrero as he was readt to do this as the two time All American and one half of the tema that want their titles back as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring as he awaited the arrival of his opponent.

_Welcome to the jungle _hit as Storm made his way out also minus anyone as this was a fair fight, no outside interference, no shenanigans as Storm got into the ring and faced down his opponent.

The bell rang and he began to question him on what he did with his partner as Storm protested his innocence but Swagger just went right for him as he forced him into the corner but the ref was forcing him to break the hold as he did and went or him again and got the knee right into his gut.

Storm was caught completely off guard as Swagger continued the assault as he got some elbows to his head and brought him up and from there he just lifted him up and dropped him with a belly to belly suplex, 1-2NO HE KICKS OUT! Swagger then began grounding him with a front headlock utilising his amateur background he then manoeuvred himself on top of him and kept the headlock on and used his body weight to keep him down.

Swagger then shifted himself up and drove knees into his back as he then rolled him over onto his back and backed up to the corner ropes "ON YOUR KNEES!" Swagger shouted as he ran over Storm and up to the other turnbuckle and from the second rope he went for the Swagger bomb…STORM GOT OUT OF THE WAY! As Swagger tasted nothing but ring canvas.

Now with a chance to get back in Storm was up and he hit a dropkick to his face then another and followed up with a neck breaker, 1-2-NO SWAGGER GOT THE SHOULDER UP! Storm brought him up and had him in the corner and was delivering fists to him and went to whip him into the ropes but Swagger countered and threw him against the ropes as he came at him but he ducked him and just did a U-turn and clotheslined him over the top ropes and to the outside.

Storm was now in complete control as he saw Swagger getting back up and from the ring he went back off the ropes and A SUICIDE DIVE INTO SWAGGER! Both men were down as Vickie was going nuts from seeing that as the ref began the count and Storm was stirring as he took Swagger by his head and threw him back into the ring as he followed and quickly going behind Swagger and he hit a german suplex and another and one more as he looked to the top rope and was looking for a high risk move as he went up for it but as he got to the top he was distracted by Vickie Guererro who began shouting at him as from behind Swagger grabbed him foot and he lost balance and fell to the canvas below.

Swagger was now back in control as he took him up and dropped him with a belly to back suplex and then he grabbed the leg of Storm and HE LOCKED IN THE ANKLE LOCK! Swagger had him in the centre of the ring but Storm was fighting and clawing to the bottom rope but he could not get to it as it seems Swagger might get the win.

But from the top of the ramp I came into view and I was pushing out in a shopping cart Kessler wrapped in Christmas tinsel, lights and a star on his head as he was bound and gagged while I just pushed him down the ramp as he crashed right into the ring and during it all Swagger got distracted from the match as he was trying to free his partner but went back into the ring as I was then distracting him and he turned around…DARK MOON! 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

Storm stole the win after that as we walked off from the scene of Swagger and Vickie trying to free Kessler as the plan worked.

LATER ON

Kessler and Swagger were absolutely seething at what just happened.

"Those two idiots have no idea what they've started!" Swagger said.

"Yeah we'll get them back when we take their titles, they want to play games, then we'll play a game they won't forget." Kessler stated.

The game was indeed on and now we had fired the first shot in this war.

**It's on now, what kind of revenge will they exact? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	40. Down in the dumps

**Here we are finally and hope this does well and to say that Sting is here and we look forward to his time in WWE. Anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 40: Down in the dumps

MONDAY NIGHT

We knew after last week there would be repercussions and we had no idea that things would get out of hand.

"We'll have an outdoor wedding it'll be perfect!" Scarlett said as she made her plans for her and Michael's wedding.

"I don't know what if it rains? Or we have a tornado? Or even a thunder storm?!" Storm worried about what could happen if they have it outside.

"Dude you are the thunder storm." I said.

He realized that then himself. "Oh yeah, ok we'll have it outside." he said under a chuckle.

"Great with that settled what's next?" Aeon asked as she was alongside the bride to be with a huge note board.

"Alright here's the plan, we the bridal party will be having our own getaway for the weekend as you the groom's party will." she showed the pictures of them all in separate parties.

"If all of this goes to plan we will have." she flips it over to a happy photo of herself and her fiancé. "The most wonderful day of our lives." she said.

"But if it goes bad then this is the result." A picture of her looking mad and Storm being thrown out of their home.

"And who you might say would cause the happiest day of my life to go wrong?" she then flipped the paper over.

"You two." she displayed a photo of us as we looked a bit shocked.

"Really? I would never do that!" Storm protested.

"And why would you use that photo of us?! I swear one time you ride a bucking bronco with another guy people think the worst of you." I complained at her choice of photo.

"Now all I have to say is firstly to you." she directed that to me. "You and his best man who is of course is a Canadian superstar in Robert Roode as you will finish your little party in Las Vegas and I swear if there's any sort of shenanigans I will hold you both personally responsible if anything happens to him!" she warned me and the absent best man.

"Yes m'am." I said as I saluted.

"Now Michael we need to talk alone about the catering and our families." Scarlett said as they left to do so.

"Why do women get crazy when it comes to weddings?" I asked my wife.

"Because! It's the one day every girl has waited and dreamed about!" Aeon said.

"But your dream was to ride and operate an army tank and blow something up and you did that on our last tour for Tribute to the Troops." I reminded her.

"I sure did and it's not like guys have a dream for their big day?" she asked.

"Well I never thought I would ever get married that's for sure." I truthfully admitted.

"Really not even hypothetically?" she asked as it was shocking for her to hear that from her husband.

"Nope, I was more about my career and pretty much proving everyone wrong that I could make it here, stuff like that never crossed my mind…until I met you." I admitted how she changed my life.

"Alex…I thought I only felt that way as well." Aeon also admitted she thought like I did at one point.

"Yeah guess we have more in common than we knew." I said.

"You mean like our love of rock and heavy metal music?" she asked.

"That and the fact we're both insane." I said.

"It's great when you've lost your mind and better when it's with one you love." she said as she jumped up to me as I caught her in my arms and we kissed.

"Don't you have a match tonight?" she asked me.

"No but we're waiting on our challengers in making the stipulation for our title match at the Royal Rumble." I said wondering what they had in store for us.

"You two beat them before, you'll do it again and whatever stipulation they throw in their not going to stand a chance…unless it's an Elevation X match then someone is going to get hurt or hurl." she said as I had some fond memories of that match from another time.

And we would not have to wait for that stipulation to happen…

LATER ON

Myself and Storm were walking through the hallways and headed out to the ring but as we went to walk up those steps to the stage WE GOT ATTACKED BY SWAGGER AND KESSLER!

They jumped us from behind and took the fight out to the stage as we were caught off guard and were thrown down the ramp as we rolled down it not even able to get our bearings to fight back as I got thrown into the steel steps Storm got thrown into the ring post.

Taking us down that quickly they then threw us into the ring as then Vickie came out with what looked like bags of garbage as she dragged them down to ringside as she handed them over to her clients and they had the bags in their hands as Kessler had a mic in his hand.

"Y'know Jack I've been thinking since these two knuckleheads gave us the stipulation for our title match at the Royal Rumble well we had to come up with one which we can not only beat you but humiliate you both in and that's why it will be for the WWE Tag Team titles a Dumpster match!" Kessler announced.

Grabbing the bags and they just covered us both in garbage thoroughly humiliating us in front of the WWE Universe.

"Oh boys we're not done yet!" Kessler said to us as then a garbage truck was being backed down to the ring as it stopped near the ring.

Swagger grabbed a couple of trash cans and he threw them into the ring as he and Kessler got ah old of one each and waited until we both got to our feet as we both did…THEY DROVE THE TRASH CANS RIGHT INTO OUR HEADS! The sound of metal on bone was heard as we slumped to the mat and the shots had cut us open with blood pouring from our heads they then dumped the cans over our heads as the humiliation continued with them carrying us out of the ring in the cans as they gave the one, two, three they threw us into the back of the garbage truck and it drove off with us in it and the humiliation was complete as the challengers made their statement.

LATER ON

Scarlett was going over the details of her wedding with her bridesmaids and planners.

"So we'll have my family over there and-"

She was interrupted by the arrival of myself and her soon to be husband covered in wrappers, liquids of some sort and bleeding from our heads.

"Hi dear." Storm said sitting down as she rushed over to him then wretched at the smell.

"What is that smell?! Ugh! It's like something died and crawled on top of you and rotted away!" she said trying not to throw up.

"Well it was a cold winter's night and we were about to go and contemplate ourselves until we got jumped by our opponents, beaten down to the ring, garbage thrown on us, hit over the head with garbage cans and loaded into a garbage truck and then found unconscious in a landfill hours later by a german shepard looking for his bone." I detailed our situation.

"But then the way back was just as fulfilling and in front of several people on the L train who moved several cars away to be away from the stench which then resulted in us being ejected from the train and forced to get a cab which also then asked us to get out after ten minutes and then walked the rest of the way here while people held their noses when we passed was an understatement, we had to use the back entrance because the security would not let us in because we were and I quote "A walking health hazard." and that's pretty much it." Storm went into more of details.

As in came my wife who saw our predicament. "Let me guess you both got jumped, they dumped trash on you, busted you open and you woke up in a landfill?" she detailed it all by looking at us.

"She's good." Storm said looking at me.

"You think that's amazing you should see her when she's watching CSI and playing Cluedo." I said as my wife had the instincts of a detective.

"Yeah shame I failed the Police examination." Aeon said as I knew about that.

"Wait! You were going to be a cop?" Storm asked.

"She almost became an officer of the law but one thing stood in her way." I said.

"If it's those psyche tests then I don't blame you their hard." Scarlett said.

"Actually after you've seen a lot of those ink drawings in your lifetime it tends to get easy to tell them what they are it's just that one question about right to something it keeps on slipping." Aeon said as she was trying to remember what it was.

"You failed because you didn't know how to read people their Miranda rights?!" Storm said not believing that.

"It wasn't that it was more of an incident." she said as I knew about it.

"It's not like it's a big deal right? You didn't assault your superior or was fire involved?" Scarlett asked.

"No fire but I did sort of assault someone." she admitted.

"I'd understand if it was someone who was mean to you but it's not like it was an important person right?" Storm asked.

We both gave a look that said it all.

"The Police Captain?" Storm asked.

"It wasn't the Commissioner?!" Scarlett asked.

"More like the Mayor, I was practicing with the stun gun and it jammed on me and I misfired and hit the Mayor by accident I swear it was an accident!" Aeon said as she pleaded her innocence.

I knew about the incident but both Canadians looked at her like she was insane or something I don't know but every time the story is told it just makes me love her more.

"Ok no more tales both of you shower now!" Scarlett ordered us as she pushed us both into the nearest one and we washed the badness away.

We stepped out clean and now focused.

"Well after that power shower we came up with a plan of revenge." I said.

"They think that was a storm? Well just wait until one comes raining down upon them." Storm stated.

MONDAY NIGHT

_The way it is _hit as we made our way out and we were given a warm up match as this Sunday we would be defending our titles and also entering the Royal Rumble match, we weren't our usual selves after last week as the humiliation was still being talked about and tonight we were going to take out some frustration on this unfortunate team which was The Prime Time Players.

Titus began to blow his whistle and started doing that dog bark and Young was cheering him on as we both gave questioning looks to them then to one another and shrug their shoulders and DOUBLE SUPERKICK TO TITUS! We floored him with that and from out of nowhere as Young tried to get on in HE GOT DROPPED WITH A DOUBLE SUPERKICK!

Both men were down as the bell never even rang and we decided to make a statement and show our opponents just how ready we are as I took Young and Storm grabbed Titus and I NAILED XANDER ZONE AND STORM NAILS DARK MOON! Both men were down and out as we grabbed a couple of mics.

"Well boys looks like your millions and millions of dollars just got withheld." I said.

"Now with that done, Kessler…Swagger, get out here!" Storm called them out.

They showed up on the top of the stage along side Vickie and Eve as they were still smiling after their attack on us last week.

"Guys we just want to say that you got us and that was pretty brutal and calculated." I admitted to them.

"But you should know by now that when you play with fire your going to get burned." Storm stated.

"And in you case this" I pointed up.

But nothing happened as we both realised something went wrong there and they were all laughing at our predicament.

"You sure you got it right?" I asked.

"Well yeah you go and say "this". Storm said pointing up to them as from the top THEY GOT DRENCHED!

"And then I say "And for an encore this" I said pointing to them again and THEY GOT COVERED IN FEATHERS!

We looked to them and saw that it did work.

"Oh there we go! You guys just got tar'd!" Storm said as the entire place was in a fit of laughter.

"Man you guys look like Big Bird's distant relatives." I said getting more laughs from the crowd.

"Still guys that right there is a taste of what's coming and you two really think that this match favors you both? Well think again this match has only one rule, throw your opponents into the dumpster to win, so boys you better pray we go easy on you." Storm warned.

They were all too busy truing to get the stuff off them as Vickie slipped and fell to the ground and was throwing a fit.

We had gotten them back for the week before but now with our title match only days away and the Royal Rumble on our minds we had our work cut out for us.

**Now it's on, they have their work indeed cut out for them, will they retain their titles? Who will win the Royal Rumble match?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	41. It's royally true

**Here it is finally and sorry for the delayed wait trying to finish other things. Anyway enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 41: It's royally true

**30 Man Royal Rumble**

**WWE Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Samoa Joe**

**Divas Championship match **

**Six Pack Challenge**

**Kharma (c) vs. Eve Torres vs. Aeon vs. Natlaya vs. Scarlett Veil vs. AJ Lee**

**Steel Cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Daniel Bryan (c) vs. Big Show vs. Mark Henry**

**Kane vs. John Cena**

**Dumpster match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Those Guys (c) vs. Kalin Kessler & Jack Swagger**

**A Hardcore match for the WWE United States Championship **

**Zack Ryder (c) vs. Kevin Steen **

The night had gotten off to a very violent and chaotic start with United States Champion versus the Hardcore Champion in a title for title Hardcore match as Kevin Steen has been targeting Zack Ryder for weeks and finally Ryder had enough and got involved in one of his matches and made the challenge and Steen only wanted to take his title and quote "Break his back" and show he was Wrestling's Worst Nightmare by taking out one of it's heroes and Ryder suffered chair shots galore but refused to stay down and even after a power bomb back first to the apron and even a package piledriver through a table The Long Island Iced Z refused to die as he fought back with kendo shots, garbage cans and even used his Internet Championship as a weapon and after that shot he Rough Rydered Steen through a table to retain his title.

We were making our way down to the ring for our title match when were attacked by both our opponents in a sneak attack as they threw us both into anything that was around and we were headed into the parking area as we managed to turn the fight around as I had Swagger down on the bonnet of a car and Kessler threw Storm into a steel garage door.

I went to help Storm and was fighting with Kessler and I took his head and rammed it into a nearby wall he fell to the ground but then Swagger came back and clubbed me in the back and returned the favour and threw me into the wall as Storm was back up and he fought with Swagger as they went through the hallways I followed bringing Kessler with me as all four of us fought throughout the building until we ended up in the stands as the crowd was just going crazy watching us beat the hell out of one another.

We fought down the stairs with fists flying and we continued to fight down the stairs and ended up fighting in one of the entrance grounds, Swagger threw me into a row of people as the fans caught me and helped me get back in as I asked for the person's drink and I SPAT IT IN HIS FACE BLINDING HIM! I had my chance and just went at him, while Storm and Kessler were fighting around where the garbage cans were kept and both had one each and it turned into a sword fight with them as can on can could be heard.

I was thrown into a wall head first by Swagger who then bounced me off the railings I was hung in between them as he then held me down and clubbed me across the back while Kessler had Storm down with a trash can across his head as the challengers had taken control of the match as they made it down to the ring arena and threw us over the barricade and to ringside.

They had taken control of this match as we tried to get back in but they struck us each time with kicks and fists, they were being smart and keeping us down as they began to call for something and from out of the back a dumpster truck was being backed into the arena as they wanted to win this match quickly as they dragged us towards it and both lifted us up and were about to win the match but we managed to get free and fight back as we threw fists at them and drove both their heads into the side of the truck as they began to retreat to the back and we were in pursuit.

We managed to catch up with them as we fought into the locker rooms and were being cheered on by the guys as we threw them into the dressing area and into some of the stuff that was hanging as I saw a Broski foam fist and borrowed it and began slapping Kessler across the face then smother him in it while Storm went to his bag and pulled out one of his socks as it looked really filthy and covered his hand with it and just shoved it down the throat of Swagger.

He let go and Swagger was about to throw up having that shoved down his throat as they managed to escape again they ran for it through the hallways as we went in hot pursuit as they were trying to get into any room to hide from us and they found an open door and went in.

We were running through the hallways looking for them and it seemed we lost them.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Not like they vanished?" Storm said as we heard women screaming.

"I think I know where they are." I said as we raced to there.

We stood outside the Divas locker room. "Oh now if either of them have seen my fiancé naked someone is going to have to call CSI!" Storm said.

"They see my wife naked she'll kill them." I said.

"Alright eyes closed." we both did that and in we went.

We were blind in there as we tried to navigate the female locker room and looked for our opponents.

"Ladies can you direct us to their location if not any alternative will do." I said out loud.

They started shouting to us in the direction but however we did not realise ourselves that they were also forced to close their eyes and all four of us were walking blind in there as one of us then got a feel of something which resulted in a very loud screech and the next thing we know we're all being thrown out of there as they slammed the door shut.

We all looked to one another trying to shake off the incident and just went back at it as we went through the hallways and to the outside of the centre and we fought amongst the cars as any body part from either team bounced off whatever automobile was nearby as I got suplexed onto a car bonnet Swagger grabbed my leg HE GOT THE ANKLE LOCK! I screamed out as the hold was tearing at my ankle but I managed to grab the door handle and opened the door and I HIT HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE DOOR!

Meanwhile on another part of the parking lot Storm had just nailed Kessler with an uppercut and had a tire in his hands and he just trapped him with it as Kessler was helpless and he went to help me as Swagger was getting one over me Storm came in to assist me as we threw one fist after the other at him he was retreating we were looking around for a dumpster and we spotted some but we needed to get them over to there.

We brought Swagger over to there as Kessler was fumbling around trying to save his partner as we got towards a dumpster and tried to get Swagger in but he was fighting us off and Kessler was trying to attack us but was struggling to get himself free but to no avail but however Swagger fought us off somehow and went to free his partner as he was able to.

They came back at us as now we were on the defensive Kessler was stomping on Storm for his humiliation earlier and Swagger just threw me back first into the trash cans as I crashed through them.

"Alright get im in!" Swagger shouted to Kessler as they both went for me and picked me up as they pounded away on me.

They went to throw me in as I was resisting however making it hard for them to get me in as I got free and was trying to fight them off but the numbers game was too much and once again they went to throw me in and THEY GOT ME IN! I was in the dumpster but they needed Storm to join me for the win as they went to get him but he wasn't going down without a fight as they managed to get a hold of him and were nearing the dumpster…THEY GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH GARBAGE BAGS!

I was back up and with some desperation I was able to stop them momentarily as I was able to get out of the dumpster and help Storm out as we took the fight to them as fists were exchanged and we neared the dumpster as Swagger was taking us both on but we ducked his clothesline attempt and A DOUBLE SUPERKICK! The blow knocked him out and he leaned back first against the dumpster we grabbed him and WE GOT HIM IN!

One was down and only one to go as Kessler got up and saw he was all alone and he just went right at us and on collision WE BACKDROPPED HIM RIGHT ON TOP OF SWAGGER! IT WAS OVER!

"Here are your winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions Those Guys!" the announcement was made at ringside as we literally closed the lid on this whole affair and pushed the dumpster away and celebrated the win.

LATER ON

After we defended our titles we went to pick our numbers for the rumble match in the office of the General Manager's.

"Holla here they are and still WWE Tag Team Champions…Those Guys!" Teddy said as we greeted him.

"Now I can see why you both are the champions, well done." Sting congratulated us as we greeted him also.

"Ok with all that shall we?" I asked my partner.

"Yes let's." Storm said.

We reached into the tumbler and took a ball each and opened it and had the paper with our number on it.

"Wow." I said.

"Now that there is luck." Storm said.

We looked at one another.

"Ok shall we show on three?" I asked.

He nodded.

"One…Two…Three!" we said in unison and revealed our numbers to one another.

"Hey nice pick." I said.

"You as well I mean guess this year should be a cake walk compared to last year?" Storm asked.

"Hopefully." I said.

We shook hands. "See you out there and no hard feelings if I eliminate you?" I asked.

"None and besides who says I won't do it first?" Storm said as he left to prepare.

I went to also prepared until…

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YYYYEEEEEESSSS!" that was the sound of the still World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan who was celebrating his win earlier on as he bumped into me.

"Hey slow down there." I said as he hugged me.

"I am still the World Heavyweight Champion and I'm freakin invincible!" Bryan boasted.

"Ok Daniel settle down you won a huge match but you got lucky in there and just to say you shouldn't let that title go to your head." I said as he gave me a look.

"Go to my head? Xander…I've been on a massive winning streak and since then and now your saying I'm letting it go to my head? Maybe your just jealous." Bryan accused me.

"Jealous? Uh Daniel I just said that you need to take this more seriously and realise you need to focus not thinking because you're the man now you can win anything it means now you're the hunted and you need to get your head out of your ass!" I told it to his face as I left him to ponder that.

LATER ON

The Royal Rumble had gotten crazy and the ring was already filled with many trying to eliminate one another with Orton fighting with Swagger and Kessler, Sheamus fighting with Mark Henry, David Otunga was taking on Jey Uso but then JEY USO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! As the countdown began for number 25.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Welcome to the jungle _hit and that was the entrance of The Black Dragon and one half of the still WWE Tag Team Champions and the team of Those Guys Michael Storm as he just rushed out there and slid into the ring and went after anyone that moved he grabbed Jack Swagger and DARK MOON! He faced David Otunga DARK MOON! Kessler tried to blindside him but he countered and DARK MOON! Storm was on fire and quickly grabbed Kessler and KALIN KESSLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! He turned around and Swagger came at him and leaped at him but he pulled the ropes down and he fell to the outside on top of his partner and JACK SWAGGER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Storm was eliminating everything in there as he went after Mark Henry as the countdown began once more.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Burn it to the ground _hit and to the surprise it was the entrance of one Michael Cole as after both King and Booker were eliminated he now made his Royal Rumble debut at number 26 and in his bright orange singlet he cautiously made his way into the ring avoiding everyone in the ring by hiding in the corner as Storm was now trying to hang on as he was being eliminated by Henry but he was stopped by Sheamus and him and Storm worked together.

The countdown began again as number 27 was making his way out.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_I don__'__t care _hit as Wade Barrett made his way out and he as looking for a fight and went right after his rival Randy Orton and both were exchanging blows and from the far corner MARK HENRY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! Both Storm and Sheamus had managed to eliminate the World's Strongest Man, but they were about to go at it with one another until Otunga tried to cheap shot Storm and he went for him and Sheamus saw Cole and had a smile on his face as the countdown began once more.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Break the walls down hit _as the entire place went into darkness and the only thing that lit up was the jacket of the returning Chris Jericho who threw his jacket off and entered the rumble match as he went after anyone in there as he interrupted Sheamus who was about to eliminate Cole and both men went at it, Cole went back to hiding in the corner as the countdown began once more.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_I__'__ve had enough, I__'__m taking you down, taking you down!_

_Taking you down _hit and at number 29 I surprised everyone showing up late as last year I won the rumble but this year I looked to do it back to back, I rushed down the ring and I joined my partner as myself and Storm began working together and lined Otunga up DOUBLE SUPERKICK! We grabbed him DAVID OTUNGA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! Orton went for us as we ducked him and DOUBLE SUPERKICK! Barrett came at us DOUBLE SUPERKICK! Sheamus tried also DOUBLE SUPERKICK! Then Jericho tried to stop us DOUBLE SUPERKICK!

We were kicking anything that moved as our sights then caught one Michael Cole cowering in the corner as we now had our chance to get some revenge and entertain the fans but the countdown began and we had our hands on him and the final entrant would appear.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_Medal _hit and the entrance belonged to only one man and the rumble stopped as did we and looked to the entrance and our eyes were not deceiving us as it was the return of KURT ANGLE?! The place blew up as he rushed down the ring and he picked up Barrett and GERMAN SUPLEX! He grabbed Orton BELLY TO BELLY! Sheamus tried to get him but Angle ducked a clothesline HE NAILS THE ANGLE SLAM! Jericho got some fists in and took him off the ropes but he reversed it ANGLE SLAM! He grabbed Jericho and CHRIS JERICHO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Barrett blindsided Angle and took him off the ropes but Angle stopped himself as Barrett went for him but Angle caught him and BELLY TO BELLY OVER THE TOP AND WADE BARRETT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! Angle making two eliminations was ablaze as was the crowd seeing he had not lost a beat since leaving, as he looked around and he turned to face me.

We had locked eyes as the fans knew about our personal history in the ring and we came face to face and the fists just went flying as it was on, we hadn't fought in over a few years but a lot can happen and he knew that as I was able to reverse his fist and hit a heel kick, meanwhile on the other side of the ring Storm, Jericho, Sheamus and Orton were fighting to see who would get eliminated first.

Jericho had Storm on the ropes as he looked to clothesline him over and out but Storm ducked it and Jericho was over but he hung on to the ropes and was on the outside apron standing there, Storm saw A BROGUE KICK! HE DUCKED IT AND IT HIT JERICHO! CHRIS JERICHO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Orton and Storm were both trying to eliminate one another as Sheamus tried to get in on it as all three men were on the brink of being eliminated but then in came Michael Cole trying to sneak in the elimination but they caught him trying to do that and then all the action stopped to see that he was still in there and all entrants turned their attention to Cole who was now surrounded as he quickly grabbed a mic.

"Look we don't all have to fight right guys?!" Cole pleaded with all of us.

None of us were buying it for one minute.

"Let's just try and figure this out now and discuss who wins this?" he asked us as we then came together in a group and discussed it among ourselves we broke the circle and Kurt decided to speak taking the mic from Cole.

"Cole we've discussed it and it looks like your right someone has to win this." Angle said as that was a bit confusing to everyone as Cole was relieved. "Unfortunately it's not you." he said as he nailed him with a right hand.

We all took a shot at him as he has mouthed off about us all and with all of us involved we took Cole up above our heads and MICHAEL COLE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! With he Voice of WWE gone we all went back at it.

Myself and Kurt continued our fight as fists were thrown and he got me with a good shot and got in a quick uppercut then had me from behind and ANGLE SLAM! He got me down and the straps were coming down but STORM WENT FOR A BOOT-ANGLE CAUGHT IT! He saw him coming and ANGLE SLAM! The Olympic Gold Medallist was in the zone as he had us both down and grabbed both our legs THE ANKLE LOCK! He had us both in and we knew what we had to do and WE THREW HIM OFF! Using our own bodyweight we flipped him off us and he went over the top rope but he was on the apron as Storm was hurting a little but I saw Angle and knew it was my chance as I went for a left hook but he blocked it as he countered but I ducked that and BACKFLIP KICK! KURT ANGLE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

I had once again got one over Angle as now it was down to four and myself and Storm sided with one another and Sheamus and Orton did the same and the fight was on as one of us would win this I had Orton and Storm had Sheamus, we threw them into one another as they collided we had Orton up looking to deliver the double knee but he freed himself and delivered an upper cut to Storm then another to me and RK-NO I halted the attack and threw him into Storm who caught him and DARK MOON! Orton was down and we threw him over RANDY ORTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Sheamus was getting up and DOUBLE SUPERKICK! The kick sent him rolling under the bottom rope to the outside as we were now alone and knew it was going to happen, we shook hands and we just fought knowing what was on the line he ducked a right and got a german suplex, he brought me up and had me up on his shoulders but I got free and RAGE IN THE CAGE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! I managed to get the drop on him as I had my chance to eliminate him…I WAS GRABBED FROM BEHIND AND I WAS ELIMINATED?!

I had no idea what just happened until I saw what did and standing in the ring was DANIEL BRYAN?! He had eliminated me and was bragging about it with his "Yes" chants but he saw the look I had and instantly he ran for it and I followed.

Storm was still down and Sheamus had rolled back in and saw he had a huge opening to win this thing as he beat his chest and was looking to kick him into next week as he lined him up with Storm using the ropes to get up and he ran at him A BROUGU-NO STORM DUCKED! Sheamus got hung up in the ropes and Storm grabbed his exposed leg and SHEAMUS HAS BEEN ELLIMINATED!

MICHAEL STORM HAS WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

"Here is your winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble and headlining WrestleMania 28 Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced.

The Black Dragon had done it, he won his first rumble and now was main eventing WrestleMania as he celebrated his win.

But now where did that leave me?

**Tough break for our hero but his buddy his going to WrestleMania. Who will he challenge? What now for The X Man?**

**What you Think? Reviews please!**


End file.
